The Body
by AliciaW68
Summary: Edward uses his own personal blog to indulge his kink, but needs a woman to really satisfy his needs. Bella wonders constantly about the anonymous man on her favourite website. Together the sparks will fly. This is my O/S contribution to the Twikink festival 2015. Please be warned, explicit language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringements are intended.

.

******** The Body *******

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Edward moaned quietly as he tried to get comfortable on the hard chair. How the hell he was going to manage to concentrate on the meeting when he couldn't even sit still was beyond him. He considered going to the men's room to remove the butt plug that he had put in at lunchtime, but he knew he would pay for it later if he did. As he stood to leave the room to see if he could adjust it, the new Vice President walked into the room. He sat back down in his chair and let out a loud moan as the plug jarred inside him. This was the first time he had attempted to wear the plug for any length of time and he really was regretting it at this moment.

His moan caught the attention of the other members of his department who were in the room and everyone turned to look at him to see what had happened. Edward moaned again but this time with embarrassment as he realised he was the centre of attention. He hated this, hated that people stared, people only looked at the outside and he knew he was handsome. He had been called beautiful, gorgeous, and even pretty on many occasions, by both sexes and all ages. He was tall and well-built and made no apologises for looking after himself. He worked out regularly and watched what he put in his body. The package he presented to the world was one of a quiet unassuming almost shy twenty seven year old man. He did not court attention; he was polite to his work colleagues, went out for drinks with them, dated occasionally and spent time with his family.

His private life was another matter, nobody on the planet knew of his kink, his passion for filming himself as he played with his ass. Whether it was fingers, toys or for the first time later on tonight, a large cock shaped dildo. His short film clips and photos were on a blog that couldn't be traced back to him. He was careful to never show his face or ink and always removed the piercing in the head of his cock. He still wasn't quite sure what the biggest thrill was, seeing his cock and ass all over the blog, knowing people were watching as he fucked himself, or the feeling as he filled his ass and stroked himself until he came hard and loudly. What he was aware of though was that his kink was expanding and he was having quite a specific fantasy now every time he indulged in his own private time not meant for the camera.

He was imagining what it would be like to be pegged. He wanted to make love to a woman, not just fuck her, and as part of their lovemaking he wanted her to use a strap on, so he could feel her stroking in and out of his ass. The need was getting stronger and he knew sooner or later he was going to have to do something about it.

As he made his way home, his mind started to wonder to the setup he had ready at home. Everything was in place, the camera was set up and ready to go, just at the right angle, the lube was on the shower shelf and the dildo was stuck to the shower wall at the right height. He was getting hard just thinking about what was going to happen later and as he pulled his car onto his drive he took a big breath to calm himself. He walked into the hallway and he kicked off his shoes and started to shed his daytime clothes. By the time he reached his bedroom, his jacket, dress shirt and tie were all loose and just waiting to be removed. He hung up his suit jacket and his tie and threw his shirt into the hamper while unbuckling his belt. His suit pants followed and as soon as they were hung up, his socks and boxers followed the shirt into the hamper. He loved being naked, he loved the freedom and the feeling of the air against his skin.

He quickly went into his bathroom and checked the camera. He had it mounted on a special bracket that was fastened on the wall of his shower. It was away from the shower head, so wouldn't be in the direct jet of water, but the fact it was designed for underwater filming meant it didn't really matter. Edward was grateful that once the camera was rolling him really wouldn't really have to worry about it. This was his first attempt at filming in the shower but he had been planning and thinking about this for quite a while. Once the camera was on, he moved away from it and crouched down to remove the butt plug. With a groan he slid the plug in and out a few times to loosen the ring of muscle just inside his ass. He needed to keep his hole open slightly to make sure the dildo slid into him easily. The dildo was the biggest he had used so far. He quickly removed the plug all the way out and tossed it into the sink. He walked into the shower cubicle and reached for the lube. The dildo had a suction pad on its base and was angled so it could be used for just this purpose. It was stuck quite solidly to the tile wall at just the right height for Edward to back onto it. He lubed up the dildo and then applied a little more to himself, just to make sure everything was smooth. With one quick check of the camera again, he took his cock into his hand and started to stroke. He leisurely moved his fist up and down his cock, twisting slightly when he rubbed his palm over his engorged head. The piercing in the top made him even more sensitive. As he started to squeeze his balls with one hand and stroke his cock with the other, he backed up onto the dildo. His relaxed muscles and the fact he had had the plug in all afternoon meant the tip slipped straight into his ass. He groaned with pleasure as he leant backwards and felt the stretch. As he bucked forward and then backwards he had to release one hand from his balls so he could steady himself on the glass in front of him. He was lost in a whole range of sensations, the hot water hitting his body, the fullness of dildo in his ass and the tightening in his stomach as he started to feel the orgasm that was building inside him. His hips were fucking the dildo faster and faster and his fist was keeping time with his hips, he knew that this was going to be one of the strongest orgasms he had ever had and as he finally let go, he uttered "Fuck fuck fuck" again as his cum splattered all over the shower wall in front of him.

As he sat later in his study, eating left over Chinese he'd warmed up, he connected the camera to his computer. He downloaded the film and started to watch back what he had recorded in the shower. He started to edit the beginning so it started where he was climbing into the shower and he clipped out any shots that could in anyway identify him. It was only then that he realised he had not removed his piercing as he usually did. He decided that he could live with it this once and continued to watch as he fucked and stroked himself to a massive release. He stopped the recording just as he finished cumming all over the shower screen. The camera angle had worked really well and it gave a great sideways on view of the dildo disappearing into his ass and his fist moving up and down his cock.

He was really pleased with his first attempt at using a fixed toy; it was the nearest thing he could find to actually replicate what he really wanted to feel. He loaded up his blog and downloaded the new film. He had around five thousand followers now; the thrill of knowing these people were watching all the clips he had posted of himself was a huge turn on. He had stared out slowly, experimenting with photos as he played with different toys, anal beads, anal vibrators, prostate massagers and finally dildos. He was secure enough to know he wasn't gay; he just really loved having his ass filled with different toys. As he finished loading the film, he looked at the new comments people had left.


	2. Chapter 2

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

Ok this was a surprise, I was busy working away on my new story, I'm 21 chapters into it and it is very different from anything I've written so far. It's very 'lemon free' at the moment and I am having withdrawal symptoms I think. I'm not sure how often I'll update this but I have at least ten chapters planned so we'll see how it goes.

Also can I just thank who ever put me forward for the top 10 fics for April for my story Deprivation. If you get 5 minutes please go and vote for me.

BPOV - about three months before they meet.

"What the hell is it? I've never even heard the word before never mind know what it means".

I was talking to myself out loud again, a bad habit I had when I was frustrated, usually at or because of Alice. Alice Whitlock is my best friend and has been since we were little pre-schoolers together. We remained closer than sisters as we went through our school years, college experience and finally her marriage to Jasper.

We had very different personalities but we complimented each other well, she was outgoing, a little crazy and approached life head on without a care in the world. I was very different to that being totally aware my future was all planned out, I was going to take over my Father's business, as his only heir, Swan Industries and he had been grooming me to do that since I was twelve. While Alice got us into situations that she shouldn't have, I was the one that smoothed over the mess and made sure both of us got away safely. One of my earliest memories is at around five years old. Alice decided she could fly and that lead to me having to talk her down from the treehouse before she decided to test her theory. As we moved through high school, I saved her from numerous bad dates, a drugs raid at a party when she decided she really needed to try Ecstasy and flunking out of Phys Ed because she really didn't see the need to know how to play basketball or tennis.

She calmed down slightly when she met Jasper, luckily for me Alice and I had only been at college for six months when she met him and he took on the mantle of keeping her out of trouble leaving me able to relax a little and enjoy my own college life. They married straight after graduation and Jasper trusted me to get her through the Las Vegas hen weekend. I managed it just, we only had one trip to the ER and one trip to the Police precinct but other than that I got everyone back in one piece.

Now several years later Alice along with Jasper are two of the most important people in my life. I don't see her as often as I'd like but I have steadily been working my way up the ranks in my Dad's company so I will be ready to take over in a few years when he retires, he wanted me to learn the business from the bottom up. Mom has it all planned, they are going on a long cruise to relax before really getting on with the travelling; she has a map on the study wall with a flag in each country she is determined to visit. I don't blame her really Dad has devoted his life to Swan Industries and it's time for them to have quality time together, although I think he will struggle to give it up entirely and live a life of retirement.

My next proper assignment is Seattle. I am going to spend a year as a VP at the Head Office of Swan Industries. I'm really looking forward to it. The intel from the office is good, it works efficiently so I don't have to go in all guns blazing, I can go in and actually learn from the staff there. That brings me back to tonight, I have just spent the evening with Alice and Jasper in a bar in town, I have been based in Chicago for the last few months so have managed to spend a bit more time with them lately and I'm staying with them this last week, but that all ends Sunday when I fly to New York for a month before heading to the West Coast. I'm still staying in hotels because with the constant travelling and moving there didn't seem any point in getting my own place. I am a seasoned traveller now and easily adapt to hotel life, but as I am going to be in Seattle for a year I was thinking of renting an apartment. It would be nice to have my own space and somewhere I can call home for a few months at least.

The night had gone just as I expected, we had gone out for a' quiet' dinner because Jasper had an early start in the morning, but as Alice and I relaxed and the wine started to flow he had left us to it with strict instructions we had to come home together before day break. We went onto a club and danced and laughed and drank like we were teenagers again, and my head was paying the price for that right now.

It was whilst we were sitting waiting for the car to come and pick us up that Alice started talking about her and Jaspers sex life. I was so used to this that I could tune her out usually, I knew how long he was, that she couldn't get her fingers all the way round his girth, I knew what little tricks he employed when he went down on her and how far she could swallow him down her throat. I was half listening just to make sure that she wasn't throwing in sentences to catch me out, to make sure that I was still listening when I heard her use a term I'd never heard before.

"What was that Alice? I missed that" I said as I wanted her to repeat it.

"Oh Bella keep up. As I was saying now I've got the hang of the motion and built up my thrusts I can see it being a regular part of our sex life. I get so much out of it and seeing him come apart like he does, well it just makes him so horny that he is ready to go again almost immediately and believe me that is when I get my reward. Last time let me tell you I couldn't walk for a day afterwards because he was so rough with me"

"Alice slow down please and tell me what the fuck you're talking about, and why the hell is Jasper being so rough with you, he's not hurting you is he?" I was shocked Jasper loved her so much, surely he wasn't abusing her.

"Pegging Bella, I'm talking about pegging. Jasper loves it, it does things to him that my pussy and mouth together can't even do."

Before I could ask her what the hell she was talking about the car arrived and we started the journey home, she was asleep and dribbling on my shoulder within minutes and I had to wake Jasper up to come and help me get her out of the car. I locked up the house and wished Jasper goodnight as he carried Alice into their bedroom and I quickly got myself ready for bed.

That night I had dreams of clothes pegs chasing me around the office which was both surreal and scary as they tried to nip my bottom cheeks. My night was restless because every time I woke myself to get rid of the dream, it was waiting for me as soon as I dropped back off. Next morning I was no nearer finding out what she was talking about so I just left it knowing I would be in a hotel in New York in a couple of days and I could have a look in the privacy of my own hotel suite.

The rest of my visit was just as much fun as we spent as much time together as we could. We ate, talked, drank and shopped, replacing my dismal excuse for underwear and I took advantage of being in a huge city with Alice as my personal shopper to stock my business wear wardrobe as well. Finally it was time to say goodbye as I boarded the Sunday shuttle flight to New York. Alice made it a long and tearful goodbye but I made them promise that they would come to Seattle soon to stay as soon as I settled into a new apartment. Jasper just hugged me, told me to look after myself and that I knew where they were if I needed them.

New York was just as it always was. Loud, busy and totally mind blowing. Aro Volturi ran Head office on a day to day basis and whilst he was very good at what he did, he hated the fact that a young woman was going to take over the reins of the Company. He had actually admitted to Dad that he expected to take over when he retired and that I would work for him until I was at least 30 years old then I could go off to get married and have babies. I was in the office to check on a specific project that Aro was overseeing himself so I knew I was in for some long days and lonely nights.

It was whilst I was lying on my bed in the hotel suite that I remembered my conversation with Alice. I pulled my laptop on my lap and startled to google the word 'pegging'. I really wasn't ready for the images and explanations that were there on the screen in front of me. Don't get me wrong I'm not a prude or a virgin but this, this was way outside my field of experience. I read interviews from magazines, the act of pegging seemed to be quite fashionable at the moment, I watched porn where scary women shoved some horrendously large dildo's into places I'd never explored and I read several articles on what, why, with whom and when. Within two hours I had read more and seen enough videos to last me a lifetime, and the sad thing was all I could picture was poor Jasper bent double as Alice… no I wasn't going there, I didn't need that visual of my two best friends.

The next night no matter how many times I told myself I wouldn't look again, I found myself browsing links that led from one to another. I'd somehow managed to get away from the 'professional' sites and I was looking at some amateur ones. I had a horrible thought I might actually find Alice and Jasper staring back at me, so I moved away from the 'couples' and started trawling through the personal blogs. Finally one caught my eye, the summary read that he loved ass play, no one else involved just him, his fingers and a few toys. I clicked onto the blog and after a few minutes I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

There was just an anonymous body on the screen, you could see from just below his nipples to his mid thigh area in all sort of different photos. He was in amazing shape, his body was lean and muscled and he obviously looked after himself. No doubt about it he was breath taking. I spent two hours looking at all the different photos he posted, showing him pleasuring himself with different toys and in some cases his own fingers. I could tell he loved the anal beads he used as the camera had caught his body as it reacted to him pulling them out. There were several really clear 'come' shots as he exploded all over his own chest and I found myself wanting to run my tongue all over his chest, to clean him up.

I quickly signed up to the blog so I would get a notification if anything new was posted and I made sure to bookmark it in my favourites so I could find it again the next time I needed a little pick me up or some visual stimulation when I needed to release some pressure or frustration.

What I didn't realise then was that blog would become my go to porn. I never travelled with a vibrator because I was always afraid it would show up in my luggage so I was used to looking after myself. The gorgeous body on the blog and my own fingers were suddenly quite enough to keep me happy on my long nights in New York and likely beyond.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So are we doing this ?


	3. Chapter 3

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

The Body – Chapter 3

The project in New York was as exhausting and long winded as I knew it would be. Aro was both welcoming and awkward at the same time, as was his style. He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that I would one day, in the not too distant future be his boss and he had to realise quickly that I would no longer take shit from him. He was just this side of the line with me and we both knew it. Had he been able to control his stupid ego I would have asked him to be joint CEO with me for a year whilst I found my feet, but he'd blown that in the last few weeks and I knew that my year in Seattle had to be my training run for the top job. I also knew I didn't want him as my second in command. I was going to talk to my Dad about taking on more responsibility. I knew the Seattle office was well run by Garrett Pace, he was an honest man who had worked for my Dad for many years, coming up through the company. I knew he would be comfortable with me stretching my wings and starting to take charge.

I'd arrived at the weekend and settled in to my new hotel suite in Seattle and started to look for an apartment because whilst hotel living was easy once you got used to it, I was ready for some privacy and just being able to slob out when I needed to. I'd done my research for tomorrow; I knew everyone's name, age, career path, marital status and had read all of their personnel files and training records. Whilst I was thorough and knew that my first day was going to be spent mostly with Garrett, I was looking forward to getting to know my team and to actually feel part of the business. All this flitting from one city to the next was educational but I didn't feel part of anything, I was hoping that because I was going to be here for at least a year, I could actually become part of the team and with that I might even be able to have a private life as well. It was hard having any sort of relationship when I was constantly on the move, that being said I had become a master of the one night stand. When the urge took me, I was quite happy to wander into the hotel bar where ever I was staying and if a suitable guy was available well let's just say I'd been known to indulge. They never seemed to object.

My first day was just as I'd expected it to be, I spent most of it with Garrett, getting up to date on everything that was going on. He was very open and the day flew by, late afternoon we called a meeting so I could be introduced to the staff. Everyone had made their way to the conference room and were sat waiting to meet me. I kept it short and sweet guessing they would be eager to get home.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Isabella Swan and I am the new VP of Swan Industries. I will be starting in this office tomorrow so I will arrange to see all of you on a one to one basis, just to say hello and get to know you all a little bit. I'm already impressed with the productivity of this office so I'm not looking to make any major changes which I'm sure you will be pleased to hear. Have a good evening and I will meet you all tomorrow. Now please go home to your families and loved ones".

Tonight I was restless, I don't know if it was because I'd had an outwardly stress free but inwardly stressful day or because I was once again alone in my hotel room but I knew I needed to do something. I had that restless feeling in my stomach, the ache that told me I was in need of a really good orgasm; I couldn't face getting all dressed up and going downstairs though. I thought about popping out and trying to find an adult store so I could stock up on condoms, a nice new vibrator and some other nice bits and pieces but it was getting late and again I couldn't be bothered to get out of my pyjamas. I settled for a quick look at my private email account to see if any of the blogs I followed had posted anything new. I was hoping 'the body' as I'd christened him, had posted but I was disappointed to see he hadn't. I clicked on a couple of other links, one was an on line diary of a woman who lived as a little girl. It was fascinating to read as she discussed how her 'daddy' did everything for her, it never failed to amaze me that a fully grown adult woman could live with her whole life organised by someone else. I knew there was so much more to it, the need to feel wanted, the need to feel needed on both sides and everything that went with it. I followed the blog, which she used as a diary of sorts, reading all about her thoughts and feelings and her day to day life. Personally I could never be that dependant on anyone, but I was fascinated by her lifestyle and several other different ones.

I suppose if I was honest with myself I was looking for something different, I just wasn't sure what. I knew I wanted a relationship, I knew I wanted it with a man but other than that I wasn't sure what it was that I really craved. I had experimented a little in college like everyone else, some boyfriends had tied me to the head board and I'd done the same to them, I kissed Alice a couple of times when we were really drunk but it was nothing, just the alcohol talking and my one night stands had hardened me to not showing my emotions too easily, so for the time being I was still searching through the sites on the internet to see if anything really took my fancy. That brought my thoughts back to 'the body' and just as I go my bookmark to bring up his blog, a notification pops up to inform me that he's posted something. I settle back and click on the link eagerly excited to see what he has in store for me today.

As I clicked 'play' on the video he'd posted I was seriously excited, he had only done two very short clips before really almost tasters. I'd definitely got the feeling he was building up to something big and I was hoping this was it.

The clip started as he stepped in to a larger than average shower stall, there was obviously a camera fixed on a wall somewhere already because everything was ready for him. His huge hard beautiful cock was in direct line with the camera and I was transfixed once again with his beautiful body, he was so sculptured and toned. I loved his abs and his firm butt and the gorgeous thighs with just a sprinkling of body hair. He was also so very neatly trimmed and tidy, he had hardly any pubic hair at all. My thoughts wandered as ever what it would be like to take him into my mouth. I had never really liked giving blow jobs but I knew I would make an exception for him. Tonight though I noticed something was different, he had a piercing, I think it's called a Prince Albert but I wasn't sure, so I made a mental note to check later. In all the photos and clips he'd posted so far there had never been any sign of it. I wondered if it was relatively new or if he took it out for the blog material. My hand slipped into my sleep shorts as I watched him lube himself and turn to lube up the toy that was secured to the wall. I hadn't seen it before and as he got it ready I felt a gush of moisture between my lower lips. I wasn't sure what it was that aroused me, whether it was the thought of watching him or the act he was about to perform. As he got into position to push himself back onto the dildo I held my breath, this was without doubt one of the most erotic things I had ever seen, after all the hard core porn I'd watched nothing had affected me like this.

My breath slowly left my body as he eased himself back onto the solid dildo and at the same time brought his hand up at grasp his already erect cock. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen as I watched him slide on and off the toy. He looked almost graceful as he fucked his hand and his ass at the same time. I watched enthralled as he brought himself to a climax that looked as though it shook him too his core.

As the clip ended I couldn't wait to watch it again. This time my fingers were in perfect synch with his and as he glided up and down his shaft my fingers glided in and out of my wet pussy. I followed his rhythm and as he screamed out "fuck,fuck,fuck!" and came all over himself and the shower screen, I quickly followed having one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had and really needed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As ever a big thank you to AG for turning this round quickly for me and to Edlovesme for her never ending support.

On a personal note thank you to anyone who popped over to the vote page and voted for me. I still can't believe Deprivation is in there as one of the best stories completed in April.


	4. Chapter 4

I was excited because today was my first full day in the office doing my 'proper' job, as I saw it. I was an integral part of Swan Industries, my Dad's company, as from today. I'd had a long chat with my Dad last night and as soon as he could squeeze a trip into Seattle he was coming to talk to me properly about me taking over some of his responsibilities. I made him promise it would be soon as I'd hadn't actually seen my parents for about three months or so and we usually managed to meet up a lot sooner than that.

I was relaxed, excited, well rested and incredibly horny after last night escapades. It's amazing how a good orgasm can make you sleep like the dead and let you wake refreshed and alert. I knew that blog and especially that new video clip would be getting me through some lonely night for the foreseeable future.

I got to my new office early, everything was set up and all I really needed to do was unpack the storage cases I'd sent last week. Now I had a permanent office I wasn't planning on giving it up so I had arranged for my mum to start sending over some of my reference books, my framed certificates, my favourite pieces of artwork and pictures, everything that would make the office mine. The rest of my stuff would get shipped when I finally found a place to live. I made a note to talk to my new PA Emmett about finding me a decent realtor, the sooner I could get settled the better.

I wandered through the quiet corridors, finding the break room and set the coffee machine going, as soon as I had enough for a mug I went back to the office and looked over once more Emmett's file. Physically he was probably the furthest thing from a stereotypical PA you could find, apart from obviously being very male, he was 6 '4, built like a line backer and had the wit and charm of a playboy. I'd know him for several years and both he and I knew he was being groomed to take over from me when I moved up. It was unfair really to call him my PA, he was going to be so much more than that, he was going to be my right hand man. My Dad had spotted something in him a few years ago and had made sure he had spent at least a year as PA to every head of department in the building. Emmett knew everybody and everything that was happening here in Seattle. He was capable of stepping into my shoes if I couldn't make a meeting and he had his own Admin Assistant who worked closely with him.

I heard noise out on the main floor and realised that the staff had started to arrive, I wandered out to say hello and was pleasantly surprised to see that most of them were in and at their desks. Either they were all early risers in Seattle or were keen to impress the new boss. Everyone was pleasant enough and I recognised a few faces from my introduction meeting yesterday. I noted there were two desks not yet occupied and as I caught Emmett's eye I went back in to my office.

"Morning Bella, are you all ready for today?" Emmett asked as he sat across from me.

"Yes I am Emmett. I want to meet everyone properly so can you make sure I see people one at a time please? I shouldn't need longer than 15 minutes or so just to get a feel for each of them"

Emmett nodded and I passed over the running list I'd jotted down so he knew who I wanted to see first.

"Just out of interest, there are two empty desks out there, who isn't here yet?"

"One of them would be Lauren, she always cuts it fine, usually blaming her bus and Edward. He's here though just in the break room making coffee for everyone. I know he is the senior person but he does it every morning, he thinks that if he makes the first one, no one will linger in there"

I could see his logic in that and I opened his file, he was first on my list anyway.

"Edward Cullen, senior member of the team, five years with Swan, single, 27 years old and probably gay" I read aloud from my notes. Just as I started to look up to ask Emmett about him he burst out laughing, a hard loud laugh that made me smile. I had forgotten just how much fun Emmett was and I knew I was going to enjoy working with him.

"Fuck sorry Bella, where did you get that information from? Believe me while he may be a very private person, I've seen Edward in action and he is mostly definitely not gay"

I thought about what Emmett had just said and raised an eyebrow at him, "So you've seen him in action have you, like to share things do you?" I asked with a grin.

Emmett bless him burst out laughing again and shook his head, "No Ma'am not quite that close, but Edward and I do drink together after work and believe me the ladies throw themselves at him, if he was into dudes I'd know."

He was still giggling when he went out to get Edward and I knew for sure that at some point he would be teasing him with that information.

"Are you ready for him?"

Emmett asked as he stood in the doorway, nodding I sat back and waited for him to walk in.

As soon as he appeared in the door way I understood what had made Emmett laugh so hard. The man walking towards me was fuck hot gorgeous and everything about him screamed heterosexual male from his build, his rugged square chin, his riotous bronze hair and even his walk. Now I'm not saying all gay men are camp or anything but there was just something about him. As he walked towards me I had a sense that we had met before, he seemed so familiar that it made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. As I racked my brains to think where it could be from it gave me that split second to stop staring at him and gather myself.

"Hi Edward I'm Bella pleased to meet you". I stood and offered him my hand and he shook it quickly and solidly before we both sat down.

"Have we met before?" I asked because as soon as I touched him I felt that feeling of familiarity again.

"No I don't think so" he replied and I could tell he was searching his memory to see if he could recall me.

"I have this really strong feeling we have met before" I told him. "Don't worry it will come to me if we have".

With that we started talking about the office, as he was the senior administrator I asked his opinion on the rest of the staff and I was happy to see it was a concise and fact based appraisal, not gossip. As the minutes passed and we both relaxed a little I started to ask him about what he did outside of work and what he enjoyed doing, he came alive when he started to talk about his love of art, photography and film, both watching and making. We had so much in common as we loved the same artists, films and books. I couldn't help but lean back in to my chair and smile as he spoke about his passions, his smile lit the room and I just sat back and bathed in it. I looked at my watch and realised we had been talking for over an hour. I knew I should have moved on but I wasn't quite ready to end this yet so I asked him about his personal life and for a split second his smile faltered and I wondered if I had hit a nerve.

"Are you asking that as my boss?" he asked

"That's a strange answer Edward. I'm trying to get to know you, what makes you tick and what's important in your life. People come to work for different reasons, I'm not stupid and naïve because I know everyone has to pay bills and the basics, but different people have different priorities. You could have an expensive hobby, love fast cars or restoring them or you could have a wife and six children at home" I explained suddenly hoping the latter part wasn't the case.

"Sorry I didn't mean that to sound as it came out, I get hit on quite a lot and well…never mind, yes I have a time consuming but very enjoyable, I suppose you could call it a hobby, but it is far removed from my work life and I would like to keep it that way" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Not a problem" I said grateful for the excuse to move us off of what was obviously a touchy subject. Either way I liked him, he was definitely somebody I could work with and our gentle teasing and flirting had been fun, I was really going to enjoy working here I could tell that already.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AG for turning this round quickly for me while I'm on a roll ! x


	5. Chapter 5

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters.

The Body – Chapter 5

It had been a long but entertaining day, after meeting all the staff in the office I was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the people we have here. There were the obvious exceptions to the rule, Lauren being the first and whoever had employed her must have been having a bad day. She sauntered in to my office and sat across from me like she was in a coffee shop meeting friends. I desperately tried to find some common ground between us but after 10 minutes of her grunting one word answers at me I'd had enough.

"Lauren I am your new boss, you do realise that don't you?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah but you are not going to be here long are you? It's not as though I'm going to see you every day"

"Lauren did you read the memo you received last week? I'm guessing not because that explained that I am here for a year at least and if everything works as I expect I will make this my base permanently"

I could see her eyes glaze over as I asked my question because she had no idea what I was talking about.

"I don't read memos. There is never any information in them that relates to me so why waste the time?" she answered and I tried to work out if she was being serious or not.

"Lauren every memo or email you receive has information the sender thinks you need to know"

"That's not true though is it? I receive loads of emails on my private account 'Luscious Lauren' that are not meant for me, I mean I don't know most of the people that send me those email offering all sorts of things."

"You have an account called Luscious Lauren?"

"Yeah and believe me I'm better off not reading a lot of the messages I get on it"

"Lauren your work email account is very different, you need to read all of them, we have a spam filter on the system which stops any dubious emails coming through."

The conversation really went downhill from there so I gave up.

The other odd ball in the office was Mike Newton. He tried to flirt with me the whole time he was sitting in the chair on the other side of my desk. Now I am used to dirty old men in the business world but this was really creepy, he was almost drooling as he sat staring at my boobs. Every question I asked him, he answered without even bothering to look up. Finally I leaned across the desk and placed my finger under his chin and pushed his head up so he was looking at my face for once.

"The last time I checked my boobs couldn't actually talk so it really is a waste of time talking to them Mike, you would be much better off talking to my face ".

He had the decency to blush but not before another quick glance at my boobs. I could have understood it if I'd have been wearing a low cut top but I was wearing a silk shirt with only one button undone!

Finally I had spoken to everyone, made notes of every meeting for their files and cleared the few calls that had come in during the day so it was time to go home. Home, I don't seem to have had one of those for a while and the hotel wasn't quite the same thing. I stretched in my chair, stiff from sitting all day and decided to see if anyone was still about in the office. I was pleasantly surprised to see Emmett and Edward talking at Edward's desk.

As I got closer to them I realised they were talking about a game that was on tonight and they were deciding where to watch it.

"Wherever you are going would you guys mind if I joined you? I'm really not in the mood for hotel food and sitting in my room alone tonight" I knew it was cheeky asking, but I was really up for some decent company.

"Of course you are welcome to join us Bella" Emmett said looking at Edward and I saw him nod so I gathered I wasn't interrupting anything.

"We are going to the sports bar round the corner, are you ready to leave now or do you want to meet us there?" Emmett asked.

"What time does the game start?"

"In about 30 minutes" Edward answered

"Ok I've got time to nip to the hotel and change, I'll see you there" I replied as I picked up my bag and left the office.

After a quick change into some jeans and a t shirt I walked into the bar they had told me they would be in. I saw them instantly, it was hard to miss them really because they were sitting around a high table with a pitcher of beer between and a selection of ribs, wings and fries. Whatever they were talking about was obviously enthralling them both and it was obvious they were deep in conversation. I stood watching them for a minute, they were quite clearly close friends and together they made an appealing sight for any females in the vicinity. Looking round I realised there were very few in here and I wondered if that was made the atmosphere feel so, I wasn't sure macho was the right word, it was just a guy's bar and any female coming in would feel that.

"Hi you two are you sure it's ok that I join you?" I asked as I walked towards them, I wanted to make sure they had enough time to change the conversation they were having if they needed to. Sure enough they both sat upright away from each other and took a drink from their glasses. It was quite funny and I really had to stifle a laugh.

I knew Emmett had been dating someone called Rosalie for about a year but I had yet to meet her, if I was a suspicious person I would have guessed Emmett and Edward were a couple and Rosalie was their cover but I knew my Dad had met her. He said she was perfect for Emmett and I intended to check that out for myself when I finally got around to meeting her so I wondered if Emmett was covering for Edward for some reason. I let the idea slide as they poured me a beer and I pulled myself up onto one of the high stools.

The game was ok, but the conversation was excellent, I was relaxed in Emmett's company and it didn't take long for Edward to relax in mine. We laughed when I asked them about Lauren and Mike and I told them how my meetings had gone with both of them. After a few more glasses I asked Emmett to tell me the real gossip about what was going on and we giggled like school girls as they both filled me in on the lives and loves of the whole building never mind just our office. I would never be able to look some of these people in the face ever again but at least I knew who to keep a close eye on!

The only person we hadn't talked about was Edward, before I could stop myself I blurted out the question that had been on my lips since we had been talking in my office " Well that covers just about everyone except you Edward, so do you have a partner or boyfriend I need to know about?"

Three things happened at once. My hand flew up to cover my mouth as I tried to stop the words leaving, and in doing so knocked the pitcher so it swayed dangerously. Emmett started to laugh with a mouth full of beer so it sprayed all over table and Edward. He jumped up to get out of the way of the spray and knocked the table causing the pitcher to finally fall over. Luckily there wasn't much left in the pitcher so there wasn't much damage done, Emmett and I were laughing hysterically at the chain of events and Edward was trying to wipe off his shirt front with the napkins on the table.

"Fuck fuck fuck" he said as he dabbed at the wet patch on his shirt and pulled it away from his skin.

I stopped laughing instantly, and looked at Edward. I had heard that exact expression last night several times and I would know it anywhere. The tone of his voice, the inflection in the second 'fuck' as the tone rose and then fell for the third word. Luckily Emmett had gone to the bar to get another pitcher and some more napkins for Edward so there was no one to notice my 'moment'. I quickly sat back down and tried to get my mind in order but it was racing in about ten different directions.

Could it be him?

Emmett returned to the table snapping me out of my daze and poured us all another drink.

"Are you ok?" I asked Edward

"I'm fine really" he answered as he threw a handful of soggy napkins at Emmett.

"Here have another drink" Emmett laughed as he topped up all of our glasses.

We went back to watching the game but I couldn't concentrate so I excused myself to use the ladies room. As I expected the room was empty so I locked the main door and rested my back against it. I let out a huge breath of air and grabbed my phone, finding my favourite blog, I brought up last night's clip and watched again as he slipped on and off that dildo. I wanted to hear him come, to make sure I wasn't imagining things. As he came all over himself and the shower screen I knew there was a pretty high chance that Edward Cullen was the body of my fantasies, the body on my favourite blog, the one I got off to. So how was I going to approach that and find out if it was really him?

As ever thanks to AG who has been on a roll and not only beta's this but all 21 chapters I have done of my new story Bring him Home. I'll start posting it soon so put me on alert.


	6. Chapter 6

The Body – Chapter 6

As I made my way back to the table I still didn't have any idea how I was going to find out if he was who I thought he was. I was in a world of my own as I weaved through the bar dodging customers as they really got into the game and as I approached the table from a different direction and I could tell Edward and Emmett were once again in a heavy discussion. From where I was standing I knew they couldn't see me because they both had their backs to me.

"How the fuck can she think I have a boyfriend?" Edward asked as Emmett laughed again.

"She asked me earlier if you were gay, apparently the office gossip is that you don't date so someone has told her you are probably in the closet"

"If she asked you, why didn't you put her straight?" Edward asked as he took another long drink.

"Of course I did, but if you were in the closet I'd cover for you wouldn't I? She probably thinks that what I'm doing"

"Fuck now I'm going to be stuck in the 'gay friend' zone or I'm going to have to pull some random woman to show her I'm straight" Edward moaned as he started to look round the bar.

I was surprised how much the thought of him 'pulling' some random woman annoyed me, I didn't want some skank getting her hands on that gorgeous body, I wanted it. I quietly giggled to myself and then scolded myself for thinking of him as an object and made my way to sit back at the table with them.

"Bella I thought we had lost you, did you get locked in?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

"No sorry I was side tracked but I'm back" I said as I decided to let go of my detective work for tonight, I needed a way in to ask some questions and I knew I would find it somewhere.

"So Emmett, when am I going to get to meet Rosalie? Dad says I'm going to love her"

"I'll speak to her and see if she can arrange a night off, unfortunately her busiest time at the shop is between 6.00pm and midnight."

"What sort of business does she run that stays open to midnight every night?"

I was trying to run through in my mind what sort of business she could own, I was thinking she was maybe a chef or ran a gym or something, I definitely didn't expect the answer he gave me.

"Rosalie owns a tattoo and body modification studio. She does everything from simple belly button piercing to the bigger stuff like sub and transdermal implants and scarification"

"If I actually knew what any of that was I would probably be impressed but I will admit I don't have any tattoos or piercings I'm too much of a wuss where all that pain is involved."

Suddenly I realised I had an in, if Edward was pierced then it was probably Rosalie that had done it and that would probably mean Emmett had some as well. I took another large gulp of beer and tried to ask as smoothly as possible

"So does Rosalie practice on you Emmett, do you have loads and tattoos and piercings under that business suit?"

I held my breath as he once again burst out laughing.

"Bella you would not believe what I am rocking under this suit and it's not just me either, Edward has been a Guinea pig too" he continued laughing as he took a drink.

"Oh so you have piercings too?" I asked Edward, my heart was racing but I was more bothered about the constant dripping I could feel in my panties, if he answered yes I was sure I was going to faint or at least let out a girly squeal.

"Yep Rosalie has butchered me in places you wouldn't believe, I've taken out the one in my eyebrow, my ear and my nipple and let them heal up. My mother went absolutely crazy when she saw the one in my eyebrow and let's just say that the nipple one was so sensitive it caused a reaction in other areas that I couldn't cope with all day every day."

Emmett was rolling with laughter again as I turned to look at him.

"What he's politely trying to say is that he had a permanent hard on from his over sensitive nipple rubbing against his clothes"

"Fuck Emmett did you really need to say that? It's not like I told her you have your dick and balls pierced in about four different places"

It was Edward's turn to laugh as he watched the colour drain out of Emmett's face.

"Man I can't believe you just said that, just because you wimped out after your first dick piercing"

There it was, the information I needed, I almost tuned out as they continued slinging playful insults back and forth at each other but I was hoping I had another piece of the jigsaw, Edward did have some sort of intimate piercing and I needed to get a look at it.

The rest of the night was just as much fun as I had expected. The three of us laughed and joked and chatted about loads of different subjects, it was just what I needed to unwind after a few stressful days settling in and as the evening came to an end I was tempted to ask Edward if he wanted to come back to my hotel suite with me. I wanted to wait until Emmett had left to go home but fate wasn't with me as they decided to leave together after checking I was ok to get home on my own. I assured them I was only a couple of blocks away so I said goodnight and went back to the hotel by myself.

As I lay in my bed, my laptop on my lap I watched the clip over and over, each time he came I felt myself getting wetter and wetter until I could no longer resist and my fingers slipped under the covers to my naked body. As I watched the side on angle view of his body flexing and straining I couldn't stop my fingers roaming between my own moist lips. I was seriously becoming addicted to this blog, if I wasn't getting off to this clip I was looking through the photo gallery he had. If I wasn't careful I wouldn't be able to get off unless I was visualising him in some form.

As my orgasm subsided I set the clip going yet again, this time I made myself watch it for clues, I wanted to study his piercing so if I was lucky enough to get a look at the real thing I would be able to identify it. He had a bar with what looked like a small dumb bell in the end of his shaft which seemed to come out of the head of his penis. The piece was thick and chunky but it wasn't anything unusual so I'd just have to rely on my memory and the images that were now safely burned into my brain.

I wondered just how it would feel if he pushed inside me, as he stoked in and out of me , would I even be able to feel the bar, did it just make it extra sensitive for him? All these images set me off again and as my fingers worked their usual magic it was Edward's name that escaped my lips as I came again.

The next day at work we were all back to normal, I caught up on the projects everyone was working on and started to look at some of the work that Garrett and I had discussed previously. We were looking at finally moving into some new markets and I had been researching them for a year now. I needed to put a small team together to start the new projects and Garrett had told me to just pick a couple of people from the office and to bring them up to speed.

"Garrett I was thinking of using Edward and Kate for the new project what do you think?" I asked casually, hoping I wasn't blushing or anything. Luckily Garrett never even looked at me as he nodded and just agreed that I could ask whoever I wanted but that they were good choices.

I went back to my office and asked them to join me, we had a short meeting where I explained what I wanted and they agreed to be involved. As we were talking I noticed Kate never took her eyes off Edward, this started to annoy me and I had to keep myself in check. By the time they left my office I was kicking myself for not asking Ben instead of Kate. I knew I'd only asked Edward because I wanted to spend more time getting to know him but that looked as though it was going to be difficult if Kate was going to be gazing lovingly at him all the time.

I spent the rest of the day in a shitty mood, it wasn't fair really to take it out on anyone else but I just didn't know how to move forward. I wanted him to be' the body' so badly that I hadn't given any thought to what I was going to do if he wasn't.

Finally it was the end of the day and I took some paperwork back to the hotel with me, I needed to keep myself occupied or I was going to go mad. After a half decent dinner in my room and an attempt at the reading I needed to do, I just couldn't concentrate so I decided it to go for a walk, my plan was to get some fresh air and see if there was a decent adult shop close by so I threw on some jeans, trainers and a hoodie and looked up on my phone where the nearest shop was. Luckily there was one only a few blocks away so I made my way there. The shop was well lit and busy, inside I was pleased to see it wasn't some sleazy store, this one was a high end shop that obviously catered for more than the dirty mac brigade.

After half an hour browsing I bought myself a new vibrator, some new anal beads, lube and a funny looking horseshoe shaped vibrator that the packaging assured me would stimulate both my g spot and clit at the same time. I could only imagine what pleasure that would bring so it went straight in my basket.

As I strolled through the shelves of anal toys I came across the 'shower play' section and curiosity made me check to see if I could spot the dildo he had used. I turned a corner and there it was, sitting on the shelf with a display of the same brand of lube I'd seen in his video clip. I had the strangest sense of calm because he shopped here, I just knew he did. I looked around, the optimist in me hoping he was here, the realist realising he would probably come after work or even at the weekends. I paid for my new toys and went back to my hotel eager to try out my new purchases and then to find a hiding place so the hotel maid wouldn't find them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AG for turning this round so quickly for me and to Edlovesme for your kind words of encouragement, your first response always let me know if I've achieved what I wanted.

I'm sorry if I haven't replied to all your lovely reviews, FF wouldn't let me, I tried to PM some of you so I hope I didn't offend anyone.

Can I also remind anyone who loved Deprivation that you can vote for it in the 10 best completed fics of April poll. If you need the address where to vote just drop me a pm and I'll send it to you.


	7. Chapter 7

The Body – Chapter 7

A/N - Can I just say this is going to get a little racy, so if you aren't old enough to vote or drink (UK drinking age is 18) you should not be reading this. If you don't like the content just press the x in the corner please.

BPOV

Over the next week I started to get more and more frustrated. At work Edward and I got on famously, we worked well together and found an easy balance of work and fun and we flirted outrageously (but not in an obvious way to anyone else) but it never went any further than that. I watched closely as Kate threw herself at him repeatedly but each time he either ignored it all together or politely let her down. As I studied him I began to wonder if he was dating someone outside of work, I tried to talk to Emmett but all he would say was that I needed to talk to Edward myself. He assured me yet again that Edward was very definitely a straight man and that if I was interested all I needed to do was ask him out and take it from there.

As I sat at my desk drinking my coffee, I pondered whether it was ethical to ask out a colleague, but more than that, someone who worked for me. I'd checked and there was no company policy stopping us dating so I could just ask him if I wanted to, and I did, want to that was. I decided to strike while I was feeling brave so I got up and walked over to his desk, Ben was sat on the edge and I caught the end of their conversation.

"So can I tell Angela you'll come? You'll love Tanya, she works with Ang and they've known each other for years, they went through nursing school together"

I held my breath as I waited for Edward to answer, "Ben you know I don't date very often, I'll come for dinner but I'm not promising anything else so tell Ang to stop trying to fix me up. I really am happy as I am"

Ben nodded and told him to get to their place for 8.00pm on Friday night. I must have made some sort of noise because they both looked around at me. Ben looked confused but Edward had a very strange look on his face, it was if he was trying to work out how to explain something to me.

I went back to my office and called my Mom, I still hadn't seen her and I needed someone to talk to.

"Hi Mom, where are you today?" she travelled constantly with my Dad, being adamant it was the only way their marriage would survive. I think she was right, they probably wouldn't have seen much of each other if she hadn't.

"Well we are in Texas at the moment and we were coming to Seattle next but your Dad has squeezed in a visit to LA first which I'm not happy about. I really need to see you sweetheart, it's been too long"

"I know Mom I agree I really need to see you too. Why don't I come to LA at the weekend to spend a couple of days with you?"

"That's a fabulous idea sweetheart I'll book you at room at the hotel we're staying at. See you Friday evening ok? Let me know your flight details."

We stayed on the line a little longer making arrangements about meeting up and after I gave Garrett a heads up to let him know I would be away from Friday afternoon, I felt marginally better knowing I could discuss all this with my Mom in person. We were very close and I knew she would give me a balanced view of whether I should put myself out there with Edward.

That night as I lay on my bed I was trying to decide if I wanted to try out my new toy it was a We-Vibe 4 that could actually be controlled like everything else these days, with an app on my phone. The idea of a vibrator that would stimulate my g spot and my clit at the same time seemed too good to be true so I was quite excited. I was sorting out downloading the app when my phone notified me I had a new email, the display showing my favourite blog had actually updated.

I set the vibrator down and opened up my laptop. I wanted to see this on a bigger screen than my phone and on opening the email I was surprised to see a range of photos. Scrolling through them it was obvious 'the body' had put the camera on timer mode and each photo showedhim lying on a bed on a dark red sheet. He was naked and the pictures showed the various stages as he masturbated, there were twenty photos in all and each looked like a separate piece of erotic art but put together they showed his body tensing and releasing, the final two photos being the money shot, I believe it was called. It was incredible to see, all that detail as his abs flexed and his thighs tightened, but he was arranged in such a way there was absolutely no clue to his identity.

I studied the photos closer looking for something he might have missed, this time the jewellery was gone from the end of his shaft, but there was a close up of his hand, again no rings or watch but there was what looked like a small scar on his knuckle. As I looked at the photos again, another notification showed a second set of photographs, these showed a different view altogether, he was obviously on his knees with his back to the camera and the photos documented as he used a glass dildo on himself. The shots were again arty, but this time in black and white and very erotic. I reached for my new toy but was disturbed by yet another post on the blog, this time there was a video of him using the glass dildo but from a different angle. He must have had two camera's set up or maybe he'd taken stills from the video, I wasn't really sure and to be honest I couldn't have cared less as I sat back and watched as he removed the dildo from what looked like a padded case, he smeared a small amount of lube on it and after getting himself ready he slid the dildo into his ass without any resistance. I came instantly, no help needed from my new toys, it just took a few strokes from my fingers and I was totally undone.

It was Friday and I was due at the airport at 12.30pm so I packed my case and took it to the office with me. It seemed as waste of time to go backwards and forwards to the hotel. As I walked in to the office Edward was already at his desk, I was surprised because it was so early.

"Good morning Edward, couldn't you sleep or something?" I asked as I pulled my suitcase past him.

He looked up in alarm as he saw the luggage.

"Are you going away somewhere? He got up and followed me into my office.

"Yes I have to go to LA today for the weekend. I'm meeting up with someone I haven't seen for a few months, I really need to spend some time with them" I knew I was being cryptic but I was annoyed that tonight was his dinner with Ben and his wife Angela and the woman they were setting him up with.

"Oh so you will be gone all weekend will you?"

"Yes I fly back late Sunday night, why?"

"Oh nothing, I was going to see if you fancied watching the game Sunday afternoon, I'm probably going to go to the bar again"

Bloody typical he finally gets the courage to say something because he knows I'll be out of the state.

"Well maybe you'll be able to take Tanya, that's her name isn't it? Your date for tonight". I knew I sounded bitchy but I just couldn't help it, I was seriously annoyed.

"No no it's not a date, I'm just going for dinner at Ben and Angela's that's all"

"Oh so you don't date then?"

"I do date Bella, but I've reached the stage where I don't date very often. I am just very particular about the kind of woman I'm looking for and I really want the next one to be someone I can trust implicitly and let her in to my life fully, and forever hopefully. I'm just not sure how to find her and I really don't want to have to go through the dating pool." he explained

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so I just looked at him and finally he broke the silence and the staring.

"I'll get the coffee started" and off he went to the break room.

As I sat waiting for him to come back I mentally went through what he had just said, if he was "The Body" how would he explain to his partner about the blog? Is that what he meant about letting someone into his life fully? The forever bit really threw me, more than it should, but he had clearly given it a lot of thought. I suppose it would be very difficult to actually bring the subject of the blog up and what if she hated the fact he was putting himself out there, would she make him stop? More importantly could he stop?

As he walked back towards me with a coffee in his hand I tried to get the images from last night out of my head. I didn't even know if it was him never mind worrying about whether a potential future girlfriend would stop him posting.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks to AJG and Edlovesme for keeping me sane and making sense of what I write, I couldn't do this without either of you.


	8. Chapter 8

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

The Body – Chapter 8

BPOV

As I collected my luggage and made my way to the exit I was once again caught out by the change in the weather. With all the travelling I did you'd think I remember I was leaving rainy Seattle and landing in the sunshine of LA and have dressed appropriately, but no. Mom was waiting for me with the car and driver and I couldn't help myself as I flew into her arms for a huge hug.

"Oh I've missed you my darling girl, I know we speak all the time but it's not the same. I promise to make an effort to get your Father to schedule more stop-overs in our travelling."

She said this every time but I knew that at the end of this year they were off on vacation for months so I needed to get some time with her now.

"Come on let's get you checked into the hotel, I've reserved the suite next to ours so you are close by" she said as the driver collected my bags and we headed into the city.

"So is there anything special you want to do or do you just want to relax and have some pampering?" Mom asked as we pulled up to the hotel.

"I did loads of shopping while I was with Alice in Chicago so I don't really need to get anything this weekend so I'm happy to do whatever you want. I really just need to spend some family time with you and Dad because I've missed you both, a lot."

"Pampering it is then, we'll have a lazy couple of days, two really nice nights out and some girly time whilst your Dad is working" she said as hugged me.

The weekend was just what I needed, I was waxed within an inch of my life, I had a pedicure, a manicure and a deep tissue massage during which I could feel the tension leaving my body. I would have thought with the number of amazing orgasms I had over the last few weeks that I would have been in a permanently relaxed state but apparently not. The masseuse informed me I was very tense and needed to let go and relax more!

Saturday afternoon as we lay in the sunshine, drinking cocktails I started to tell Mom about Edward, (nothing about 'the body' and my suspicions of course), but about him working for me and how I was unsure whether to start something with a colleague. She was very understanding and told me to go with my instincts but to remember that if it all did blow up I would have to see him every day at work. She also reminded me that if that happened I couldn't fire him or move him elsewhere as that wouldn't be fair on his career.

I knew this was sound advice but it really didn't help me. I'd spent last night wondering how the dinner with Tanya had gone and whether she would be in his life now. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous but what surprised me most was the thought of whether or not she would be in his next video clip. Would he want to film his partner as well? It struck me that he could have been talking about that when he said he was ready to let someone in to his life fully. Maybe when he did find the right person he would want to include them in that part of his life.

Lying on a sunbed next to my mother was not the place to be turned on so I jumped up and went for swim. The cool water was an excellent way to shake off the images of Edward as I swam lengths, I really enjoyed the sensation of the water on my body as I glided almost effortlessly through it. I needed to find a home soon and preferably a block that had its own pool, that way I could swim every day before work. I managed to do it most days at the hotel and I knew I would miss it when I finally moved out.

After my usual 30 laps I decided to get out and dry off so I looked over to the sunbeds to see where I had put my towel. Mum had moved from the lounger so I glanced around the patio area and she was now sitting at a table with her robe on that could only mean one thing, Dad had arrived and he probably had someone with him. I quickly gathered up my towel and took the excess water out of my hair before tying it up in a bun on the top of my head. I threw on my robe and walked over to the table.

"Hi Daddy" I said as I went round the table to say hello and kiss him, he hadn't had dinner with us last night so this was the first time I'd seen him.

"Bella sweetheart I 'm so glad you're here. I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is James Hunter a consultant I 'm thinking of working with."

My Dad stood up to give me a proper hug and then pulled a chair out for me to sit down next to him.

"If we do work together James you will have to work closely with Isabella as she will be taking over from me in the not too distant future" my Dad said as he looked away to try and get a waiter's attention.

"Well I think I can manage that, you look like you would be great fun to work on" he replied as he took a long and very obvious look up and down my body.

I couldn't believe he could be so blatant in front of my Dad, but as I looked at him I realised my Dad had totally missed the comment.

"Bella I think it's time we changed into something more appropriate so we can join your Father and his… business acquaintance for lunch" Mom said and I knew then she hadn't missed it.

"Don't get changed on my account, I'm happy to talk to Mr Swan while you two lovely ladies go and soak up some rays" I'm sure if he could have removed my robe and bikini with his eyes I would have been standing naked in front of him.

" No I need Bella in on this discussion, that is why I invited you here on short notice, It was either now or you travelling up to Seattle in a couple of weeks' time" Charlie explained

"Oh Charlie, Bella is allowed some vacation time you know and it is the weekend, this should have waited until we were in Seattle." My Mom was not happy, she was mad at Dad for arranging it during my time with them on top of the fact she realised James was a sleazy asshole.

"I know I know but it won't take long I promise, go and get dressed Bella and I'll order us all some lunch, we can talk while we eat"

I made my way back to the suite with Mom in toe, she was still annoyed and I could tell Dad was in for an ear bashing as soon as they were alone. As we reached the corridor we were both on she tuned to me

"Whatever you do wait for me here Isabella, I do not want you to go anywhere with that guy on your own. I do not trust him and if I have my way your Father will not be doing business with him, do you understand?"

I nodded and hugged her once again before letting myself into my room. She'd pulled out the big guns and called me by my full name so I knew she meant business. I had the fastest shower on record before throwing on some underwear and a light sun dress, this was a business lunch after all.

Just as I was about to step back out into the hallway my phone pinged to let me know I had an email on my private account, it was very confusing at first trying to juggle a business and private email on the same phone but now I had different 'sounds' for each of them I was ok. I quickly opened up the account to see who had sent me something. I hadn't spoken to Alice in a few days so I knew I was due a long rambling email from her.

I stopped dead when I realised my favourite blog had updated. He had been to Ben's last night so he must have done this session either last night or this morning and posted it straight away, if he was actually "The Body" I reminded myself. My finger hovered over the open button but I just couldn't bring myself to look, what the hell would I do if there was somebody with him? What if he had taped their sex without telling her and she didn't even realise she was on his blog? I couldn't open it, how could I sit through a business lunch after a quick look and concentrate no matter what was on there. Decision made I threw my phone on the bed and went to meet my Mom and together we went to listen to what the sleaze ball had to say.

A/N Can I just say thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who voted for Deprivation in the twific nominations, it came 7th and I am so proud we are also at 990 reviews which is just amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

The Body – Chapter 9

Lunch was interesting to say the least. James made the classic mistake of underestimating and ignoring not only me in regard to business talk but my Mom too. It maybe Dad's company but Mom helped him start it and she has kept a close eye on everything that has gone on over the years. She is on the board and whilst she doesn't take an active day to day role she regularly speaks to all the heads of each division, and there is no doubt in my mind that she is fully up to speed with current developments.

As we sat eating Dad explained how he wanted to look into some research that had come out about solar panels. We are trying to shrink out carbon footprint and to make the office buildings more eco-friendly and look for new and clever ways to do this. James was supposedly a consultant who specialised in this sort of thing, but I was starting to wonder if he actually knew what he was talking about. By the time lunch was over I could tell Mom was getting annoyed, she had tried three times to ask James about an issue with placing the panels and each time he ignored her and started to talk to Dad about how much good he could do the company. Finally she had enough and stood to leave,

" I'd like to say it was lovely meeting you Mr Hunter but I'd be lying. I'll leave it at that before I really say what I feel"

She nodded at Dad, silently telling him she'd speak to him later and looked at me.

"Isabella join me please"

She wasn't giving me a choice so I stood and followed her like a dutiful daughter into the bar area.

"Make sure that man does not get anywhere near our company Bella. I wouldn't trust him to tell me what day it is" she said as she ordered us both a cocktail.

"He has made me drink during the day and I never drink during the day" she said as she took a long sip of her cosmopolitan.

An hour later Dad came looking for us, he stopped when he saw the empty glass in front of Mom.

"Renee, I know he was an idiot, but his company could really save us some money and help reduce our carbon footprint" Dad said as he went in to give Mom a huge hug.

"Well I suggest you find out who their closest competitor is because there is not a chance in hell we are using him or his company" she was really annoyed.

"I agree Dad. I'll look into it next week when I get back to the office, now enough business talk. This weekend is family time so can we get back to lazing round the pool please?

It was Sunday night before I finally looked at my emails, I'd done everything possible to avoid opening the new blog post but now I had an even bigger problem because there were 3 posts from him. In all the time I'd been following this blog there had never been this many updates in such a short period of time. The more I thought about it the more I was convinced that when I opened the post he would be with Tanya. My imagination was in overdrive as I envisaged them having an amazing time on their date. She would of course have gone home with him, stayed the weekend and had lots of mind blowing sex. The posts would be the result of that weekend. Honestly, as I lay in bed back in my hotel suite in Seattle I'd got them married with 2.5 kids, a dog and a house in the suburbs.

I took another big swallow of my wine and told myself to stop being such a wuss. I finally hit the link to open up the blog and took a deep breath, the first thing I noticed was that he was alone as usual in the two new sets of pictures that were posted. He had obviously shot the first session with some sort of time lapse camera, as it followed him playing with what I guessed was a prostate vibrator. The second set showed him in the shower but it was all very arty, there were shots of his abs, his torso, his back, his buttocks and his upper thighs. As I looked at them I realised that for the first time there was nothing showing his genitals in these shots but they were sexy as hell. It was definitely a case of the imagination taking over what the eye couldn't see.

That just left the new video clip he'd posted. I could see it was 10 minutes long which was the longest he'd done so far so he was either getting braver and his exhibitionist tendencies were growing or he was incredibly turned on or frustrated this weekend. I was hoping it was the latter, I was hoping he had hated Tanya and had spent the weekend wondering where I was and what I was doing. I shook the thoughts away and pressed play.

The shot opened with him in the bathtub, straight away I noticed the jewellery in the end if his dick was missing again and the water was lapping round him as he lay back in his tub. The camera was angled so it was just catching him from his abs down to his mid thigh. He was busy stroking himself before he lifted both legs and hooked them over the sides of the free standing bath. It became obvious then that he had something inside his ass, I couldn't tell what it was but I wasn't going to stop watching until I knew.

I watched as he leisurely pleasured himself, before dropping one hand to grasp what was inside him, I watched transfixed as he started to buck into his own hand, his thighs taking the strain as he raised further and further out of the bathwater. Finally he was on the edge and I could see his stomach muscles rolling as he fought to delay his orgasm. As I watched this 'torso', so obviously ready to come I wondered how many people were actually watching him, was I one thousands or one of just a few?

It turned out he had anal beads in and as his body gave out and his thighs trembled he pulled out the huge string of beads which the camera captured. I could hear him curse as his body fought to cope with all the different sensations that were happening to it at the same time. His body started to squirm and as he reared up the picture cut off. As I watched it back again I could see he had edited it to stop his upper chest area and face coming into shot. I froze the screen so I could see the last few frames and I was sure I could see the very bottom of a tattoo but I wasn't sure.

Later that night as I finally start to relax, I allowed myself a little bit of hope. If it was Edward on that blog then he had been alone when he filmed everything and that had to be a good start.

Monday morning came round fast and as usual I was first in the office. I was anxious to see Edward and I was trying to decide the best way to ask him about his night on Friday. I watched as the staff drifted in and chatted about the weekend, everyone had a story to tell except Edward, he just went off and made coffee like he did every morning so I took the chance to speak to Ben.

"So what about you Ben did you have a good weekend? Wasn't it Friday night you were having a dinner party?" I asked

"It was Bella yes and it was a great night thanks. The company and the food and drink were all good and plentiful so I couldn't have asked for more"

What sort of answer was that? What I really I wanted to know was how Edward and Tanya had got on.

"Did your wife's matchmaking work?" Subtle Bella really subtle!

"Erm I think she might have missed the mark this time but she is determined that they are right for each other so she isn't quite ready to admit defeat yet"

Hopefully he didn't notice the huge smile on my face or the fist pump I did as I walked back to my office.

"Morning Bella, how were your Mom and Dad?" Emmett asked as he walked in bringing me coffee.

"They were fine and both send their love, you do realise you're quickly becoming the son they never had don't you?" I teased

" I know , I had your Mom in my ear for about 10 minutes last night going on about a Mr Hunter. She made me promise I would never do business with the guy, even though I 've never even met him"

"That sounds about right, I'll fill you in with the details later. Other than that anything else I should know or I missed being out of town this weekend?"

"No, the only thing I wanted was to ask if you fancied a night out with me and Rosie on Friday, she has cover in the shop and she's anxious to meet you, given I've told her so much about you"

"I'd love to Emmett, we can go and get something to eat and have a drink so long as you don't mind me being a third wheel"

"Don't worry we thought about that, Rosie has already asked Edward to join us, you don't mind do you?"

I thought about that for a least ohh….. two seconds before I answered,

"That's fine Emmett, I'd love to get to know you all better"

As Emmett left my office I couldn't help the huge smile on my face. I was going out with Edward on Friday night and I was ready to see where this could take me.

So no Tanya and a sort of date on Friday yeah…..


	10. Chapter 10

The Body – Chapter 10

Have you ever had one of those weeks where each day seems to be a week long on its own? By Wednesday I was sure I'd already done at least a month's work and I had still had to get through two more days before it was time to go out with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. I was trying desperately to appear calm and collected but inside I was still having 'Ahhhhhhhhhh 'moments. I'd spent hours on the phone talking to Alice, we discussed what I was going to wear, how to do my hair and what underwear to put on 'just in case'. We got so bad Jasper actually took the phone off her at one point an asked me where we had managed to find a time machine because he was sure we had regressed back to being teenagers in High School.

Talking to Alice made me see that I was really attracted to Edward whether he was 'the body' or not. I hadn't told a soul about my suspicions, but then again who could I tell? No one knew about my serious addiction to the blog and I wasn't about to share that information. I knew Friday night wasn't a date, he was joining us to make the numbers up, but I could dream couldn't I ? and I wasn't going to pass up any opportunity to get him a little drunk and if he was a little bit horny, well you never know maybe I wouldn't need my vibrator or the blog Friday night.

Finally it was Friday evening and I was ready and raring to go. I'd been in the spa in the hotel and had a manicure and a pedicure, my waxing was still good from last weekend so once I was back upstairs I had a shower and did my hair. My outfit selection was ready because Alice had deemed it 'good to go' for the big seduction. I slipped on my new pale lilac silk panties bought from Victoria's Secret when I was shopping with Alice but I really didn't need a bra in the dress I planned to wear. As Edward had only seen me in business suits and jeans I decided to go for a totally different look for tonight and I slipped on my favourite leather mini dress. It was tight in all the right places but not too short, I could sit and eat in it comfortably but it was 'rock chick' enough to go out in after if we decided to go on somewhere. I teamed it with some 5" strappy sandals that fastened up my calf and some chunky jewellery. I felt sexy, feminine and ready to have a good time as I left the hotel and made my way to the restaurant we had agreed to meet at.

I arrived just as Emmett and Rose were getting out of their cab, Emmett made the introductions and we sat at our table as we waited for Edward. I was in the mood for some fizz so I asked the waiter to bring over a bottle of pink Champagne, I knew it was flash but I really just wanted to let loose a little.

"Well Bella you couldn't have ordered anything better, I love this stuff" Rosalie said as she picked up her glass clinked it with mine and downed the whole flute in one go.

"That is how you should drink champagne" she said as she put her empty glass back on the table.

I couldn't believe what I'd just witnessed and as I sat staring at the empty glass I realised what she was doing. Rosalie sat and watched for my reaction, waiting for me to react, to see what I was like. I figured Emmett would have filled her in on some of my background and also the up to date office gossip, but I knew I'd been very careful so there wouldn't be much to tell.

My decision made I picked up my champagne flute and knocked it back just as Rosalie had done. "I totally agree" I said as I refilled our glasses and burst out laughing.

Edward arrived just as Rosalie and I were 'bonding'. She has to be one of the most striking looking women I have ever seen, not a classic beauty, but she had something that shone from within her. Her blonde hair was styled but very casually so it just fell around her shoulders and she was dressed quite casually too, jeans that were ripped in places that I would have shied away from and a boned bustier that emphasised not only her amazing breasts but also the tattoo's that adorned her upper arms, chest and back. She had piercings along part of her collarbone that looked like a line of diamonds as well as in her eyebrows, nose and ears. The thing was she had a voice like an angel and the voice and the look just did not go together.

It only took Rosalie and I 10 minutes to finish the bottle and by the time Edward arrived we were relaxed and chatting like we were old friends. Emmett bless him, just sat back with his beer and let us get to know each other. I already knew I had a new lifelong friend and I couldn't wait for Rosalie and Alice to meet because I knew they would get on famously. Dinner was everything I had hoped for, amazing food and Edward and Emmett put away enough to keep a small family full for a few days. Rosalie could eat too and for once I just let myself go and enjoyed a meal with friends instead of trying to conduct business, keep notes on what was happening and remain a lady!

As the dinner progressed the more relaxed I became. The second bottle of champagne helped as well as Rosalie's warm nature. She was an absolute scream and the stories she told about her clients and then about Edward and Emmett when they were getting piercings had me crying with laughter. Had I have been sober I would have taken advantage and done some digging about Edward's specific piercings but well, too much champagne I'm afraid.

As we got the bill I really wasn't ready to go home, and I knew if I went back to the hotel I would end up in the bar and probably in some stranger's bed so I suggested we go to a club.

"Oh thank fuck for that, I haven't been dancing in ages" Rosalie said as she gave me a hug

"I know just the place, it's a little off the beaten track and there will be no champagne I'm afraid but it will have great music, we will be able to dance till dawn and no one will bother us."

"Sounds amazing let's go" I said as I turned to Edward "Are you coming?"

His face lit up and his smile made me rub my thighs together, he looked down as I tried to discreetly get some friction before looking back up to my face "I hope so "he answered.

It took me a few seconds or so to realise what he meant, but as soon as I did I turned and smiled at him, "You never know your luck" was my response. I didn't see his reaction as I was making my way out of the restaurant following Rosalie but so much for playing it cool Bella!

The club was just as Rosalie described, I doubt I would ever be able to find it again but then again I don't think I would be brave enough to come here without her. As we made our way through the crowd Rosalie said hello to just about everyone. I realised I was completely overdressed and probably the only person in there with no visible tattoo's or piercings.

"What do you want to drink?" Emmett shouted over as he reached the bar.

"Just get beer it's easiest" shouted Rosalie as the barman handed over four bottles.

"Are you ok with that?" Edward asked

"Yes I'm fine with beer, don't worry" I told him as I took a swallow from the bottle, I wrapped my lips around the bottle and looked directly into his eyes.

"Fucking hell what are you doing to me?" he said as Rosalie grabbed my hand.

"Come on I need to dance" she said as she dragged me onto the floor. She pushed through until we were in the middle and found us a space. The music was loud and the room was hot and sweaty. I could feel the beads of sweat running down my back and between my boobs as I started to move to the beat. Rosalie was quite the dancer, she really let herself go. She gave her body over to the music and as I watched I couldn't help but move with her and around her. After several songs I felt a pair of large male hands clamp down on my hips and whoever was behind me was pressed in very close. So close that I could feel their breath on my neck and a very hard dick in the bottom of my back.

"Please, please, please let this be Edward" I said to myself as I moved myself back into him. We carried on like this for a while, him rubbing against me and us both moving to the beat of the song, his hands never leaving my hips. I couldn't stand it any longer, I needed to turn round and see who it was. I started to turn but the hands grabbed me harder and I felt his breath as he spoke directly into my ear, "stay exactly where you are, I'm only just getting started with you"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the delay in updating, blame AJG as she has introduced me to Outlander and I'm hooked…


	11. Chapter 11

The Body Chapter 11

No copyright infringement implied, I know SM owns all the characters.

So we left them on the dancefloor… or did we ?

I did as I was told and stayed pressed up against him and as we danced I made sure to rub against him at every opportunity. I needed to feel his skin so I snaked my arms up and around him so I could touch his hair but even in 5 inch heels my finger tips still only just reached to back of his neck. My fingers entwined in his hair pulling his face down towards me. I wanted to feel his lips on me and soon, very soon. The music was loud and the beat was erotic, all the alcohol and the feel of his hands on my hips made me so horny I was seriously giving thought to how I could blow him on the dance floor without any one seeing me.

The air in the club was becoming almost steamy and I began to curse my leather dress, it may have been one of my all-time favourite outfits, but right now I was wishing it would just disappear because if it did, I would be able to feel those big strong hands all over me. Everywhere I looked there seemed to be couples kissing and making out. I knew if I didn't do something to distract myself I was going to jump him here on the dance floor, which whilst being extremely hot wasn't really the done thing for the Vice President of my Father's company to be doing.

As if she could read my mind Rosalie came to my rescue, "It's time for a bathroom break, let's go" she said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Edward. Part of me wanted to throw a tantrum and refuse to leave his arms, but the rest of me was glad of the break.

As we stood in the queue Rosalie started to smile broadly at me,

"So Bella how long have you been lusting after Edward?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I knew anything I told her would probably get back to Emmett and by default Edward.

"I don't know what you mean" I giggled once more rubbing my thighs together at the thought of him and what I wanted to do to him.

"What the fuck Bella, you are leaving a trail of drool and pussy juice behind you every time you look at him, never mind when you touch him, you do realise the staff are out there mopping the dance floor, don't you" she joked.

"Fuck off I'm not that bad" I knew I was but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Oh come on I'm really happy for you both, Edward has been alone far too long and I think you'll be really good for him, he needs someone with some life in them. That guys does nothing but stay home and take pictures, I wouldn't mind but we don't even get chance to see the damn snaps he takes, he says they are just for his own pleasure"

As Rosalie slipped into the cubicle I couldn't help but smile, I was sure that was another piece of the Edward jigsaw and maybe I could try and have another go at talking to her about his piercing. It was my turn for the toilet so after a quick pee and hand wash I checked my make-up. To say how warm it was in the club I expected it to be all around my cheeks but I looked ok. I fluffed my hair up, sprayed a fresh squirt of perfume and re applied my lip gloss, I was ready to go.

As we made our way back to the table my eyes scanned the room for Edward, he wasn't at our table, so I was curious as to where he was. I put my bag down on the table and started to look for him, the club though was dark so my vision was limited.

"Where are Emmett and Edward?" I asked Rosalie but she just shrugged.

"Want another beer?" she asked

I nodded and sat on one of the stools around the high table, these shoes were sexy and reasonably comfortable but after a while I needed a minute or two off them . As I sat waiting for Rosalie to bring back the beers I continued scanning the room, it was busier than ever and the lights seemed to have been lowered.

"I've no idea where they are do you?" I asked Rosalie as she came back to the table.

"They'll be about somewhere don't worry" she said "let's dance"

Once more I was back out on the dance floor and this time Rosalie was really going for it, she was lost in the music and I could tell she was attracting quite a bit of attention. I saw the first guy when he decided to make his move, he danced up behind her and placed his hands on her hips but she shook him off instantly.

The second had obviously watched the first one get brush off so he was a little subtler, instead off going straight in for the kill he danced up to her and circled her, all the while trying to get her to notice him. I stayed back, I was loving the show, it was hilarious watching her attract so much attention when she wasn't in the least bit interested.

"You know you friend should be careful, sooner or later someone is going to just throw her over their shoulder and take her home" a voice said into my ear. It was heavily accented and as I turned to answer him he clamped on my shoulders and held me firmly in place.

"no enjoy the floorshow your friend is putting on, it's just foreplay, if I'm lucky I'll get to see both of you enjoying each other's bodies later after I've had my fill of both of you"

I couldn't help myself as I laughed out loud, "you are so far off the mark my friend, Rosalie and I are very much straight and both happily in exclusive relationships with our boyfriends" I tried again to turn and face him but he held me in place.

"I am never wrong my beauty, you and her would be a dream come true in my bed and I know once you let all your inhibitions go, you would love the taste of her" with that he nibbled the side of my neck before disappearing as quickly as he arrived.

I turned to try and see if I could spot him but there was no clue as to who that had been but as I scoured the club I finally managed to spot Edward and Emmett. Turns out they were playing on a space invader table up on the balcony and Edward seemed to sense I was looking and he met my eyes and waved. I waved back and turned back to Rosalie

"Up there" I said pointing at the balcony

"Well if they would rather play a stupid computer game than dance with us, let em I say" Rosalie was in a feisty mood so I told her what the guy had said, about him having both of us in his bed.

"Well I'll try just about anything once, I'm game if you are" she said with a laugh. I wasn't quite sure if she was joking or not and to be honest I hadn't had enough alcohol to take up her up on her offer, never mind about worry what state my inhibitions were in.

I was determined to get Edward back on the dance floor and back against my body so after a quick look to see if he was watching I began to dance alone. I could see he was standing with his arms folded resting on the balcony watching me from above. I started to move with the music, my body seemed to move without me thinking about it as I became part of the beat. The more I relaxed into the music, the more my body moved, and the more I moved the more I became aware of the pulsing between my thighs. For the first time in quite a while I was turned on by something other than a video clip or a screen full of photographs.

Before I could analyse what it was that was turning me on I sensed someone close in front of me, I opened my eyes and looking down at me were a very familiar pair of green eyes.

"You looked so fucking sexy dancing that I just had to come and join you" Edward said as he pulled me against him, pushing his thigh between my legs. My dress though tight wasn't skin tight so as he moved his thigh against me, my dress started to rise slowly. Edward grinned and pulled me closer to him all the time grinding his thigh against me.

I let my dress go so far then my sense of propriety took over, I wasn't drunk enough to not care that my dress was round my waist on the dance floor. As I gently pulled it down a little Edward leaned forward and took my face in both of his hands

"Fuck I need to do this" he said as his lips finally touched mine.

For a few seconds I just let him rest his lips against mine, they were soft and warm and plump. I expected it to be so different, rugged and chapped maybe but seeing as he looked after his body so well I should have known he would have looked after his lips. His tongue swept along my bottom lip and I heard him groan, I'm not sure what had the most effect on me but I think it was the deep guttural moan.

I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue slipped between my lips instantly, for me that was it, I was gone. It was my turn to moan as he explored my mouth whilst still rocking me against his thigh. I had a fleeting thought about leaving a wet patch on his dress pants but I was too far gone to care, I pushed my pussy as close to his thigh as my dress would let me.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

I looked up at him to make sure I'd heard him correctly, the decision took me all of .00003 of a second,

"Yes, I'd love….. to"

We were on our way out of the club before I got the third word out.

So is she any nearer to finding out ?


	12. Chapter 12

No copyright infringement meant, I know SM owns the characters I'm just playing with them.

The Body – Chapter 12

I quickly grabbed my bag and waved at Rosalie as Edward dragged me towards the exit, I motioned for her to call me and she waved back nodding and smiling. We were moving pretty quickly towards the cab rank, and I knew if we didn't slow down somewhere between the fuck me heels, the booze and the tight dress I was more liable to end up in the Emergency Room than his bed. I tried to slow him down but luckily a cab pulled up alongside us to drop off so Edward almost bundled me into the back, giving the driver his address and telling him to go the fastest route possible.

As soon as the door was closed and the driver moved off he was on me and we made out like teenagers all the way back to his apartment. Once again I was cursing my dress, there was no way he could get under it or in it so he just had to be patient. I'll give him his due though, that didn't stop him trying. I on the other hand was able to get inside his dress pants and as my hands roamed inside his zipper I could feel he was still as hard as he had been on the dancefloor. I burrowed inside his boxers and was rewarded with the hot silky taut skin that was throbbing under my fingertips. I tried to feel for his piercing but he wasn't in the right position and short of slinging him down so he was lying on the seat I'd just have to wait until I got his pants off to check.

When the driver cleared his throat for the second time, I was about to ask him if he was ok when I realised the cab had stopped.

"Edward I think we're here" I said as I talked to the top of his head, he was trying to push his tongue down the front of my dress.

He finally surfaced and seemed to hand some notes to the driver, drag me out of the cab and rearrange his clothes all at the same time.

"I need to get you upstairs and out of this dress Bella, it's driving me crazy, you look so freaking sexy but I just can't get at you."

"Well if you like the dress you are going to love what's underneath" I teased as we ran to the elevator.

Once the doors closed I couldn't wait any longer, I was on him and I had his shirt open and free from his pants before he even realised what I was doing. My tongue was in his mouth, he tasted of beer and me, I could actually taste my body lotion on his tongue. My hands roamed all over his torso as I continued to assault his mouth, I only let up when I knew we both needed to breathe. I moved from his mouth to his beautiful jaw, kissing all along it before attacking his neck. I licked and sucked and nibbled all over him paying particular attention to his Adam's apple. He was swallowing continually so I knew he was as affected as I was.

As I moved away from his throat I was on my way down to his nipples when the elevator doors opened.

"Thank fuck for that" I heard him say as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I have never understood the need for a woman to feel controlled or owned but I have to admit it was so sexy to be manhandled that way, I felt wanted and desired and sexy, very very sexy.

As he fought his way through the door locks and the table lamp he almost wiped out with my head, I expected him to go straight into the bedroom but he didn't, instead he put me down on my feet and turned me round so he could take my dress off.

"This has to go and quickly, I needed to see and feel you"

As he pulled down the zipper in the back he followed it with his lips, he went all the way down to the bottom of the zip and then he pulled the dress all the way off. He was on his knees behind me and I could hear him groaning as he realised I was standing there in a tiny silk lilac thong and 5" heels.

"You are so beautiful; I am never going to be able to concentrate at my desk again now I know that you look like this under those fucking suits".

I wanted to turn round but he was holding me by the hips as he continued to kiss, lick and nibble all over my lower back and ass cheeks. He was obviously very partial to my bum, and I couldn't supress the huge shiver and moan that ran through me as he licked shallowly between both cheeks.

"Like that do you? That's good because I love having my ass played with and I'm going to love playing with yours so we will definitely get to that later". He said as he re arranged me so my knees were on the couch and I was holding on to the back of it.

"Fuck I need to taste you" was all I heard as he pushed me further forward leaving my ass and pussy open and exposed to him.

"This is a pretty little thong; I want to rip it but I won't because I like the idea of it being wedged so far inside your clit feels the benefit."

With that he slid a finger inside me pushing the little silk crotch inside me, now I can honestly say I was stunned because I had no idea what he was going to do, but as he added a second finger my thong tightened on me and it put pressure on my clit. As he worked his fingers in and out he reached round and opened my pussy lips a little more so the silk was directly against me. The feeling was incredible, I was being stimulated in about four different places, my clit, deep inside with his fingers, my back entrance from the thong and finally the feeling of his tongue as he licked and kissed wherever he wanted to. I was spread out like a buffet for him, my knees and arms were screaming as I tried to keep myself in one position as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. Just as thought it couldn't get any better his tongue started to lap at me from under his fingers right round to the bottom of my back. Every time he grazed over my tight little hole I shuddered, I'd never been touched there before.

"You will love it I promise, we'll get there eventually, I'll have to get you ready first though, so it won't be tonight".

Now I should have been grateful that I could relax knowing he wasn't going pressure me tonight, but what I actually heard was that we would be doing this again repeatedly, if he was going to have to 'get me ready'. The thought of several repeat performances sent a pulse through me so strong I came instantly. It caught both of us by surprise and as I fell backwards he caught me.

"You ok?" he said gently placing me back on the sofa on my back and he carefully removed my thong and then my shoes.

I nodded groaning as I felt the cold leather of the couch along the length of me. I have never been one of those people who are ashamed of their body and nudity, I know I'm at my best, my body is in great shape, but as he stood and removed his shirt I have to admit I couldn't help but stare. I'd seen those abs a thousand times (ok maybe a few hundred, I was sure of it) but now I could see everything, the tattoo on the upper left side of his chest and across his shoulder, his gorgeous solid shoulders and his nipples, standing proud because he was as affected as I was.

I reached for his zip, I needed his clothes off "you Edward, have far too many clothes on"

"I agree"

He took a step back and started to strip. He lowered his pants and as he stepped out of them he removed his shoes and socks. He stood over me in just the tightest pair of boxer shorts I'd ever seen. The outline of his erection was incredible and all I could think about was getting it either inside me or in my mouth. As I reached up for him I couldn't help but wonder about the piercing, if there was one it would be another piece of the jigsaw, maybe even the final one.

How cruel am I leaving it there ?


	13. Chapter 13

The Body – Chapter 13

As some of you may have noticed I have removed the original one shot from the beginning of the story. From this point on there will be some new material but the story will follow the original plot so don't worry.

We left them on the couch in Edward's apartment.

There was no piercing that I could see. I couldn't believe it, as he slowly removed the tight, sexy boxer shorts, I finally got to see him in all his glory. He was shaved clean, that was different as well, and even though he was turned on (you couldn't really miss that fact), it was obvious to see there was definitely no jewellery in the end of his cock. For a second I almost panicked, but as he grabbed hold of it and started to rub it against my lips I forgot all about who he may or may not be and just opened wide.

Now I have never been one of these women that could take everything in and keep breathing through her ears, as a pair of balls sat on their chin. In fact, I probably have one of the worst gag reflexes in history so as he stood over me and started to push himself into my mouth I knew I would have to be careful because the last thing I wanted was to start heaving all over him!

Gently but very deliberately I manoeuvred myself around so I was on my knees on the couch and at just the right height to take control of what was happening. I took the rest of him in both my hands, so he was totally encased by me and I started to really work him. Between my mouth, my tongue and my hands I was able to take care of every part of him and it only took a few minutes for me to realise he was close to coming. As he started to shudder I slipped one hand around to grab his ass cheek and I applied just a touch of pressure to his hole. The moaning and groaning was enough of a warning that he was not going to hold back so it gave me a chance to let him slip out of my mouth and come all over my boobs. Now I know in this day and age, sexual revolution aside, we are all supposed to be incredible females that can demand everything we need and be all things to all people, well I might be in some areas, but believe me I do not swallow unless I'm really caught unawares. No matter what anyone says not only does that stuff taste nasty but you never know where they have been. I might really like Edward but I need to know who, what, where and how many before I even think of swallowing anything.

"Oh fuck Bella, that was amazing" he said as he collapsed on the couch at the side of me. I cuddled up to him before I remembered that I had his mess all over my boobs.

"I need the bathroom to clean up, do you mind?" I asked

"Oh sorry of course, it's just through there" he said pointing to the hallway. It was only as I was making my way towards it that I realised this was another chance for me to see if he was 'the body 'or not. I'd seen him in both his shower and his bath tub and I would recognise both again once I saw them, I pushed open the door and as I flicked on the light disappointment surged through me. The suite was a different colour all together, the one in the videos was white but this suite was like a champagne colour, it definitely had a hint of colour and while there was a tub and a separate shower, they were much smaller than I remembered from the screen. I quickly looked at the wall to see if I could see any fixings for the cameras, but there was nothing. As I used the face cloth to wash myself, I stood in front of the mirror and watched my face as the thoughts started in my brain, maybe I had to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't the body after all. Whilst I liked the idea that he was, it surprised me to realise that I didn't really mind if he wasn't. I mean he was a sexy as fuck, incredibly good looking and as sweet as sugar so really unless he was a secret serial killer I was onto a good thing regardless.

I wandered back into the lounge area just as Edward was coming back in as well, completely naked and holding an open bottle of white wine and two glasses. What more could a girl ask for ?

"Fancy a glass or have you had enough for the night?" he asked and from the look on his face he wasn't just talking about the wine.

"Oh I'm only just getting started" I said as I accepted a large glass.

"Well why don't you come and sit down here and we can see if we can find something to talk about"

As he patted the couch at the side of him I couldn't help but giggle, apart from the fact we were both completely naked, we sat sipping white wine like we hardly knew each other. In real time I probably lasted about a minute and a half before I couldn't stand feeling so far away from him so I carefully placed my glass on the small table in front of us and launched myself at him.

Luckily it was as though he had anticipated what was going to happen, before I knew it his glass was on the table and I was underneath him, once again flat out on the couch.

"Well it seems we're here again Miss Swan, what shall we do this time?" he said as he started to nibble on my collar bone,

"You know what? I can't wait to taste you, in fact I'm not going to wait, I'm going to do it because I've waited long enough for you" he said, I'm sure to himself. At least I hoped so because I really wasn't capable of answering him coherently at that moment.

The sensations he was causing were incredible as he made his way down to my lady bits, but on the way he paid very close and thorough attention to my boobs, nipples and belly button. Who knew a belly button could be such an erogenous zone, that or maybe an Edward Cullen zone!

As he settled himself between my legs I was already a puddle of goo, but then he almost burst the bubble and my anticipation as he started naming all the parts of my most intimate place. He carefully stroked, kissed and nibbled each part of me, having a conversation with himself as he took his time and inspected or worshipped every inch of me. The bastard though lulled me into a false sense of security and just as I was about to inform him that as nice as it was to have a human biology lesson he plunged his tongue so far into me I actually think he reached my elusive g spot first try. As soon as he was in he never slowed down, he parted my labia majora, he called them that earlier, with this thumbs and his tongue absolutely feasted on me, there wasn't a place it didn't touch or lick or taste. It was the most arousing thing that had ever happened to me, I'd had oral sex loads of times, but usually the guy licked and sucked for a while and then his fingers took over, but this was different, Edward really liked doing this, and i could feel that it was having as much an effect on him as it was on me.

My clit was actually full on throbbing and as he finally swept his tongue over it, the relief was instant, it was no longer being ignored, but as soon as he fastened his lips round it and actually sucked on it I was gone. My orgasm was hard and loud and in the end I just gave in and just rode his mouth as he continued to suck and nibble on my clit. For the first time ever I really thought one of my orgasms was going to be too much to actually bear. Part of me wanted to push him off so the sensations would stop but the rest of me was clinging on for dear life in case I never experienced anything like this again.

What happened next I'm still not sure about, one minute I was lying on my back marvelling at the fact my clit had a total network of what seemed like independent nerves and reactions, the next I was on my stomach with my ass in the air and Edwards tongue in a place that had never really seen daylight before!

By the time I realise what was happening he had me almost pinned to the couch, I thought about voicing my objections but to be honest the sensation was so damn good I couldn't get the words out. I'd had a few attempts at anal sex but it was nothing to get excited about, in fact I wasn't even bothered about trying again, but Edward seemed to know what he was doing so I let him get on with it. As his tongue lapped at my tight hole I could feel it relaxing and starting to open for him, my nerves started to kick in and I could feel myself tensing up, he must have felt my reaction because he grabbed my hips and gave me a huge sloppy kiss on my ass cheek.

"Relax Bella, I'm going to make this so good you'll forget what day it is".

All I remember thinking was promises promises.

I know we are moving away from the one shot slightly but have faith.


	14. Chapter 14

The Body – Chapter 14

Ok I'll admit it I panicked. Even though I wasn't an anal virgin, the thought of him sliding on in there tonight was just too much. I was quite happy to have at least one more orgasm of a similar seismic proportions but it had to be on this side of the kink scale.

We were lying on the couch, both still naked, I'd asked him for a bit of a break before we carried on so he had settled between my legs with his chin on my boobs, I had grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and draped it across us but I was actually mourning the loss of sight of his beautiful ass.

"You know Bella we don't have to experience everything about each other tonight, I've been reviewing the company's policies and there is nothing to say we can't have a relationship."

"You want to have a relationship, not just sex?" I asked the question before I even thought about it, shit where did that come from?

"Of course I don't just want to fuck you, whatever made you think that?" the tone of his voice was quite even so I was hoping that I hadn't completely fucked up.

How could I explain to him that I was hooked on a kinky website that showed a guy getting himself off in all different weird and wonderful ways and I thought it was him! Guess right now that conversation was off the table.

"I suppose listening to office gossip, you know they are not sure whether you're gay or not, and they are adamant you don't date" I took the easy way out, it was the basic truth and nothing he didn't already know.

"Well you know different now on both counts Bella. I'm not gay and I do want to have a serious long term relationship, in fact I'm looking for the potential candidate at the moment, so are you ready to fill the position?" he was stroking my nipples as he spoke, they were literally hardening before my eyes.

"Well that very much depends, what qualities does the successful candidate need to possess?" my breath was starting to catch as my nipples reached for the ceiling, they were longer than I had ever seen them, Edward just kept gently rolling them between his finger and thumb with a slight almost pull at the end. He kept the rhythm as he started to describe what he wanted from his ideal partner.

"She or he should be…"

"Wow He?" I looked up at him because that threw me, I'd thought we had already established he wasn't gay.

"Bella I am not gay, I can't even call myself bisexual because I've never been with a man, but there are things about me that no one else on this planet knows. I've come to terms with the fact that I'll share everything with the right person when I find them. I just know that it will take an awful lot of understanding and love to accept me as I am and I can't afford to rule anyone out. I have to be confident that my soul will recognise its mate and guide me appropriately."

He looked up to stare in to my face, I knew he was looking for a reaction to his latest revelation, but I was ready for him, my father taught me early on how to keep a straight face when I needed to.

"Bella I really think you could be that person, I know there will be a lot to sort out and work through but I know we can do that if we both want to".

Before I could answer him he crawled up me and placed his lips on mine. He waited for me to initiate the kiss though, finally I responded and I felt him sigh in relief as he realised I had. The rest of the night passed quickly and energetically as we made love on the couch, then the floor, then we napped, ate, made love, drank and napped again before we fucked against the kitchen Island.

"Bella, come on let's go to bed" I heard him say as I felt myself being lifted off the couch. The next thing I was being lowered onto a big comfy bed and Edward wrapped his arms around me as he spooned me from behind. I was so warm and comfortable I was back asleep before I knew it.

I woke with a start the next morning and rubbed my eyes, trying to figure out where I was, I reached out and felt the warm body on the other side of the bed. He'd obviously got too warm in the night wrapped around me so he had moved to the cooler side of the bed. The mop of beautiful bronze hair was just visible from under the sheets and I relaxed back knowing I was with Edward.

My mind flashed back to some pictures where he was on a bed with what looked like silk sheets, but we were in a huge bed and the sheets were good quality cotton, nothing like what I'd imagined. As I lay there I mulled over the possibility that he could change the sheets every time he wanted to do some photo's but it was quite a contrast, deep coloured silk looking sheets to white cotton. I turned to face him and he was breathing deeply, still very much asleep. I knew he must be exhausted, we had made love and fucked, (which ever you prefer to call it or even both really), hard last night and it must have been early morning when we finally fell asleep.

I needed the bathroom, so after making sure my legs were still working for their actual intended use and not just to be pushed into some unnatural position that made my orgasm's even more intense, I set off across the carpet to go to the bathroom I'd used last night. As I reached the bedroom door I was struck by the thought that he surely he had an en-suite attached to this room so I turned and looked for the door. There were two, one door was slightly open and led into his closet so I made for the other. I know I was half asleep still and that usually makes me clumsy so I tries my best to not wake him, so I quietly opened the door and slipped inside. The room was very white and clean, that was the first thing I noticed, very clean, it took me a moment to fully focus and as I sat and emptied my bladder other things started to register, the huge tub in the middle of the floor that looked very familiar, the shower screen in the corner with the distinctive pattern and what looked like brackets on the wall at different heights. As my mind was starting to finally wake up and put the pieces together I stood at the sink to wash my hands and look for a spare toothbrush. As I pulled open the drawer under the basin my breath caught, there in full view was a small ceramic dish with three different shaped pieces of small jewellery. They were definitely not earrings, in fact they were obviously men's jewellery, one was a bar that had small ball on each end, one was shaped like a U, the final piece I thought I'd seen before, in fact I 'd know it anywhere.

I staggered back to sit on the edge of the tub, finally I was 100% certain, he was The Body , all the evidence was there. As the realisation took hold I realised that now I knew, well what was I going to do with the information. I'd just had the best night of my life, I'd felt and experienced things I didn't think my body was capable of and I'd even learned some new positions. Who knew my body was capable of bending in such ways? I certainly didn't. I could go out there and just ask him, but then I would never know if he wanted me to know. I recalled he'd told me several times that he was looking for that certain person to share everything with. As I sat on the bathroom floor with my head in my hands I was grossly over thinking everything, I wanted so much for him to know I knew, but I didn't want to force him to tell me, I wanted him to tell me because he trusted me and wanted me to know.

I'd totally confused myself trying to work out what to do, it was way too early in the morning to be thinking this hard, I hadn't had enough sleep or coffee so I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I quickly got up and washed my face, taking off what little make up that was actually left and cleaned my teeth. I really needed a shower but I'd wait and ask if that was ok, he might only use this bathroom for filming, which is why he sent me to the other one earlier. I shook my head, that was stupid the other bathroom was just closer to where we were. My head now officially hurt from all the information and guessing and facts going round in it. I put the new tooth brush I'd used on the side and slipped back into the bedroom, a quick glance showed me he was still sleeping so I had a choice, I could go and snoop, or climb into bed and just sleep some more or I could find coffee, water and headache tablets. I always got a headache when I didn't get enough sleep so it was probably wise to head it off just in case.

For the first ever it didn't even occur to me to just get dressed and go home. I wanted to be here when he woke up and I wanted to cook him breakfast, maybe even shower together, make a video… what was I thinking. I really needed coffee and something to occupy my mind away from all the thoughts already in there.

I quietly slid out of the room and made my way back towards the kitchen, the coffee machine was the same one Alice had so I quickly loaded it and put a whole pot on, I grabbed a glass and had some water out of the fridge and managed to find some tablets in the mug cupboard. It was a strange place to keep them but I could see the logic really, I wanted coffee and tablets so why not keep them together?

The coffee finally started to run through and the room was filled with a wonderful aroma, my stomach grumbled so I had a peek in the fridge, Edward was obviously a very healthy clean living sort of guy, no take out boxes or half eaten crap in there, no it was veg, water, eggs, cheese and yogurt. In the bottom a huge amount of salad and fruit, how could he possibly eat all this before it went bad?

I took out the fruit and within a few minutes had prepared a huge bowl of fruit salad. I figured we could have omelette, fruit, coffee and juice for breakfast once he woke up. As I put the fruit back in the fridge and poured two mugs of coffee I thought I heard the toilet flush, maybe he was up and about.

I went back to the bedroom with the coffee and was met with the sight of him in all his gorgeous manly nakedness standing and stretching in the bathroom doorway. His arms were actually holding onto the top of the doorframe so he was framed in the light behind him and it was a glorious sight. I think I actually had a mini orgasm as I watched him stretch out his back and shoulders. The coffee was actually moving about in the cup as I stood watching so I knew I was having some sort of reaction.

He spoke looking me straight in the eye saying

"Thank fuck for that, you're still here, I was worried there for a minute you had run out on me".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for your birthday wishes, we had an amazing time at the spa, though a full body exfoliation is a bit brutal. I never realised you could get body brushes that were that ….stiff !


	15. Chapter 15

The Body Chapter 15

My first thought was why the fuck would I run out after the night we had just had? However, as I walked further into his bedroom and put the mugs down on the bedside cabinet I realised that him waking up alone and not finding me in the bathroom could quite easily have given him that impression, especially as there were none of my clothes lying around. I tried to remember where I'd taken off my dress and remembered it was probably somewhere on the floor near the couch, the drycleaners were going to have fun with the leather, that's for sure.

"No you're not that lucky I'm afraid, Edward. I'm still here lingering like a bad one night stand that won't go away" I knew I was being negative but I had to be sure nothing had changed this morning.

"Don't even joke about that Bella. What you and I have is certainly much more than a one-night stand and we both know that" he said as he walked towards me.

I couldn't help but stare, the images of last night played on my mind as I watched him walk towards me. His body was incredible and I felt my mouth fall open as he got closer and I could see him in all his glory, his tattoo which I couldn't quite make out the exact design of and made a mental note to explore it later, I may have spent hours on his body last night but not in that spot. I carried on with my visual feast, his defined chest, his abs, the V directing me down to his groin and finally his now semi erect penis. I caught myself before I started to drool and turned to pick up his coffee for him. I needed a second or two to restart my brain and as I turned back towards him he was standing close up behind me. I passed him the coffee and he took from me with a smile before placing it back on the cabinet.

"I think I need a good morning kiss first" he said as he swept me into his arms. I was expecting a quick peck on the lips but no, this was a fully charged, tongue deep smacker that totally took my breath away. When we finally parted he looked at me and smiled

"you've cleaned your teeth" he said as he pecked me on the lips again and again.

"Yes I found a spare tooth brush in the drawer under the sink, I hope that was ok?" I was waiting for some kind of reaction, anything, but he just smiled and kissed me again.

"That's fine Bella, feel free to use whatever you need, I have a feeling that we won't have secrets from each other for long" he smiled again and hugged me tightly.

When he finally let go of me I just sat down, giving no thought to where I actually was, luckily the bed was behind me so I manged to keep my dignity and not end up in a heap on the floor. It took a few seconds to actually get my senses working again but as soon as they were I looked up at him. He was still standing over me and the look on his face told me he was in a similar place that I was, it didn't help that I was eye level with his now totally solid and erect cock. My mind was debating whether I should talk to him and move my gaze, after all it is rude to stare, or just lean forward and take him into my mouth. I could of course just pass him his coffee and try and behave like a reasonable grown up.

I made another attempt for the coffee and passed him his mug.

He grinned as if he had understood the internal debate that had just gone on in my head and took a big gulp of his drink.

"So Bella what do you fancy doing today? We could go out for breakfast, we could just go back to bed and you could sort out my little problem here, or we could spend the day getting to know one another, watching movies, talking about whatever we want" he was walking towards his closet, sipping his coffee, the back view was incredible as once again I was treated to a view of his ass cheeks flexing as he walked.

"Well I do have breakfast partly made, there is a bowl of fruit in the fridge and I thought I could whip up some veggie omelettes or something similar, your fridge is very well stocked and very healthy."

He turned to look at me as he pulled a pair of boxers out of a drawer and slipped them on. I could feel my ovaries screaming, NO NO NO, as I watched him slowly cover up.

"I do usually eat healthily all the time but I think I've earned a little bit of a treat today don't you? I really fancy waffles and whipped cream and fruit and maybe bacon and breakfast sausage and scrambled eggs."

I suddenly realised that I was actually really hungry, the thought of egg whites and veggies was nowhere near as appetising as pancakes or waffles so the decision was made.

"I could definitely eat some pancakes, is there a diner or something nearby that you usually eat at?" I really liked the idea of spending the day with him, getting to know him outside of work and what I thought I already knew.

"Yes just down the block but as much as I wouldn't mind, the rest of the general public might not cope with you going out like that" he was smiling and I wondered what the problem was. I looked down and realised I was still naked.

"Yeah I know I couldn't face putting my dress back on, when I find it that is. The walk of shame is twice as bad when it's a short black leather dress you know, and I don't have any clean underwear and I really can't wear the dress without any".

"Well how about you put on a pair of my boxers and a t shirt and we can go over to your place so you can pick up some clothes. We can eat over your way somewhere"

"You know I'm still living in the hotel don't you? I can't cook for us or anything" I explained.

"I don't expect you too, I want to take you out for breakfast, maybe get some fresh air and have a walk, then we can decide how we spend the afternoon. The offer of my bed still stands you know." He said with a smirk that made me want to climb him.

He threw me some clean boxers and a Henley shirt. The shirt and it was long enough that I could get away with it being a t shirt dress and he passed me a belt which finished off the outfit. I quickly pulled my hair up into a messy bun and found my dress and what was left of my thong. I could manage with my shoes from last night just getting to the hotel. We grabbed a cab and luckily the hotel foyer was busy so nobody took much notice of us as we went up my suite. I quickly showered and slipped on a pair of comfy jeans, t shirt and some flats before going to see what Edward was doing. He had made himself at home, watching TV and drinking a bottle of water as he waited.

"Don't you get sick of living in hotels? I mean it's very fancy and comfortable but you have no possessions or anything personal around you, never mind that somebody different is coming into clean up every day."

I sat down and turned to face him, "Yes I am sick of living out of a suitcase and ready to put down some roots. I've already engaged a realtor to look for property for me, rental to start with until I know where I'm going to be based but I 'm really hoping that it will be here in Seattle so I can start to live my personal life, not just live my business life if that makes sense."

He leant forward and kissed me nosily on my lips, "Makes perfect sense and I hope you are going to be here long term too because I would love to be part of your life. Now come on I'm starving" he said as he pulled me up off the couch.

We went out of the hotel and wandered along the block. I knew I'd seen a diner when I went to the adult store and if I was right and Edward shopped in that store he would know it as well. He grabbed my hand as we walked along and I couldn't help feel warm all over from that simple gesture. Saturdays for me were usually the only day I got to do all my errands, so it was usually just dashing here and there but today I wasn't in a hurry and could window shop as we walked. I worked most Sundays, usually out of boredom so it was nice to just wander like any other couple. As we neared the adult shop I knew the diner was close and sure enough when Edward recognised where we were he mentioned there was a good diner round the corner. I knew then that another piece of the jigsaw, maybe the final one was in place, he was 'the body', but how was I going to bring it up? Did I wait until we had been out a couple more times and see if he told me? He kept telling me that he wanted to share everything when he met the right person, or did I tell him I knew and hope he was honest with me and admitted it?

As we sat in the diner and ordered enough food to keep us going for the rest of the day I did think of a third option. I had enough information now to ask the right questions without letting him know I knew, but was that fair? I really wanted to have a proper relationship with this man, and it didn't really matter whether he was 'The body' or not, so really I should be up front him, Shouldn't I?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think, how should he approach this?

Thank you for all your lovely birthday wishes, we had a wonderful time at the spa, though I'm not sure being scrubbed all over by a hard dry brush can actually be called enjoyable! I was spoilt rotten and it made my birthday amazing, so thank you to my hubby for paying for it and to AJG and Ladyletters for joining me xx

A quick reassurance to the guest reviewer who was concerned when Edward expressed he was open to either gender, I can assure you this is an E &amp; B fic and they will not be inviting anyone else into their bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The body chapter 9a

This is a bonus chapter I hope you enjoy it. You just need to cast your mind back a little.

EPOV – Outtake from the weekend Bella went to see her parents because she thought Edward was going on a date.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Here we go again, Ben is sitting on the edge of my desk and I'm only half listening as he tries to get me to go for dinner again at his place. I have been a few times before, each time it's been a setup, his wife, Angela, is determined I need a wife and she keeps pushing her single friends in my path.

The first time he asked me I thought I was being set up for a threesome, curiosity got the better of me so I went thinking I'd just make my excuses and leave but when I got there I was introduced to Becky, since then there has been Tracy, Sharon and Judith it seems tonight's date is called Tanya.

I'm trying to think of a way to say no politely, I really want to get to know Bella better we've been getting on really well and have even graduated to openly flirting with each other. Trouble is I know Angela won't give up, even if I tell Ben I've met someone she will press until I take her over for dinner so she can meet her, and I'm not in a position to do that, and let's face it she's my boss so I might never be.

"Ben you know I don't date very often, I 'll come for dinner but I'm not promising anything else so tell Angela to stop trying to fix me up. I really am happy as I am"

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew she was near me, I hadn't heard her leave her office but I could sense she was close by and I just knew she had heard what I had just said to Ben. As I turned to look at her Ben said something about me being at their place for 8.00pm but it was partly drowned out by a noise that Bella made. It was a sort of sigh mixed with a grunt and as I tried to study her face I got the distinct impression she was jealous maybe, I mean could she be?

Bella walked away from me and shut her office door, as she picked up her phone I had a horrible feeling I'd just blown any chance I had had with her, unwittingly but still.

The rest of the week was uneventful, Bella was still Bella just a little more reserved, the flirting had definitely been turned considerably but she was still friendly so I hoped I hadn't blown it completely. I was in earlier than normal Friday morning, I hadn't been able to sleep much last night and I knew it was all to do with tonight, I really didn't want to go but I'd said I would now and I didn't like to let people down. During the night I'd made the decision to talk to Bella, to ask her out and to explain that I nothing was going to happen tonight, that I was just going to be polite. That thought is what got me out of my bed and into the office I wanted to be here when she arrived.

I'd been here about an hour when I heard the elevator doors open, I looked up wondering who was in early as well.

"Good morning Edward, couldn't you sleep or something?" Bella said as she strolled past me towards her office. I was trying to decide what to say when I noticed she was pulling a suitcase behind her

"Are you going away somewhere? I got up and followed her into her office. The thought she would be gone for a while threw me completely, I'd just worked up the courage to ask her out.

"Yes I have to go to LA today for the weekend. I'm meeting up with someone I haven't seen for a few months, I really need to spend some time with them"

Straight away my back was up, she was being secretive, she wouldn't need to do that if this was all innocent. If she had a boyfriend or even a fuck buddy why hadn't she said in all the conversations we'd had?

"Oh so you will be gone all weekend will you?" I was dying to know who, where, why and what she had planned.

"Yes I fly back late Sunday night, why?" all I could think was that I'd miss her. I wanted her to want to go out with me this weekend.

"Oh nothing, I was going to see if you fancied watching the game Sunday afternoon, I'm probably going to go to the bar again" I had totally made that up on the spot but I wasn't going to admit it now.

"Well maybe you'll be able to take Tanya, that's her name isn't it? Your date for tonight".

So she had heard our conversation and by the look on her face she was not happy I was going to dinner tonight. I had to put this right, I needed her to know that I wasn't going on a date with anyone.

"No no it's not a date, I'm just going for dinner at Ben and Angela's that's all" I wasn't lying as far as I was concerned it was just dinner nothing else.

"Oh so you don't date then?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"I do date Bella, but I've reached the stage where I don't date very often. I am just very particular about the kind of woman I'm looking for and I really want the next one to be someone I can trust implicitly and let her in to my life fully, and forever hopefully. I'm just not sure how to find her and I really don't want to have to go through the dating pool." I explained, but how could I explain to her here and now about my blog, my fantasy and my need to let someone in my life fully? I needed to get to know her better, intimately first, to get her to trust me before I unloaded all my darkest secrets.

She just sat looking at me, when she didn't come back with a comment and the fact I dated I decided the best thing to do was leave her to digest the knowledge I'd just given her.

"I'll get the coffee started" I said as I turned and left her office and made my way to the break room.

I watched her leave at lunchtime to LA or where ever she was going, she never looked back as she wheeled her case out, shouting out last minute instructions to a few people in the office. As the elevator doors closed I was up and on my way to Emmett's office before she had even reached the ground floor.

"So mate, where has Bella gone this weekend?" not very subtle I know but I was too worked up to care.

"Well hello to you too Edward, how are you, would you like to join me for lunch?" the smile on Emmett's face was so wide it surely had to hurt.

"Fine, yes, let's go" I answered as I walked back to my office, picked up my phone and told Ben I'd be back in an hour.

We met back at the elevator and made our way to a little bar round the corner, we both ordered cokes and a steak sandwich and as we settled at a table the smile returned again to Emmett's face.

"So you want to know where Bella has gone, do you? Can I ask why?"

"I'm just curious that's all" I tried to play it down but I was wasting my time.

"Yeah right, of course you are, where did she tell you she was going?"

"She was very cryptic, she just said she was going to meet someone she hadn't seen for a while, someone she needed to see" I really hoped he knew who she was seeing.

"Edward, this is all a bit hypocritical you know, you are going on a date tonight "

"As I told Bella and Ben and now you, I am just going for dinner tonight, I have no intention of seeing this Tanya again, I will be the perfect gentlemen then leave and I will practice saying to NO to Ben and Angela so don't get roped into any more of their matchmaking attempts."

Emmett laughed and after taking a bite of his sandwich and a swallow of coke he looked at me again.

"Ok I'll tell you who she has gone to meet but only if you agree to man up and finally ask her out, I'm sick of watching the two of you dance round each other and not only that if you don't ask her out before next Friday I owe Rosie a hundred bucks"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were talking and I've been keeping her up to date on how the two of you are getting on, she bet me you wouldn't have the balls to ask her out, I said you would and then she doubled the bet when she made me put a time frame on it. So you have to ask her before Friday"

"Ok you tell me who she is with and I promise to ask her as soon as she gets back"

"No I'll tell you, but I'll arrange the date, Rosie can get cover next Friday if I tell her soon enough and I know Bella will come out as she is dying to meet my Rosie, so are we agreed then we'll go out next Friday ?"

I nodded and he burst out laughing, "She has played you sunshine, she has gone to meet her folks for the weekend"

The relief I felt was just incredible, no fuck buddy, no secret boyfriend just her Mom and Dad.

As I was getting ready later that evening I was feeling incredibly horny, I was going through a definite dry spell, partly through my lack of interest in just getting laid and most recently because of Bella. It was bad enough that I pictured Bella every time I came, I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if I was with someone else. Who was I kidding? The chance of me going with anyone else at the moment was slim to zero. As soon as I got in the shower I pushed the time release button on the camera and I started to soap myself all over, the more my hands roamed the more I imagined they were Bella's and embarrassingly I came incredibly quickly. I spent longer washing myself again than it had taken me to come.

I turned off the camera and left it to on side so I could look at the snaps later, if they were any good I could post them later when I got home. I dressed quickly in a pair of chino's and a button down shirt which I left loose and I rolled the sleeves up. As much as I hated the match making Angela was a good hostess and I knew the food would be great, and once everyone calmed down the company would be good. I picked up a bottle of wine and a box of candy I knew Angela loved and set off.

Tanya was everything that I expected, she was very blonde (maybe fake), tanned (definitely fake), very white teeth (possibly fake), tall and thin. In fact, she looked as though she had legs that went on for ever and one of the tiniest skirts I had ever seen. Someone had probably told her they were her best attribute and she was showing them off to the best advantage. What she didn't know was that all I could think about was a short brunette with the most glorious smile I'd ever seen.

Angela had out done herself, dinner was excellent and the alcohol flowed and as the evening moved on she tried to get us all playing silly games. I knew what she was doing, she was trying to get me to relax and just go with the flow and she hoped the flow ended with Tanya in my bed and my life. After the second round of' I have never' I was getting past the point of just feeling good and I knew Tanya was about to make her move. She had long since stopped the pretence of the accidental touches and she was only one move away from plonking herself on my lap. I was horny, yes, but not for her. I thanked Angela and Ben for a lovely evening and was out of the door before Tanya could even get herself off the couch.

As I made my way home the cool evening air soon sobered me up, I wondered what sort of night Bella was having, whether she was missing me or even giving me a second thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's a bit fluffy, Edlovesme was right in her advice to me, hence it's an outtake that just gives you an insight into where Edward was at that point.

Thanks as ever to AJG she is working hard getting the chapters back to me and I couldn't do this without her help and support.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 The Body

It's been a few weeks since our night and subsequent weekend together and I've still not said anything to him. We have been out to lunch numerous time, been to the movies, out for walks and out to dinner as well as arranging to go out with Emmett and Rosalie again. We have spent every available spare minute we have had either at his place or at my hotel. I can't believe how quickly time is passing; we have spent so much time together that the people around us are starting to notice. I know I'm going to have to come clean to my Dad soon, just so that he doesn't hear about us from someone else.

The other thing that I've realised about this time we've been together is that there have been no posts from my favourite blog. I'd like to think I'd kept him so busy, that he hadn't had chance but I'm not sure how I feel about it. I suppose the selfish side of me doesn't want him to stop posting, it was so hot opening the email, wondering what gorgeously kinky images would be waiting for me, but the jealous, possessive side of me really doesn't want anyone else to see the gorgeous hunk of man anymore.

It's silly I know, no matter what happens, it's Edward's blog and it is obviously his fantasy so why would I want to stop him? In fact who is to say that he wouldn't want me to join in, maybe help with the filming or photography or something? I'd definitely be up for that.

As I sit in my office trying to concentrate on the report that prick James Hunter has emailed, all I can do is think about Edward and what his fingers, mouth and cock can do to me. We are getting reckless as well, this morning we very nearly got caught making out in the coffee room and if Edward had had his way we'd have christened my office, my bathroom, the conference room and the supply cupboard. So far I've managed to keep us under control, never going further than a quick make out session. That said I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep saying no. Just thinking about us made my panties damp and my nipples harden, not a good idea if I was due to go into a board meeting.

I was daydreaming again after lunch as I tried to decide how to bring up the subject of the blog with Edward. I had thought about sending him a message on the blog itself, he had plenty of followers who left him comments and suggestions of what they wanted to see him do. I wondered about getting him drunk, bringing out my camera and asking him if he got turned on at the thought of filming himself or us. I'd even thought of just sending him a series of photo's I'd taken myself and asking him if they were sexy enough to include on his blog. The more I tried to decide what to do, the wilder my ideas got. At this rate I would be naked outside his apartment wearing a sandwich board, stating he was 'the body' and advertising the blog address if I wasn't careful.

Movement outside my open office door jolted me back down to earth and I watched as Ben came up to talk to Edward. He perched on the edge of his desk just as he had done a few weeks ago and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, because the last time this happened he went to dinner with Tanya or not as the case maybe. I stood up and moved closer to the door so I could hear what was being said,

"Edward, Angela wants to know if you'd like to come to dinner this weekend. I promise she isn't going to try and set you up with anyone, in fact we are going to invite a few over from this office, it's going to be a casual night" Ben said.

"Who are you asking?" Edward enquired

"Well Kate, Lauren, Jessica and a few guys I know from the bar I go to, there will be about 10 of us altogether" he explained

"Aren't you asking Bella?" Edward asked.

"God no, I don't want my boss watching as I get drunk and chill out, in fact if you finally decide to give Kate a chance you don't need Bella there either" he said as he slapped Edward on the shoulder.

I waited to see what Edward would say, while we hadn't exactly arranged anything concrete for this weekend I was certainly under the impression we would be spending the time together.

"Ben I'm telling you this now because I want you and Angela to understand that I am not available anymore to play single man for all of her single female friends. I am seeing someone and I am very, very happy and excited to see where this new relationship goes, so sorry no I won't be able to make it this weekend"

Edward turned and looked me straight in the eye. He knew I was listening in and he wanted to make sure I understood what he had just done. Ok he hadn't 'outed' us as such, he had made it quite plain to everyone listening that he was not interested in hooking up with anyone.

"So who is the mystery….person?" Ben asked, his pause showing that he still wasn't sure who Edward would be involved with.

Edward turned and looked at me and I could tell he was asking me for permission to tell him. While I had wanted to let my Dad know about us first, it was obvious that Edward was ready to tell the people we worked with, so I nodded, just enough for him to understand I was happy for him to tell Ben.

I didn't want to listen to the response it got, cowardly of me I know, but I had a call to make. My Mom and Dad were in Europe somewhere and it took me a while to finally track them down. I explained to Mom that I was very happy and she was really excited for me. I knew she had been worrying that I was letting my personal life slide in favour of work and she was always on at Dad that he worked me too hard.

She promised to tell Dad and made me promise to arrange a get together as soon as they were back in the States so she could meet Edward. I said goodbye and promised a meeting as soon as we could.

As soon as I put the phone down Edward came into the office and closed the door,

"Are you sure you are ok with everyone knowing Bella? We have about five minutes before the whole building knows, but I can lock the doors and keep the known gossips from the coffee room and canteen". I knew him well enough to know he was trying to supress a smile but he wasn't quite sure of me and my reaction. I did the only thing I could think of to convince him, I put both hands on his cheeks, brought his face down towards me and planted a huge sloppy kiss on his lips. When we broke apart he was smiling wildly and I could see people looking through the floor to ceiling glass window. Some of the staff were laughing, clapping and hollering, but the rest of were looking as though I'd just stamped on their dreams.

I walked to the door and opened it saying "Come on you lot, the show's over, get back to work" with a smile on my face.

Edward went back to his desk, but not before kissing me one more time. I watched as he settled back in his chair, his eyes still flicking towards me every few minutes. He was happy, I could see that from the smile that kept breaking out on his face, it was genuine and spontaneous, as though every so often he would remember we had told the office about us. Seeing him smile made me smile and I knew it was time, time to talk to him about the blog and why he wasn't posting on it at the moment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks as ever to AJG and Edlovesme for their help, support and advice.

It's the final days of voting over at Twifanfictionrecs so please make an effort and go a vote for my friend Ladyletters who was nominated for completed stories in June and if you haven't read her story 'Watching her fall', why not ?


	18. Chapter 18

The Body Chapter 17

It was Saturday evening and after the revelations at the office the staff were treating me a little different. The guys were obviously seeing me as a woman now and not just their boss. I noticed Edward getting pats on the back and was no doubt being teased and interrogated in the coffee room. He was very tight lipped about what was being said but more than once I'd seen him come back from the break room, steaming and he would slam his coffee mug down on the desk before dragging his hands through his hair. As soon as he let out a huge breath I knew he was in control and ok. I tried to talk to him several times, but he wouldn't have it, saying that it would die down quickly and they would be talking about someone else after the weekend. We knew this would probably happen and I had every faith in him to respect our new relationship, there was no point me getting involved with him if I didn't trust him to respect us and stand up for us.

My female staff on the other hand were a different matter altogether, Kate had yet to speak to me and when I asked her anything she replied in grunts and short sharp answers. I had decided to give her the weekend to get over it and if she still wanted to be a bitch she could do it somewhere else, I wasn't prepared to upset the dynamic of the office just because she was jealous. I had high hopes that she would meet someone at the dinner party tonight and forget all about Edward.

We had had a wonderful morning, we'd been grocery shopping and stopped for lunch in a little back street restaurant that had the most amazing array of pasta dishes. While I was happy to indulge in a huge plate of a rich spicy ragu, Edward was trying to find something lighter and vegetable based.

"I know you aren't a vegetarian, but you do have a peculiar diet" I remarked as he picked a light angel hair pasta dish with a roasted red pepper and coconut milk sauce.

"I like to look after myself, I worked hard to get this body so I'm careful what I put into it" he said with a shrug.

"So why not have what I'm having?" I asked wondering what he would say.

"I love a good ragu sauce, but if I ate that in the middle of the day it would sit heavy in my stomach and make me sluggish, I really don't like that carb coma feeling".

I couldn't argue with that, I know how many times I've eaten a huge plate of pasta and just vegged on the couch afterwards.

"Also I like my body to be in perfect condition because I like to take pictures of myself, it's a sort of hobby I have you know, I make short films and record myself doing different …er…..activities I suppose you could say".

Now had we been somewhere a little less public I might have just let out a huge scream followed by a bout of laughter, but we were sat in a family orientated restaurant with other lunchtime patrons. I wanted to laugh and tell him that that was a very nice safe description of what he did but I had to try and be serious.

I took a huge fork full of pasta so I could blame my chewing on not answering him straight away, I needed to try and decide how to answer him, what should my response be. I took a sip of my water, and I suddenly wished it was a huge cosmopolitan or margarita.

"what sort of activities are we talking about?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Erm…. Erm…..well …..erm…" he was struggling as he looked around the room to see if anyone was listening in.

I realised that he was trying to gauge whether to tell me in a public place, I suppose his reasoning was that if he told me here I wouldn't make a scene.

"Are we talking extreme sports, or something like that?" I was trying so hard not to laugh, the fact he couldn't look at me was working in my favour. He was pushing his pasta round the plate instead of eating it.

"Do you remember our first proper night together, the night we went out with Emmett and Rosalie?" he asked.

I nodded at him and pushed another fork full of food in, I knew where this was going but I decided to let him go on to see what he would say.

"Well I told you then that when I met the person I wanted to be with that I would let them into my life completely and to do that I needed to tell them about the real me and what I… need… is probably the best way to put it." he still hadn't looked at me and the poor pasta on his plate was probably getting dizzy from being wound and unwound on his fork.

"Edward do you really want to do this here? I mean here in public, wouldn't you rather wait until we were at the hotel or your place?" I decided to go easy on him, he couldn't be totally honest here for fear of my reaction. While I hoped he realised that I was not going to react badly he couldn't be sure could he?

"Bella if I don't tell you now I will probably chicken out later and I can't keep it in anymore, I need to tell you about me" he finally raised his eyes to look at me and was met by wide smile.

"I know Edward so please don't stress yourself, we'll talk later when we don't have to worry about flapping ears everywhere " I said and leaned over the table and kissed him , a big smacker on his lips and whispered " I know who you are" before sitting back down.

"Bella you can't possibly know, please let me get this out, we can walk along the pier or something and after I've told you well you can decide what happens next, I just have to hope you can deal with everything" he said the last bit almost to himself and his eyes had returned back to his plate.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I know that that was probably the wrong emotion to have at the moment but he had just tried to lay himself bare before me and I'd stopped him. I knew I needed to do something to get him back to me, so I did the only thing I could think of and I reached for my phone and opened up the blog that I had book marked in my favourites.

I got up and walked round to him and made him push back from the table, as soon as he did I plonked myself down on his knee sitting across him. I knew we would be drawing attention to ourselves but it was too important a subject to worry about what anyone else thought. As soon as I was secure and he brought his arms up to wrap round me I showed him my phone.

"Edward I want to show you my favourite blog, it's the one that kept me warm when I was travelling on my own, it's the one that I get off to and in the last couple of weeks it come to mean even more to me when I finally realised who the main attraction actually was."

With that he looked at the screen and watched as I flipped through images of him in the bath and the set of photos showing his abs. I was careful not to start any of the videos because the soundtracks were unmistakeable.

"Shit Bella , you knew! How long have you known?" he asked as he pulled me tighter against him.

"Honestly I had an inkling the night I went out for drinks with you and Emmett, but I really wasn't 100% sure until the night I stayed at your place"

He seemed to take a minute to absorb what I was saying and I could almost hear he cogs whirling around in his brain.

"If you knew or at least suspected why didn't you say something?" the look on his face had suddenly soured and I knew he was struggling with the information.

"You made it quite clear you would only tell the person you were considering having a long term relationship with, I didn't want to push you, I wanted you to tell me because you wanted to" I leant forward and kissed him, I needed him to know that nothing had changed.

"Excuse me miss, would you please return to your own seat, a couple of my regulars aren't really ready to watch your lovely display of young love while they eat" the owner was bright red with embarrassment at having to disturb us.

"I'm sorry , could you bring us the bill, we'll leave so as not to disturb anyone" I said as I got off Edward's lap.

"Bella we need to talk, now" Edward said as he threw some notes on the table as we walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

The Body Chapter 18

For a second I had thought he was annoyed, the tone of his voice was off as he told me we needed to talk. I suppose if it had been at any other time I would have presumed that this was the 'it's not you it's me speech' but I was confident that wasn't going to happen. No his voice was strained and a sly glance at the tent in his trousers caused me to giggle. The poor guy was struggling to maintain his dignity, get up from the table and talk to me all at the same time.

I quickly gulped down my glass of wine, no need to waste a decent Chianti, and pushed a final fork full of pasta in before I grabbed my bags and purse. Edward was still standing with his back to the restaurant as he tried to discreetly arrange himself. I had to supress another giggle as I watched him take a deep breath and close his eyes, he was trying to 'will' his erection down but he wasn't managing it at the moment. I thought briefly about what he was thinking about, what could turn him off?

"Come here, I'll walk in front of you if it bothers you" I said to him. "Or you can hold the bags in front of you" he nodded so I passed him the groceries we'd bought that morning.

As soon as we were out on the sidewalk he grabbed my hand and almost dragged me towards the pier area. We walked in silence, the pace he set was blistering and I knew he was trying to get us somewhere we could carry on the conversation, what he didn't seem to realise was that I was just as much up for the conversation as he was.

"Edward slow down, your legs are a lot longer than mine, I 'm struggling to keep up" I finally said as I struggled to release my hand from his grip.

He looked at me as if I'd slapped him, "I'm sorry I was just focused on getting us somewhere quiet to talk," he looked like a little puppy that had just been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Edward we can have this conversation anywhere you want; I want to talk to you about the blog as much as you need to tell me" I explained.

"Bella if we start this discussion there is a lot more for me to tell you than just the blog, I really need us to have time to talk about everything"

"Well why don't we go back to my suite, we can relax and we won't be interrupted"

"No it has to be out I the open in a public place" he answered as he grabbed my hand again and started off towards his intended destination.

"Why on earth does the talk need to be in a public place?" I asked confused.

"Simple, if we are in close proximity to a bed, couch or even somewhere remotely private I certainly won't get out what I need to say, just the thought of you looking at my blog has given me a hard on that won't go away, so talking about it is probably going to be messy" he explained.

We finally made it to the boardwalk and sat on a bench facing the water. For once the weather was in our favour and after we got comfortable and spread the bags on the bench so no one could join us, Edward laid his jacket across his lap.

"What is that for?" I asked trying to supress a smile.

He lifted the jacket and the tent was still there, in fact it was quite pronounced.

"That looks quite painful" I said as I brushed my hand over it.

"Don't you dare you tease" he said as he took hold of my hand and placed it back on my own knee.

We sat for a few minutes, me taking in the atmosphere and just waiting for Edward to restart the discussion. Edward on the other hand was sat very still, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and steady. I was just going to ask him if he was ok when his eyes opened and he looked straight at me.

"Ok I suppose the first question is how did you know it was me? I thought I'd been so careful to cover my tracks "

"It has been steady steps I suppose; the first thing was the night we went to the sports bar. When the beer was spilt you reacted in a very distinctive way and it was only the fact that I'd heard that very same phrase or I suppose you could call it an expletive on the video clip the night before, you know when you came, you were very vocal, well it stopped me in my tracks. The next piece of the puzzle was when you and Emmett were telling stories about Rosalie and her tattoo parlour, Emmett confirmed you were both pierced in some private areas. After that it was the night I stayed over at your place, I recognised the bathroom and saw your jewellery in the drawer under the sink."

He hadn't taken his eyes off me all the time I was speaking, I tried to read his expression but it seemed he'd suddenly learnt the art of a blank expression.

"If even one of those things hadn't happened I would have wondered but have never been sure, not like I have been for these last few weeks, but it wouldn't have mattered, I just wanted you Edward, whether you were 'the body' or not."

He looked at me and frowned "The Body?"

"Don't take offense it is just a name I gave the person on the blog, a way of me thinking about them"

I saw the frown disperse and a small smile replace it.

"So you thought about me then?"

"You have no idea, I was totally turned on just watching you and that was before I knew it was you" I admitted.

"Ok so next question, how did you actually find the blog, what where you looking for?" he asked.

I took a minute to think about this, I knew that he would be meeting Alice and Jasper sooner rather than later, he was going to be, already was, a huge part of my life and that meant him knowing my best friends. Did I really want to admit that their sexual practices had sent me looking for an explanation of what they were trying out in the privacy of their own bedroom?

Honesty, I had promised myself honesty if we got this far, so I took the plunge.

"My best friend Alice was talking about something that her and Jasper were trying out in the bedroom, as we girlies do, you know we sometimes, well we talk." He nodded almost as if he wasn't surprised that two close friends would talk about their sex lives. I continued explaining wondering if he talked to Emmett about his sex life.

"Well Alice is very talkative and she has virtually no boundaries so I probably know as much about their sex life as Jasper does. Anyway she mentioned something called pegging and I had no idea what is was, so like the ever inquisitive person I am I googled it"

I turned to look at him and his face had gone white, he had beads of sweat across his forehead and his hand was pushing down hard on his still tented trousers. He let out a strange noise, a sort of cross between a gulp, a cry and an exhale.

"So what did google tell you?" he finally asked as he wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Well it told me the basics, what it was, what 'apparatus' was needed, and the basics of what happened but It didn't really tell my why people did it, so I carried on looking for more information. When I realised what it was all about I went looking at particular websites, one lead to another until I came across yours. While yours isn't actually pegging, well it loosely related so…." I shut up because he was starting to go pink and his breathing was slightly erratic.

He looked at me and then looked away.

"Are you one of my followers?" he asked

"Yes I am, my screen name is BBS, I have messaged you a few times but as soon as I realised who you might be I stopped." I admitted

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure how we or I would cope with everything if it was you, I have to sit and watch you at your desk every day, not easy when I've watched my favourite clip, or even gotten off to it just a few hours before".

I smirked at him hoping to ease the tension but I had in fact in made things worse. Me talking of getting off whilst watching him had pushed him over the edge and I knew as I looked at his face that he had just come.

"Shit woman! What fucking effect are you having on me?" he opened his eyes and looked at me "I've just come in my boxers, in public in the middle of the day, just listening to you talk".

I was torn between laughing, feeling immensely proud and jumping him. I knew we would get arrested if I jumped him and I certainly wasn't going to laugh at him so I just smiled and reached across and kissed him. It was a great big smacker on the lips and as soon as he opened his lips slightly I dived in for a full on smacker. It was only a couple walking past tutting that actually stopped me climbing onto his knee.

"I need to get cleaned up" he said as he stood. "I'll nip over to the ice cream shop and use their facilities and bring us back both a cone, I have a feeling I'm going to need some sugar for the next part of this conversation" he said as he sort of limped away from me.

I sat going over the conversation we had just had and wondered what it could be what he wanted to talk about next.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	20. Chapter 20

The Body Chapter 19

It didn't take him long to return, it was good to see he was walking straight and that he had two huge ice cream cones with him.

"I hope you really like ice cream, I was so embarrassed at having to use their facilities to clean myself up that I bought two of the most expensive items on the menu." He explained as he handed me my 'creation'. It was a huge chocolate waffle cone with several different scoops of ice cream with crushed mixed nuts and chocolate sauce on the top. I looked over at his and he had the same barring the nuts and sauce.

"I'm surprised you would eat something like this after looking inside your fridge. I'd definitely have thought you were more that frozen yoghurt or sorbet type of guy" I couldn't help but tease, he looked so uncomfortable.

"You're right Bella, I don't eat this usually, but I need the sugar at the moment"

We sat for a few moments just devouring our ice cream, the weather was lovely, the sun was shining and I felt at peace with the world. What more could a girl want? A lovely day, a massive cone of different ice creams and a wonderful man sat beside her, in truth pretty much nothing.

"Ok I can't eat anymore, I can feel my teeth rotting, my blood sugar rising and my calorie intake going into overload, are you done?" he asked as he stood up and threw his nearly still full cone into the trash can at the end of the bench.

"Here I was thinking life couldn't get any better and you go and spoil it, don't you know that certain ice creams don't count calorie wise?"

He looked at me as though I was mad so I explained further.

"Any ice cream you devour whilst pregnant, during the aftermath of a break up, at certain times of the month or during a wonderful day out do not count, they are life's little extras and do us no harm" I explained.

He looked at me as though I had just spoken to him in fluent gobbledegook and shook his head, then a smile lit up his face.

"I take it then that this is classed as a wonderful day"

I smiled at him and patted the bench as I continued to lick the ice cream.

"Bella please throw the cone away, I've already come once , it won't take much to do it again if I have to sit here and talk to you about my blog while your simulating fellatio on an ice cream cone."

I couldn't help but scream with laughter, for once he was way ahead of me, I really was just enjoying the flavours and like most normal people I could probably consume my own body weight in ice cream before I was sick of it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to tease, I just really love ice cream" I finally managed to get out.

He looked at me strangely but his face broke into a wide grin,

"That is the first time you have referred to me with any sort of pet name, Sweetheart, I like the sound of that. Am I your sweetheart? "he asked.

I smiled at him and nodded my head, it was the best I could do, but I didn't answer his question vocally. I wasn't sure if either of us was ready for the big question of feelings just yet. I knew I was falling in love with him, but was I ready to actually tell him? No definitely not.

He sat back with the grin still on his face and his eyes closed, he tilted his face to the sun and just sat absorbing the warmth. He looked so….I wasn't even sure what was the best word or phrase to use, gorgeous, calm, sexy, innocent, peaceful, the list went on and on and I had to stop myself from reaching out to stroke him.

"When you're done with the not calorie free, artery busting, fat producing ice cream let me know and we'll get back to the discussion we were having if that's ok?"

The smirk had appeared, the one that came out when he had decided to tease me, it usually appeared at work when I couldn't do anything about his teasing, or when we were in bed and he was about to make my body feel things I hadn't realised it could.

Between the smirk and his unfortunately correct description of the ice cream I gave in and passed it to him to dispose of, but not before I took a massive bite of the cone. I savoured the flavour before reaching in my bag for a tissue and cleaned myself up. As soon as I was ready I turned on the bench, tucking my knee up under my other leg and got comfy.

"So we have established you know it's my blog and that you know what pegging is" he looked at me for confirmation so I nodded.

"Not that I wanted to know but we have also established that you know your friends indulge in it, pegging that is "he looked at me again so I nodded again.

"Have you spoken to your friend about how it feels or what they enjoy about it ?" this time he didn't look at me and I was confused why we were talking about this.

"I thought we were talking about your blog, why are you interested in my friend's kinky sex life?" it wasn't that I was sharp with him or anything but I saw his face drop and his smile disappear.

The next five minutes were gruesome, neither of us spoke and the atmosphere was heavy, I didn't understand what I'd said to make him shut down so instantly so I started to go back over the short conversation we had just had. The only thing I could come up with was my question about his interest in Alice and Jasper's sexual exploits. My mind went off in all sorts of directions then and I wondered if he was a swinger and was wondering about them joining us, but he had never made any mention of anything and he was always alone on his blog. If he wanted people to join in I'm sure I read that half of his followers had offered and the other half had wanted to watch first hand when he was filming.

No it wasn't that, whatever the problem it wasn't that one, there was nothing for it I would just have to ask.

"Edward what on earth have I said that has made you clam up, why can't you talk to me?"

He took a deep breath and started to ask me something before he changed his mind.

"Come on Edward out with it, whatever it is can't be that bad"

"Bella when you called your friends sex life kinky, what did you mean by that?" his face was serious, no hint of a smirk or a smile, it was as though everything in our future seemed to rest on my answer.

I took a minute to try and formulate my answer, I hated being in a position where I didn't know what the outcome would be. There were several difference answers and for once I wasn't sure which one he was expecting to hear. In the end I just went with honesty, if we were going to stand any chance he needed to know the real me, just as I needed to know him.

"Alice and Jasper have a very adventurous sex life by all accounts. Alice likes to try new things and they have dabbled in just about everything out there plus she also likes to talk, so over the years I have learned more about them than I ever really needed to" I shrugged and continued " I suppose to me kinky is a collective term for all the different things they have tried. I'm not talking about the run of the mill things I imagine most people do in the privacy of their own bedroom, I'm talking about outside the norm, activities that most people don't try, of course all this is just my reasoning because obviously I haven't spoken to the rest of human population about it, just I suppose what my idea of what society classes as normal."

I looked at him so see if I had made sense and he was nodding, he wasn't looking at me but he was agreeing with me I think.

"So do you agree with the way Alice and Jasper live?" he asked

"It's got nothing to do with me, and so long as they are happy and fulfilled, I'm happy"

I could see from his expression that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Ok let me put it another way, knowing what you know about me now and what we have done together in bed so far, would you consider us to be kinky?" he still wouldn't look at me and it was starting to annoy me.

"No I wouldn't, you have had me in several new positions that I wouldn't have known about but we haven't done anything I class as out of the ordinary. "

I knew my voice was getting slightly higher because I was getting annoyed, I just didn't know why. Finally, something must have got through to him because he tuned to look at me. He studied my face before he spoke again.

"Please don't get annoyed Bella. I have to tell you something about me and my needs and I'm just trying to feel you out, to try and establish your reaction. If it's going to be negative and I think you will react badly then I won't talk about it here, we'll go on with our day and we'll talk about it another time when we are in the privacy of your hotel suite."

My first reaction was that I wanted to scream at him that he was being a pompous ass and that I was a big girl, I could handle anything he threw at me but looking at his face I could see he was really struggling with this conversation. I took a few breaths and calmed myself down before I answered him.

"Edward you could ask or tell me anything, I thought you knew that by now. I haven't run or reacted badly about you having your blog have I?" looked at him and smiled hoping to at least get a reaction. He grabbed hold of my hand ad squeezed it,

"No, the fact that you knew about that and are still here, well it is a good sign it's just …. But it's one thing to know what I get up to alone it's a totally different thing to ask you to join me in some activities".

As he finished speaking he gripped hold of both of my hands tightly. I wasn't sure if it was to keep me from running or to stop me from hitting him, but the sooner he realised I wasn't going to do either the better.

As his words sunk in I realised he what he had said, he wanted me to join him in some of his activities, did that mean filming with him or taking photos of me or something completely different? His earlier conversation about my idea of kinky suddenly made sense, he was trying to test my reaction to 'kinky'. What on earth was he thinking of asking me to do? The sudden flood in my panties made it quite clear to me whatever it was I was more than up for it.


	21. Chapter 21

The Body Chapter 20

"Do you really want to have this conversation here in public or do you want to go back to your place? I was determined we needed to carry on talking, he was obviously gearing up to ask me or even tell me what he wanted. Did I want to hear that for the first time out here in public?

My panties told me I did, they were now totally soaked and I knew I should probably take them off before the moisture made its way to my jeans and gave me away.

Edward was still holding my hands and watching my face, if he was as good at reading me as he seemed to think, he should be able to detect just how turned on I was at this moment. I knew my face was red and I could feel the heat in both my panties and across my chest as my nipples tried to push through the layers of clothing.

"I think we better go back to my place, I can show you better what I'm talking about"

With that he stood up and gathered all the bags together and reached for my hand.

"Come on I need to do this while we are both so aroused, it will make the conversation a lot easier"

I was going to argue with him that I wasn't really that turned on but one look at his face and the way he lifted an eyebrow at me made me realise there was absolutely no way I could deny it.

As soon as he realised I wasn't going to argue he pulled me up and we quickly made our way to the sidewalk and hailed the first cab that we saw. Edward gave his address before I could even think about telling the driver where we were going and everything seemed to happen at a great pace. By the time I'd got myself comfortable, in my 'moist' panties and sorted out the shopping bags and my purse I was once again being pulled out of the cab and herded upstairs. As we went through his front door I was pushed up against the nearest wall and practically mauled. He was struggling to decide where to touch first, so I stood against the wall with the grocery bags still in my hands, his hands going everywhere as well as his lips.

"Shit I need you so badly" he said as he started to unbutton and lower the zip on my jeans.

I wanted to help him get me undressed plus I wanted to undress him but I couldn't seem to let go of the bags. It was only when he tried to lift my t shirt up did he realise I was still holding everything.

"For fucks sake Bella just drop them" he groaned out.

"The bags or my panties?" I asked.

It broke the spell. I know I probably shouldn't have but he was nearly out of control and the rest of the afternoon and probably most of the evening would have been taken up with sex on any flattish surface we could have found. While that sounded as a perfectly acceptable way to spend the afternoon I didn't want to stop talking, I needed to know what had him so aroused.

He slowly regained his composure and looked at me.

"If I said both could we go back to what we were doing? he asked with a smile on his face.

"Can I put the shopping down, get out of my jeans and panties and then trust you to restart the conversation?"

He made it seem as though he was weighing up that information before taking the groceries and turning away from me. I could tell he was rearranging himself, there was no point hiding it, somehow his pants were already open and he'd obviously removed his boxers when he cleaned himself up earlier. I wondered what he had done with them, was some poor shop keeper going to find them when he emptied the trash can?

"Make yourself comfy Bella, you know where all my clothes are if you want to borrow something"

He went into the kitchen so I went back to the bedroom and into his closet. I grabbed a clean pair of his boxers and after slipping out of my jeans and panties I slid them on, they were incredibly loose but they would do. I went in the bathroom to freshen up and rinsed out my panties and popped them onto the towel rail to dry. I wasn't planning on going home tonight so they should be dry by the time I needed them. I smiled at myself for being so practical.

I took another of his t shirts and left my bra on the side, if this was going to go how I thought it was my bra wouldn't be needed anyway!

I found him in the kitchen and he was making some kind of smoothie, he added veg and fruit and then ice and a handful of some grain I wasn't sure about. After watching the mush go round and round in the blender he poured it into two glasses.

"Here this will help with digesting all the pasta and counteract the ice cream " he said passing me a strange looking drink. I gingerly took a taste, while it wasn't anywhere near as good as the pasta or ice cream, it wasn't totally horrible so I sipped it slowly.

"Come on let's get comfortable, I need to explain some things to you, things about me and about the blog"

I made myself at home on the couch and waited for him to get started.

"When I was in college I shared a room with a guy called Peter, he was bisexual and very open about it. The college years for him were all about working hard and playing hard. We shared the room for three years and in that time I got to know him really well and before you ask, no not ever not even when we were both roaring drunk"

I smiled because I had to admit even though he had told me he had never been with a man, it sounded like he had had plenty of opportunity to experiment.

"Peter liked having sex with men as well as women, but his taste in men was quite specific, he loved them to be big and rough and most definitely when they were deep in the closet."

"When I knew him well enough I asked him why he enjoyed having sex with men so much and he was very honest and open, saying he loved to be the 'receiver' as he put it, he loved to be manhandled and roughly fucked, he said there was no feeling on earth like having your prostate stimulated by a solid cock while being kissed and fondled with rough hands"

"If he felt like that why did he bother with women then?" I asked totally absorbed in the story.

"I asked the exact same question, to which he replied that he found just as much enjoyment when he was balls deep in a woman so why should he choose, why couldn't he have both?"

"I couldn't argue with that so I just accepted that there was a possibility I may find a man or a woman in his bed now and again." He took a gulp of his smoothie and carried on.

"Over the next six months or so I took notice of who he was spending time with and while the men were all one night stands, the women seemed to last a little longer, but maybe only a month so. I tackled him about that and his answer was that when he was dating he was monogamous but he was finding that as much as he loved being with a woman after a while he always started to miss the feel of a man"

"After that I started to do some research, I wanted to see what it was that was exciting him and whether there were people out there talking about prostate massage and orgasms. What I saw and read blew my mind, it was supposed to be the most intense sensation a man could experience but I knew, at that point in my life anyway, that I had no real interest in going out and picking up a man. "

He stopped and looked at me, I think to make sure that I was ok and he wasn't overwhelming me.

"Go on" I gently prodded him.

"This went on for quite a while. I was too busy whilst I was at college, and I really didn't have any privacy to really experiment, so I sort of shelved it and just gone with my life. It never went away though, I would still date and have sex and I finally plucked up the courage to ask one of my partners to put her finger in my ass. She looked at me as though I was insane and as she shuddered I knew I had just ruined our fledging relationship."

He took another gulp of his drink and finally registered just how disgusting it actually was.

"Would you like a beer or a glass of wine?" I nodded thankful to get rid of the mush and waited for him to come back and sit down. He took a lot longer than he should have and I wondered if the space was for him or me. When he re-joined me he started straight up again

"I met this woman at a bar, she was a little older than me, everything about her screamed sophisticated and worldly wise. To this day I don't really know how we ended up at her home but she just took charge and asked for everything she wanted. Part of me felt like it didn't matter that it was me there, she just wanted to have sex and I was going to provide it. Anyway once I had proved to her I could keep up and she had had her third or fourth orgasm, she told me she was going to show me her party trick. I didn't know what to expect, I certainly wasn't expecting her to milk my prostate. She knew exactly what she was doing and she had me seeing stars for the rest of the night. I think because I was so open to what she was doing she just went to town and kept me coming most of the night."

Again he checked on me to make sure I was ok, so I kissed him gently on the cheek and told him to carry on.

"I never saw her again, when I asked her the next morning if I could she smiled and patted my cheek and informed me her husband was due home from his business trip in the next few days and she had just needed to cut loose for the night. I was devastated, not at the thought of not seeing here again you understand, but because I couldn't imagine I would ever experience that sensation again."

"By the time I met her, I was out of college and living here in the city. I struggled to think about how best to experience it again, it did cross my mind for about a second to ask Peter, but I dismissed it because it just didn't feel right. So I went on to the net and started to anonymously check out blogs, forums and websites. I was surprised to find that there were so many men out there that loved anal play who weren't gay and it lead me onto the sites for specific things. I bought toys and started to experiment in the privacy and comfort of my own home and well soon found that while I can't 'milk' myself as such, I can stimulate myself and it feels amazing."

I had to cut in here because whilst I had followed everything I didn't understand how that had moved to him filming himself.

"That was just plain old curiosity Bella. I wanted to see what happened to the ring of muscle around my ass so I set up my old video camera and recorded myself one day. Later I was chatting to some people on one of the forums I am active on and I told them what I'd done. They asked to see the clip and the blog was born. The more people that liked it and followed it, the more I posts I put on and in a way it gave me the confidence to try new things. Before long people were requesting things and specific toys so I just went with it. All the time trying to recreate the feelings I'd experienced"

"Ok I understand all that Edward but what do you want with me?" I asked nervously.

"My greatest fantasy Bella is to find a woman I trust and care enough about to try pegging. Bella, I love the feeling of my ass being full while my cock is being stimulated I want … no I need …. to be fucked in the ass by my gorgeous girlfriend while she reaches around and strokes me until I come."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally he told her…


	22. Chapter 22

The Body Chapter 21

Thinking about it, I suppose it should have been what I was expecting. I mean all the clues were there, talking about Alice, how the blog had come about and everything he did on it, but for some reason I was stunned by his revelation of what he wanted. Pegging was something that other people indulged in, something that lived on the internet not in real life. Then I remembered Alice and realised I was being incredibly stupid. I wasn't some naïve little girl, I'd always lived by the mantra 'each to their own' and this was just another avenue of it.

I looked at him, at his face, his expression was once again hard to read as he tried to read my mine, the problem was we were both trying to stay as neutral as possible so as not to freak the other out. My mind though was flicking through my stored images of him in the shower pushing himself on to the dildo mixed with new images of me on my knees in front of him before it changed to another selection of memories and new ideas. In those next few minutes I analysed all the different positions he had had me in and I realised I was trying to see if he had been getting me ready for this moment.

"Bella talk to me; I don't care what you say so long as you talk you me"

His touch on my thigh snapped me out of my mind freeze and as I finally managed to regain my speech and slow down the show reel in my brain.

"When would you have asked me to do that to you if I hadn't brought up the blog today?"

He flinched and sat back slightly but didn't remove his hand.

"I have told you on more than one occasion I soon as I was sure about the person I was with I would tell them everything, that has never changed and I was planning on taking you away for the weekend in the near future. I have already started to enquire about vacant dates on a couple of hotels I wanted to take us to. Once we were there I was going to explain everything, the blog, how it came about, why I enjoy doing it, what I would like us to try, everything."

I couldn't help but admire his composure, he was cool calm and collected, as the saying goes, and I was glad to see, more concerned about me than himself at the moment.

"That's brave, what would you have done if I'd have reacted badly? I could have been totally horrified at your extra-curricular hobby "

"Bella I know you well enough now to know that you wouldn't have been, I wouldn't have considered telling you if I didn't think you were it for me, in fact I wouldn't have wasted my time getting to know you if I'd had the slightest inkling you wouldn't have understood."

"Again that's brave, surely you're stuck in a catch 22 position, you need to really know me to be sure I'd understand, but you couldn't get to know me without spending time with me" I was aware I was babbling but I knew what I meant.

"We have spent enough time together for me to have a good understanding of your character, today just gave me that deeper level of knowledge I needed. "

"But you started the conversation in the restaurant, why not wait until we were away before you brought it up?" I was confused, if he was going to take me away for the weekend and confess all, why now? why today?

"It just felt right, I don't know why, I just needed to start the conversation, the one thing in all this that I haven't said before is that I've fallen in love with you. I trust my own feelings and instincts, my soul would not find it's other half and allow me to feel this, if it was somebody that wasn't going to complete me, does that make sense?"

He was so matter of fact about his declaration that I almost missed it, I had to rewind and play it again in my head before I was sure about what I'd heard.

"You love me?"

"Yes my Bella, I do, I love you "

I sat very still, part of me wanted to jump him there and then, part wanted to tell him that I loved him just as much but something was stopping me doing anything. I could see he was once again trying to read my expression but even I wasn't sure what I was thinking so he had no chance.

Finally, no matter how much I fought to stay quiet, I couldn't stop the words coming out, I just hoped they came out in the right order.

"What happens if I can't give you what you need, how can you know that I could do that?"

"I know that I love you Bella, everything else will sort itself out I have no doubt about that"

I got up and walked to the window to look out over the people walking about, I wasn't quite sure what had thrown me, an hour ago I was ready to ride him in public I was so aroused. I'd wondered what it was he wanted me to do with him and I had been excited to find out, but now when we were talking so clinically about everything it seemed…. I wasn't even sure about that.

"Was it too early to tell you that I love you? I have to admit I was hoping for a slightly different reaction"

I could hear the smile in his voice, he was teasing me and I turned to look at him

"No it wasn't too early, in fact I think it was just what I needed to hear Edward. I've fallen in love with you too and now I'm actually admitting it to myself as well as you, I suppose it has just bought up a little bit of insecurity on my part. "I admitted.

"What on earth do you have to be insecure about?" He came and took me in his arms, surrounding me as he pulled me into his chest. "All that matters is that you love me, that we love each other and this is the beginning of a new part of our lives together. Isn't that exciting and wonderful and terrifying and just about every other feeling and sensation we could possibly experience?"

"No it's scary, what if I can't do everything you want me to do? What if I don't want to be on your blog? What if I can't cope with people looking at you anymore? What if somebody recognises us like I did? what if….?"

His lips met mine whilst I was still in full flow, his tongue stroking mine while I was still trying to talk to him and his lips followed mine as they tried to form sentences, he was determined though and he carried on kissing me until my brain finally shut down and just enjoyed the sensations being created. He must have registered the moment I gave in because he picked me up and carried me back to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap but never once broke contact with my lips. He nipped at my lips, used to his tongue to soothe the nips and the next minute was back to just good old fashioned making out.

When we finally came up for air he took my face in both his hands and smoothed my hair back, my lips were puffy and my eyes almost closed as he held my face steady and secure, looking straight into my eyes he started to speak

"Ok I'm going to try that again in a minute but first I need you to hear something, hear it, understand it, accept it and process it and then respond in kind ok"

I nodded to let him know I'd understood him

"Bella Swan I love you and you are it for me. I've loved you since you spilt beer all over me and thought I was gay. I love you no matter what happens from here on, whether you get involved with my blog or we close it down. I love you because you are you, because you drive me mad with lust, because you are my equal and my better half and because I see a very long and incredibly happy life for us ok?"

All I could do was nod, I tried to tell him that I felt exactly the same way but he was already back glued to my lips.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	23. Chapter 23

The Body Chapter 22

The rest of the day passed in the same vein, we stayed on the couch for what seemed like ages, making out and having a good grope of each other. For some reason neither of us took anything to the next level and when we finally came up for air we were both a mess, hair and the little clothes we had on in disarray.

"Shit I haven't had a session like that since my early high school years" the smile on his face was almost angelic mixed with a hint of a smirk as he was obviously remembered the who, where and when.

It was his stomach growling that had actually caused him to pull away, and as I thought about it, he hadn't really eaten all day, he didn't eat his pasta, threw his ice cream away and never even finished the mush he made us when we got back.

"I'll cook something" I said as I peeled myself of the couch. "we can talk some more while we eat."

Edward helped me off of the couch, one hand extended to me and the other busy re arranging the tent in his trousers again.

"You are really teasing me today Miss Swan, I haven't had a permanent problem like this since I was about 14 years old"

"You are not going to try and tell me that it hurts are you, or that you'll die or it will drop off if it's left like that too long" I laughed as I remembered some of the stories the girls had laughed about when we were first discovering boys at Junior high, some of the excuses they had tried to use to get us to touch them had been hilarious.

"No don't worry I'm taking the stand of delayed gratification, when I do come later I'm probably going to rupture something inside you or me for that matter, so be ready Missy"

He pulled me in for a cuddle and after a few seconds of trying to rub himself against me, he sighed and pulled away saying "Not helping"

I quickly threw together a stir fry, let's be honest he had enough different veg to start his own market stall, so I made a pan full. We sat crossed legs on the floor in front of the couch and devoured most of the dish but the conversation wasn't where I wanted it to be. Edward was chatting away about something at work, office gossip I think, Ben had text him earlier to tell him Kate had announced to the dinner party that she was pregnant but hadn't divulged who the father was. I wasn't really listening, what I wanted to know was how to bring up the subject of what he wanted me to do on his blog.

"Bella are you even listening to me? "

I finally looked up at him and realised that I hadn't really taken anything in.

"Erm…. Yes of course you were saying something about Kate being pregnant…FUCK KATE IS PREGNANT!" I shouted as it suddenly registered what he was saying.

"So you were sort of listening then, so tell me what has you miles away, what are you thinking about?"

I looked at him and let out a breath, this was stupid I should just talk to him.

"My mind is full of questions, I want to know all about what you want us to do on the blog, I need to know more about the pegging and more importantly I need to know why you haven't posted anything recently" it all seemed to come out in one mad rush but I could tell he understood what I had said.

"Well the easiest one to answer is the last one, I haven't posted anything on the blog because of you, I knew I was going to tell you about it and I had decided that I wouldn't post anymore until I told you, just in case you were totally opposed to it." He smiled and I could tell it was a genuine heart felt smile, he was actually concerned I wouldn't be happy.

"As for the other two points, well you know what pegging is, I have all the things we need here and we can try it when you are ready or not as the case maybe. If it's definitely at this point a 'not ever' well that gives me something to think about, but I'll worry about that if it comes to that."

That was as plain as he could make it for me and I understood what he was trying to say, a 'Not Ever' answer could be a deal breaker.

"As for my blog well that is another matter, I do love the exhibitionist side of me and I would find that very difficult to turn off, knowing you are one of my followers though is so fucking hot, I'm really hoping you will be happy for me to continue and if you want to join me, well even better."

"Will it still be anonymous? I mean you won't suddenly want to announce us to the world will you?"

He smiled again and shook his head, "I would never do that to you or us, in fact I need to take another look at how I can tighten up the anonymity seeing as you found me".

My stir fry was now cold so I put the dish down and got up to fetch us both a drink. As I was reaching into the fridge I suddenly realised what he had said about the pegging.

"You have everything here for the pegging, what do you mean by that?" I asked

"Bella I buy loads of toys to experiment with, you've seen most of them, so when I came across something I liked the look of I bought it with the hope I'd find the right person to use it with".

"So it's here, now, in your closet?" my voice had risen quite high at the end of the obvious question and he looked at me trying to establish whether it was from fright or excitement. I wasn't sure myself so he had no chance of being able to decipher it.

"Yes I saw something online that looked, well let's just say it's designed to make sure both parties are fully satisfied" he went back to eating his food as if we were discussing the weather.

"Fuck Edward you can't leave it like that, I'm imagining all sorts of things now. " I sat back down passing him a beer, I had a feeling I was going to need a drink, I knew where I wanted this discussion to go but I wasn't sure now I was ready for where it was going. That thought didn't even make sense to me so I slowly shook my head to clear the images that were flipping past my eyelids.

"What are you imagining Bella? What the toy might look and feel like when its strapped between your legs or the act of you sliding it into me and making me come like I've never experienced before?"

Luckily he was a little more alert than I was and he caught the bottle as it slipped through my fingers. I was aware I had forgotten how to grip the bottle and that was due to the fact that all of the blood in my brain was rushing down my body and trying to push its way into my clit and pussy lips. I was actually throbbing, well my clit was, with need. It needed to be touched, stroked, bitten anything to make sure there was some kind of friction on it. I took a huge gulp of air in to try and get some sort of order into my body but all that succeeded in doing was turning me on even more. My nipples were rock hard and as I breathed in they rubbed against the softness of his worn t shirt, the cotton was soft but my nipples were so sensitive it hurt as they moved with my breathing. It was torture to breathe, the scratching almost painful, but not really. I knew my face had coloured, it did when I was aroused, but I could also feel the heat now on my neck and chest. Edward was watching me with his mouth slightly open, his eyes darting between my nipples and my face.

"Fuck Bella are you going to come?" he finally asked.

"Only if you touch….." was all I managed to say before I was pushed backwards and Edward was ripping off the boxer shorts and T shirt I had on.

There was no foreplay, no need as the whole day had been just that, he slammed into me, it was hard, brutal almost and he set a pace that I'd never experienced before, either with him or anyone else. His fingers dug into my thighs as he held my legs open and me in the position he wanted. I couldn't move, trapped between him and the couch all I could do was let myself go and absorb the feel of him as he pushed deeper and deeper into me.

I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his face was set in a grimace, he looked in pain but I could understand that, this was not gentle romantic love making, this was about us consuming each other, owning each other, totally giving ourselves to each other, whatever you wanted to call it , we were both fully aware that this was the turning point in our relationship and that what ever happened from here on, it was going to be one hell of an adventure and I couldn't wait for it to begin.


	24. Chapter 24

The Body - Chapter 23

It was fast and furious, in total we are probably talking only a few minutes but I would feel the effects for a few days to come. As we lay on the floor both recovering from the intense burst of emotions I knew I was ready to try anything he wanted. It wasn't in anyway me submitting to him, trying something because he wanted me to, it was because I trusted him and I wanted to. My body was still buzzing with hormones and adrenalin, I could feel his touch and his lips as though he was still attached to me and I understood his need to chase or recreate sensations he had before or to try and improve on them.

Until this weekend I had always considered myself satisfied with my sex life, I picked up men when I wanted, my relationships had been ok, I'd never been left woefully unsatisfied but this weekend had proved to me just how good, good could be.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as he stroked my hair out of my face so he could look in my eyes.

"Better than ok" was my answer and the answering smile told me he was too.

"Let's get you off the floor" he said as he pulled me up and passed me the boxers and T shirts he'd ripped off me minutes earlier. Luckily they had survived their rough removal so I made me way to the bathroom to clean myself up. As I sat on the toilet I couldn't help but replay the last few minutes, I'd never experienced feelings like it and I suddenly understood why Alice and Jasper tried just about anything they came across. It must be incredible to experience such amazing highs whenever they found something they both connected with.

As I walked back into the room Edward had pulled back on his boxers and was sat on the couch, there was a brown box on his lap, his hands were resting on it, almost stroking it

"I purchased this in the hope I would get lucky enough to find someone I trusted enough to tell them my fantasy." He just sat there and let me decide whether to open the box or not.

Curiosity got the better of me, I needed to see what all the fuss was about, what Jasper obviously loved and Edward craved. So I took the box and opened it, inside the goods were still professionally packaged and unopened, a good start I thought. Edward was honest that he wanted this but he hadn't offered this to anyone else, or if he had it hadn't got as far as anyone opening the package to look at the goods.

As I opened the contents and started to look at the kit inside I could make out that it was a harness I could step into and fasten around my waist or hips, it looked in away like the outline of the old fashioned Y fronts my Mom would peg on the washing line when I was small. I could make out the space where the dildo would go so I looked back into the box. The cock shaped dildo in the box was surprising, I wasn't expecting it to be double headed, as I took it out of the box and felt the weight and the shape of it, I realised that part of it was actually to go inside me. I was absorbed in just looking at it so when I heard the groan come from Edward I looked up at him alarmed.

"What's the matter?" I asked him

"What's the matter, are you mad woman? I'm sat here with a box on my lap watching the look on your face as you handle…." He took a deep breath and lifted the box, he wasn't fully hard but he wasn't far off. I couldn't help but giggle and then be amazed at his recovery time, I was still reeling yet he wasn't that far off from being ready to go again.

"Why Mr Cullen you amaze me, how can you be ready already? I couldn't help but tease.

"Believe me Bella, even I'm surprised at that" he said as he moved the box from his lap.

"So I take it this goes inside me and then through the harness?" I asked holding the dildo up to him.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked, his smirk and eyebrow also seemed to be on the rise!

"What do you mean? You can't blame me for being inquisitive, I've never seen anything like this before"

He took the dildo off me and did something that made it come apart in his hands, then he inserted batteries into it and fixed it back together.

"Here try that "he placed it back in my hands and then grabbed the harness, he slipped a little box onto the side and then inserted another battery in the pack. He replaced the cover, clipped the box into place and then smiled at me. Suddenly the dildo started vibrating in my hand, I wasn't ready for that and the vibrations made me scream and throw it towards him.

"You shit" I said as I realised what had happened, he was rolling about on the couch laughing and giggling as I tried to get the harness off him so I could turn the dildo off.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, I thought you would have realised what I was doing when I put the batteries in"

"No I was too focused on what else might be in the box to think about that but now you had better show me how you did that."

We spent the next few minutes playing with the control, one button for my part of the dildo only, another button for his part and press both buttons for the whole thing to vibrate. Apparently this one didn't have variation controls (I know I had to ask too, the strength of the vibration apparently) but Edward reliably informed me that if we got on ok with this model, the next one up had that so I could actually vary the strength of the vibrations!

I couldn't help but think my mother would be so proud, her only daughter a connoisseur and expert on sex toys!

"Do you want to try the harness on? Get a feel for it, I mean if you want to of course, no pressure, I was just thinking while we had it out of the box and were looking at it and everything…."

He was trying so hard to be laid back and unaffected about the conversation but I could see in his face how much he was trying to play it cool, his ears were red, and he was almost blushing, I was dying to glance at his groin but I knew if I did that would be it for the next hour or so. I wasn't even sure my lady bits could take another session just yet so I decided to give him a break and just move the conversation on.

"Ok let me have a go" I said as I stood up and reached for the empty harness, I stepped into it and pulled it up and fastened it at the back. It had sliders on it like you get on your bra straps, so I could move it around until it fit snugly, then I repositioned the control box so it was on my hip where I could easily reach it. Surprisingly it was very comfortable, I suppose I thought it would feel odd and uncomfortable but it was light and felt secure.

"I wish now I'd left my underwear off so I could feel it against my skin" I said to myself really but it was the groan from Edward that made me realise I had actually said it out loud.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked and when I looked up he was already on his way out of the room.

"Please a beer" I answered as I quickly unclipped everything and slipped out of both the harness and his boxers. I pulled the harness back on and clipped it back into place. The sliders need another slight adjustment now there was nothing under them but it was easy to sort that. Looking down I was surprised how unobtrusive it looked, the straps and the control box were skin coloured so didn't really stand out. I looked over my shoulder and I couldn't really see anything at all other than the band at my waist. The straps went around the tops of my legs and they joined the waist strap at my sides, the support area for the dildo was also skin coloured so would only show up if I didn't shave.

I was curious now, I wanted to see how the dildo sat in the harness so I picked it up and tried to place it into its support. It didn't take me long to realise that I was supposed to put the dildo in me first then put the support on around it. It wasn't really possible to actually see how it would all work without doing that.

I looked up to ask Edward if he was ok with me doing that but he hadn't come back into the room, I wondered where he was and shouted him. There was no response so I went looking for him, as I walked into his bedroom his en-suite door was open and I could hear the shower running.

"Edward are you in the shower?" I didn't want to just march in for some reason so I asked from behind the door.

"I just need a minute Bella, I'll be out in a minute ok" his voice sounded high and breathy and I had a good idea what he was actually doing. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed he hadn't asked me to help or be glad he had taken care of the problem himself.

I went back to the sofa and seeing as I had the time, I decided I might as well try it out so I slipped the harness off again and took hold of the huge dildo. I made myself comfortable on the couch and as I brought my legs up I started to work the dildo in. I was so turned on it really was no effort at all, as soon as it felt comfortable I picked up the harness and slipped it on. It took me a minute or two to sort out where everything should go and to make sure it was all secure but as soon as I stood up I knew I'd got everything in correctly. I could feel the dildo pressing against my inner walls, the slight curve meant it was sitting against the general area of my g spot and once I started moving or the I turned the vibrator on it was going to be intense. The second part stood out in front of me and for a second I wanted to giggle at how ridiculous it looked, but that was soon pushed away by a deep rooted need for me to thrust. It was as though it was taking over my senses, I could feel my hips wanting to thrust forward and I could already imagine the rhythm as I imagined Edward in front of me on his hands and knees.

"Fucking hell you are trying to kill me today" he said as he walked back into the room finally carrying my beer.

He put both bottles down on the small table at the side of the couch and took a step towards me then stopped.

"Bella you can say no and it won't make the slightest difference to us I'd totally understand, but I have to ask, how would you feel about me taking some photos of you like this and introducing you on my blog?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG for getting this back to me when I needed it and to Edlovesme for her comments and support, you two make this so much easier for me.


	25. Chapter 25

The Body Chapter 24

"What do you mean introduce me?"

"Sorry I suppose that is the wrong term seeing as its anonymous, what I meant was I'd love to take some shots of you like that and post them"

"Do you think that people would want to see this?" I said pointing at the dildo sticking out from my groin.

"Oh believe me you will take my blog to a whole new level when the followers see it"

"And you'll make sure that no one will know it's me?"

"Of course sweetheart, I'd never do that to you, in fact you get total say over what or if anything goes on the blog"

The look on his face nearly caused me to laugh out loud, he was hopeful, excited, seriously turned on and on top of everything he was scared. I think he was scared he'd pushed me too far, scared I would run maybe, but he was trying to keep it all together. I suddenly realised it should have been me who was scared, I was contemplating putting myself, all of myself, out there on the internet, never to be removed. A calmness swept over me as I realised I wasn't at all worried, a little apprehensive maybe but the overriding sensations were lust and excitement. I wanted to do this.

All the time I'd been looking at the blog I hadn't let myself think about what it must feel like to be the one on display, I'd concentrated so much on what I was looking at I hadn't really considered what Edward actually got out of it, but in this moment I knew, I could feel the emotions coming off him and I knew once I saw myself I would feel the same.

"Ok let's do it"

He looked at me as though I was mad and just stood there with his mouth open.

"Did you hear me, I said OK let's do it" I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as he shuddered and swallowed hard.

He still didn't move; he was just standing there staring at me.

"Earth to Edward, is there anybody there?" I said as I started to walk towards him. Now that was a mistake, the sensation of the dildo solid inside me and the second dildo out in front of me caused all sorts of sensations that I wasn't expecting.

"Oh shit" I cried out as my body reacted to everything, my thighs were damp and slippery and my pussy was actually throbbing with need. Finally, he seemed to snap him out of his haze as he lurched forward to make sure I was ok.

"Bella are you ok?" he tried to hug me forgetting I had an extra part of me sticking out front. As he pushed against it, it caused the part inside of me to move again and this time it rubbed against me inside, my inner walls and g spot getting some serious attention.

The resulting sensations caused me to gasp and shudder and I felt my legs buckle slightly, but before I could do anything to try and get myself under control I found myself being swept up into Edwards arms and carried along the corridor. I presumed we were going to his bedroom but I was stunned when he swept past his bedroom door and reached for the door handle of what I had just presumed was a closet.

As the door opened and he stepped through I realised two things, one I was wrong about the closet space and two I recognised the décor and the bed coverings in the room. This was obviously his 'studio', as he carefully laid me on the bed and muttered something about not moving, I took the opportunity to have a quick look around. I just knew what this room was, he had never mentioned he had a guest bedroom and now I knew why.

My attention was taken up being nosey, I was trying to take in as many details as I could about my surroundings, so much so I failed to notice he had already started taking photos.

"Wait Edward, don't I need to get ready, to pose or something?"

"Bella you have no idea how fucking sexy you look, just lie there for the moment and let me get some shots of you, we can look at them and edit them later to make them ok for the blog, just try and enjoy the attention for the moment."

With that I just lay still for a minute and got my mind into a different place, I shelved my curiosity about the room and the fact that Edward had a camera to hand almost instantly and just lay back and decided to enjoy myself.

I stretched my body to relax all my muscles, as my back left the bed for a second I felt the solid dildo massage my pussy walls once more. I groaned and just let my base instincts take over, I needed a release but I wasn't sure how to achieve that other than to resort to some old fashioned self love, it had been ages since I'd got myself of with my own fingers, I was so used to reaching for my favourite vibrator that I'd forgotten how it felt to explore my own body.

As one hand went to my breast to pull and caress my nipple, the other went to my clit. It was so strange to feel the hardness of the dildo as I gently worked my fingers all around my opening. My fingers ghosted over my pussy lips and the surface of the dildo and as I could feel my body responding, the temperature of my skin started to rise and my fingertips registered the goose bumps I was causing as I gave myself over to all the emotions and sensations. My orgasm was powerful and messy, between the direct pressure to my clit and the stimulation inside as my hips moved, I was in effect fucking myself, I came hard and loudly.

As I caught my breath, my attention finally returned to the room and to Edward, I looked over to see where he was and what he was doing, I couldn't believe that I'd actually managed to block out the fact that he was taking photos of me. As I raised myself up on to my elbows I saw he was stood at the bottom of the bed, the camera he'd been using was on the bed near my feet and he was staring at me as one hand pulled on his balls and the other was busy stroking his angry looking engorged cock. He was naked and I wasn't at all sure when that had happened, I didn't think he was when he carried me into the room but to be honest I really couldn't remember.

I sat up and watched as he worked himself up into a frenzy, his hand was moving faster and faster and I knew he was right on the edge. I couldn't help myself, I quickly crawled down the bed so I was right in front of him, I knew I was in the firing zone but if I timed it right I could help him come. I recognised the sign, just before he came he always stilled just for a second or two, I had thought initially he was trying to delay coming, but I knew now he was able to get his mind and body in the same mind space so he could fully experience his own orgasm. As he stilled I quickly wrapped my lips around the end of his shaft and sucked hard, he acted instinctively and pushed forward hard and swift and I heard the words that started all this off, "fuck, fuck, fuck" as he poured spurt after spurt down my throat. Normally I cope quite easily, but this was never ending and I actually considered releasing him as I struggled to swallow everything. Finally I felt him start to soften a little and I knew he was done, so I released him and sat back on my knees, big mistake when you still have a huge solid object inside you. I re arranged myself back on the bed as he fell forward at the side me.

"Earth to Edward, is there anyone in there?" I asked for the second time tonight, he hadn't said anything or opened his eyes and I was starting to think he'd actually fallen asleep on me.

"Mmmmmmmm" was all he managed.

"Oh you are in there then" I teased as I started to run my hand along his back and over his glorious ass.

"I really need to get out of this harness, do you want to help me?" I asked as I continued to lightly draw pictures on his back and ass cheeks.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" was my answer again.

It was getting uncomfortable so I very slowly and carefully climbed off the bed and peeled off the harness and gently removed the dildo. Instantly I felt empty, as though a part of me was missing and I knew I would be wearing this again and again. Edward it seemed would be getting his fantasy and quite soon and maybe quite often.

As Edward continued to doze I took a minute to finally look around the room. He had a huge cork board on one wall with photos pinned all over it, some were obviously of him and I recognised a lot from his blog, others were ones he seemed to have lifted from other blogs and websites. As I looked closer I could see he had made notes on some about the positioning and light and even about what was in the background. I was surprised how….. professional everything was, he was methodical and organised and obviously spent a lot of time and energy on his hobby. As I looked further around the room I could see an array of different cameras, lenses and accessories, all placed neatly on the shelves.

My curiosity quenched for the moment I went back to the bed where Edward was snoring softly, he looked so angelic as he slept with a smile on his face, whatever he was dreaming about was obviously making him very happy. I snuggled up to him and pulled a blanket over us, my last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep were about how amazing the day had been and how much I loved this man next to me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for all their work, you make this so much easier for me xx


	26. Chapter 26

The Body Chapter 25

In the end I think we actually ended up just falling asleep where we were, the day finally catching up with both of us. When I opened my eyes I wondered for a second where I was before I remembered I was in the 'studio'. I looked over at Edward and he was still flat out at the side of me, I suppose coming so many times in such a short space of time had finally caught up with him too and he was recharging.

I sat up on the bed and positioned myself so I was sitting with my back against the leather head board. Edward immediately registered I'd moved and snuggled against my legs throwing an arm over them. I couldn't decide if he was anchoring me to the bed so I couldn't leave or just cuddling into me. He moved again this time putting his head directly on my lap and snuggled in as tight as he could.

I was comfortable so as I gently stroked his hair and shoulders I left him to sleep some more while I took in my surroundings. The bed covers were exactly as I remembered them from the blog, a deep rich red colour and very silky. I didn't think for a minute it was silk, satin maybe or just a nice mix, but it was cool to the touch and incredibly luxurious against your skin. I looked up at the window to see what the window dressing was like but I was surprised to see that there was nothing at the window. I'd have thought for privacy reasons he would have had black out curtains, that puzzled me until I realised that even though we were in the city, this room wasn't overlooked directly. I could see buildings and sky but I couldn't see a window or a balcony, Edward had obviously figured that if he couldn't see anything no one could see him. I may have to test that theory if I was going to be in here more often. It was obviously early morning now, the light was still soft as though the sun hadn't quite woken up yet.

Looking around I could see he had a laptop and some other equipment on shelves on the far wall. It looked as though that was his editing suite, it was all arranged together and I could see another area that had a selection of cameras, both video and hand held normal cameras, there were also different tripods and I could see wall brackets like the ones in the shower that had helped me piece together the puzzle before.

This room really was set up for everything he needed, I wasn't sure how long he'd been doing the blog but it was certainly a professional enough set up.

Edward moved again, this time rubbing his face against my naked thighs, I swear I felt him sniffing me but he didn't fully wake, he just snuggled back down and let out a gentle snore. I was trapped now, his weight was on my legs and I really needed to get up and shower and I knew I should go and pee before my bladder started to really protest. Carefully sliding out from under him, I placed a pillow under his head and made my way across the hall and into his room. The shower was incredible, I stood and let the water jets massage my body as I took a moment to just remember what we had just done. I'd just masturbated in front of Edward, ok he was my boyfriend, but still that is a level of trust between two people that some couples don't ever reach, never mind as quickly as we had. Not only had he watched me as I had completely fallen apart but he taken photos as well, in fact I wasn't really that sure what he'd done. Had he abandoned the camera and just watched me? Had he filmed it? Was there any footage to actually put on the blog?

If you had asked me a few days ago if I was ready to expose myself on the blog I would have been unable to give an answer, but the feelings of disappointment that washed over me as I wondered if Edward had got any footage or pictures of what I'd just done, made me realise just how ok I was with everything. In fact I was really looking forward to seeing what he had taken.

I went back into the studio to see if Edward was awake yet, I'd pinched another pair of boxers and T Shirt from his closet and had made the decision that it was time to start leaving some of my stuff here, either that or I really needed to get on with the apartment hunting. I'd only been half-heartedly looking, and I knew my realtor was getting annoyed with my lack of enthusiasm. I needed to be out of the hotel and in my own space, somewhere I could have my own things around me and where I could put down roots.

In my own mind I knew this meant I was finally putting down some permanent roots. This post was supposed to be for a year so I could get the last part of my "training" done, but I had decided I wasn't going anywhere after that. I'd fight Dad if I had to but my plans had now changed and needed to incorporate a life, I knew I was staying here with Edward.

All this activity and revelation was having a strange effect on my stomach, I was craving waffles so as Edward was still asleep I went in search of ingredients in the kitchen. I wasn't expecting to find much other than veg but you never know so I set about exploring the cupboards. Two minutes later I had the basics for pancakes, there was no waffle maker so pancakes would have to do. I quickly mixed up the batter and left it too rest while I chopped some fruit up to go with it, as expected no syrup to have with them though. I would have to buy a bottle to leave here just for me.

My stomach wasn't waiting any longer so I made myself a bagel while I waited for the sleeping beauty in the other room. I put the coffee on and went to tidy up our mess from the previous day. I picked up our pots and loaded the dishwasher and gathered up the clothes that were lying around, realising I wouldn't probably get back to the hotel later. I threw a load of laundry in and set that going too. It felt good to just potter around and tidy and feel like this was my place, and I knew without a doubt I wanted everything with Edward, I wanted us to live together, maybe even married with babies, but I definitely wanted him to be part of the rest of my life.

I was sitting at the counter drinking my coffee when I heard movement from somewhere within the apartment. I got another mug out and poured some coffee just as he came around the corner. What a glorious sight this man was, hair tussled, naked as the day he was born and still just a little bit asleep. He walked straight up to me and took me in his arms, "good morning sweetheart" he said as he held me tight.

"I'm just going to shower and clean my teeth, I'll be two minutes" he said as he walked away from me and disappeared around the corner. Every instinct told me to follow him into the shower and to practice making babies, but I stayed where I was and tried to concentrate on drinking my coffee. It's amazing how difficult it is to actually get hot coffee safely down your throat when all you can see is the image of a naked Edward walking towards you! (Trust me ladies on this).

I'd just figured out how to drink again when he strolled back into the kitchen, unfortunately this time he had boxers on but hey I wasn't going to complain, that meant I still got to gaze at the rest of him while I was sitting here.

"So how are you feeling about last night, no regrets or worries?" he asked as he picked up his mug and took a huge swallow.

"Why would I have any regrets?" this wasn't the morning conversation I was expecting.

"Well it's one thing to actually fantasize about being watched and photographed, it's another matter entirely to know it's happened "

"Are we really going to have this conversation over breakfast?" I asked as I got up to fill our cups and to start cooking.

"Why not, the sooner we do the sooner I can start looking and editing the photos and the film footage I took of you"

"When did you film it? I thought I saw an ordinary camera in your hands" I was a little confused now.

"Bella, most cameras now do everything but I have a ceiling mounted one that is positioned over the bed, I switched that one on as soon as we went into the room. I can take stills from that or from the shots I took myself"

I had missed that camera altogether, I never thought to look up, but thinking about some of the shots I'd seen on the blog it made sense.

"You still haven't answered me, are you ok with it this morning? I can destroy everything now and no one including me will ever see them" he said as I served up the first of the pancakes.

"I suppose the fact that I'm cooking pancakes and talking about whether or not I'm going to be ok with you posting footage of me masturbating whilst wearing a strap on answers the question doesn't it?"

I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at him and smirk, I was more than ok I was both excited and turned on at seeing what he had recorded last night and on top of that I was really excited at the thought of seeing myself on the blog.

"You know Bella I've been thinking, how would you feel about doing a series of posts? I was thinking we could do little teasers, us doing different things, leading up to you using a dildo on me and then if we both want to maybe we could actually film in its entirety you pegging me and we could post that ?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	27. Chapter 27

The Body Chapter 26

It was the strangest sensation. I was trying to stay calm and objective as we looked at the film and the photos Edward had taken last night. We were watching the short film for the second or third time as Edward tried to decide where he could lift stills from as he'd decided that he didn't want to put the film on the blog. At first I was a little annoyed he wasn't posting it, until he pointed out that there was no way he could ensure my anonymity if he did. No matter how much he played with it he just didn't like the results when he just pixelated my face.

Eventually we came up with a way of cropping my head out of the shots, this was made easier because I hadn't moved around a lot. In fact, I'd stayed almost in the same place on the bed, it was just my hips and arms that were moving. Once Edward had done editing, whatever he needed to do, he grabbed me gently and pulled me down on his knee.

"Sit here and watch what it will look like on the blog Bella, this is the finished product, next we can work out what stills we want to use as well"

I sat down and tried to get comfortable as he pressed the play button. I was squirming with excitement, looking forward to seeing how I looked. As soon as I appeared on the screen I was captivated, I could see the red sheets and my naked body from the neck down with of course the strap on in pride of place. Edward had cropped the scene down so all that was visible was an area of the bed all around the edge of my body. I couldn't believe how sexy I looked, my body was glistening as I got more and more turned on. I could hear my moans and groans as I really got into it and I watched as my body reacted to the hormones and sensations racing around it. As I came my body tensed and then relaxed, the strap on moving about as I clenched it over and over again and then finally relaxed.

My attention turned to the video as a whole instead of just me and I looked at the scene on the screen, anyone who was a regular follower of the blog would probably recognise the bedsheets and know I was where Edward filmed himself. That thought added to the excitement, I loved the idea of people knowing I was here in his private studio.

My skin looked amazing and I was glad I stuck to the moisturising regime my mother started me on when I was sixteen. As I have no scars or tattoos there were no distinguishing marks to identify me, it could have been anybody on the bed, there was no way of telling. We watched the edited five-minute film that started with me lying on the bed and then raising myself up onto my elbows, I watched, almost holding my breath as I started to explore my body and the strap on with my hands. I was mesmerised, at what was happening on the screen it was almost hypnotic and I couldn't stop staring. I could feel Edward's hands running all over me as he tried to watch the screen and my face at the same time. I can honestly say it was one of the most erotic things I have ever seen, I thought watching Edward was a turn on but seeing myself up there and knowing that no one would know it was me was just exhilarating. As soon as the clip finished I watched it again and then again before turning to look at Edward, the grin on his face was huge and his eyes sparkled.

"Well well, we have quite the exhibitionist on our hands don't we? " he said as he leant forward and kissed me.

Before I could get my breath back and reply he had turned back to the keyboard and was typing furiously before sitting back and grinning again "All done, you are now on the blog" and with that I heard my phone chime with a notification to say I had received a new email.

"Oh Shit! I can't believe we've just done that" I said and then regretted it instantly, the way Edward's mind worked I knew he'd think I was having second thoughts.

"No before you even go there I can't believe I've actually done it, but it feels amazing, shit I'm so fucking horny right now"

Before I could even think about acting on it, Edward stood up, taking me with him by holding me in his arms bridal style. I expected him to just to take me over to the bed and drop me on it but he strode around the bed and walked us, manoeuvring my position, until my back was pressed against the far wall. He took me fast and hard, I wrapped my legs around his waist, fastened my arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he reached places high up inside me that only he had ever found.

The rest of the morning seemed to disappear as Edward made sure we were both well and truly satisfied.

It was the need for food again that finally brought us back into the kitchen, what should have been a lazy breakfast of pancakes and fruit had turned into taking our coffee and bowl of chopped fruit into the studio to look at the film and photos. The pancake batter was still in the jug on the side and the one sorry looking pancake I had started to cook was a congealed mess in the pan.

I made us some sandwiches and a bowl of salad as we settled down on the couch and I asked the question that had been on my mind since this morning

"So if we are going to do some filming of the both of us and put it on the blog, what things do you have in mind?"

"So you didn't just ignore me earlier then, you've been thinking about it all morning?" he asked as he reached for a bottle of water.

"Yes I have been thinking about it, and I would never ignore you, I just needed time to process that's all. In fact, if I'm honest I probably wanted to see the finished clip before I thought about what to do next."

"I can understand that, which is why I didn't push you for an answer, I knew you would tell me when you were ready" he said picking up another sandwich, he must really burn calories to be able to eat like he does and keep the physique he has. That thought made me think about my own body and if I needed to tone up a little if I was going to be 'on show' a lot more.

"Do I need to tone my body up?" I asked out loud as I looked down at my stomach.

"Why on earth would you think that? You are absolutely gorgeous with an amazing body, you don't need to change or tone up a thing" he said leaning over to kiss me.

"It's ok you know I'm a sure thing where your concerned, you don't need to flatter me" I grinned to let him know I was teasing him.

"I'm not flattering you, in my eyes you are absolutely perfect, I don't want or need you to change anything about yourself"

"I love you so much" was all I could say as he smiled at me.

"I love you too Bella, it's incredible you know, I watched Emmett and Rosalie fall in love over those first few months and I never thought I would really find that, but you, you've just….. , well let's just say I couldn't be happier, you are becoming everything to me and it's amazing.

"I feel the same way you know, I've always known my sexual appetite was a little different to the norm, but you have taken me too new places I never even knew about. I can't wait to explore everything with you, including my newly discovered exhibitionism and voyeuristic tendencies."

We spent the rest of the afternoon looking at some of Edward's favourite websites and blogs. It was quite an eye opener to see what he looked at in his own private time. I loved the fact that he was honest and open enough to let me see what he got off to and why it did it for him. There were several blogs similar to his, both of men and women and several that were run by couples. I asked him about watching other men and he explained he watched both for ideas for his own blog and also to see if anyone was doing anything specific to massage or 'milk' their prostate. We talked quite freely about what turned him on with the other blogs and I was glad to hear all of them were to do with him learning or observing new techniques instead of hearing him say "I really fucking fancy her".

"You know what really turns me on is the thought of you watching me, I can't wait to do my next short clip for the blog knowing you are stood there watching me"

"Funny you should say that, because I really wanted to watch you in the shower yesterday, I knew you had gone in there to relieve yourself and I would have loved to have helped you or just watched" I told him honestly.

"Oh Bella, how did I get so lucky? You are perfect for me do you know that? I love you so much"

"Right back at you Edward, I love you too".

We never surfaced for the rest of the day, we sat close on the couch, always touching and being close as we looked at new websites and blogs. We concentrated on ones that specialised in pegging and we read everything we could find, we watched videos and blogs of other couples as they attempted it, some successfully, some not so. By the end of the day I was sure we would have an amazing time and I was confident I would be able to do what Edward wanted. I also mentally stored away some blogs we came across that were all about' how to milk your man'. That was going to be some private research for me, a little surprise for Edward if I actually understood what I needed to do.


	28. Chapter 28

The Body Chapter 27

"You know we haven't checked my special email account to see if anyone has posted a comment about your debut film"

We were lying on the couch and to be honest I was contemplating going to bed because I was absolutely shattered. It had been a long and wonderful day, my body was blissed out my brain was close to mush , I was so relaxed.

"What special email account?"

"Oh I made the decision to not use my normal email address on the blog so I created one that has no reference to me, it's seemed bizarre to go to all this trouble to hide my identity and then use as my email address"

I could see the logic in that even if I was half asleep. Suddenly I realised what he'd said and I sat up

"shit I forgot about that, what happens if people hated me?"

"Oh come on that clip was one of the most erotic things I've ever seen, how could anyone have hated you?" he was rubbing my arm, he was trying to be comforting but as I was cuddled up against him it was just causing more friction on my already heated skin.

"Let's look, now I know there could be reviews and comments I won't rest until I see them."

"Are you sure, it's not important what other people think, what matters is how we feel about all this, personally I very rarely bother with the comments because I do this for me no one else"

I knew he was trying to prepare me for what some of his more opinionated followers might have to say, he may not have read all the comments and review but I certainly had, It was something I enjoyed when I had found them in the early days. Part of the attraction for me was not only watching 'the body' but reading what other people thought of it. I'm honest enough to admit to myself that I loved imagining some of the scenarios his followers suggested. I often imagined myself in these positions and could quite easily make myself come before I even got around to watching what Edward had posted.

I took my place back in his lap in front of the screen, It was quickly becoming my favourite place to be.

"oh look we have had 35 comments posted during the day" Edward said as he started loading them up. The first few were quite complimentary and I was just starting to feel incredibly horny all over again when Edward shut down the screen.

"What did you do that for?" I asked reaching for the button to turn it back on.

"Some of my ardent 'fans' are not happy that there is a woman on my blog, I've never said anything to anyone about my sexuality but they just presume because of the sort of thing I post" he explained.

"Well let me have a look at least"

"Ok but promise me you won't take anything personally"

I looked at him and smiled, it would take more than a few bad comments to put me off doing more posts. I took a deep breath and hit the button to look at that comments, when we finally got past the three bad ones that were rants about the fact that Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen and quote "what the fuck is a woman doing on this site?" the rest were very complimentary. Most people enjoyed watching and treated it as the voyeuristic/ exhibitionist clip it was meant as. As we read further down there were a couple of requests, someone wanted to see us together, another wanted to see me dominate Edward and a weird person asked if I could pee on Edward and film it. The most requested scenario though seemed to be us together but with other people joining us.

"I'm not doing that" I said pointing on at the comment box where the guy wanted to see me pee on Edward.

"Not that I have tried that, giving or receiving, but I have to admit it doesn't do much for me, but if you did want to try I would " he said kissing my cheek.

"No it's ok I don't want to try that". I'm all for each to their own but no definitely no on that one.

"What about the domination aspect, we could incorporate the pegging into that, I have a great picture in my mind of you in a leather corset and high heeled boots, the strap on firmly in place and me bent over the bed". I could feel him twitching underneath me, his cock was rubbing against his jogging bottoms and in turn my ass.

"That's a little clichéd isn't it?" I wasn't totally opposed to the idea but it didn't scream out at me either.

"I suppose so, but you can tell it affects me though can't you ?" with that he thrust his groin up and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me back against him.

"oh no worries I can feel you mister "

"So what about us together, I'd be happy to start with that" I said wanting to offer a starting point.

"I like that but it would have to be very carefully edited, we couldn't afford to show me going down on you or you on me or anything like that, we would have to work some positions out that would work for the cameras and then edit down to a short clip for the blog" Edward was already thinking, I could see the thoughts whizzing around behind his eyes.

"I like the idea of that, in fact how would you feel about us making a tape for us and just editing some stills and a clip out of it. If we both knew beforehand what positions we were going to use we could go with the flow and let it happen naturally, eventually we get the positions and we would have a souvenir of our day"

"Bella I don't know what I did to deserve you but I promise you this, I am never letting you go"

I was basking in his comment when I felt him tense up slightly, I knew what was coming, the only thing we hadn't talked about were the several requests for us to bring other people into the mix. My first reaction was , not fucking likely, then I wondered if perhaps Edward wanted to and that was why he was probably trying to decide how to bring up the subject. I decided the best way to deal with it was to be honest, I'd seen too many friendships and relationships ruined because people presumed what other people thought instead of actually asking them.

"Before you even ask I couldn't do that, there is no way I could stand by and watch you with another man or woman" I couldn't look at him while I said it, but I was really proud of myself for getting it out in one go and totally legible at the same time.

"I feel the same sweetheart, while the idea of another woman going down on you is quite erotic in theory, the reality is I would not be able to stand by and watch it. I'm afraid that you are stuck with me and only me for as long as you'll have me. "

"Well I think I can cope with that" I couldn't help but plant a huge smacker on his lips as the relief washed over me, he was mine and I wasn't sharing him with anybody, well his followers maybe, but no other actual person in our bedroom.

Edward reached over and powered down the screen and the computer, he carefully lifted me and placed me on the bed, "Why don't you get ready for bed, we can sleep in here or my room I don't mind either, while I make us some hot chocolate, get comfortable I want to talk to you about something".

I watched as he left the studio room and I knew I was ready for bed but it just didn't feel right to sleep in here. It was an easy decision I wanted to keep the two room separate, one was Edward's private bedroom the other was the filming room. With that decision made I turned off the lamp and moved across the hallway to his bedroom. I stripped off and after putting my hair up in a top knot I took a really quick shower, I just needed to freshen up. By the time I was dry and walking back into the bedroom Edward was just bringing in two mugs of hot chocolate, he put one down on the bedside table on 'my' side and walked around to the other side with his.

"Well seeing as your sleeping naked I can too" he said as he slipped off his pyjama bottoms and climbed into bed.

We sat for a minute getting comfortable and enjoying the decadent warm drink and I could feel myself relaxing, if he wanted to talk about something he needed to do it quick, another few minutes and I would be out for the count.

I put down my mug and snuggled down, as I turned to face him I could see on his face he was thinking hard about something, "Ask whatever you need to sweetheart because I'm not going to be awake much longer, if it's bad you have more chance of getting me to agree now, but I reserve the right to go over any answers I give you now in the morning" I told him.

"Ok I'm just going to ask, Bella will you move in with me here ?"

I didn't even need to think about it, I just answered him with a quick "ok" and went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry this is a little later than normal.

The Body Chapter 29

I woke up the next morning with a vague recollection of the question he asked me as I fell asleep. He wanted me to move in with him here, my first reaction was to thrash about in bed and scream loudly but I hadn't opened my eyes yet so I wasn't sure where Edward actually was.

As I opened my eyes I wasn't quite sure what I was seeing, the usually pristine room was an absolute tip, there were clothes piled everywhere, drawers' half open with stuff hanging out and the closet door was wide open. It actually looked like I had slept through some sort of garage sale.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" I shouted trying to figure out where he was and I realised I couldn't smell coffee or hear him moving about. I listened for the shower but then realised the en suite door was also open and he wasn't in there.

I almost crapped myself when his head appeared around the open door of the closet.

"Good morning sweetheart, sleep well?" he asked before disappearing back behind the door.

"Edward what is going on?" I tried again but this time got out of bed. I slipped on my pyjamas and went to see what he was doing. I found him sitting crossed legs on the floor of the closet with stuff and clothes all around him, he seemed to have started out to have a big tidy up and then got distracted.

"I'm going to make coffee and then you are going to tell me what the hell is going on" I said as I went into the kitchen. It was in its usual pristine condition; he obviously hadn't ventured out of the bedroom yet.

As I walked back into the bedroom the bed was covered in several large boxes and the floor now had several specific piles of clothes.

"Edward talk to me what are you doing, it's 8.00am on a Sunday morning and you have obviously been at this for hours".

"You need space if we are going to move your stuff in today" he said as he started to point at the piles on the floor, "this can all go to goodwill, I thought we could bag it up and drop it off when we go the hotel" he pointed to a second pile, "these can go into the closet in the other room, I don't use that other than for empty boxes and a little bit of camera equipment. I figured we could keep this closet for our everyday clothes and use the one in the other room for our winter clothes and stuff we don't use every day"

He was moving towards the drawers in the dresser, "I've emptied two of these for you and there are some more in the closet for you".

I stood looking at the chaos and it suddenly dawned on me he must have been at this most of the night.

"Have you even been to sleep?"

"Oh I had a quick nap but I was far too excited to sleep, then it suddenly occurred to me you would need loads of space and I haven't had a decent clear out in ages so …."

"Edward we could have done this gradually over the next week or so, I'm actually confirmed and paid up at the hotel until the end of the month"

"I know I just wanted to get started, the sooner you have the space here, the sooner you can move your stuff and the sooner we can start living together properly"

Once again all I could think about was how had I gotten so lucky?!

We spent the rest of the morning moving his stuff and bagging up the stuff for goodwill, we broke off occasionally for coffee and breakfast but it was noon before I realised I was still in my pyjamas and I still hadn't had a wash or even cleaned my teeth.

"Urgh I need a shower" I said as I stretched and got off the bedroom floor where I'd been sitting folding clothes and bagging them up. Edward had moved his outdoor wear and quite a few suits into the other closet as well as all of his jumpers and knitwear, this man had a serious quantity of clothes and footwear. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the office gossip of months back when they were trying to decide if he was gay or maybe bi sexual.

"You jump in the shower then and I'll sort out the boxes on the bed, then I'll shower and we can get out of here for a while, how do you fancy a walk in the park?"

I nodded and as I walked towards the en suite I suddenly thought to ask what was in the boxes.

"Oh they are all the sex toys and apparatus I have bought over the last few years, we need to go through them and decide what we want to keep and what we want to get rid of, although I'm not sure I can donate them to goodwill."

Suddenly having a shower didn't seem so important as I turned around and sat on the bed.

"Oh no lady, off you go and shower we can go through them later. I'm just going to move them to the closet in the other room for now."

I thought about arguing but I knew if we started rummaging through the boxes we would never get out for our walk or back to my hotel to pick up enough clothes for me for the next few days. On top of that I was still a little sore from all our activities yesterday.

An hour and a half later found us strolling hand in hand through the park, the weather was glorious so we took our time to just enjoy the air. For the first time we were actually just happy to be in each others company and the silence was comforting. I felt the shift as our relationship moved into a new phase, we were going to be fine I could feel it.

The next two weeks proved to be very hectic. I was still living between my new home and the hotel but I slept every night in Edward's bed with him. We had talked about the bed and he assured me that it hadn't seen any action, other than the two of us, if he had picked up a woman he had always gone home with them, never back to his apartment. When I questioned this he explained that he couldn't afford to have someone snooping around the apartment and finding his studio. I could understand that so in reality nothing needed to be changed other than we needed another dresser, my personal effects from storage and the things I'd left with Jasper and Alice for safe keeping.

Once my storage boxes arrived I decided I had to be practical. I kept some art work and photos and one or two special pieces out that I really needed around me and boxed the rest up. Edward was a little reticent at first , he didn't think I was putting enough of a stamp on my new home but once I explained that I was going to keep them in storage until we bought somewhere bigger together , well then he was fine and actually started to pack some of his things up to go in storage as well. Finally we had everything moved, I'd cancelled my booking at the hotel and all I needed to do was change my contact information on everything and tell my Mom and Dad! Nothing major then and I must not put it off, they needed to hear it from me.

As we got back from storage yard with the last of the boxes put away, I collapsed on the couch and kicked off my sneakers.

"Well I can finally say it. Welcome home, my beautiful Bella"

As he moved in for a kiss and a cuddle I had never felt happier or more loved, my life couldn't get any better.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A little fluffy filler chapter I know but it brings our guys into a secure happy place, no angst or anything, just lots of love.


	30. Chapter 30

The Body

Chapter 30

This was a special request, hope it lives up to your vision x

The last few weeks have been amazing, I really feel like the apartment is my home now. Edward bent over backwards to make sure everything about the move was as smooth as possible. I have to admit as soon as I was unpacked and I could see my clothes hanging in our closet I never gave the hotel or the realtor another thought.

Telling my Dad was another matter. I did what I suppose most daughters do, I told my Mom first so she could smooth the way for our announcement. Renee was overjoyed to say the least because she was totally convinced I would be a high flying executive who lived from hotel to hotel, never laying down roots, having a family, or anyone special in my life. I called her the night I checked out of the hotel, I knew I needed to act then for two reasons, not only did she have an uncanny ability to call me just when I didn't want her too, I really didn't need her calling the hotel only to be told I'd checked out, but I also knew someone in the company would mention the final invoice for my stay had been received. She knew I hadn't found anywhere to buy or rent so she would be straight on the phone to find out what was happening. The frightening part was if she couldn't get hold of me she'd think nothing of calling Emmett, and we hadn't even told him and Rose yet.

When I finally made the call Dad was …..quiet, then he huffed and puffed a little before finally asking me if I was serious about the 'boy'. When I told him I was he asked why we weren't getting married first and why we had to 'try before you buy.' It was at this point Mom took the phone off him and told me they were both very happy for me and looked forward to spending some time getting to know Edward soon. That was a clear message that they would be dropping by, in the very near future to have a look where I was living and to give Edward a proper going over.

Once they knew, I was happy to start telling everyone else. We had already come out at work to our close colleagues but it was time for me to acknowledge my relationship with Edward with the rest of the board. While most of them had secretaries and PA's that would have heard the gossip through the usual networks I wasn't sure how many including Aro would know. Tonight was going to be that chance, I had to attend a board meeting and we were having a social event after that partners were invited to. Edward was accompanying me to the dinner and although he was nervous, I knew he would be fine. My one concern was that it was unusual for us to have a social event after a board meeting and this had Renee's fingerprints all over it. I couldn't get an answer from either her or my Dad's phones which probably meant they were in the air, I was sure they were going to turn up at later.

"Bella what time do you need to be in the office?"

It was Saturday, we were having the meeting at the weekend for some reason another unusual occurrence so I was determined to stay in bed as long as possible, snuggled up to Edward.

"The meeting is at 2pm so we have ages yet before we need to get up" I told him as I buried down under the duvet. My hand was reaching further down his body and my fingertips were just about to stroke him when he grabbed my hand.

"Not that I don't want to, it's just that I need to have a shower and get dressed. I want to go into town while you are in your meeting to buy a new shirt and tie." He threw back the duvet and started to climb out.

"Can I at least join you in the shower?" I asked with the pout that usually worked and got me what I wanted.

"No and you know why, we'll still be in there way past the time you should be at the office"

I watched his gorgeous butt as he walked away, it was firm and round and solid and it flexed when he walked. I could feel myself getting wet just watching him.

"Can I at least watch then?" I asked jokingly.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look at me, the smile that broke out made me gasp, he really loved the idea of that.

"With pleasure" was all he said as he walked into the en suite.

It took me a minute to realise what had just happened, I was joking originally, but thinking about it he hadn't done any filming or posting on his blog while I'd been settling in. It occurred to me that this was the closest he'd got to 'performing 'and he was probably missing it.

I got out of bed and followed him into the bathroom, he was already in the shower but not actually under the water yet. I looked around wondering where to stand for the best view and noticed he'd put a towel on the closed lid of the toilet. I sat down and moved myself slightly to the right and I realised I had a front row seat for an amazing sight. Why hadn't I realised this before? All the times he'd jumped in and out of the shower I could have been sitting here watching.

The smirk on his face told me he was excited, never mind the fact he was already at half-mast and rising rapidly.

As soon as he saw I was in position the show began. I sat mesmerised as he soaped his body, spreading his body wash all over himself and working the shampoo into his gorgeous hair. I couldn't help myself as I sat with my mouth open staring at what was probably my first example of a live sex show. It really was like watching a feed from his blog and I realised I'd missed it as well, the excitement of the notification coming through, the anticipation as I made sure I was somewhere I wouldn't be disturbed and finally the feeling of the release as I invariably came as I watched the clip or the photos he'd posted.

He missed it, well I had too, and we needed to get that part back as soon as possible, both me participating and the thrill of me just being a voyeur as he posted something I wasn't expecting.

A groan from the shower brought my attention back from where it had been, Edward was soaping a growing part of him, his hand where moving leisurely, one on his shaft and one pulling on his balls. The mass of soap suds meant I couldn't see everything clearly but just watching the action was enough. I leant back and brought my right foot up onto the seat and opened my thighs wide so he had a direct view of my intimate place. If he could put on a show why couldn't I?

I slowly started to move my fingers over my mound and pussy lips, I couldn't believe just how wet I already was, my fingers slipped inside me and I arched back as the sensations took over my mind and body. I forced myself to open my eyes and watch Edward as my Orgasm neared and I could see he was doing the same thing, we were watching each other as both of us worked our bodies to a peak. I came just before him, my nerve endings sending sparks right through every part of my body. I just managed to look up in time to see Edward's face as he finally let go, his mouth open, head thrown back and eyes closed as he let his own sensations wash over him.

I walked to the sink and washed my hands but purposely left the bathroom without saying anything. I just wanted the feeling of watching him remotely for a little longer. I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes, my body and mind was totally relaxed and as I lay there a thought popped in, not only did we needed to do some filming and quickly, we needed to have an evening going through the boxes in the closet, I still had a fantasy of his to fulfil.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG who managed to turn this round quickly, she has a few more chapters so we should be able to update regularly for a while.


	31. Chapter 31

The Body Chapter 31

I was tempted to go through the boxes and skip the board meeting but I knew Dad would throw a fit once he knew I hadn't turned up so after a very quick and uneventful shower I was soon dressed and ready to go.

"You know as much as I love you naked and in my bed, I do love to see dressed up in your suits and high heels" Edward was lying on the bed with just a towel wrapped around him and I could see the evidence my executive power suits as he called them was having.

"Don't start something you can't finish" I said as I finished my makeup and hair.

It had been weird since he finished in the shower, for whilst he hadn't bothered getting dressed he hadn't made a move to touch me either.

"Are you ok, you seem a little distant?" I asked him looking through the closet mirror at him.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little shaken by how much that scene got to me this morning. I didn't realise just how long it had been since I'd done anything for or with an audience" he blushed slightly and I realised the conversation was a little awkward for him for some reason.

"It's been a few weeks since you posted anything, hasn't it? I have to admit I've missed it too" I told him.

"We haven't really spoken about it since you moved in. I wanted to give you time to settle in but yeah I have missed it and I'm ready to get back to it, if you are?"

"Sweetheart you don't need to involve me all the time. I'd love to get a surprise update from my favourite blog now and again so do whatever you want, I'm happy to join you or not. I'm happy to watch like this morning too".

I turned back to the mirror and finished my make- up. I wanted to look perfect because I just knew my Dad was going to show today unannounced. I finally left the apartment at 1.30pm. Edward was going into town then meeting me at the restaurant we were having the dinner at, I had my outfit, shoes and make up with me to get changed at the office before I met him later.

I left my bags in my office as I made my way up to the boardroom and sure enough there sat Renee and Charlie.

"Well what a surprise I wasn't expecting this at all" I said as I made my way over to kiss them both.

"It was your Mother's idea, I would rather be anywhere else than have to deal with my little girl's new living arrangement" Dad huffed as she hugged me.

"Honey you look wonderful, being in love obviously suits you " Mom was on a roll and I knew then they had argued about coming here today.

"I'm glad your both here, you can meet Edward tonight and tomorrow you can come over for lunch and see the apartment" I made a mental note to let Edward know what I'd just let us in for.

Aro called the meeting to order and for the next three hours, Daddy's little girl proved she could more than hold her own as I fought for new funding for the department and presented new proposals and detailed financial projections for the projects my department wanted to get start on. No matter what anyone said about me being the boss's daughter I knew my stuff and no one sitting at that table could argue the point, they could try but it wouldn't get them anywhere.

Everything I needed was granted but I had to shave the budgets slightly, nothing new in that, so I was happy and as the meeting broke up we arranged to meet at the restaurant in an hour for cocktails.

I was just about to make my way back to the office to get changed when Mom stopped me and invited me to the hotel with them to get ready. I grabbed my bags and as soon as we were in the limo the questions started.

"So darling tell me all about Edward, what's he like?" Mom asked

"You'll see him soon then you can get to know him properly" I told her

"Is everything ok are you happy at least?"

"Mom I love the very bones of him, he's amazing and I am so in love with him" I gushed

"Hmmpf, his personnel file says he's a loner and detached" my father added quietly, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well it's good you'll get to meet the real him then isn't it"

"Now now you two let's just have a nice meal tonight. It's going to be hard enough for Edward as it is, he knows just about everyone at the table because he's worked at the company for a while but tonight is different he's there as Bella's partner and he gets us thrown into the bargain, so go easy on him Charlie"

As I picked up my bags to go into the second bedroom of the suite they were staying in my phone pinged with a tone I hadn't heard in a while, it could only mean one thing, Edward had posted something on the blog.

I dropped my bags on the bed and reached for my phone, I was torn between calling him and asking what he'd posted and just sitting back and watching or looking at it. Curiosity won out and I sat down and opened the email. Straight away I could see it was a short video clip and my fingered hovered over the arrow that would make it play. I turned the volume off in just in case, I didn't want to attract attention and wondered just what I was going to find.

I pressed play and took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect, but what I did see confused me, the opening shot was of the closet carpet in the studio bedroom, Edward must have been holding the camera and walking into the closet, then the camera focused in on a pile of boxes . I knew they were all filled with general stuff that was supposed to be going into storage as soon as we got round to it. He started to undo one of the boxes and for a second I panicked, there could easily be something that would connect back to us, a photo, a trophy or something someone who knew us might recognise. I watched with a feeling of terror in my stomach as he opened the box fully and panned the camera over the contents.

As soon as I realised what I was looking at I let out a chuckle and realised the opening scenes had been for me. Edward had moved the box of sex toys into the closet in the studio and placed it among the storage boxes, he then began to explore the box, picking up and showing different thing to the camera, there were all different sorts of vibrators, anal beads, the strap on, clamps and clips, cuffs and some things that I couldn't be too sure what they were actually for! The clip was probably about two minutes long and it finished with a slide proclaiming that he was sorry for his absence but he was back and raring to go. As a thank you to his followers they could choose what they saw in the next posting. All they had to do was post their choice on the blog and he would go with the majority.

I felt my face warm as I thought of the last lot of comments that had flooded in when he had 'introduced' me and the suggestions that had been put forward. It had taken me a day or two to actually find the courage to find out what some of them even were.

I didn't give it much thought until later but he had included the strap on, I could be in the next clip .


	32. Chapter 32

The Body Chapter 32

In the end the initial parents meeting and the dinner were easy. Edward was the perfect boyfriend, he took my Dad's clichéd firm handshake and quiet threat about not hurting me with a smile on his face and he even coped with Mom flirting ever so slightly with him. Aro was quiet, Edward worked for him on special projects now and again and I think he felt he'd lost an ally to the other camp. He knew my time to take over was getting closer and I would be his boss sooner rather than later.

The wine flowed and Mom made sure no one talked business at the table, the conversation was light and everyone took the opportunity to catch up and ask about each other's families and vacations. It was weird at first as people were quite shocked to see Edward with me but as soon as they realised my Dad was ok with it they relaxed and included him.

He looked stunning, he had bought a dress new shirt, it was matt black with a matching black tie and he wore a pale grey suit and black dress shoes. The combination made his bronze hair stand out and his green eyes and height meant every female in the restaurant noticed him. My skin tingled as he brushed his hand across my wrist and turned my palm over so he could hold my hand while we sat at the table. He was having such an effect on me, I could feel my skin heating just from being near him and I knew I needed to cool down, I wasn't wearing panties either which had seemed like a good idea at the time but now, not so much so.

"Are you ok sweetheart, you looked flushed?" Mom asked

"Yes just a little warm, I think I might just get some fresh air" I said as I stood from and moved away from the table. Dad has always been big on manners, so I wasn't surprised when he stood as I left the table, what did surprised me was that Edward stood too.

"I'll come with you" he said but with the slight smirk he aimed at me I knew he had other things on his mind.

We walked out onto the patio area the restaurant had at the back and sat at a table for a few moments, just breaking the contact with his skin had actually taken the heat out of mine.

"I want you so badly at this moment Bella, you look absolutely stunning in that dress, and I can't help but play over in my mind the scene as I watched you come this morning". He picked up my hand and placed it in his lap, I could feel he was hard, and not just hard, he was solid.

"Well that's a waste isn't it, we can't do anything about that at the moment" I said as I squeezed him firmly.

"Can't we?" he asked and his eyebrows raised as he looked at me.

"You can't be serious. Here? Now?" I asked as I looked around the patio, I could have tried to convince myself I was just checking out who was out there but really I was looking for somewhere private we could go, what had this man done to me and my libido?

"where can we…? I didn't even finish the conversation before he was pulling me out of the chair and walking us around the side of the building.

"I've always wanted to do something like this, I really wanted to do it in alley with people walking past but I have more respect for you than that, so this seems a good compromise"

With that he pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me, not little pecks, he devoured my mouth and it took me a few seconds to actually catch up but I was soon there and giving just as much. A cool breeze across my newly shaved mound was the thing that brought my thoughts back to the reality of the situation. Somehow Edward had managed to get my dress up around my waist, I was leaning against the side wall of the restaurant in high heels and thigh highs no panties with my dress around my waist.

"Shit Edward, they could have cameras "I suddenly realised this wasn't as private as his studio.

"Do you think I haven't checked that out? I wouldn't let anyone see you like this, this is all for me" and with that he fell to his knees moved my legs so they were wide open, placed one over his shoulder and stuck his tongue so far into my pussy I swear he licked the entrance to my womb. I was trying desperately not to cry out but as his hands came up and parted my pussy lips exposing everything to him I had to push my small evening bag into my mouth to muffle my sounds. He was relentless, he sucked, nipped and bit my clit, lips, inner thighs and inner lips until I came with force all over his face.

"Fuck woman what do you do to me?" he said as he stood up and pulled the clingy material of my dress back down to an acceptable level.

"We need to get back in, are you going to be ok?" I asked him as I hadn't been able to return the favour.

"If you clean my face up I'll deal with the rest "he said as he leaned in for a kiss. All I could taste on him was me, a very turned on me, the flavour was strong and I devoured every inch of his face I could.

We finally both walked back into the restaurant and made for the bathrooms, just as I was about to walk in, he stopped me and gently kissed me on the lips, "I love you Bella Swan, don't ever forget that" he said but then the smirked emerged and I knew he was going to tease me. "So long as your Father is not in here I'm going to sort out my problem, think of me as I smell you on my hands and face and I come remembering what you just looked like out there, spread out for me and then imaging you later on tonight on your knees sucking me deep into your throat".

With that he disappeared behind the door and I was left gasping for breath. I quickly washed up, reapplied some make-up and had a couple of squirts of perfume just in case I completely reeked of sex, which I was sure I did, and I re-joined the table.

"Sweetheart we were worried about you, I was just going to send your Father to look for you"

I sat down, picked up my wine glass and took a deep swallow.

"Where is Edward is he okay?" Mum was looking around the room for him so I put here out of her misery, "He'll be back, he's just gone to the men's room. Sorry we were talking outside I didn't realise how long we had been gone"

"That's ok, I do understand. Young love, you get so wrapped up in each other and nothing else matters, I'm so happy for you sweetheart, you two really do look so happy and you are glowing"

"We are Mom, he's wonderful, I never understood just how wonderful it felt to be in love like this"

Just then I saw him come around the corner from the back of the restaurant, he had freshened up and combed his hair, sort of, unfortunately it no longer looked like I'd been holding on to it for the last ten minutes or so!

I watched as most of the women in the restaurant and some of the men followed his path back to me. As he got closer I couldn't help but look down at his groin area, everything was calm, no longer the huge tent that had been there earlier and I wondered if he had actually come or whether he'd just thought of nasty things and calmed it down. As ever the question must have played out across my face, he leaned in to kiss me and whispered "Yes I did and it was explosive, I haven't come like that since the time I filmed you".

Luckily I had already put my wine glass down, I'm sure had I have been drinking at that moment I would probably have sprayed the table.

Dinner finally wrapped up and after making arrangements for my parents to come to lunch the next day before they flew out, we finally settled into the car Dad organised for us.

As soon as we got back to the apartment I went straight into the bedroom to remove my dress and hang up my suit carrier, the hotel had loaded my bags into the car before it picked up us up at the restaurant so my parents didn't have to bring them tomorrow.

As I strolled out of the closet completely naked Edward was lying back on the bed still fully dressed including his shoes. Now neat freak Edward does not allow shoes on the bedroom carpet never mind the bed. I ignored the fact as I walked around over to my new dresser to place my jewellery away.

"So Mr Cullen, you managed to post to the blog today, that was a nice surprise, I have to admit though you frightened the life out of me for those first few seconds, I wondered what the hell you were going to show?

I could see him in the mirror on my dresser, as I stood with my back to him. I unfastened my watch and bracelet and removed my earrings, the only thing I had left on my body was my necklace and as I reached up to unfasten it I saw him move and stand up. He walked over and passed me my pack of make-up remover wipes and stood behind me as I removed everything from my face.

"There she is, my beautiful Bella, as gorgeous as you looked tonight darling, this is how I picture you when I'm alone or in my dreams, no make-up, no jewellery and naked. You are so beautiful"

"Didn't you have a request for this evening" I said into the mirror. I could see the confusion on his face before he realised what I was talking about.

The smile I loved to see broke out and he started to undo his belt.

"No I want you fully dressed for this" and I turned around and sank to my knees. I carefully and slowly unzipped him and reached into his trousers, thankful he didn't have any underwear on.

"About that Miss Swan, that's another pair of boxer shorts you owe me, I had to use them in the bathroom so I didn't make a mess, I swear they would have been cleaning the explosion off the ceiling it was that powerful"

Before he could say another word I took him deep into my mouth. I loved the feeling of being naked while he was fully dressed, my exhibitionist tendencies were getting a real work out today, and as I worked him with my hands and tongue and occasionally a little bit of teeth, he was soon hanging onto my hair and rocking forcibly against me. I took everything he could give, because I wanted it all, I wanted him to be able to lose control and experience all of his wildest fantasies. With me.


	33. Chapter 33

The Body Chapter 33

I slowly started to open my eyes, I knew I was in that lovely semi awake state where you know you're waking but not quite ready to bounce out of bed. I tried to move but I couldn't, my arms and legs were pinned to the mattress by Edward, he was actually on top of me, his head at the side of mine on the pillow but his body pushing me into the mattress all the way to my toes.

Last night had been quite a night. I'd thought the blow job would round it off nicely, he held on as long as he could then come with such force he fell back onto the bed. I helped him get undressed, expecting him to turn over and go to sleep, but no as soon as he had a few minutes rest he was re energised and raring to go.

It was probably around dawn that we finally both gave in and looking at the position we'd slept in I'm not entirely sure we hadn't either fallen asleep during or maybe Edward had tried to go again and couldn't wake me!

I wiggled my way out from underneath him and managed to walk/hobble to the en suite, my bladder full to capacity and my skin smelling completely of a mixture of the both of us. I desperately needed a shower and coffee and tried to decide what to sort out first, coffee or clean up? Coffee won and I wandered through to the kitchen to start the machine. As I stood waiting for it to brew I couldn't help but giggle at my life, here I was stood naked in my kitchen, a thing I'd never have dreamed of doing before Edward, (well let's face it before Edward I didn't have a kitchen just a hotel room) after a perfect night with the man of my dreams and my fantasies. In fact yesterday had been wonderful too, the shower and then what we had done round the side of the restaurant. I hugged myself again as I pictured myself up against the wall with Edward on his knees in front of me. I couldn't believe how he was bringing out my wilder side, I wasn't just watching something on my laptop anymore but acting it out. My thoughts strayed to how that would have looked on the blog, could we do something like that and still stay anonymous?

The coffee machine pinged to say it was ready just as my phone rang, I could hear it, the distinct ringtone un-missable, Frank Sinatra my favourite artist. It stopped before I could locate it, so I poured two mugs and went back to the bedroom, as I placed the mugs down it started to ring again, whoever it was really wanted to speak to me. I found it on the dresser under my evening bag and managed to catch it before it went off.

"Hello" I said not looking at who was calling on a Sunday morning. It would probably be Alice anyway.

"Darling we're are already to come over but I can't find your new address, what is it?" Mom asked.

I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the time, it was already 12.30pm and I suddenly remembered I'd invited them for lunch today. SHIT.

"Where are you Mom?"

"Well we are sitting in the car outside the hotel, your Dad is grumbling at me because I've not brought my address book with me and apparently you haven't updated your address yet with HR so we can't find you to come over for lunch" I could hear Dad mumbling in the background and I knew Mom was trying not to laugh.

"Erm the thing is we've slept through the alarm and we have only just got up. Can you give me half an hour or so? Go have cocktails in the hotel bar and I'll text you over the address" I tried to stall her but deep down I knew better.

"Don't be silly Darling, we're coming to see you, just throw some clothes on so your Dad isn't too uncomfortable and we'll be there as soon as you send me the address" and with that she hung up.

I could imagine the smirk on her face , she knew she had caught me unawares and that I'd forgotten I asked them to lunch. OH SHIT LUNCH! What was I going to feed them?

I turned to look at the bed and Edward was still dead to the world, we both needed showers, I needed to think about food and I needed to make sure the apartment was tidy, how long could I delay sending the address before Dad got really annoyed?

Waking Edward was a priority so I didn't have time to be gentle or creative, I pulled back the covers and seeing as his ass was there on full display I slapped it and waited for his reaction. It wasn't quite what I was expecting, I had expected him to jump up and wonder what the hell was going on, but he actually moaned and ground himself into the mattress. I couldn't help myself, I stepped forward and did it again, a little harder this time but it got the same reaction, it seems Mr Cullen likes to be spanked. I had this sudden vision of him bent over my knee as I paddled his ass, the camera would love it and we could easily adapt it for the blog…..

I stopped myself before I went any further, my Dad was on the way so I took drastic action and shook Edward awake. He really was dead to the world and it took a few minutes to get him up and into the shower as I ran around the apartment making sure everything was neat and tidy and more importantly that the studio room was locked and the key hidden away in our bedroom. The last thing I needed was my curious Mother poking her nose in there.

My phone pinged and I looked at the text message, just one word 'ISABELLA'. I'd been proper named and in shouty capitals at that, so knowing that I couldn't delay any longer I sent the address to her. Sunday morning traffic, hotel to here I had about 20 minutes tops and I was still naked and smelled like I'd been having very hot dirty sex all night.

Edward was just coming out of the shower as I ran into the bedroom,

"What the hell Bella? Who died? It's Sunday morning, come back to bed"

"No don't you remember I invited Mom and Dad over, look at the time"

He picked up his watch from the bedside table and I could tell he was trying to decide if that was the correct time or not,

"Wow we slept late, why didn't you set an alarm?"

" Did you remember the alarm Mr Cullen? As I recall I was pretty busy swallowing you down my throat when we got home" I didn't mean to snap at him but I was pretty wound up and just needed some help to get organised.

"Hey sweetheart chill, I'll put some clothes on and see what we have in the fridge, you shower and as soon as they get here everything will be fine, don't panic".

He calmed me instantly, and after a quick cuddle and a peck on the cheek I went to get in the shower. I stopped and turned back to look at him, I was going to tell him that I loved him but he was rubbing his ass, peering over his shoulder as though he was trying to figure out why it hurt. It brought a smile to my face and I jumped in the shower ready to face anything with him.

"Hello Angel" my Dad said as he walked into our home.

He wasn't looking at me, he was taking in the surroundings and looking everywhere except at Edward. Mom gave me a hug and raised her eyebrows at my wet hair and hugged Edward afterwards. She took one look at his wet hair, smiled at me and came to the conclusion we had just got out of the shower together. How wrong she was, but it was better than her knowing why we had been up so late.

"Would anyone like a drink" Edward asked as he reached for a bottle of prosecco.

"Coffee will be fine thank you" my Dad said as he looked at Edward. "Do you usually drink in the day?" he asked.

"No not usually, but as this is a special occasion I thought it might be nice to celebrate with some fizz" Edward replied looking at me to see if he had made a huge mistake.

"Oh Charlie don't be such a bore, have a drink" Mom said as she turned to Edward and asked him for a glass.

"Would you like a beer Dad? Edward has some in the cupboard" I asked trying to smooth things along.

"In the cupboard, why don't you keep it in the fridge? The cans need to be cold" he looked at Edward again as if there was something wrong with him.

"I don't drink canned beers, I like the organic real ales and they are kept at room temperature, hence why they are in the cupboard and not the fridge" Edward explained.

"Coffee will be fine" was the answer he got.

"Well I'll have a glass of fizz and so will Mom" I said as he opened the bottle.

"So can I have a look around Bella at your new home" Mum asked as she accepted her drink from Edward.

"Erm yes sure, we don't have a lot of room but it works for us" I told her as I walked out of the lounge/kitchen area, there was only the spare bathroom and our bedroom to show her but I did. Luckily Edward had made the bed, the neat freak in him paying off for once. As we came out of the bedroom she glanced up the hallway and spotted the door to the studio.

"What's in there?"

"Oh that's the spare room, it's actually full of everything that needs to go into storage at the moment, so it's a bit of a mess" I explained guiding her back towards Dad.

"Oh well next time we come visit I'll give you more notice and maybe we could stay here with you instead of the hotel. We see so little of you darling it would be nice to stay here and grab all the time we have"

The look on Edward's face as he registered what Mom had just said caused me to catch my breath, I wasn't sure whether it was terror at the thought of my parents staying here or realising that he had just lost a tiny piece of his privacy, but either way it shocked him.

We ordered in for lunch, Dad wanted to go to a restaurant but I couldn't be bothered to get dressed up and Mom was adamant she wanted to spend the time here with us in our home. When the food arrived we sat down at the table and it was ok, Dad thawed slightly, I don't think it was anything to do with Edward personally, just the fact his daughter was living with someone, and that someone being a man!

We had a nice afternoon and they finally left for the airport about 5.30pm, promising to visit soon.

"Bella I love you, but I hope they don't visit too soon, I don't think I could stand that level of disapproval again for a while" Edward said as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Oh sweetheart he doesn't really disapprove, you are just sleeping with his daughter" I pointed out to him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As ever thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for making this readable.

I hope all of you that celebrate have a wonderful thanksgiving and to anybody suffering with the weather be safe.


	34. Chapter 34

The Body Chapter 34

It was later in the week that we finally had time to sit down and look at the reviews on the blog. As I imagined there were plenty of suggestions that were too much to even think about and I'm sure some were even illegal, but the requests that were from the regular contributors were as I expected.

We sat on the bed in the 'studio' eating our evening meal of another healthy tofu stir fry, what I wouldn't give for a pizza dripping with pepperoni, extra cheese and mushrooms as Edward flicked through all the responses.

The list was quickly compiled and 1st place was seeing Edward being fucked by another man. I raised my eyebrow at him as he read it out to me but he just laughed and said "don't worry, not going to happen, we've already been through this"

It made sense that a lot of his followers were men, I mean come on, he had an amazing body and most of his posts were about ass play.

No 2 Edward in the shower again, many of the votes with a specific toy requested

No 3 Me and Edward with the strap on

No 4 Me alone with a toy

No 5 Both of us together

I was really surprised that his followers had accepted me so easily, most were very complimentary and several had demanded more air time for both me individually and us as a couple.

I mentally added up the votes and unless some followers had had a mad half hour voting continually, his following was growing. There were over a thousand votes on the poll he'd set up and a lot of the 'names' were definitely new to me.

It struck me that I wasn't sure how I felt about the extra followers, don't get me wrong the exhibitionist side of me was really starting to let loose, but part of me loved that it was such a small blog, it felt safe for me to experiment and let my guard down. I guess I was trying to convince myself that we wouldn't get 'outed' but deep down I know there was a possibility, I mean I found the blog by accident and worked out who he was when I met him, others could do the same.

"You look deep in thought there sweetheart, are you ok?" Edward asked bringing my attention back into the room.

"Yes fine, just a little day dream that's all" I answered not really sure what I actually could say to him to explain what I was thinking.

"Well is it a day dream I can make a reality? I have plenty of props and I'm not adverse to the odd costume you know" he joked as he pulled me to sit on his lap.

"I don't continually fantasize about you; you know "I told him as I pecked him on the lips.

"Ah well in this room that is all you get to do. This maybe a spare bedroom to the outside world, but for us it's where we can be ourselves or anybody we want to be, do anything and try whatever we want to. Remember that my love and you will always have somewhere to escape to in your daydreams"

I couldn't help but kiss him, I loved him so much and it just seemed to grow every day, as I discovered new things about him from those annoying little habits to the full blown romantic gestures he was so good at, I knew I had found my life partner, my soul mate.

"Do you ever worry about what would happen if you were ever 'outed' on your blog?" I blurted the question out before I even realised I was thinking it, in fact I hadn't realised I was even thinking it.

"Well no not anymore, though I did at the beginning, when I was out with Emmett or the guys from work. I would wonder if people were looking at me funny and I would chat to people who I thought were staring at me to see if they thought they knew me. I suppose I can see why the people at work thought I was bisexual or gay, I knew most of the followers on the blog were men, gay or not, so when a guy looked at me or started chatting to me I couldn't help but wonder. Does that make sense?"

As ever Edward put me to shame, he was as open as he could be, never holding anything back from me.

"Yes it does, I felt different after we posted my clip, but not in that way, It was a freeing feeling for me as though I'd released something that had been held inside me for ages" I explained as best I could.

"So are you worried what would happen if it all came out?" he was stroking my back and for a second I felt like a little girl on her father's knee, safe, secure; loved and happy in the knowledge that everything was right with the world.

"I am a little, but in a perverse way I suppose that adds to the excitement, does that make sense?"

"It does" he laughed and kissed me again "I know exactly what you mean but as I've told you even though the IP address can't be hidden completely, it would take a computer geek a while to find it and I have several levels of security in place, so as long as we make sure we don't post anything that can identify us we should be ok"

With that he slipped his hands under my knees and twisted himself so I was suddenly on my back on the bed. As I looked up at him I could see the mischief in his eyes and I reached down to undo the button on my jeans.

"Oh no missy, that is my job" he said as he very slowly started to undress me. He made a very thorough job of it as well, as each part of my skin was exposed he kissed and nipped it with his teeth. The tiny bites were soothed by his lapping tongue or another kiss.

"I didn't realise you were so into biting?"

"I wouldn't call this biting, this is just me making sure you can feel me everywhere, it's just a way of stimulating your skin and making it extremely sensitive" as if to show me he ran his tongue along the line of one of my ribs and I almost shot off the bed.

"Would you like to experiment with a little bit of pain?" he asked between the nipping and the kissing.

"Not really a fair time to ask that question is it?" I replied as the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood up once again. He was nibbling around my belly button and every so often darting the tip of his tongue into it.

"Why is that?"

I could feel the smirk even if I couldn't see it

"Because you know I would probably agree to anything right at this moment"

"Well I'll remember that next time I have to attend a function with you or I don't fancy cleaning the apartment"

As he moved lower and his tongue started to lap very gently and slowly at my clit I thought I was going to explode, he'd made me have some incredible orgasms in the time we'd been together, but this was the first time I was in danger of coming without him actually touching me with his fingers or his penis.

"So you didn't answer the question, do you want to experiment with a little pain?

As I started to answer he sucked my clitoris between his teeth and bit down on it. I came instantly. It was loud and messy and he made it even worse/better I'm not quite sure which, by carrying on lapping, kissing and biting at it. As the second orgasm started to build I knew I was thrashing about, trying to get closer to him but trying to throw him off at the same time. Suddenly he moved away from me and before I could look where he'd gone I was on my front, my ass lifted into the air and Edward plunged into my throbbing pussy. He pounded into me and at the same time he held onto my hips and pulled me back against him repeatedly.

I rode out my second orgasm and all the time Edward was still pounding into me; I could hear him swearing as he tried to hold back as long as possible.

"Can you come again?" he asked but I knew he was close

"Just come will you" I didn't mean it how it came out, to me it sounded as if I wanted everything over with but I didn't I just needed a break.

"Oh it's like that is it, had enough of me already?"

Before I could understand what was happening he'd pulled out me, flipped me over onto my back and he was holding my legs in the air. As soon as he was lined up he was back inside me and I swear he'd gotten a second wind from somewhere. He pulled me right to the edge of the bed and rested my ankles on each of his shoulders. His hands were now free and I knew I was in for some sweet torture. Sure enough one hand went back to my clit, his thumb pressing and rubbing the inflamed red nub and his other hand grabbed my foot and guided my big toe into his mouth.

"Wow, what are you doing?"

He smiled and started to rub his other thumb around the base of my toes, as he pressed harder and sucked on my toe I swear I felt a pull deep inside my pussy. Before I could even start to think about what he was doing I felt my next orgasm building.

"Oh shit! What are you doing to me?" was all I managed to get out before he froze deep inside me, I watched fascinated as his face registered he'd gone past the point of no return and he calmed his mind. The joy on his face as he experienced the feeling of ejaculating was enough to set me off and we both took a couple of minutes before we could untangle and just lie cuddled up on the bed.

It was late, dark in the room, we had both dozed off and I woke because my bladder was full and my throat parched. As I got up Edward stirred and I left him to go and use the bathroom. He followed me in as I was sat on the toilet and for a second I froze, but he acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world to watch your partner pee. I wiped and flushed and as I stood up he moved to take my pace and started to pee himself.

"Why don't you go and make some hot chocolate Bella? I'll meet you in bed once I've cleaned up the studio, we need to make some plans about what we are going to film next"

He kissed me as he finished washing his hands and disappeared back across the hallway as I tried to get my head around peeing in front of him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG for getting this turned around quickly and to Edlovesme for her never ending advice.


	35. Chapter 35

The Body Chapter 35

I took my time making our hot chocolate drinks, my mind full of images of him peeing in front of me. It was the first time I'd ever really seen a man do it. I know that sounds weird right but I really hadn't seen it in the flesh before. As ever my inquisitive mind started to look at it from different angles, how did people get turned on peeing on each other? Why did they? What was it that actually transformed it from a natural act of emptying your bladder to being a form of sexual stimulation?

As the milk finally boiled I felt myself shudder, no definitely nothing sexual for me. As I stirred the rich chocolatey drink and added a few marshmallows into mine along with extra cream, I couldn't help but smile at how content I felt. Mom had been on the phone already telling me how much she loved Edward and how happy she was for me. I could almost hear the wedding bells in the back ground as she started planning in her head, the biggest clue being her question about whether she should block off any time next year for any 'special family celebrations'.

As I walked through the bedroom door Edward was already in bed looking at his iPad, I passed him his drink and set mine down on the bedside table, "Anything interesting?" I asked as I climbed into bed.

"Just checking the site to see if there have been any more suggestions or requests" he said as he reached for his drink.

"how come you have marshmallows and cream in yours and I don't?" he asked peering into my mug.

"In fact where did you find marshmallows and cream? I can't remember seeing them and I definitely didn't buy any"

"Well 'Mr my body is a temple' I need a sugar fix every now and again, so these are part of my secret stash in the back of the cupboard, after you wear me out I need to refuel" I told him with a smile.

"Hmm refuelling are we, does that mean you are ready to go again?"

"Me, maybe but I don't think my ladybits are, you need to give me an hour or so"

We settled down and I snuggled into his arms, as my fingers brushed gently over his thigh I could feel him fidgeting, so asked him

"Are you ok? You seem a little wound up"

"No I'm fine I was just thinking about what we should do next for the blog" was his response

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked him as I pulled away and raised myself up to look at him.

"Well the followers wanted to see me in the shower again with the usual toys and a very close second was me and you with the strap on. I don't have a problem doing the shower again but I'd rather we talked about the second option"

"So you're day dreaming now about your little fantasy are you?"

"Oh believe me Bella I think about you in all manner of different positions and situations, it gets me through the day especially when Ben is trying to get me to gossip about our sex life, I wouldn't mind but if I did tell him I'm not sure he'd actually believe me anyway"

The smirk was back and I could see from his face he was imagining Ben's reaction.

"Well we have talked about it a few times, maybe we should just go ahead and do it" I don't know who was more shocked at the statement I made, me or him.

"Bella we haven't talked about it in any great detail, the last time I'm sure we said that we'd work up to it, maybe post a few teasers onto the blog before we actually went ahead and filmed anything."

"Don't you want to?" I didn't for a minute expect that answer, I'd expected him to snap my hand off.

"Feel this "he said as he guided my hand between his legs.

"That my sweetheart is just from you mentioning it, of course I want to, but as much as I want to, I need to be sure you are ready, you've only really worn it once and it had quite an effect on you"

My smile matched his as I remembered the last time I'd worn the double ended dildo, he was right it had had an amazing effect.

"Well we could have a play with it first, I could maybe wear it around the apartment for an hour or so to get used to it" I was in fact joking, but the groan he admitted made me think it might actually be a good idea.

"Please don't put images like that in my brain, I'll never be able to walk straight again"

What was this man doing to me? I giggled like a little girl, my heart full of love and laughter, and I couldn't help but let my hand fall on the tent he was creating under the bed covers.

"You are a wicked woman Bella Swan, maybe we should see if you like a bit of pain after all, you could do with a punishment for teasing me like you do".

As I laughed even harder at him I was suddenly reminded of his reaction to me slapping his ass trying to wake him up.

"Speaking of punishments, how do you feel about spanking?"

The bed covers twitched as he looked at me "Do you want me to spank you?" he asked.

His face was a mass of contradictions, I could see excitement, fright, apprehension and lust among other things, I was confused I was just expecting, well I wasn't sure what I was expecting.

"No not really, I guess I may try it at some point but I was wondering if you liked the idea of me spanking you instead?"

The reaction on his face was instantaneous but he tried to shut it down, I watched then as he realised he didn't have to hide anything anymore and then the battle within himself whether to admit it or not.

"Ok Edward you don't have to say anything but I may look up a few websites to see what the best technique is."

"Oh well I can help you there, the best site to look at is one called 'How to spank, Sensual spanking tips and tricks."

With that he turned over and switched off his bedside lamp leaving me sitting there with my mouth wide open.

The next few days were spent immersed in the world of spanking, I read all about techniques, hand v implement, the sweet spot area of the ass and how to massage and tease the area you were spanking. I never realised you could spank different areas of the ass for different reactions and in extreme cases some men liked to have their balls spanked too. The more I read and studied, the more I was sure that Edward was going to love it and it was going to make an excellent clip for the blog.

My big decision now was should I talk to Edward about what I'd been studying or should I leave it as a surprise. He would have to know that I wanted to try the spanking because he would have to set up the studio, but he didn't need to know what was I was planning.

My research was becoming a little obsessive as I looked at clips and blogs, as I clicked on yet another video clip on my ipad my office door opened to reveal none other than my Mom in the doorway.

As I desperately tried to silence the moans coming from the clip, I swore loudly trying to stand up to greet her and look around her to see where my Dad and Edward were.

"It's ok I'm on my own which is lucky for you Bella. Not that your Father would have realised you were watching some form of porn in the office, he is still trying to convince himself that you and Edward can share a bed but not actually have sex"

She came behind the desk to me, plucked the ipad from my hands and after having a good look at what I was looking at she pressed the X in the corner and put it down on my desk.

"So are you giving or receiving?"

"Mother I am not going to discuss my sex life with you" I said picking it up and putting it back in my case out of the way.

"Well as much as I love your Dad I wouldn't let him do that to me, doesn't do anything for me, your Dad on the other hand he….."

"NO DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW" I shouted as I put my hands over my ears.

"Oh Bella love, please we are all adults aren't we?" she said looking out of my office window.

"No I'm not. I'm your daughter and there are things you don't need to know and I certainly don't need to know that. Please leave it there."

She turned back to me and made herself comfortable in one of the chairs across from my desk.

"So Mom, to what do I owe this pleasure, so soon after the last visit? I mean it's usually months between visits not days"

"Now darling sarcasm does not suit you, we never actually really left" she added

"What do you mean you never left?"

"Well after we drove away from your apartment your Dad was slightly wound up, he was sure you would always be 100% committed to the business. He didn't really expect you to fall in love and have a life outside of it."

I was stunned I had no idea my Dad had such ideas about me and my life.

"I don't understand why should the fact I'm with Edward make any difference to how I do my job?"

"I know that, you know that, but it has taken me several fraught days and many rows to make him see the error of his ways, hence why we are still here. I refused to leave until he got his head out of his ass"

"Ok so where is Dad now?" I was almost afraid to ask

"In HR arranging Edwards promotion "

"Wait, what promotion?"

"Well your Dad has decided that he needs a promotion if he is going to be your Partner. Personally I think he is hoping that if Edward has to travels a lot then you two might grow apart, I've told him he's making a big mistake but the stupid man won't listen. Edward is it for you isn't he Sweetheart?"

With that final question she was my Mom again and I relaxed.

"Yes he is but he is going to go mad when he realises Dad is messing with his career, especially if the plan is to get him out of town more often and away from me."

"Well let's have a trip to HR and see if we can undo the mess before it gets any worse."

With that the two of us left my office and set off to find my Father. We found him sitting with Ms Lawson the head of Personnel and as soon as we walked into the office the relief on her face was obvious.

"Miss Swan I was just trying to explain to Mr Swan here that we do not have any openings in our overseas offices at the moment that would suit Mr Cullen"

"I don't believe you Daddy, how could you even think about sending Edward overseas?"

"I'll just leave you to it" Mrs Lawson said as she left us in her office.

"Bella everything has happened so quickly and I just wanted to put some space between the two of you, so that you make sure he is as right for you as you think he is before you settled down with him" my Dad said as he looked to my Mom for help.

"Don't look at me you idiot, I told you to be ready for a wedding announcement anytime, but you won't have it, will you?" she said.

"Stop it both of you. I'm not getting married, yet, but I am settled and there is nothing either of you can do to change that, only Edward and I can, so please don't interfere. I really love him and I want this to work. I want everything with him, kids, a house, everything, but that doesn't mean I can't have a career as well." I was close to tears, but not sad tears, I was mad and frustrated with my Dad.

"And just so you know, my work will never suffer because I have a partner. Who is to say he won't give up his job eventually and follow me round like Mom has with you? Are you unhappy with my work here? Has anyone complained that I've lost focus or that my work has suffered?"

"No sweetheart of course not" he said as he again looked across to Mom for support. She just glared at him and lifted her eyebrows in that way she does just before she usually throws something.

My Dad knew he was beaten at that point, no way was I backing down, he knew I could be a stubborn as he was, and he didn't have Mom on his side either.

"OK so long as you're happy Bella, I'm happy. No more meddling I promise"

"Right then, I'll let Peter know we are leaving on time. "Mom stated as she pulled out her phone and called their pilot.

Dad just looked shell shocked as he realised he'd been well and truly played. I turned to give her a kiss and a hug and whispered thank you in her ear.

"Don't be too hard on him Bella, he loves you and you're still his little girl. He is so proud of what you've achieved so far in the company". With that she walked out of the office leaving us alone.

"Dad trust my judgement please, I love Edward and he loves me, I couldn't ask for anyone better"

"I love you Isabella Swan" he said as he hugged me tightly, "Now go and get some work done while I go and get my punishment from your mother and start grovelling to get back in her good books"

I shuddered at that thought. I really didn't need to think about my Dad getting his punishment, but Edward on the other hand, now that was a different matter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to take a short break now and I probably won't post again until after the New Year. I've been posting almost continually for quite a while now and I need a little break not to mention AJG and Edlovesme, they need a break from me and my emails, it's such a good job they are not easily shocked anymore. I'm so very grateful ladies for all that you do xx

So please let me take the opportunity to wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Eat, drink and be merry, be safe and treasure your family and friends. xxxxxxxx


	36. Chapter 36

The Body Chapter 36

My Cell phone ringing dragged my attention back from the plans I was looking at. For a moment I couldn't quite understand why the phone on my desk wasn't flashing and jumping all over the table until I remembered that my personal cell was still in the bottom of my purse. I reached into the depths of my bag and after rooting through all the 'extremely important 'crap that was in there I was too late to actually answer it. Looking at the missed call I saw it was Rosalie, she never just called for a chat so I quickly called her back.

"Hi Rosalie sorry I couldn't find my phone"

"Bella Hi! I was just wondering if you fancied lunch, we haven't had time for a gossip in ages and my afternoon appointment has just wimped out on the first sitting of his back piece. It's always the big ones that do that you know, the girls can take anything but the guys, the bigger they are…."

She sorted of just drifted off and I waited a few seconds to see if she was going to launch into some gruesome story of her piercing a strange part of someone's anatomy.

"So what do you say, can you get away?" she was hesitant almost wary that maybe she shouldn't have rung.

"I would love to. I'm going cross eyed looking at some plans for re designing an abandoned lot downtown and no matter what the architects say I just cannot see it." I told her

We agreed to meet in a bar half way between us in half an hour, just enough time for me to change, cancel my afternoon appointment and get across town.

I changed into some Jeans, boots and a top I kept in the closet in my office and after refreshing my make-up and scraping my hair up into a pony tail, I grabbed my purse and coat and walked out into the main office. Edward looked up instinctively as he always did when he heard my door and caught my eye, I could see the question on his face as he noticed I had changed. I made my way over to him and explained I was off out with Rosalie for lunch.

"Good luck with that then, I'll see you later tonight and if things get out of hand and you need rescuing call me and I'll come and get you" he had a strange look on his face as though he was resigned to it.

I bent forward and kissed him goodbye, a peck on the lips, and whispered "I'm a big girl I can look after myself you know".

He snorted and laughed, "Yes but you haven't been out drinking with Rosalie on your own before have you?"

"It's just a girlie lunch Edward" was my response and he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

We arrived at the bar within a few minutes of one another, she was still at the bar ordering when I walked in. It was somewhere I hadn't been in before and if I hadn't been with Rosalie I wouldn't have stayed.

"You ok with a pitcher of beer or would you prefer a bottle of wine?" she asked as I walked towards her.

I could see she already had one pitcher in front of her on the bar so I presumed the bottle of wine would be just for me, "beer's fine " I said as she nodded at the bartender, picked up the pitcher and we made our way to a booth in the back.

The bartender bought over another pitcher of beer and two iced glasses and set them down in front of us, he poured the drinks and stood looking at both of us.

"Would you ladies like anything else, food, different music, company…."

I looked at Rosalie and tried not to laugh, we'd only been here five minutes and I was already wondering if Edward was right.

"We will need to soak up the alcohol so can you organise us a couple of your best burgers with all the trimmings" she turned to me to make sure that was ok, I nodded, if I was going to be drinking beer at lunchtime I would need that quantity of food.

"I presumed living with Edward you would be craving beer and junk food. That's one of the reasons I chose this place, it does the best burgers I've ever had and I practically live on them with Emmett."

I couldn't help but laugh and tell her about my recent dream where I was chasing a pepperoni pizza around the apartment and I woke up biting my pillow.

" I really don't know Edward all that well. I mean he did spend a lot of time talking and drinking with Emmett before, they are like two old women when they get going, but in another way he keeps himself very much to himself. I am so glad he's found you, you are very good for him, Emmett and I can both see that"

I was touched, it was the first time anyone who knew Edward had acknowledged the changes in him, I saw them obviously and his work mates had started to notice but Emmett and Rosalie were different, they were his friends.

As the afternoon wore on and we consumed our own body weight in junk food and alcohol I had long since given up any pretence of going back to work later on or even going home sober. It felt so good to just relax and laugh, to not have to worry about anything other than where the next pitcher of beer was coming from and whether I would make it to the bathroom and back in one piece. Rosalie was full of stories about her clients, and I finally got to hear about the times she practised her piercing technique on Emmett and Edward.

" I could pierce you if you are up for it, the sensation you get when he pull's on your nipple ring or rattles the ring in your clit, well it's got to be experienced to be believed".

Luckily I hadn't had that much, I was still able to realise that was something that I could well regret. The funny thing was though that it wasn't the pain, the actual act of having it done or the aftercare that stopped me, it was the thought that when I was on the blog next it would be an identifying feature. After all Edwards piercing had been a huge clue for me and maybe even the final piece in the jigsaw.

I don't know whether it was the conversation about piercing Edward's cock, the quantity of alcohol we'd consumed or my ever increasing libido but I could stop myself from squirming in my seat and rubbing my thighs together, the more I did the more I thought about his ass cheeks and how much I wanted to spank them until they were warm and rosy red. That thought made me laugh out loud uncontrollably as I went in my head from rosy red to the Rosie sitting in front of me. I knew that Emmett called her Rosie in private and in my alcohol fuelled state it really tickled me.

Rosalie bless her, sat looking at me as if I'd lost my mind she was just about to say something when I dashed to the bathroom before I wet myself.

"Ok Bella what was all that about?" she asked as soon as I sat back down, my glass was full again and she picked it up and passed it to me.

As I took a drink I thought about what I could tell her, I'd only ever had one close girlfriend I could really talk to but Alice was across the country. She was also game for anything and everything, so she wasn't always the best person to turn to for sound advice!

"Oh fuck this is going to be good, you've gone red from your hairline all the way down under your shirt" she was already laughing as she topped up both of our glasses.

"I have this fantasy. I really want to do something to Edward and I think he will like it, no I know he will love it, but I have no idea how to go about setting it up. I want it to be a surprise not something we talk about and discuss and evaluate. I want it to be spontaneous as far as he's concerned and want it to be fuck hot" I said as I drained my glass so I wouldn't have to look at Rosalie.

"Well you can always practice on me first sweetheart, I'm game for most things" said a male voice I didn't recognise.

I looked up as a new bartender placed another pitcher on the table between us, "with the compliments of the guys over there" he said as he pointed to a table of suits I hadn't even seen come into the bar.

I looked at my watch and was shocked to realise it was 6.30pm, we'd been in the bar for five hours and I think we were on our 5th or 6th pitcher. Rosalie looked fine but I was definitely getting to be the wrong side of enough.

"She's taken and a good girl usually so I'm afraid you've no chance" Rosalie answered for me before picking up the pitcher and raising it in the direction of the other table. "Thank you" she shouted dismissing the bartender.

"Right lady let's hear it" she said as soon as the bartender dragged himself away.

I debated for a few seconds and then decided to just go for it, "I really want to spank Edward, I've been doing loads of research. I found this amazing website which gives me all the information and advice I think I need, I just need to pluck up the courage to actually do it. No that's not true, not the courage, I need to be sure when I start I won't lose my nerve and not do it properly because I want to turn his ass cheeks red and I want to do it in such a way he'll never forget it."

I took another drink and realised I needed to breathe. I hadn't taken a breath in all the time I was talking so I did and finally looked up at Rosalie who was very quiet.

"Well thank fuck for that! I knew you were perfect for that closet pervert but this just proves it, you two were made for each other".

It was my time to be speechless "what do you mean closet pervert?" for a moment I panicked she had known all along about his little hobby.

"He comes across as far too wholesome. I just knew there was a pervert under all that freakish clean living exterior, let' face it anyone who is happy to have me pierce his bell end has to be a bit strange"

At that we both roared with laughter, it was loud and raucous and we attracted the attention of all the booths and tables around us.

"Come on we'd better make a move before we are asked to leave, and anyway I'm going to take you to a little place a couple of blocks from here you are going to love" Rosalie said as she threw some cash on the table. I added another $100 and we made our war to the door.

"Come back ladies any time there will always be a warm welcome waiting for you" the bartender shouted as we left.

The cold air hit me as we stepped onto the sidewalk, we linked arms as both of us needed the support and Rosalie set off in the direction of our next destination. I wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't the boutique we stopped in front of. Once inside I realised it was actually a place that specialised in costumes for the bedroom, that was probably the easiest explanation I could give myself. It wasn't a sex shop, though Rosalie pointed out they had a room that stocked some toys, floggers, paddles etc, it was way more than that. I could also see massage oils, candles and tubs of rose petals, it was more of a seduction shop, everything you needed and more to stage your own.

"Go and explore, I know what I need so I'll go order it and see you shortly" with that Rosalie disappeared off to talk to the lady who was sat reading on a chaise lounge in the back room.

I had no idea shops like this actually existed, I thought everyone bought this stuff on line, but as I started to look through the garments I could feel the quality of the materials, no scratchy cheap nylon lace in sight. I looked at some corsets and some pretty lingerie sets but nothing caught my eye, I didn't know what I wanted I was just hoping something would jump out and grab me.

I wandered into the next room and the shelves were full of toys and accessories, I recognised a lot of things from Edward's stash and I wondered if he even knew about this shop. A soon as I saw the paddles I knew I would buy one, I held several remembering the advice from the website, I needed one that was comfortable in my hand, not too heavy , it needed to feel like an extension of my fingers. As soon as I picked it up I knew I'd found it, it was the perfect size for my grip and not too heavy, now I just needed to decide on an outfit.

The cab finally dropped me back at the apartment around 10.00pm, I knew Edward would be up waiting for me, he was expecting the worse but I was home in one piece and still only slightly worse for wear alcohol wise.

"Hi sweetheart, did she go easy on you?" he asked as he reached to take my bags.

"I've had a very enlightening day, thank you very much. Rosalie dished up loads of dirt on you and Emmett and she took me to some very strange but exciting places"

"I can only imagine" he said as he slowly pointed me in the direction of our bedroom.

"Go shower while I make you a healthy smoothie to drink, it will cleanse you inside and make you feel better in the morning"

I shuddered at the thought of the smoothie and quickly showered, I was in bed before I even heard the blender kick into action.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Happy New Year to you all, I'm sorry it's taken me a while to post but I have a nasty bacterial infection that has knocked me off my feet. Hopefully by the weekend I'll be up an about again.


	37. Chapter 37

The Body

EPOV Chapter 37

I knew nothing good would come of her going out with Rosalie, she was infamous in our circle, Rosalie could drink anyone under the table and did so frequently, especially the loud arrogant jocks that presumed she was all talk.

I had to be honest though, Bella was in better shape than I had imagined. I'd expected a call early evening to go and rescue her but no she had made it home under her home steam, still fully dressed and without being arrested. (long story but Rosalie is the pin up of the local police precinct because of her 'fondness' for stripping off when she's had several drinks)

I stood in the kitchen putting together a nourishing detoxing smoothie made of tangerines, strawberries and grapefruit and to help cleanse her insides I added Kale, raw beetroot and a few seeds, it would give her a shot of vitamin C and help to break down the alcohol in her system. As the blender whirled I noticed the bags she had dropped as she came in, I made a note to pick them up and tidy them away as soon as she was asleep.

By the time I got to the bedroom it looked as though a whirlwind had been through the room, she was flat out on top of the covers, naked and very wet. I put the smoothie on the bedside table and I followed the path she had taken as I picked up her boots, jeans, panties and then her top and bra which were in the entrance to the bathroom. I put everything in the laundry hamper and put her boots in the closet before returning to the ensuite. The shower was still running and she hadn't put the tops back on any of her bottles so I straightened everything and wiped down the shower screen. As soon as everything was back in its rightful place I went and sat on the bed to make sure she was ok. She was lying on her back, her hair wet and tangled and soaking the pillow slip under her head. I was itching to dry it for her but she was fast asleep and I hadn't the heart to wake her. I knew from experience what drinking with Rosalie could do to you so I carefully manoeuvred her beneath the quilt and fetched a bowl just in case.

It wasn't really that late when I sat down in front of the TV, I had used my evening wisely, after a quick dinner of avocado and apple salad I'd cleaned the studio, reset all the cameras, done some editing work on the photos of Bella I wanted to post once she ok'd it and had a work out as well. I was a little lost now as I flicked through the channels while keeping an ear out for Bella.

I settled down to watch a film that was just starting, something about a couple who lived in different countries and how they managed the long distance, it didn't hold my attention for long and soon as I was looking for something else to do. It was then I remembered the bags Bella had dropped earlier and I went to put them away.

There was her purse, I recognised that, but the other two bags I didn't recognise, neither the logo or the colouring, it was a store I wasn't familiar with. Curiosity got the better of me and as I opened the first smaller bag I could see there was something with a handle wrapped up. I couldn't help myself, I carefully unwrapped the package to reveal a wooden paddle. Fuck! How did she know? I'd wanted to try this for quite a while but I hadn't trusted anyone enough to actually admit it and let's be honest it's not something you can actually do to yourself. I carefully wrapped the paddle back up and opened the other bag, this was something completely different and looked like some sort of outfit, I was torn, I wanted desperately to see what she had bought but part of me wanted her to surprise me.

I looked at the bag for a good ten minutes before I finally gave in and opened it and took out the suit carrier type bag that was in there. I carefully unzipped it and hooked it over the door so I could have a look. At first glance I thought she had just bought a work outfit until I had a better look at it. There was a grey pin striped skirt that had a slit up the back to nearly the waist band, now I know Bella's body shape and this would be skin tight on her, a small white shirt that only had one button on the front and a set of bright red lingerie consisting of bra, panties, garter belt and stockings. Weirdly there were also a pair of black rimmed glasses, a long string of pearls and something that looked like a spongy squashy doughnut. I wasn't sure what that was for but if it was going anywhere near my cock I was happy. All I could think was that she was going to dress up and she was going for some sort of sexy librarian or secretary or something because no way was she wearing anything like that to work.

Just looking at the outfit had made me in desperate needed of relieving myself, I was so hard it was uncomfortable. I'd changed after my shower and all I had on were a pair of pyjama bottoms, the cotton was rubbing against the head of my cock as it kept twitching and pulsing at the thought of the paddle and Bella all dressed up.

I tried to get myself under control but my body was having none of it, I was past the point of willing my erection away, I needed to either wait it out or do something about it. In the end the decision was easy, I took both the bags into the studio, I careful unpacked the outfit and laid it out on the bed and placed the paddle at the side of it. I set the camera's filming and removed my pj's taking myself in hand I slowly glided my palm up and down my length. The skin was smooth and taut and hot to the touch as I let myself sink into the experience, I never took my eyes off the paddle as my hand worked faster and faster.

"So who has been a VERY naughty boy then Edward?"

BPOV

I don't know whether it was the noise of the dreaded blender, the smell of the disgusting concoction he put at the side of the bed or him playing with my wet hair but one or all three of them woke me up and along with what I started in the shower, I sobered up a little more. I hadn't had a drink whilst we were in the fetish shop and the owner, who knew Rosalie well, had even put coffee on for us when she realised we had been drinking all afternoon. I was definitely more exhausted than drunk when I finally got home.

Edward saw what he expected to see I think, he was so convinced that I wouldn't be able to cope with spending time with Rosalie that he just figured I would come home absolutely rolling drunk. What he failed to take into account was that I was my father's daughter. I have been to enough 'gentlemen's dinners', usually the only female there, that I've had to learn to hold my liquor, you can't do a deal when you're drunk, but you can negotiate when the person you're negotiating with is a little worse for wear themselves.

I was lying in bed snoozing, I knew I had to get up and dry my hair, not only would the wet pillow send Edward out to an all-night market to buy new ones, but my hair would be no go in the morning and it would take a whole bottle of conditioner to get the tangles out. In the end it was the smell of the smoothie that got me up, it was just too close on the bedside table so I quietly got out of bed and tipped it down the sink and washed away the evidence. How could something that stained the glass and left bits in the sink do you any good? I swallowed two Advil and a glass of water and made my way back to bed. I'd been in bed about an hour at this point and I felt fine, in fact I really fancied a cup of hot chocolate and a grilled cheese sandwich, I hadn't had anything since the burger in the bar and that had been early afternoon. I knew the chances of a grilled sandwich were low but I needed my favourite post alcohol snack.

I was surprised that Edward wasn't in front of the TV when I made my way into the living area. He had this ability to watch anything, I needed to really engage with a programme and I couldn't dip in and out of a series, but he could just watch one off episodes, as though they were a stand-alone. I put some milk onto warm for my chocolate and found the marshmallows and my tin of spray cream so I could assemble everything. We didn't have any bread but we did have bagels so I popped one in the toaster and grabbed some goats cheese and chives. My snack ready I couldn't decide whether to go back to bed or to just sit on the couch and wait for Edward to find me. The apartment wasn't that big, he was either in the studio or the second bathroom, either way he'd find me eventually.

It wasn't until I thought about my phone and the fact it would probably need charging, that I remembered my shopping, as I looked for my purse I found it where I had dropped it just inside the door, but my shopping wasn't there, for a second I panicked I had left them in the cab and thoughts of having to describe to the office what was I the bags made me blush but the more I thought about it the more I was sure I'd bought them into the apartment with me. I quickly plugged my phone in and after checking that everything was locked up and switched off I made me way back towards our bedroom. I checked the bathroom, he wasn't in there, he wasn't in our room so that left one place, he was in the studio.

I quietly pushed open the door, he hadn't closed it properly so it was easy to just lean in slightly and see what he was doing. My new sexy librarian outfit was laid out on the bed and the paddle next to it, Edward was stood facing the bed completely naked and obviously very happy at the thought of my little surprise. I stood for a few seconds just watching as he glided his hand up and down his length, he was lost in the sensations and I could see he was close to coming, he was doing his usual self-torture routine, his body was screaming for his hand to move faster, he had beads of sweat at his hairline and his teeth were gritted, he was denying his body the release it needed, demanded, he fought it as he carried on keeping his rhythm slow and controlled until his body finally took over and took control away from him.

I knew I didn't have long if I wanted to interrupt the little scene, but I needed to make a decision first. Was I mad at him for opening the bags and spoiling my surprise? Was I mad at him for doing this without me? Did I want to be angry and spoil the evening? It took seconds to realise the answer to all three questions was NO! I was fine with everything and all I really wanted to do was jump into the scene and help him come. Before I could even decide how to do that my lips opened and the words were out before I had time to even think them.

"So who has been a very naughty boy then Edward?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you so much for all your good wishes I'm finally starting to feel human yeah


	38. Chapter 38

The Body chapter 38

His hand stopped instantly, but his body didn't, he was too far gone. Instead of his hand stroking his solid length as it had been, leisurely up and down while he looked at the bed, he was now staring at me wide eyed and surprised as his groin continued thrusting into the now stationary fist.

"Belllllllllla I thought you …aaaaaaasleep" I understood most of the sentence but he wasn't in any fit state to talk.

"Oh am I interrupting?" I asked as I walked towards him.

I loved this part of him so much. I'd never known a man could be so in tune with his own body because in my experience most of them got off quickly, rolled over and after a quick scratch got dressed or went to sleep. Occasionally I'd find one that wanted to actually make sure I had a good time but Edward was very different. He was focused on us a couple, making sure we both had a great time and he did that by knowing all about both of our body's needs. He understood the base desires we both had and he was slowly teaching me as well to listen to my body and to give it what it needed.

He didn't bother answering me so when I was close enough to him I reached forward and cupped his balls in the palm of my hand. As his body jerked at the new sensation I closed my fist and squeezed tightly, pulling down at the same time. His reaction was instantaneous, with a full body shudder and a scream I watched as streams of cum left his body and splashed all the bed covers and across my new skirt and stockings.

"So now you've got them dirty, you naughty boy" I said as I made to wipe the cum off but then I decided against it, changing track and slapping him on the ass.

"What have you got to say for yourself Edward? My skirt is now covered - look "

He was still coming down from his orgasm and still not really with me, his legs buckled and I guided him down onto the edge of the bed so he was facing me with his back to my outfit.

I was still naked so as I stepped between his legs and pulled him towards me I could feel his hair against my shoulder and his breath against my neck. His breathing was still ragged, this had been a very intense orgasm for him and I wasn't sure whether it was the outfit, the paddle or both that had upped the ante. I was desperate to put the full outfit on and carry on all night but I knew he would need to rest for a while to let his body recover, usually he was ok to go again pretty quickly but I was well aware that when it was this intense he needed a longer recovery time. I could feel his body relaxing and I knew if I didn't get him onto the bed quickly we would be sleeping in the studio so I gently roused him and with a mixture of persuasion, dragging and a little of his own contribution I got him into our bed where he promptly totally relaxed and closed his eyes.

"I just need a minute, I'll be fine " he said as his eyes closed again.

"Typical man" I joked as I kissed his forehead and went back to sort out the studio.

I switched off the cameras making sure first that I had saved all the recordings to the hard drive, seems Mr Cullen had indeed recorded the whole of the evenings activities. I put my lingerie and the blouse back into the bag they came out of but stopped short of putting the skirt and stockings away. I wanted them to smell of him, for some reason the thought of wearing them with his dry cum still on them was really turning me on. The more I thought of it the more I wanted Edward to be able to smell it on me so I grabbed the suit carrier and carefully hung the skirt and the stocking inside it. I sealed it up and hoped it would preserve the smell.

As soon as the room was neat and everything in order I laughed at myself. Edward really was starting to have an effect on me, I could her him saying "Everything has a place, that way you can always find it, and if you put it away clean it's always read to be used again".

As I snuggled up in bed he automatically reached out to draw me to him. We slept like this nearly every night, tangled around each other, some parts touching, some not so a little air could circulate and we wouldn't get too hot and need to pull apart. He never woke up, his body exhausted, but I struggled to sleep as my mind went over and over what I wanted to do with that paddle and whether he would enjoy it or not. As the night went on my fantasy grew past all points that I ever imagined I was capable of imagining. Dream Bella did things to Dream Edward that I had no idea I wanted to try and while it disturbed me, it turned me on so much at one point I actually woke up to find myself dry humping his thigh. Edward being Edward reached down in his sleep and pulled me in tighter to his thigh so I could get better friction against him.

I was grumpy through lack of sleep and frustration the next morning. I didn't get out of bed until the last minute, despite Edward shouting me several times. My morning coffee was untouched on the bedside table and as we finally left the apartment my mood was dipped even further. We didn't really talk as we commuted to work, in the town car that picked us up just silence and the atmosphere felt strained, I knew it was my fault but I couldn't seem to shake off the feelings from my disturbed night. Edward wasn't sure what was wrong so I presumed he decided to just give me space to wake up, while I understood this I wanted him at ask me what was wrong mainly so that I could talk it through with him and not just work it out in my own head.

My morning past slowly, I snapped at everyone who came into contact with me and eventually people just gave me a wide berth. I think Judy was actually warning people not to come into the office. By lunchtime Edward had had enough, he came into my office with a large mug of coffee and a plate of chocolate brownies.

"Ok do I need to apologise, grovel or kneel at your feet? What have I done and what level of making up does it require?"

"You haven't done anything really, I'm just a bit pissed you spoiled the surprise of the new toy I bought but that has nothing to do with how I'm feeling today"

"I know something is bothering you, you are irritated and frustrated, I'm sorry I feel asleep last night?"

He didn't move from the chair on the other side of my desk, we had an agreement that we didn't show any PDA's at work, but I really needed a cuddle and it made me snarky when he didn't realise that. At this point I knew I needed some fresh air and to sort my head out before I had a row with Edward and blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. I loved him too much to project my own confusion, anger, I wasn't even sure what, onto him.

"I've got a meeting to get to, I probably won't be back in the office so I'll see you home ok?" and with that I picked up my purse, laptop bag and case and walked out.

"Are you going out for the afternoon again?" Judy my new secretary asked as she watched me walk towards the elevator. I could tell she was confused because there wasn't anything in the diary today.

"Yes call me on my mobile if you need me, I probably won't be back" I very nearly snapped at her but it wasn't her fault how I felt. I swallowed the snarky response down and walked out.

As the fresh air hit me on the sidewalk I tried to decide what to do and where to go. I could just walk and see what happened but I had 5inch heels on so not a good idea. I'd taken up enough of Rosalie's time yesterday so I didn't want to go there and I certainly wasn't going to talk to my Mom so there was only one other person I trusted enough to speak to. Alice, but if I was going to have a full and frank discussion with her I needed to be at home where I could be comfortable and able to say anything I wanted without worrying about anyone over hearing me. I quickly texted Edward to let him know I was going home, he texted back instantly asking if I was ok so I told him I was fine and I'd explain it all later and then hailed a cab and went home.

As soon as I was home I felt better, so I stripped out of my work clothes, put on a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt and made myself comfortable. I'd worked out the time difference for where I thought Alice would be right now and dialled her number. It took several rings but she finally answered, the noise behind her was loud and I guessed live music so I waited for her to find somewhere quieter to speak to me.

"Hi Honey how are you?"

"I'm fine Alice but if this is a bad time I can call back?"

"No you're fine, we are at some bar Jasper wanted to try, it's a mix of fetish, live music and karaoke. I was just watching some sub sing to her Dom while he tied her up and fucked her on the stage, it's very very strange." Alice giggled as the music behind her became muffled and finally quiet.

"Ok I'm in the car outside the club now. What's up? Don't tell me nothing I've felt off all day and that usually only happens when you or Jazz are struggling and I know he is ok."

"Are you sure you have time for this?" I asked as I started to explain what happened last night and all about my dream like fantasy.

She listened patiently while I droned on and on and when I finally stopped for a long deep breath she asked me if I was better.

"Bella sweetie you are finally opening up your mind and your trust to Edward. I know you think you trust him but sub consciously you haven't really known him that long. All your brain is doing is allowing your subconscious some room to breathe and to bring to the front of your mind things you have previously kept locked firmly away. It really is a natural process, it's your level of trust in Edward and yourself deepening so you feel able to explore things you hadn't had the courage to think about never mind try before. Does that make sense?"

It was probably the most grown up conversation I'd ever had with Alice, usually she was full on and open about everything and I shied away from talking to her sometimes because she was too honest. This though was exactly what I needed and she made me feel incredibly calm and stupid at the same time.

"It makes perfect sense when you explain it like that" I told her and after five minutes of chatting she told me she was getting cold and needed to get back into the club or switch the engine on. I didn't want to keep her so I said my goodbyes and promised to call her at the weekend so I could let her know how I was feeling.

It only took me another half hour to make my mind up about what I wanted to do, I looked at the clock and I had about 90 minutes at the most before Edward would be home. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay late tonight at the office because he would be too worried about me. I quickly prepared a meal for us and left it in the slow cooker so it would be ready later on tonight when we had more time. Then I prepared us both a snack, I had mine as I was getting ready and covered Edward's so he could eat as soon as he came in. Next I took a long hot shower and made sure I was smooth and hairless everywhere, Edward complained every so often I should let my pubes really grow wild so that he had something to fight through but I wasn't comfortable with that, I liked being bare and smooth but Alice was right, I should give everything a try at least once.

Once I had gone through my usual routine and rubbed lotion in everywhere I went naked into the studio. My new outfit, stains and all, was still hung up and I lifted the balcony bra, garter belt and tiny panties out of the bag.

I felt fantastic as I slipped them on, the silk was an amazing quality and felt wonderful against my smooth skin. The bra pushed my girls up and out and the front fastener would make for interesting fun later. I pulled on the shirt, in real terms it was probably two sizes too small, the front met only in one place and that was just below my boobs. The gold button held everything together, my cleavage pushing through the gap so the bra was visible both under the material and out in plain sight. I styled my hair using the doughnut I'd purchased, I had a huge circular bun on the top of my head that made me look like every archetypal porn star secretary you'd ever seen. All I had left to do was put on the stockings and the skirt, I could see the semen stains from last night all over the front of the skirt and it definitely affected me and I could feel the moisture collecting inside me. I squirmed a little before sliding both stockings on and fixing them to the garter straps. I could feel the rough splashes on the delicate silk, his semen drying stiff on the luxurious fabric. I stood looking at myself in the full length mirror as soon as I slipped on my black stilettoes. The vision was incredibly sexy even if I did say so myself, I looked sexy, horny, flushed and frustrated and as I looked at myself I knew I was ready for this and that I needed it never mind what Edward needed. A tiny part of me even hoped that he didn't enjoy it, that I could be in total control and just administer something I wanted to do.

As I stood looking at myself I thought about starting the cameras and relieving my rapidly building orgasm but I decided against it at took a few steadying breaths. As I pulled on the skirt I was glad of the zip that went all the way up the back. I could have the zip where I wanted it so I made sure the skirt was loose enough that I could just walk in it, but tight enough that Edward could see the outline of the garter straps. He was after all a typical guy who loved me in stockings.

I had to admit I looked amazing. I slipped on the glasses and the string of beads and it completed the look, naughty secretary/librarian/PA/ school teacher. Which one was for Edward to make his own mind up.

Now all I had to do was wait, I decided to stay out of the way so he didn't see me straight away, I sat on the bed in the studio playing on Edward's laptop. It had been a few days since I'd read the comments on the blog so I passed the time reading several very explicit but incredibly detailed fantasies.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know you wanted the spanking scene but I needed to move Bella into the right head space before she picked up the paddle. I promise the next chapter is well worth the wait.

Thanks to AJG and Edlovesme for coaxing this out of me xx


	39. Chapter 39

The Body Chapter 39

The characters belong to SM I'm just playing with them.

He came through the door within ten minutes of my best guess. I was waiting in the studio for him, the plan of what was going to happen carefully playing over and over in my mind. I had the toys and lube I needed on a tray by the side of the bed, covered with a cloth so he wouldn't see them straight away. I careful checked myself over again and took a deep breath.

"Bella sweetheart where are you?" he shouted, I listened to him remove his jacket and shoes in the foyer, I knew him, his routine, I knew he would do that then he would go in to the bedroom to hang his jacket up in his closet and hang up his pants so they weren't creased the next time he wore them. He had five work suits that he rotated so he didn't wear the same one two days running.

"I'm here just give me a minute?" I shouted back, he would realise I was in the studio and I hoped he would leave me be. To make sure I quickly called out to him

"There is a snack for you on the breakfast bar, grab that and I'll be right out"

I peeped around the door as he left our bedroom and watched as he went straight towards the food I'd left for him. He'd changed into pyjama bottoms and a t shirt so he wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight thankfully.

I took a deep breath and once again checked everything was ok and where I needed it to be, then after another look in the mirror to make sure I looked as I wanted to I took my first steps as a different me.

"Well well well Mr Cullen you're finally here are you? The meeting started 20 minutes ago, you're late" I was leaning against the wall just behind him as he sat on the couch eating his snack.

The look on his face was priceless as he looked over his shoulder at me, he was confused as to what I was talking about but amazed at how I looked. I could see the excitement in his eyes as he looked me up and down.

"I'm still waiting for your explanation Mr Cullen, where have you been?"

He really didn't know what to say, I could tell he was trying to decide how to answer me, whether to play the game or just to sit and wait for me to tell him what to do.

"Seeing as you don't seem to have a suitable excuse I'll see you in my office now" with that I turned and made my way back into the studio. I have to say I swayed my hips so much at one point I actually thought I was going to go over on my heels. Luckily I managed to make it back into the studio and start the cameras before he appeared at the door.

"Finally Mr Cullen, now take a seat please while we discuss your punishment" I pointed to the edge of the bed and he followed my lead without saying anything.

"So your 20 minutes late for your appointment with me and you have no excuse, I think that calls for a little punishment don't you?"

Still no response, he just nodded his head to agree with me.

"OK then let's have you on your knees facing the bed then"

I positioned him so his ass was facing the camera that was mounted on the wall and with him looking at the headboard. He was on his knees with his hands on the bed and even though I had given this quite a lot of thought, I'd set it up for the visual it would create. It would give a great view for the blog and all they would see would be the paddle, my arm and Edward's ass.

Trouble was in my heels and with him on his knees he wasn't at the right height for me to get a good swing at him. It would be awkward and I didn't want to actually hurt or injure him, just warm his ass cheeks. As he knelt there I had to do a quick rethink, I needed him higher up, I looked to see if there was a foot stool or something he could kneel on but there was nothing. It would have to be the old fashioned way then.

I grabbed the tray and moved it around on the bed and sat down at the side of him,

"Right then stand up and strip everything off"

He was up and naked within seconds and it was obvious he was very aroused; I could already see the precum forming on his tip as stood waiting for my next instruction.

"Right then bend over my lap, let's have that ass where I can get at it" I instructed him and he didn't need telling twice. I sat back on the bed my heels helping to anchor me to the floor and pointed to my lap. He knelt down at the side of me and then positioned himself over my lap, his long torso curled over me so his head was hanging down towards the floor. My lap was not that wide so he bought his groin tight up against me before folding himself over. I had a glorious view, his ass was just there right by my right thigh and his strong long back was across my lap. I could feel him digging into my thigh and I knew if we weren't careful I could quite easily hurt him as he tried to move out of the way of the paddle strokes.

"Right then Mr Cullen shall we agree on your punishment, I was thinking 5 warm up strokes with my hand and then 10 strokes with the paddle"

He was nodding before I even finished my sentence so I started to rub his ass cheeks with my hand. I took a deep breath and thought about everything I'd read on the websites, I needed to warm up his cheeks first to bring the blood to the surface. This would increase the sensation for him but protect the skin when the paddle was used. The last thing I wanted to do was bruise him, no I just wanted him to enjoy it and to make sure that happened this first time I needed to follow his lead.

"Ok Mr Cullen are you ready?" I asked and he nodded vigorously.

"Well I want you to tell me if this gets too much ok, just say stop and I will, no need for silly safe words or anything just tell me to stop and I will, do you understand?"

He nodded again.

"Answer me Edward I need to know you understand me"

"I understand if Miss Swan I'll tell you if it gets too much" he replied

I loved that he stayed in character, it was more than I'd done but now we were ready I couldn't believe how turned on I was.

The first slap I positioned to catch him fully on his left cheek, closely followed by one on his right cheek, he let out a low guttural groan that I'd never heard him make before, it was so obviously sexual that it made me squirm. I kept up the momentum and spanked him where the top of his leg met his buttock again on both sides. I knew I'd agreed five warm up spanks but I was enjoying this just as much as Edward was. Before I administered the final slap I rubbed both of his ass cheeks, I could feel the warmth already and they were turning a lovely pink colour. I tried not to giggle as the thought occurred to me that his ass cheeks were the same colour as my cheeks when I blush.

"Are we ready to move onto the paddle Mr Cullen?" I asked him in my best sultry voice.

I heard him laugh and I knew it was because I was trying so hard to stay in character.

"Something funny Mr Cullen?"

"No no Miss Swan, sorry no nothing is funny"

"OK then so answer my question, are you ready to move onto the paddle?"

He ground his cock into the side of my thigh and I could feel the wetness from the tip, oh yes he was ready. I reached behind me for the paddle and as I got used to the weight in my hand I kept lightly slapping his ass cheeks to keep the warmth there.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I said as I bought the paddle down for the first time.

The noise of it hitting his skin made me jump. It was something I'd never experienced before, it doesn't matter how many video's I'd watched, I wasn't ready for the sound or the noise that Edward made. I'd thought the groan when I'd slapped him the first time was sexy but this noise was almost…. Well I wasn't sure, I needed desperately to look into his eyes but I knew I couldn't stop at the moment, for Edward's sake I needed to follow through with what he was expecting.

I bought the paddle down in all the different areas the websites had explained, I was careful not to hit the same spot twice and I alternated between cheeks and even gave him a slap on the back of each thigh. It was on the eighth actual spank that he came all over my thigh. I wasn't expecting it, I'd been so wrapped up in making sure that I wasn't hurting him that I'd forgotten to keep check on how he was feeling. I felt his body go rigid and I wondered if I'd hurt him but the shudder that followed and then the groan soon let me know what had happened.

"You haven't had all your punishment Mr Cullen, do you want me to carry on?" I asked him expecting him to shake his head so he could relax.

"More I need more" his voice was gravelly but strong and I knew he was ok.

"Ok I'm quite happy to administer more if you are up for it, but how about we up the ante slightly? I was wondering how this would feel if you had a butt plug in"

I felt him tense up and then relax, I knew he was deciding what he wanted and that he would let me know when he was ready. I went back to rubbing him ass cheeks, they were now bright red and I couldn't help but slap them lightly just to keep him on edge.

"Are you happy putting the plug in or do you need me to do it?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"I would like to try, I've watched you several times so I have a good idea" I told him honestly.

"Ok start to get me ready then, do you need me to get up so you can get the lube and things?"

"No I have everything here" I said as I uncovered the tray.

"I should have known that's my girl always prepared" he said as he relaxed back over my lap.

I rubbed my hand over his cheeks, the warmth was lovely as was the colour, I let my middle finger slip between the cheeks and I gently rubbed around his puckered hole. I needed to add some lubrication so I quickly swapped hands so I could continue massaging him while I squirted some lube over it. Edward groaned and pushed against my hand as he registered the coldness so I started to push my finger slowly in and out. I quickly got a good rhythm going one hand rubbing and slapping his cheeks the other slowly but surely working one then two fingers into him.

As soon as I felt his hole relax I squirted some lube directly into it and then rubbed some all over the plug. It was one I knew he had worn before several times to get himself ready for filming, I lined it up and slowly worked it in and out until it was seated deeply inside him.

"Is that okay Edward?"

"Mmmmmmmmm yes it's fine, please I need more" he was squirming in my lap trying to rub himself against me.

"Ok then I'll start again with the paddle, how many spanks do you want?"

"Just do it I'll tell you when I've had enough" he replied

It struck me that all pretence of the role play had gone out of the window, this was just us, in fact it was me fulfilling a need for Edward.

I bought the first swipe down and landed it on the fullest part of his cheek, the second in the same area but on the opposite cheek, both were met with amazing noises from Edward.

"Are you ready, I'm going to hit the plug this time?"

"Just do it, I don't need you to tell me, please Bella just do it and put some strength behind it"

With that I relaxed into what I was doing, Edward was ok and he was enjoying it, I could feel he was already hard again so I let the paddle fall straight across the centre of his cheeks hitting the base of the plug as well.

"More do it again, again" he was almost pleading.

I probably administered another ten spanks with the paddle, using all the strength I could actually muster before Edward finally said stop. He had come a second time and I'm sure it was that that actually bought it to an end. I dropped the paddle as soon as he said so and just lightly rubbed his cheeks until he got his breath back.

"I'm going to remove the plug ok?" I said as I slowly pulled it out and dropped it on the tray.

"Do you need a minute or do you want me to help you get into the shower?" I asked him as I stroked his back and shoulders.

He carefully raised himself up from my lap and repositioned himself so that he could lie on the bed. As soon as he was still I moved the tray and stood up. I turned off the cameras and covered him with a blanket so he wouldn't get a chill and I went and sat by his head. I carefully ran my fingers through his hair and pulled the blanket up to cover his shoulders and within a couple of minutes he was fast asleep.

I quietly left the studio and after stripping off my outfit I had a shower, I let the warm water cascade over my shoulders to help remove the tension from swinging the paddle. After a quick rinse I dried myself off and wrapped myself in a pair of soft pyjamas. I settled on the couch with a warm drink and a snack and waited for Edward to join the land of the living again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope this was worth waiting for x


	40. Chapter 40

The Body

Chapter 40

It took around two hours before he finally came wandering into the lounge, he looked tired and sleepy but at the same time I couldn't help but notice he was glowing.

"Welcome back sweetie, I thought you were out for the night" I said as he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss me before wondering off into the kitchen. I heard the fridge open and close, the coffee maker gurgle and several cupboard doors open and close shut.

"Edward, dinner is ready when you are, I have a pot roast in the slow cooker"

I heard the lid of the slow cooker being lifted off and replaced. This was so unlike him, usually he would just have a glass of water so I was stunned when he wandered back towards me with a coffee in one hand and a hot chocolate for me in the other. Balanced on top of one of the cups was a plate of brownies he must have picked up on his way home and he had a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my Edward? Plus, how did you find my chocolate stash?"

He put everything down on the small table and turned unleashing a huge smile at me saying

"Your Edward, oh I like hearing that"

"Yes you are my Edward and don't you forget it" the grin on my face was huge, playful Edward was here.

"I must admit I was a little worried earlier today when you went out again. I couldn't for the life of me work out what I'd done wrong so I started to let my mind wander. I thought you maybe…well it doesn't matter now" he said as he pushed a brownie in.

"Edward you will have a sugar overload if you aren't careful, you are not used to it in large quantities" I said reaching for the plate.

"I just need a little sugar back in my system, this is the quickest way" he said as he washed it down with a slug of coffee.

We sat in silence for a while side by side, close but not cuddling. It was nice because it was intimate but not sexual in any way. It was relaxing and calm and I was just starting to doze when Edward finally spoke.

"Bella, can we talk about what happened tonight? I need to make sure we are both ok with what we did and where we go from here"

"Go from here, what do you mean?" I was a little puzzled, why should a bit of role play lead on anywhere else.

"Well seeing how well you organised the whole thing and that you handled me so well I thought you might like to start being a little more involved in planning scenes for the blog. If you have any fantasises you want to act out or things you want to try we could set a night apart once a month and you could organise everything"

" So, you're just thinking about the blog and how we can get everything on to it?" I was a little uncomfortable with the thought everything would be filmed, we needed some part of our sex life private didn't we?

"No not at all, we can film for the blog or just for our own personal collection or we can forget the cameras altogether and just be us in own our bedroom". He was quick to expand on what he meant.

"Well before we get into that can we actually talk about what has just happened here tonight? I don't need to ask if you enjoyed it, the evidence of that is all over my skirt, but was it everything you thought it would be?" I'd been waiting to ask, I needed to know if I'd hurt him.

"Bella, I cannot even begin to tell you how amazing it was. It was overwhelming, you looked incredible, you were attentive and you listened to me, you did what I asked for and stopped when I asked you to. Everything was perfect" he had a smile a mile wide, so I must have done something right.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Of course you did but that was what I wanted "he looked at me as though I'd just asked the most stupid question ever.

" I know that, what I meant was, did I go too far, was it too hard, was the plug too much?"

He raised his hand and covered my mouth stopping me from saying anything else.

"Before I forget all of your questions take a breath and we'll talk" he smiled as he removed his hand and lent across to the rapidly dwindling plate of brownies, picked one up and put it in my mouth.

"Now the most important thing is no you didn't go too far and you didn't hurt me. Everything was incredible and I'm looking forward to the day you lose your nerves and apprehension and really let loose on my ass. I can't say we will ever move on to other implements, like canes or belts, but the paddle, you can bring that out whenever you want to, ok?"

I smiled and nodded so he continued

"So what I really want to know was did you enjoy it? I know It's really hard admitting you enjoy doing something outside of the norm, I'm a world expert on that, but be honest with me and yourself, did you enjoy it?" he sat there and asked me like he was asking me if I liked the brownie. I suppose his no nonsense approach helped and after a swallow of my hot chocolate and a deep breath I opened my mouth and let everything pour out.

I told him all about my dream the night before and my discussion with Alice and how it had made me feel. I explained how things had changed for me during the spanking, how I started out needing to do it to him and realising I was actually doing it for him as much as myself. I was honest and told him all about being seriously turned on while I was getting dressed up for him and how I really wanted to do that more often. The hardest part was definitely admitting I got turned on hitting him, not matter how kinky you are it's a big leap to admit you get off on something like that.

"Bella darling, I've had to admit to myself that I like things shoved in my ass, you are not alone here at all. You only have to talk to some of my followers on the blog about what their fantasies are, believe me the first time I asked that I was blown away, I had to go away and study up on something because I had no idea what they were talking about."

He took a breath and I knew he was going to ask me something and he wasn't sure what the answer was going to be.

"Can I ask, did you come while you were paddling me?" Ever sensitive Edward had switched to referring to me paddling him, not hitting him, I was grateful for that it made it seem less just… less.

"No I didn't, I'm surprised I didn't, but to be honest I was so focused on what I was doing to you and that you were ok that I sort of forgot about me, I just wanted to make sure you everything was good for you"

He smiled at me and lifted his hand to cup my face "I am so lucky I met you, I promise you I will do everything possible to keep our love alive. I love you so much Bella, you have quickly become my life and I wouldn't have it any other way".

"I love you too Edward" I said as I leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't until his mouth met mine that I realised I hadn't kissed him properly all day. As our lips met and his tongue swept along my bottom lip my body relaxed into him and accepted it inside my mouth. He was fierce as he totally dominated the kiss, both of his hands becoming entwined in my hair as he grasped my head. The kiss seemed to go on of ever, finally we broke apart from necessity.

"I didn't realise how much I needed that" he said as he placed a few pecks on my lips.

"So let's eat I'm starving" he said as he got off the couch and wandered back into the kitchen. The pot roast would be ready so I just needed to put on some veggies to go with it. I grabbed the kale and the green beans but Edward surprised me by taking them out of my hands,

"I'm not in the mood for that let's just have sandwiches or something"

I stared in disbelief but quickly grabbed some rolls I kept in the back of the freezer and popped them in to the microwave. As soon as they were ready I loaded them with the warm meat and plenty of gravy. We sat on the floor in the lounge and watched the comedy channel as we ate I even managed to grab a glass of wine, Edward would only have water but he was eating white bread, that was enough.

"Would you like to look at the footage of tonight?" I had been thinking about it all night and I'd nearly had a peep while Edward was napping.

"Of course I would but I wanted to be sure you were ready for it before I suggested it"

"Come on then let's go and have a look" I said as I held my hand out and we walked to the studio.

Edward played around with all the equipment for a while before pressing a button and I watched as a screen descended from the ceiling. Another flutter of activity and suddenly there I was on the screen in full get up.

"I had no idea you had this in here, why haven't I seen it before?" I was looking at him questioningly.

"I very rarely use this but if we are going to watch what happened tonight I want to see it in all its glory"

With that we sat on the bed and prepared to watch the events of the night.


	41. Chapter 41

The Body

No copyright infringement meant

Chapter 41

I will be the first to admit I was really turned on, seeing myself for the first time on a screen so much bigger than the lap top was a shock but a good one. I looked hot and sexy and I don't care if it's wrong to think like that. I watched almost open mouthed as I ordered him to kneel in front of the bed, I could see I was calm and confident but most of all I was sexually excited, my skin was luminous and I was slightly pinker than normal as the blood rose to the surface. I felt as though I was watching a grown up sexual version of me, a woman who knew what she wanted and was ready and looking forward to taking what she wanted.

I settled back on the small chaise lounge that was in the room, I had seen it before but never really taken much notice of it, now I could see that Edward, organised as ever, had positioned it for an optimum viewing of the huge screen.

We were both snuggled together, me between his legs with my back to his chest and my bum between his open legs. As his arms engulfed me I felt safe and secure and loved, it was such a contrast to the women I could see on the screen.

We were both transfixed with what was happening in front of us, so much so that neither of us even spoke, we watched as I re arranged him to accommodate my lack of height and for the first time he saw the tray I had on the bed.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was classed as voyeurism, I mean could you be a voyeur of yourself?!

"I wondered where you had hidden them" he whispered into my ear causing me to shiver as his breath teased my earlobe, he nipped the skin of my lobe before kissing down my neck lightly

"they were in plain sight all along, shows how much notice I took as I walked into the room, I was too stunned at the sight of my beautiful girl".

We settled back and watched as I spanked him with my hand, I could clearly see my hand prints on his cheeks and we both watched almost mesmerised as I asked him if he was ready for me to switch to the paddle.

The first time the paddle landed on Edward's ass cheek we had very different reactions. I gasped at the sound and the visual, the dull thud the paddle made and the way his skin almost rippled in slow motion, followed by the rush of blood of the surface, and then when I looked at myself the look of pure enjoyment and sexual tension, maybe, on my face. Edward on the other hand groaned deeply, I felt it in two places against my body. First the movement of his chest against my back as he inhaled and let out the deep moan and then the nudge against my ass as his pyjama bottoms coped with the growing bulge between his legs. I couldn't help but wiggle back against him a little just to let him know I could feel him reacting.

"Bella, don't not yet. I want to watch this in all its glory but I promise to take care of you when it's finished beautiful" he said as he clasped my shoulders and pulled me firmly against him.

I turned my attention back to the film and watched as the paddle repeatedly landed on his ass. I could see everything side on, but the one thing missing was that I couldn't see his face. The way he was positioned meant the camera had a great view of me but as Edward was across my lap I could only see him sideways on. I really wanted to see the emotion on his face and I was momentarily annoyed with myself that I hadn't thought of that.

The film carried on and this time it was Edward who was fidgeting, he was getting more and more turned on and as my fingers started to disappear into his ass on the screen his hands started to move under my pyjama top. With each push of my fingers into my ass, he moved his hands further under my top until he was cupping my bare breasts.

"Let me take this off" he said as he pulled the pyjama top over my head.

As the top hit the floor his hands were back rolling both nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

"I thought you wanted to watch this uninterrupted?" I teased him reminding him of his words a few minutes ago.

"Mmmm" was his only answer as he pulled on my nipples making them respond to him.

"I think I need to watch this with you naked" he said as he started to pull my pyjama pants down. " I like the idea of you lying here naked while I'm naked on screen"

Who was I to argue with that? so I raised myself slightly so he could remove them as far as he could, I took over when the pants got to my knees and kicked them off.

It was strange to be lying there completely naked while Edward was dressed, and then to see the screen and it was the opposite. I wasn't complaining though, Edward's hands were roaming all over my breasts and torso as though he wasn't sure what to do with his hands.

As we watched the plug slide in to him, I was again upset that I couldn't see his face but his body told me everything I needed to know, for whilst I had been concentrating on getting the plug in properly I had missed that his head had come up and the muscles in his back and thighs had reacted and almost locked. For the first time I got a glimpse of his face as he turned towards the camera, he wasn't looking at the lens though he was trying to see what I was doing, he was red faced, that would be from the fact his head was hanging down, but there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. There on the screen his huge green eyes were sparkling, showing how incredible he felt and how much he was into what was happening to him. I felt every bit of tension in my body drain out instantly, he had loved what I had done to him.

The moment was fleeting as he returned to his position over my lap and I heard myself ask him if the plug was in ok.

"Oh it was very ok, in fact I really can't wait for you do that again Bella. The feeling as the paddle hit the base of the plug, well I couldn't even begin to describe it you" he said as his hands stroked up and down my sides, stroking from the underneath of my breasts down to my hips.

With that I couldn't resist any longer, I got up turned around and pulled down his pyjama pants before he even realised I had moved. I straddled him and sank down on him in one go. He was more than ready for me though, and as I sank down on his cock I felt every inch of my body come alive.

"Oh shit Bella, I thought we were watching this first?"

"You started it getting me naked, so you watch I'll entertain myself" I started to rotate my hips so I could feel him filling me completely. I had the most amazing sensations flowing through me, Edward had put his piercing back in and it was rubbing against my inner walls.

He brought his head down to catch my lips but I dodged him.

"No I want you to concentrate on watching the screen Edward, I want you to describe to me what's happening and how you were feeling." I told him as I started to move my hips in a figure of eight. I leaned back slightly so I could touch myself and give myself a little more room to move, my fingers soon found my nipples and I lost myself in the sensations as I rode his cock hard and pulled and rolled my nipples.

My first orgasm when it came was fast, hard and messy. I could feel my insides contracting around him and in the back of my consciousness somewhere I could hear Edward talking about how full he felt and how the sensation from the paddle sent shivers and tingles all the way up his spine. I was listening, both to him speak and to the voices in the room from the film but my first thought was about me and the feelings running through my body. Every part of me was tingling with sensation, my skin was covered with a thin film of sweat which sat on top of the goose bumps covering me, even my scalp was prickly and I soon realised that Edward had his hands in my hair and he was gently pulling it, just how he knew I liked.

"Are you going to come again now for me my beautiful girl?"

Suddenly Edward pushed me back slightly and leant forward so he could take my nipple into his mouth. He bit down and sucked hard and I came all over him. There was no warning, no build up, just an explosion as my body finally got the release it had been demanding for what seemed like days.

"I bet that feels better doesn't it? All that frustration finally released, well it's may turn now" he said as he picked me up and turned me around. I was just going to ask what he was doing when he moved me to the back of the chaise lounge, bent me over the back of it and plunged hard and fast into my still leaking pussy.

"You are so wet, do I do that to you, or is that from seeing yourself on screen? I know you are an exhibitionist sweetheart but just how much does it turn you on to see yourself up there?"

All the while he was talking he was pounding into me relentlessly. He never seemed to draw breath or falter in his rhythm as I felt my third orgasm start to build deep inside me.

"Maybe we should do more filming where you are in full sight, there are specialist websites you know where we could post them."

As the words registered my brain began to panic at the thought of being on more websites but strangely enough my body did the exact opposite, my nipples seemed to swell more and get just a little harder and I felt my stomach muscles clench.

Edward didn't miss the reaction either.

"Oh you naughty girl, don't think I missed that reaction, I felt you clench down on me harder than you ever have and if I touch your clit now I bet it's fuller than ever"

I wasn't about to let him find out so I moved my hand to cover my clit

"Oh no you don't "he said as he grabbed my arm and brought it behind my back. I couldn't move the other one because it was partially supporting me.

"Let's see just how far it's peeping out from behind it's hood shall we "

With that he pulled out and flipped me over again, I was now lying on my back with my legs in the air. It was an awkward height so Edward fell to his knees and placed both of my legs over his shoulders.

"Well look at this" he said as placed his finger on my clit and gently started to rotate it.

"I don't think I've ever seen this little bundle of nerves so engorged, I wonder what is it that's doing that?"

He leant forward and placed his mouth over my clit and sucked it between his lips, as his tongue flicked over it I came again this time covering his chest and chin in my juices. As I looked up at the screen I glimpsed Edwards face as he got up from my lap and laid down on the bed. His serene smile was matched only by mine as I looked down at him.

All I could think was that we were a perfect match and I that I loved this man with all my heart.


	42. Chapter 42

The Body

Chapter 42

"We really must decide on what to post on the blog Edward, you haven't posted anything in ages, your followers will be getting restless"

We were sat in the studio going through some different pieces of Edward's unposted films, photos and clips.

"There really isn't anything new here I'd show other than the snaps I took of you in the shower a few weeks back, our night in the studio with the paddle and the clip of me coming all over your skirt".

I knew he hadn't done any lone work for quite a while, most of our nights were taken up with us together in our bedroom, there we were just Edward and Bella not the 'stars' of the blog.

"Well why don't you post the clip of you alone but make sure that my skirt is not identifiable, it's pretty unique and while I'm sure nobody will recognise it you never know, and if you can make me anonymous… well let's have a look at the shower snaps" I told him

"Don't think I haven't noticed you didn't mention the paddle" he said as he started pressing buttons and selecting files on the screen.

The images of me popped up, they were very arty and erotic, he had taken the photos in black and white but somehow left the lighting in the shower cubicle a soft almost butter colour. It gave the overall look not quite sepia but tinged that way. I sat and watched the slide show and each image showed me in a different pose as I soaped my body. He had cleverly coloured the natural sponge I used a brilliant purple which worked well with my black and white body and the buttermilk background.

"Edward these are amazing, when did you do all this?"

"Oh I was bored the night you were out with Rosalie so I had a play, they came out really well didn't they?"

"They are amazing but are they really what your hardcore original followers will enjoy? I mean they want you usually with something up your ass" It was a bit of a crude way to put it but it was true.

"Well I've been thinking, how about we do one final film for the blog and then retire from it. We can still post on other websites if we want to but it would be about us and not about me anymore."

I didn't know what to say, there were too many thoughts going through my mind.

Did I want to him to stop posting on his blog?

Did I want to stop appearing on his blog?

Did I want to start posting us somewhere else?

What did he want to do as a final goodbye to his followers?

Would he be fulfilled without it?

Would I be enough for him without it?

Did he want us on some tacky amateur website where we would be one clip among thousands of other films?

"Bella, Bella where have you gone?" his voice bought me back into the present.

"Sorry I was miles away, do you really mean it, do you want to stop doing all this?" my face must have been a picture because he studied it for a while before answering.

"I've been thinking about altering things for a while, my life has changed so much since I met you, the whole purpose of the blog to begin within was so I could recreate the feeling of my prostate being stimulated and well, I don't need that now"

He was as ever his matter of fact self but I wasn't convinced.

"So because I can reach up inside your ass and have learnt how to find and stroke it that's enough for you is it? Are you telling me you don't get anything from seeing yourself, or us for that matter, on the screen, knowing thousands are people are watching it?"

"That's two different things, you know that you have far exceeded any feeling and sensations I ever had on my one-night stand, what you do to me is incredible and I will never forget that you didn't turn away from me when I asked you to learn how to do it"

"Edward I would never say no to you if it was something you really wanted, you know that, just like I know you would do the same for me, but I'm not convinced you are ready to give up your blog"

"It's not that I'm ready to give it up it's just that I'm becoming more aware of what I want to put on it and what I want to keep private. I would never ever put our night in the studio on the blog for example, that will be just for us, it is way too personal to share with anyone else." He was struggling with something, it was so unlike him not to just come out and say what was bothering him, usually I was the brooder and worrier.

"I agree with you, I love our film and while I wouldn't be opposed to putting it out there it would be such a shame to chop it up to keep our anonymity"

His face dropped and I knew then what the problem was, the words he'd spoken that night about putting us on other websites were playing on his mind.

"Look in the heat of the moment I admit I was turned on when you said about us being on other websites but in reality can we really do that? I mean do I really want to be all over the internet with our home made porno movies" I had to keep calm and be honest with him, I had the distinct impression he was not coping with his emotions.

"I don't know what to think at the moment Bella, it is such a change for me and maybe we need to adapt things. I can organise scenes differently to keep our identities hidden and then we could have two copies of everything, one edited one for the blog and one for our private collection" I could almost see the cogs turning as he started to imagine different scenarios.

"I like that idea, that way the followers only get part of us, and we keep our identities hidden"

"So you're happy for me to post these photos then?" He was done talking about things for the time being but I knew we would return to the topic soon.

"Yes I am but I think we should have a set of you as well, your ladies will be missing seeing your incredible body" I joked.

"They are not my ladies Bella, they don't even know me, I'm yours no one else's" At first I thought he was joking but I soon realised he was serious.

"I know that Edward I was joking, if I thought for a moment you….."

I didn't get chance to finish before he pulled me into his arms,

"Don't ever think there will be anyone else for me, I'm not that kind of guy, you are it for me and one day soon you'll be my wife, you know that don't you?"

We had never talked about marriage seriously so I was a little surprised at his declaration

"Is that a proposal Mr Cullen?"

"No Miss Swan it's not "was his answer as he turned back to the screen.

"So I'm posting these shots then?" he said pointing at my body on the screen

I nodded as he pressed a few buttons and then sat back.

"So when do you want to do some shots of you, I really fancy seeing you with loads of soapy bubbles running down your thighs" I was laughing but serious at the same time.

"We can sort that out in the week it will only take me 20 minutes or so to set the rig up back in the shower."

He had taken the cameras out of the shower after I moved in, he said he wanted to make sure I was comfortable in the bathroom. Too be honest I never really gave any of the cameras a thought any more, they were part of the fixtures and I was comfortable with them.

"You can leave them up you know, I like the idea of you fucking me from behind in there, it would make a good visual for the blog as would either of us on our knees in front of the other" I still surprised myself how easy it was to discuss our sex life in such an open way, I know some couples never discussed it all.

"So what was the final scene you had in mind? You must have thought about it" I asked as we sat watching a few comments coming in from the followers on the blog. It seems my photos were being well received. I loved the feeling I got deep down inside when someone commented on how good my body looked, I worked hard to keep in shape and the more we posted on the blog the more confident I got about showing it off. Edward was right my exhibitionist tendencies were definitely getting stronger.

"You know what my ultimate fantasy is Bella, I want you to fuck me, we've talked about it several times but until you get some practice in with the dildo I'll have to wait."

He was right he had talked about it, it was time for me to get organised, my next little surprise needed to be when I was ready to peg him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is a perfect time in the story to start winding down but these two will not stop talking to me. Are you happy for me to carry on ?


	43. Chapter 43

The Body Chapter 43

No copyright infringement meant

"Hi Bella I'm throwing a surprise party for Rosie, can you and Edward come?" Emmett was standing in my office doorway looking quite uncomfortable and it was only 9.00am.

"While I'm sure we would love to be there Emmett, Edward is sat right behind you, you could just ask him" I looked past him to check that Edward was actually at his desk.

"Oh I know he is but you're a couple and I know from experience he will just do what you tell him" Emmett was smirking, his voice loud enough for Edward to actually hear him, I wasn't sure whether he was trying to get a rise out of me or both of us.

"Emmett what is the party for, it's not her birthday is it?" I was sure she told me her birthday wasn't until the end of the year.

"No reason I just fancied throwing her a party. She deserves to let loose a little as she has been working really hard" he was now sitting across from me at my desk and looked as though he was about to make himself comfortable and when he put his feet up on my desk I knew I was going to have to evict him shortly.

"Emmett she works hard and plays hard, you know that. Are you sure that she will appreciate coming home to a crowd?" I wasn't so sure but Emmett should know his girlfriend.

"She'll love it, in fact will you and Edward help me sort my apartment out? You know move furniture, do some decorating, arrange the food, organise the booze and anything else you can think of"

"Of course we'll help but Emmett, you are not going to propose are you?" I had a sneaky feeling he was gearing up for something big and I knew Rosalie well enough to know she would hate him going down on one knee in front of their friends and family.

"Maybe I am why?" he was surprised I'd guessed, I could see it in his eyes.

"Just give the proposal some thought, not the actual proposing but when and how to do it, think if Rosalie would really want it that way" I couldn't bring myself to tell him not to do it, if he really thought about it he would figure it out.

"I'll let you know when the party is Bella, I need to check when you and I are away on the trip your Dad has arranged for us."

I looked at him as if he was speaking in another language.

"He hasn't told you has he? He wants us to go and visit every office around the globe because he seems to think we aren't visible enough. In fact, he thinks that you should be spending more time meeting your staff seeing as you're going to be the next big boss man, sorry boss woman, and I'm to go as your number two"

With that he left my office, he knew he had dropped a bombshell, so he disappeared sharply and I was on the phone to my Mom before he had passed Edward's desk.

Later that evening I had to break the news of my trip to Edward.

"I spoke to my Mom and Dad today; well I spoke to my Mom and shouted at my Dad. He tried to send me off on an extended business trip but Mom has sorted everything out, I'm going to be away for about two weeks at a time but I have made sure I will be home for at least a fortnight before I go away again."

"Bella you are the boss, I know your job entails travelling, I've accepted that and I'll survive without you. I'll be lonely but we can skype everyday "he was smiling and his eyes were clear so I knew he was ok with everything.

"I'm more bothered about your Dad trying to keep you away from me though, do you think he will ever like me?"

"Edward he does like you, please don't take it seriously, he would do this to any one he thought was taking his baby girl away from her career".

I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I loved the safe feeling it brought me, Dad would freak if he thought his tough career focused daughter was happy cuddling up on the sofa. He was such a hypocrite anyway we both knew my mother was in charge.

Later as we sat watching TV and eating a healthy sweet potato and spinach curry with a brown rice and mixed vegetable side dish that I'd cooked from scratch (so he had no idea I'd substituted the fat free non-dairy yoghurt for a generous helping of full fat Greek yoghurt to make the dish just about edible) washed down with a large glass of red wine I found myself thinking about the conversation we had had a few days before.

"Edward when are you putting the cameras back in the shower?"

"I'd forgotten all about it to be honest, do you want them back in?" he asked

"Yes I think you should, I like the idea of a set of photos of you and I'm sure your followers would appreciate them."

"Mmmm ok I will do that on condition, that you join me in the shower another time so we can do a film of us together. I like the idea you mentioned, you know me fucking you from behind. I can position the camera so it's just at the right height to focus on my hips so it catches me going in and out of you".

Matter of fact Edward was back.

"In fact I've been thinking we could enhance that and take it up a few levels, how do you feel about double penetration?"

I'll admit I sat there for a minute or two with my mouth open and closing like a goldfish, I was trying to sort through the images that were suddenly popping up randomly in my mind. It was a crazy few seconds as I tried to get my thoughts in order.

"I thought we had agreed we would never bring anyone else into our sex life?" I had to clear that up straight away.

"I would never ask you to do that Bella, I've told you you're it for me and I won't share you" he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room to get a drink, leaving me still wondering what he was going to suggest.

He came back in carrying a beer for him and the open bottle of wine for me, he topped up my glass and sat down.

"I was thinking we could do a variation of some of my earlier short films, you could be sandwiched between me and the dildo attached to the wall. " he took a drink and waited for me to digest the information.

"You are very quiet Bella, have I upset you?"

"No no you haven't upset me, it's just something I haven't really thought about" I grabbed my glass and took a huge gulp.

"Really, are you telling me that in your fantasies you have never dreamed about having two cocks at once?" His eyebrows were raised and the look just said "don't lie to me." It was times like this when I really hated his matter of fact approach to both our everyday life and our sex life.

"Well I suppose I have thought about it, but that is as far as it's gone, I'd never act on it"

"I know that Bella, it's not about that, it's about you experiencing something new, is it something you would like to try?"

"Of course I'd like to try it, erm I'm just not sure how "

"Leave the details to me I'll sort it out, we just might need to do some work on you to get you ready"

My face must have been a picture because his face lit up and a huge smile crept across it.

"It's something we haven't really talked about yet, but how do you feel about anal sex Bella? We've talked endlessly about me and my ass but we never discuss yours."

I sat back and took another drink, he was right, we had never really discussed anal sex with me being the recipient, don't get me wrong his fingers have strayed there several times and I'd loved it but that's as far as it's gone.

"Why haven't we talked about this before, do you want to have anal sex?" I was curious now.

"We haven't done it because we haven't talked about it, I would never just try and slip in there without you being aware I was going to and yes of course I want to do it. "

I couldn't help but giggle at the image it put in my head but then I had a thought

"Have you done it before?"

"Yes a couple of times, but my partner at the time wasn't comfortable with it so I've never really just relaxed and experienced it with someone who I knew was enjoying it. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"Yes it does, so I suppose we'd better buy me some plugs" I said as I reached for the laptop.

"You don't have to buy them online, we could just go and get them at the shop I usually go to"

"Oh no thank you, you make it sound like you're buying milk, I'll just order on here thank you"

We spent the next half hour shopping on some very explicit websites. As ever Edward was full of information about several pieces of equipment I'd never seen before, or even heard of. I ordered a set of plugs, they were in different sizes so I could gradually increase the size and we ordered a new dildo for the shower. Edward wanted to buy several different paddles but I explained that I needed to feel the weight of them and I promised to take him to the shop Rosalie had introduced me to.

That was an outing I was really looking forward to, just the idea of him among all those costumes made me wonder just what was my fantasy. What did I want him to dress up as?

OoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOooooooooooooooooooo

I'm open to suggestions ladies, what costume do we want Edward in for a little role play.

Superhero ? Cowboy ? Greasy motor mechanic ? Biker ?

You can see where my ideas lie what about yours ?


	44. Chapter 44

The Body

Chapter 44

No copyright infringement intended.

My first business trip came up a lot faster than I imagined, only a week or so after Emmett informed me we were going on "The Grand Tour of 2017" as it had suddenly become known, I was looking at the itinerary of our first fortnight away.

"If we are leaving next week what's happening with your party for Rosalie?" I asked as Emmett and I sat with my secretary so we could go over what accommodation and travel arrangements we would need. Judy was busy on the phone arranging with the car service so I took the opportunity to quiz him.

"I know I was hoping to do it this weekend but it seems cruel to ask her and then disappear off for two weeks"

"Ahh so you are going to propose then?"

"Well yes and no, I mean I wasn't going to ask her to marry me, I was going to ask her to move in with me, you know, to see how we got on living under the same roof" he looked almost like he was blushing and I'm sure I saw a dimple or two.

"So you want to try before you buy then, as my wonderful Father would say" I couldn't help but tease him, he was really uncomfortable.

"It's not like that, I'm just not ready for marriage but I think it would be great to live with her".

I felt a little ashamed at teasing him so I tried to soothe him a little.

"You're talking to the converted, the best thing I ever did was move in with Edward. I couldn't be happier, no matter what my Dad thinks" I was still mad with him, he was being stubborn about these visits, we really didn't need to do them, but he was adamant I needed to go.

"Don't be too hard on him, he's just worried you and Edward are moving a bit too quick, he thinks that a little time apart will sort things out and clear your mind for you. I've tried to tell him that Edward is a great guy but he just says time will tell"

I couldn't believe my Dad was talking to Emmett about my relationship, that was so not on and was another lengthy 'discussion' to have tonight with him. He had better stay out of my way for the foreseeable future or the staff were going to witness some serious slanging matches.

"Please Emmett, the next time he tries to talk to you just tell him to ask me any questions he has ok?"

Emmett knew he was not going to win so he quietened down and changed the subject.

"So instead of the party what should I do for Rosie?"

"Just talk to her Emmett, ask her if she wants to move in with you, she lives over her shop so she might not want to move, have you thought of that?"

"Mmmm I have, I don't mind moving. She works such late hours sometimes it would be easier if I was there when she finished up and she only has to go upstairs to get home" I could see he was serious about this but maybe hadn't given the logistics of it a lot of thought. I left him thinking and got back to the business in hand.

It took the rest of the afternoon to arrange all the meetings and book the hotels, I knew I should have left it all to Judy but she hadn't been with me that long and she didn't yet know me well enough to anticipate my needs. By the end of the session we were both on the same page and she knew what I needed while I was away from home.

"So that's everything confirmed, you have Wi-Fi capabilities in every hotel, spa facilities and your transport is all arranged."

I thanked her and as she left the office I couldn't help but glance over at Edward, who was working away at his desk. He had taken the news of my being away very well and accepted it as part of my job but what was troubling him was my Dad. He hated that a man he had worked for and respected for several years didn't think him good enough for his daughter. That was the worst thing about all this, while I was mad with my Dad for having to go away, I was furious with him for how Edward was feeling.

"Edward have you got a minute please?" I shouted across the main office.

He got up from his desk and walked into main standing in front of my desk.

"Close the door and sit down please" I was being very formal but I knew he didn't want any 'displays' at work.

As soon as the door was closed and he turned back to sit down I relaxed, we could just be Edward and Bella again

"So Mr Cullen I was wondering if you would like to play tonight? I'm in the mood for a very long shower how about you?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I thought about the plug in my briefcase that I was going to put in later on to get me ready for tonight.

"Well Miss Swan I think that can be arranged, have you been keeping up with your training?"

He knew full well I had been, we had had quite a bit of fun over the past week as I'd got used to wearing the plug around the house. I'd tried to tempt him into fucking me while I was wearing it but he had far more will power than I did. He was adamant the first time it happened should be in the shower when I felt ready. I'd tried to tell him I didn't need to wait but he was not budging, he wanted me relaxed and able to take him and the dildo comfortably.

"Oh I have taken my training very seriously, I'm already on the largest size and I will be putting it in shortly so I will be ready for tonight"

"Shit Bella! You can't say things like that to me at work. I have to sit at my desk knowing you have that in"

"Isn't that all part of the build-up, the anticipation, knowing that I'm wearing it and what you are going to do to me when we leave here?" he was fidgeting in the chair and I knew he was turned on. Images flashed through my mind, I really wanted to crawl under my desk and just take him in my mouth, the thought of doing that to him in my office made my panties damp as my juices bubbled out of me.

"Whatever you are thinking about Bella, don't, I know that look. I know what it means and we are at work, remember we agreed nothing is to happen here in the office" He was trying so hard to keep calm but I was too far gone at this point, I wanted him and I no longer cared about our so called rules.

"How about you meet me in my Dad's office in five minutes so you can help me put the plug in?" I leant forward trying to be seductive but he wasn't having any of it.

"Not a chance Bella, and definitely not in your Dad's office" he sat with his arms folded and his legs crossed, I wasn't sure whether he was trying to stop himself standing up or just distract himself.

I tried again

"Ok if not Dad's office how about the executive bathroom up there? I have a key so we wouldn't be disturbed and just so you know I'm going up there anyway, so you can either help me or sit down here imagining what I'm doing." With that I reached into my case and pulled out the small toiletry bag that held the plug, a small bottle of lube, some antibacterial spray and wet wipes and placed it on my desk in front of him.

"Five minutes Edward or I'll sort myself out" I blew him a kiss and walked past him out of the office.

I didn't breathe out until I was in the elevator, I knew I was being forward and pushing him but I really wanted this, I wanted him now and if I had my way I was going to get very lucky shortly.

The bathroom was empty as I knew it would be, only four of us had a key and the other three key holders were all out on different business trips. I quickly stripped off my Jacket, blouse and skirt and hung them on the rail that was in there. I stood leaning against the sink, facing the door in my matching pale lilac lingerie and hold ups. I left my shoes on to add to my height and placed the open toiletry bag on the side of the sink to wait for him.

A knock on the door startled me, I'd expected him to just come in but he was obviously checking everything was ok. I hadn't told him no one would bother us although I had said we wouldn't be disturbed because I thought the element of getting caught might spice it up a little. I had to laugh, as if anything really needed spicing up.

"Come in Edward" I called as I leant back and crossed my legs at my ankles.

He came in and quickly shut the door, leaning back against as if to put his weight against it. He finally looked up at me.

"Shit Bella! What are you doing and where are your clothes?"

For someone so adventurous in our own home he was very slow catching on at work.

"Well it's warm in here so I thought I'd cool off a bit" I reached behind my back and unfastened my bra and then let it fall forward. I tossed it behind me and stood with my back against the sink.

He still didn't move so I decided to tease him a little more, I could see the bulge in his pants growing so he wasn't unaffected, just being stubborn at the moment.

I lifted myself up onto the counter and leant back so my back was touching the cold mirror, I opened my legs so he had a view of the lacy thong I had on. I knew the pale lilac would be darker between my legs and that he would be able to see it.

"Bella why are you doing this? You know what we agreed, not at work" I don't think he even realised he was palming the bulge in his pants, he was staring at me and I could see the war that was raging inside him. He was close to breaking, I could see that clearly, I knew him too well, I knew his body.

He needed one more small push so I took a few seconds to work out my plan of action. I knew my nipples were erect and that I was flushed from both the warmth of the room and the excitement flowing through my body. Almost without thinking I dragged a finger down my breast, over my nipple and all the way down to the top of my panties, just as I started to push under the lace he moved quickly across the room and his lips were on me. I felt his teeth clash against mine as he ravaged my mouth, his tongue was forcefully pushing against mine as he devoured my lips and tongue. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, I was quickly running out of breath and I knew he must be too. I pulled my lips away from him and looked up in to his face, his skin was flushed, his lips puffy and bright red, his eyes wide and his breathing was as ragged as mine.

Before I could say anything he gathered me in his arms and turned me so I was facing the mirror, I looked just as he did, as flushed and excited. As my feet found the ground again his knee pushed in between them forcing them apart.

I felt him rip at my thong and as I tried to look down he gripped the back of my head tightly

"Oh no you don't, from now on you look only in the mirror"

"I'm going to fuck you now, that's what you want isn't it Bella?"

I tried to nod but he was holding onto my head and hair still.

"Do not close your eyes, I want you to watch everything ok?" he said as I heard the sound of his zip opening.

I expected to feel his fingers, to feel him check I was ready but he didn't, he plunged straight into pushing me forward over the counter as he did so.

"I knew you'd be ready for me, I could feel your juices running down the inside of your thighs when I ripped your panties off. I couldn't decide whether to fuck you or stick my tongue in there but the urge to fuck you was just too strong."

All the while he was talking he was plunging his cock into me, each thrust was deep enough and fierce enough to push my hips against the counter top. I knew I was going to have bruises in the morning but I really didn't care, the sensation of pain and pleasure was incredible and I could already feel an incredible orgasm building.

He continued pounding into me and all the time he kept my head up so I was looking at him through the mirror. Whilst we had fucked before this was something totally different, the ferocity of his thrusts along with the pain of my position made for an incredible combination. I could feel my toes tingling and the hair follicles on my head clenching as my orgasm built. The sensations travelled over my body until they met at my clit and I exploded. My orgasm seemed to go on for ever as all through Edward kept pounding into me, somehow he managed to prolong the sensations and I'm not sure whether I had one long one or two very close together. As I got my breath back I looked into his eyes through the mirror and I watched his orgasm crest, his eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a scream the whole building probably heard as he fell forward onto my back. I could feel each release as stream after stream of hot cum filled me. I was taking his whole weight and he was pressing me against the counter top.

"Edward you need to move, you're crushing me"

He quickly lifted off me and took a step back, his cock now spent slipped out of me allowing a stream of cum to run down my thigh.

"Jesus that is an incredible sight, I wish I had a camera on me" he said as he kept his hand on my back and me flat to the counter.

"Just stay there Bella, we might as well do what we came here for in the first place"

With that I heard him rummaging in the toiletry bag, I heard the snap of the bottle as he opened the lube and I felt the cold slimy feel as he started to rub it around my hole.

"Are you sure you want this Bella? Believe me I know it's one thing to wear this at home, it's totally different to wear it out in public, especially as you don't have any panties to put back on" I looked at him and the smug grin was back.

"Yes please do it, I want to experience what I know you have "he had told me before how he would wear the plug at work to get ready for filming in his bathroom when he got home.

He worked quickly but thoroughly as he prepared me to receive the plug, the sensation was amazing, the coldness of the lube, the solidness of the plug and the incredible feeling of being stretched and full. I loved it and I knew I would be wearing this size again and again.

As soon as I felt him release my back I stood up, I could feel the blood rushing around my body as it fought the jumble of sensations that were still rampaging around my brain.

I quickly grabbed some tissue and cleaned myself up before grabbing the spare panties I'd packed in the bottom of the toiletry bag. I turned to see Edward was back leaning against the opposite wall, he'd moved back away from me as soon as the plug was in place. His trousers were still undone and his shirt was a little rumpled but other than that he looked like he'd just popped in to use the facilities!

I giggled as I referred to myself as 'the facilities' and I made a move to reach for my shirt and skirt, it was as I was getting dressed that I realised the door to the bathroom was slightly open. I stopped and looked at Edward

"Did you lock the door after you came in?"

"No I didn't, to be honest I never even thought about it" he said as he looked at the door.

As I finished getting dressed and tided myself up I couldn't help but wonder whether the door had never been properly closed or if someone had peeped in. What concerned me was the fact I didn't really care either way, the experience and orgasm had been more than worth it.

I dressed and after checking I didn't have a big sign on my face saying "I've just had an incredible orgasm" we left the bathroom separately. I took my time getting back to my desk, not really sure what it would be like to sit at my desk knowing what we'd just done and what was inside me.


	45. Chapter 45

The Body Chapter 45

No copyright infringement meant, I know they belong to SM

Sitting at my desk with the plug in was a very different experience to sitting on the couch at home. My luxurious leather office chair now felt like a torture implement as I tried to get comfortable. As I thought about it comfortable was the wrong word, I wasn't uncomfortable I was full and every time I moved the plug rubbed against my insides.

Each movement sent my mind into overdrive and I started to understand why Edward was adamant that work and home life should be kept very separate. I was trying to concentrate on some paperwork that I needed to really absorb before my trip, but in reality I just wanted to throw my head back, grip onto the edge of the desk and rock my hips backwards and forwards. I tried to position myself so there was less pressure on the plug and I ended up bringing one of my legs up and under me so I was sitting on that instead of my ass cheeks. I knew pins and needles were inevitable but to be honest that was a better bet at the moment. As I looked out into the office all I could see was Edward leaning back in his chair watching me with the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his face, the little shit knew what I was experiencing and was loving every second of it.

Finally, it was time to go home, I was more than ready and very close to coming as I closed down my desk computer and packed my case and purse. I was looking forward to getting there as quickly as possible and into the shower, I wasn't bothered whether we filmed or not, I just needed Edward inside me and the sweet release that would come from removing the plug.

"Bella a couple of people are going to the bar across the road and I'd like to join them, do you fancy a quick drink before we go home?" He was standing in my office doorway with his coat on.

I looked at him as though he was mad and shook my head, the last thing I needed was to prolong going home.

"Oh come on sweetheart, it's been ages since we had a drink with our colleagues, one really won't hurt will it?"

Now normally I can read him like a book, but his face was blank. I could tell he was trying hard to keep it that way and just as I started to wonder what was actually going on he cracked and a huge grin broke out on his face. He leant in so he could whisper, obviously aware that there were people watching us waiting for the outcome of the discussion.

"I REALLY like the idea of knowing you're standing in a bar wearing the plug," he said and with that he walked towards me and as he stood in front of me he grabbed my hand and let it brush across the front of his trousers, it seems he really did like the idea and who was I to disappoint him.

"Ok but only one drink, I want to get home and get OUR evening started" I told him as I reached for my coat.

"Who says our evening can't start now?"

I looked at him questioningly and he smiled again. I knew then what was coming, I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"Leave your panties here in your desk drawer" was all he said as he walked out of my office and dropped the blinds at the same time. As he closed the door behind him I distinctly heard him say something about me getting changed.

I stood for a few second trying to decide what to do, I'd never been one of these women that could quite easily go without panties. I always worried about whether people would know or if I'd leak or have a period unexpectedly. All stupid thoughts I know but enough to keep me firmly in panties. Finally, my new 'what the hell why not' attitude won out and I slipped my panties down over my stocking tops and down to the floor. What I hadn't given thought to was bending down to pick them up, wow that caused sensations I would never forget. As I started to walk around my desk I knew that it would be a quick drink, I could already feel my juices bubbling their way out of me. So then, so much for sitting down in the bar.

Luckily the bar was literally straight across the street from the office, there were seven of us in total all from my department so I made my way to the bar to open a tab. Edward stood at the side of me with his hand resting on my ass.

"So you did it then, I wasn't sure you would?" he said as he stroked my ass cheek

"Oh like I wouldn't" was all I said as I turned to the bartender to give him the order for the table.

As I turned to go back to the table Edward caught my arm, "How about we go for another round in the bathroom? I'd really like to see if the plug is still in place correctly" he was whispering and nibbling on my ear lobe at the same time. It was like someone had flipped a switch as soon as we left the office and my real Edward came out to play.

"You know it's in, I'm sure you can tell from my face" I wasn't so quiet but the music was quite loud.

"I know but I've never had a blowjob in the toilets of a bar, are you game?" sometimes I wished he wasn't so direct!

"So what we just both disappear for ten minutes and hope no one notices?"

"I can assure you it won't take that long, I've been hard since five minutes after I pulled out of you in the executive bathroom, in fact we'll be lucky if I last more than a few good long hard sucks"

I couldn't believe what he had just said and he must have read the emotion on my face.

"You're either an exhibitionist or you are not Bella. I know I am, so are you?"

With that he went and sat in the booth with the others. His words were rattling round in my brain, was I? I knew I loved seeing myself on the screen but everything so far had been so anonymous it really wasn't ….. I knew I was safe. I knew Edward would never out me so the chances of being caught were almost nil. I thought back to the bathroom incident and the open door, what would have happened if someone had tried the door and peeped in? What could happen in reality? I wasn't going to get fired from my soon to be own company, but then did I want a potential scandal?

I took a huge breath in and slowly breathed out, maybe it was time to take some risks. To try things where not everything was controlled by us and to find out just how far I actually wanted to take things.

As I got to the crescent shaped booth some of the others decided to go off and play pool, which meant it left room for me to sit down, so Edward stood up and ushered me in and around so I was facing the room with my back to the wall. He sat down next to me and there were just two other people left in the booth with us. It was difficult at first because I'm their boss but soon we were all chatting and laughing. I felt the instant that Edward's hand rested on my thigh and started to travel down to my knee. My skirt had ridden up slightly and was just above my knees so he was soon stroking the skin on the inside of my thigh.

"Open your legs for me beautiful" he whispered as the others attention was drawn by some shouting from the pool table. I never hesitated for a second, I just opened my thighs as much as my skirt would let me. Edward was taking to Ben who was sat right on the edge of the booth, he never faltered as his hand moved up my thigh and stroked and pinched my skin. The skirt was too tight for him to get all the way to my pussy lips so I relaxed into the sensations he was creating in me.

"Bella could you pass me that bar menu please?" Edward asked.

The menu was in front of Ben and I wasn't sure why he had asked me instead of Ben. At the last minute I realised what he wanted so I rose up from the seat and leant across the large table to grab the menu.

His hand moved from between my legs to behind me and as I sat back down he pushed my skirt all the way up to the top of my thighs. I gasped as I sat back down, my naked ass cheeks and the base of the plug hitting the shiny faux leather.

"You ok there Bella?" Ben asked

"Yes fine thanks" I managed before turning to glare at Edward.

He was ready for me though and had already turned to speak to Ben.

"I'm peckish Ben how about we order some food. I'm really in the mood for something to wet my appetite, Bella is cooking tonight so I know I'm going to eat everything she puts in front of me"

Just as he finished talking to Ben he slipped two fingers straight into me. I let out a moan and Ben turned to look at me, his face screwed up as he tried to decipher what he thought he had heard. Edward stilled his probing fingers as he pretended to study the menu.

He subtly started exploring again and after a few seconds of pure panic I relaxed and sat back against the seat, I couldn't actually see what he was doing so I knew no one else could so I gave in to my lust and let it go. I knew I was making a mess on the seat, I could feel the wetness pooling under my ass cheeks but Edward kept going, stroking my g spot and clit alternately as he moved his fingers in and out of me. As people came and went from the table he would stop for a split second to check where they were going to sit and as soon as he was happy he would start teasing me again. As my orgasm neared I turned and whispered to him I was close, "I know you are sweetheart, do you want to come here or not?"

Did I want to come in a bar in front of some of my employees with my skirt now practically around my waist? Too bloody right I did, I didn't even say anything I just nodded once.

I expected him to increase his pressure between my legs but he surprised me totally by removing his fingers altogether, I looked at him questioningly but he just smiled.

"I need to go to the bathroom sweetheart, why don't you get another round in at the bar" he said as he started to make his way around the seating.

I was so confused, half wild with lust, disappointment, frustration, you name it I was feeling it.

He finally stood at the end of the booth and held his hand out to help me get out. As I shuffled along the seat I managed to get my skirt under my bottom and down to an acceptable level before smoothing it out when I stood up.

"Meet me by the bathrooms" he whispered as he picked up some napkins and sat back down in the booth. He started to ask Ben again about food while wiping the seat where I had been sat.

I quickly went to the bar and ordered another round of drinks before making my way to the bathrooms. Edward was waiting for me and as soon as I was close enough he pushed open the ladies room door and followed me in. He quickly checked a stall before pulling me in and closing the door.

"Fuck that was so much harder than I thought it would be " he said as he put the lid down and sat on the toilet. He opened his legs and for a moment I thought he was going to get me to kneel on the toilet floor, but as ever he thought of me, he pulled me towards him and as he did so he pushed my skirt up all the way to my waist again. Stood before him I was just at the right height so he bent forward slightly and took a long lick from belly button down to my clit. He put a hand on the back of my thigh and guided my leg up to rest on his, I was totally exposed to him, right in front of his mouth.

It only took a matter of minutes for him to bring me to climax, I was as quiet as I could be but I was past the point of worrying what going on around me. So much so, that within seconds of coming I was on my knees with his cock in my mouth. It was only later that I realised my shoes were probably poking out under the door of the cubicle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so these are starting to really push their boundaries, it's the shower scene up next then back to the story .

As ever thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for reading and making this make sense, for putting up with my strange questions and letting me send them all sorts of emails at all times of the day and night.

Special thanks to Ladyletters for listening to me aswel, go read her new story if you haven't already It's incredible, 'Rodeo Edward 'delicious.


	46. Chapter 46

The Body Chapter 46

No copyright infringement meant I know SM owns these characters.

We left our couple in the bathroom at the bar so here we go picking up where we left off…..

We crept out of the bathroom quietly and quickly after making sure I was decently dressed and my make up wasn't all over my cheeks and chin. I went to the bar to settle the tab while Edward went to say goodbye to Ben and whoever was still in the booth. I met him outside just as a cab pulled up.

"What is it with you and bathrooms today?" I couldn't help the smile on my face. He laughed and grabbed hold of my hand and settled back into the seat.

"Let's get you home sweetheart, I really need to make sure you're alright, it's been in quite a while now" he said as I squirmed about in the seat.

"That's your fault, why on earth did you agree to the bar, we could have been home a couple of hours ago"

"Didn't you enjoy that? I go the distinct impression you were more than fine about everything that just happened."

"Don't get me wrong I loved all of it, I'm just surprised you did it tonight, I'd have thought you would have been in a hurry to get home that's all"

"have you given any thought to what's been in your ass for the last two hours?" I looked at him and then the cab driver who was trying to listen into our conversation. I could see him in his rear view mirror and his eyebrows were twitching as he tried to decide if he had just heard correctly.

"No I haven't but now that you mention it I can feel it now".

"Well don't worry we will soon have you naked and in the shower, then we can take it out and I can slip in" he leaned forward and kissed me just as the cab driver had a coughing fit. I had to supress a giggle, but Edward didn't even pause to breathe so I relaxed and we didn't even come up for air again until we felt the cab slow down and stop. My giggle erupted once more as I caught the eye of the driver, I felt like a teenager being caught in the middle of a make out session by her father, but the poor driver was far more embarrassed than either of us and Edward had a smile a mile wide as he handed over double the fare.

As the cab drove away I turned and slapped Edward playfully on the arm

"For someone who goes to great lengths to keep his identity a secret you are being very indiscreet today" I laughingly scolded him.

"Just opening up a new side of our relationship, we could satisfy the exhibitionist side in many different ways if you wanted to, we just need to discuss our options and make some decisions. There are parties, websites, clubs and even resorts we could go to that allow things most people consider private and should be hidden away in the bedroom"

He was guiding me towards our apartment as he spoke and he was already undressing me, my blouse was undone and my skirt unzipped, as he opened the apartment door he grabbed the collar of my coat, suit jacket and shirt and removed them in one go.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom, go and start the shower" he said, slapping my ass as he walked off towards the studio. Ever the expert, he caught the plug in exactly the right place and a shiver surged through my body reminding me what was to come. My giggle was out of control as I realised it was me that was about to come and hopefully in spectacular fashion.

I made my way into our bedroom and removed my shoes, bra, skirt and what was left of my underwear. I put everything except the shoes into the dry clean basket, bathroom floors not the best place to kneel down on, and after removing my makeup walked into the bathroom. The cameras were back up and three new ones had been added at different heights, I wondered whether I needed to start turning them on but just as the thought took root I noticed each one started to light up. Either Edward had everything set on some type of timer or this was all newly connected to the other equipment in the studio. I leant in and started the shower and as soon as it was warm I stepped in. The warm water was amazing on my body, this was an incredible shower at the best of times, the jets hit you from 10 different directions. I relaxed into sensations of the water massaging my body and within a minute or so a naked Edward stepped in with me. He was already ready for me, his solid length nudging my belly as he drew me close and kissed me.

"OK turn around and bend over slightly, let's get this plug out" he said turning me by the shoulders. I did as he asked and couldn't help but smile as I felt his hands roam all over my ass cheeks.

"Do you still want to do this Bella, it's been in a long time I don't want you to get sore" he was still stroking my skin and gently pulling on the plug.

"Let's just go from one to the other, get the dildo ready and I want to take the plug out and go straight onto it. Once I 'm comfortable I need to feel you inside me, I've been dreaming about this since you first mentioned it" I needed to see his face to make sure he was ok so I turned back round. I only saw concern for me and excitement at what was going to happen so I smiled and blew him a kiss.

He nodded and turned to the new dildo that was in a holder on the wall, I watched as he slathered it in lube and then turned back to me. I turned my back to him again and braced my hands on my knees, I felt the strange sensation as my body finally gave up the solid mass.

"Fuck Bella you look amazing" he said as I felt him push several fingers into my ass covered in lube.

"Ok step back" he said as he positioned me in front of the dildo, I pushed back against it and felt the stretch as it pushed further into me than the plug had been. I let my shoulders fall back against the wall as I got used to the depth of it, as I did Edward hands came up and pinched my nipples, pulling and twisting them until I cried out.

"Are you ready for me because this is going to be so quick I'm afraid"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay I need you to work with me, I need you to rock your hips against me but be careful not to come off the dildo, relax and let me keep the rhythm, you just go with your body.

I started to gently rock my hips on the dildo, as I did Edward gently took hold of my face and gently kissed me, he started on my forehead and slowly moved down over my eye lids, nose, each cheek, lips, chin and finally my neck. The water was caressing me and so was Edward I felt completely surrounded in love and warmth, I felt safe and loved.

His hands went back to playing with my breasts and I was in sensation overload as I worked the dildo and he made my nipples so hard they actually ached. He continued kissing me before finally making his way down by body. When he started to kiss my stomach I realised he was actually kneeling in front of me, he gently lifted my leg and placed it over his shoulder, holding me steady by the hips he encouraged me to quicken my pace. I was concentrating on staying upright, my hands were gripping his shoulders for support as his hands caressed my hips and I moved on and off the dildo, so when I felt his tongue slip through my pussy lips on my forward stroke I shuddered and lost the rhythm.

"Come on sweetheart, keep it going" he said as he guided my hips back into the rhythm. Again as soon as I got it I felt his tongue once again push into me, he was fucking me with his tongue, or in reality I was fucking his tongue, I was the one moving not him. He kept steady and I really started to almost ride his face, my thrusts were getting faster, I loved the feeling of the dildo and I just knew our future would feature lots of anal sex but at this moment I needed him inside me.

"For fuck's sake Edward get inside me before I come and you miss it"

"that's what I'm waiting for sweetheart, I'm going to slide into you while you are coming from my tongue", with that he sucked my clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue quickly all over it.

I came hard, I was trying to get away from his mouth but at the same time I was really fucking the dildo. As promised he stood up, put my leg around his waist and slid straight into me. I screamed loudly as he started to work against my movements, slamming into me as I moved on and off the dildo.

"I warned you I wouldn't last long, so make the most of this "he said as his speed increased along with his grunting and swearing.

"Shit! I knew this would be tight but you are actually strangling my cock" he faltered as he began to shake, he was erratic as he slammed into me and I took it all.

"Bella "he stammered "I can't hold it much longer" his face was contorted as he tried to make sure I was ok.

"Just let go "I told him as I felt my orgasm gathering inside me, "Just come"

With that he really unleashed his hips and I was well and truly fucked several different ways.

It took us a while to come down in the shower, as soon as we were both able to think straight I slid off the dildo and reached for the body wash. With what little remaining energy I had I quickly soaped us both and let the shower jets wash away our combined juices and sweat. I switched off the water and Edward reached for the towels and wrapped me and then himself. He swept me up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom where he laid me down on our bed, my ass ache but then again the rest of me did as well. I turned to look for Edward and he was lying next to me on his side, his head resting on his propped up hand. His other hand was slowly stroking my breast and nipple.

"So how was it, are you up to talking about it?" he asked as he continued to gently stoke my arm.

I was still in the 'blissed out' stage, I was smiling so hard my cheeks were now aching along with everything else. I wriggled about a bit but realised I ached everywhere so I should just go with it. As he waited for my answer my stomach rumbled quietly.

"I need a drink and a sandwich, shall we get up?" I asked as I tried to get up.

"Stay where you are I'll fetch it" he was up and out of bed in seconds.

Later as we were snuggled up in bed, I'd had a hot chocolate and some pitta filled with salad and sesame covered tofu (oh joy, what ever happened to cookies and the odd Twinkie!) and we were talking about our night.

"So what did you think about the bar, both in the main bar area and the bathroom?" Matter of fact Edward was back so there was no point being coy or embarrassed.

"When I finally relaxed I loved it, I felt sexy and free and naughty and trashy and so many other different things. Giving you a blow job in the bathroom was lovely, I love doing that to you but it was nowhere near as exciting as the bar". "I have a question though, why did you stop when I was so close and take it into the bathrooms, why didn't you make me come in the bar, where you worried I couldn't handle it.?"

"No its was me actually, I'm not ready to share you coming in public yet, I need to work up to that, but about tonight, so you loved all that, we can look at doing other stuff in public so long as we are careful, neither of us need a public indecency charge against us."

"What about the shower, I know you loved the dildo but what about the both of us at the same time?"

"Edward you know how much I enjoyed it, I almost blacked out for goodness sake, I must have had four or five orgasms today"

He smiled and I almost expected him to stand up and take a bow.

"How is your ass is it ok?"

"Well I will be able to feel it for the next few days but I really don't mind that, it means I'll keep remembering what we did" I cuddled up to him and gently bit his nipple.

His groan almost drowned him out but I distinctly heard him say "God Bella you are perfect for me, there are so many things I want to try with you, I can't begin to tell you".

"What about your blog Edward, I really don't want you to retire from it, I love being on it and I love seeing you on it, can we talk about keeping it going at some point please"

"Don't worry Bella, it was only an idea, I think there are plenty of things we can introduce to our unsuspecting viewers".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you enjoyed that, don't worry I'm not straying from the original plot of this story, while they will explore their exhibitionist side a little more it won't take over the story.

As ever thank you to AJG and Edlovesme, and a big thank you to all of you who review, you have taken me over 1000 reviews, an amazing amount so thank you so much. I love reading all your reviews.


	47. Chapter 47

The Body Chapter 47

No copyright infringement meant I know Ms Meyer owns these guys

It was the morning of my first business trip and I was running around the apartment trying to finish packing. I'd been putting it off because I really didn't want to go but I couldn't ignore it any longer. As I ran through the list in my mind I ticked off business clothes, work out gear, casual clothes and a few outfits if we had to entertain. Next went in toiletries, make up and pyjamas, hairdryer, straighteners and finally several different pairs of shoes.

"Fuck Bella are you leaving me or going away for a few days.?" Edward was sitting on the bed, dressed for work watching me pack. I looked up at him and I couldn't believe how fresh he looked, we'd been up all night talking and making love, both of us aware it was the first time we'd spent any length of time apart.

"I have to be prepared for everything.?" I said as I went through my briefcase to make sure I had all the chargers for my lap top, kindle and phone.

"I think you should take this with you."

I looked up to see what he was talking about and watched as he put a box into my case.

"What is it.?"

"Well it's a little something to keep us both entertained while you're away," he replied as he closed my case and picked it up from the bed.

"I'll carry this downstairs for you," he said as he walked past me.

I followed him out and it seemed like only minutes later I was sitting in the business class lounge with Emmett going over our schedule again.

"Well Bella that was certainly a full on goodbye, I take it you and Edward are totally loved up then,"

"Emmett don't tell me you and Rosalie are any different, I'm sure you kissed her goodbye this morning," I said as I looked up from my iPad.

"Of course I did, several times in fact, but I didn't do it in front of all my work colleagues," his eyebrows did that thing they do when he's trying to make a point without elaborating.

"I know we seem to have broken our own golden rule of no pda's at work," I sighed as I remembered how it felt to have him push me up against my office wall and wrap his hands in my hair. His parting kiss was almost brutal as he savaged my mouth.

"I'm sure nobody minded, you put on a really good show for anyone who has the slightest bit of voyeur in them."

My head snapped up and my first thought was that Emmett knew what we did at home on the blog but as I searched his face I relaxed, he was just joking. Even so I made a mental note to talk to Edward about cooling things in the office.

The flight was long and boring, but we arrived in London and as expected it was raining as the car drove away from the international terminal at Heathrow. We were staying at a nice hotel in Central London and Emmett was excited as this was his first trip to England. He'd made a list of all the places he wanted to visit, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, The tower of London and Westminster. I hadn't got the heart to tell him I already seen all of them years before so I smiled and nodded when he arranged for us to go sight-seeing on our first spare day.

First order of the day was to get showered and changed, we booked into the hotel and arranged to meet a couple of hours later for dinner. I unpacked and hung everything up, showered and lay down for a nap but not before sending a text to Edward and setting my alarm.

The next morning as we made our way to the office I quickly went over the schedule again

"Emmett have you added a meeting in here?"

I turned the iPad so he could see it, someone had added a lunch meeting for me at a really expensive famous restaurant. Apart from the fact I wasn't dressed to go somewhere like that, I just had a business suit on, I had no idea who it was with and for what reason.

"No I've no idea what that is, you'd better call Judy, she is the only one who has access to schedule other than us."

I tried to work out the time difference, I was sure we were now 5 hours in front so It was only 3.30am back home.

"No chance, by the time Judy is in the office I will already need to be at the restaurant,"

"Well it will have to be a surprise then won't it," Emmett laughed and for a split second I wondered if he was in on this and I was being set up for something.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, the London office was running as smoothly as it ever had, the manager had been with the company for years and knew her job inside out. I felt bad being there, she didn't need checking up on but I knew in a small way my Dad had a point, I needed to be visible and as the soon to be CEO I needed to let these people see I knew what I was doing.

"Hadn't you better get going?" Emmett asked as he looked at his watch.

"Do you know who I'm meeting?" I gave him one last chance to own up if he knew.

"I swear I'm as much in the dark as you are. Try Judy and see if she is in the office yet,"

I dialled my direct line knowing she would pick it up if she was there.

"Isabella Swan's office how may I help you?"

"Judy thank goodness your there, I need to ask you something, did you add a lunch date to the itinerary for today?"

"Oh hi Bella, yes I did, your Dad's secretary called down after the schedule had been fixed and asked me to include it,"

"You never actually put in who I'm meeting, do you know who it is?"

"Sorry Bella no I don't know, I did ask but Annie didn't know either, she was just told to make sure you cleared your schedule so you could attend the lunch,"" Did I do the wrong thing?"

"No Judy, don't worry I'll call my Dad and find out what is going on,"

"Oh Annie told me that your Dad wouldn't be available for the next few days, apparently he and your Mom have gone on some sort of retreat, so they are out of communication,"

I finished up the conversation and stood to pick up my bag.

"Emmett if I'm not back in an hour come looking for me, you know where I'm supposed to be meeting this mystery client don't you?"

It took ten minutes to get to the restaurant, which was literally a few streets away, I thought the traffic was bad at home but it seemed just as bad here. I decided to walk but I soon regretted that as well, because the sidewalks here were just as busy as the roads!

I took a deep breath and walked through the ornate entrance to be met by a very polite young man who was manning the door, I gave him my name and he informed me my guest had already arrived and was seated at the table. I followed him through the busy restaurant towards a table in the far corner. As soon as I saw the profile I knew who it was, I was going to kill my Dad for this and that was after what Mom would do to him.

"Mr Hunter, what a surprise, I had no idea you were in London," my voice stayed steady as I tried to hide my dislike of the arrogant piece of crap.

"Bella, how lovely to see you again, though I must admit I would much rather see you in the outfit you had on last time we met,". He didn't even try to disguise the fact that he was staring at my boobs.

"If I remember correctly you had a tiny little red and white bikini on, I remember thinking you looked like a present waiting to be unwrapped," he was still sitting down, he hadn't even bothered standing up to greet me.

I moved around the table and sat facing him, "so Mr Hunter why am I here, I thought it had been made clear we weren't dealing with your company?"

"It looks like things seemed to have changed, I'm looking at joining you for your next big development and Mr Swan, your father, thought it would be an excellent opportunity for us to work together, I mentioned I was going to be in London when he called about six weeks ago and then he confirmed yesterday I was to meet you today. I have all the details he asked for, I'm to go over them with you and he asked me to clear my diary tomorrow as well so I could spend time with you. He wants us to work closely together apparently."

I almost threw up when he tried to make a suggestive face, his eyebrow raised comically and he seemed to pucker his lips and blow me a kiss. I shuddered as he continued talking, totally oblivious to my reaction to his suggestion.

"Personally I think he wants me to hold your hand through this, I got the distinct impression he didn't think you could actually close the deal and he wanted me to look after you,"

At this point I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, I was so far past angry that I was in serious danger of actually screaming out loud here in the restaurant. My fingers were twitching with the need to hit something, him or my father were the main contenders, but as he was in my direct line of sight he was definitely in danger.

"before you say another word let me just reconfirm something for you, there is absolutely no way I am ever going to do business with you. I don't care what my father thinks or wants, I will make it my personal mission in life to make sure of that. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go back to my hotel so I can actually get on with some real work you… asshole,"

I stood up and pushed the chair back from the table, as it screeched across the shiny floor, I was too angry to be bothered about what the other diners thought.

"Would you like me to accompany you back to your hotel, I'm sure we could find something to do all afternoon, especially if you have brought that sinful little bikini with you?"

I stood and started at him for a second before laughing and walking out of the restaurant. As I stood on the sidewalk and took a deep breath I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone, I hit the speed dial for my Mom and started walking towards the hotel.

Later that night after telling Emmett all about my meeting and then getting mad at him for falling about laughing at me, I finally got hold of my Mom. The fact I'd left several voices messages stating what I was going to do to my Dad when I finally got hold of him, must have alerted her to the problem as she was full of apologies. We agreed to meet up in Paris in a few days' time as soon as she could rearrange their travel plans.

I finally flopped onto my bed in the hotel around 10.00pm. I'd had dinner with Emmett and a quick drink in the bar to calm my anger before retiring. I was killing time waiting until I was sure Edward was home so I could skype with him. I took a quick shower and as soon as I was dry I sat on the bed naked and pressed the button on the laptop to call him.

"There you are, hello my beautiful girl, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he said, and with that one sentence I relaxed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG for getting this back to me when I know she is snowed under with work and jetlag, to Edlovesmes for her suggestions and to Ladyletters for her encouragement. I couldn't do this without all of you.

If you have a spare hour or so over the weekend go and check out the entries in the We love Mobward Contest on FF, just search in authors to find it, I may or may not have submitted an entry. There are some great reads.


	48. Chapter 48

The Body

No copyright infringement meant, I know Ms Meyer owns all things twilight.

Chapter 48

_**This picks up where we left off…**_

I may have thought I relaxed when I first saw him but as soon as he asked me about my day the flood gates opened. I hadn't realised just how angry I was with my Dad and it was that anger fuelling the tears running down my face and the noisy sobs that were rendering me speechless. Looking back I think that was probably the first time Edward had had to deal with me breaking down like that and the poor guy was thousands of miles away.

"Sweetheart what's wrong, what's happened? Bella, please sweetheart speak to me."

I was trying to get myself under control but I was still in the state where I wasn't yet cried myself out, so each time I tried to speak to him I would be trying to breathe, cry and speak all at the same time.

"Bella please take a deep breath and try and calm down sweetheart, I'm going crazy here because I can't hold you. Where the fuck was Emmet today? He had better not have let anything happen to you."

I tried again to speak but all I was conscious of was the snot running along my top lip and bubbling out of my nostrils. I quickly got up without a word and dashed into the bathroom to sort myself out. After a quick wash and several attempts at clearing my nose I made my way back to the bed.

As I sat down to look at the screen I could see Edward was talking to someone on his phone, he was gripping the phone with one hand and his hair with the other.

"What the fuck did you let her go on her own for? A secret meeting with an unknown person, it could have been fucking anyone, fuck Emmett I trusted you with her," with that I watched as his phone was slung down onto the bed.

"Edward ..., Edward..., EDWARD," It took three attempts to get his attention, the final time shouting at the screen.

"I'm fine now Edward, just so angry, I'm sorry you had to see that,"

"I'm just sorry that I'm not there to hold you, are you ok now?"

"I'm fine, honestly I just needed to get it all out,"

"So are you ready to tell me what happened today, you know you can tell me anything don't you?" he was pulling at his hair and I realised he was really worried about me and trying to imagine what could have made me react like that.

"I'm sorry I worried you, nothing happened really, my mystery lunch date turned out to be a total prick who I thought I would not have to deal with again, but apparently my darling Daddy contacted him and when he found out he was going to be in London, well let's just say I think this whole charade of a business trip is built around the fact that James Hunter was here in town," my sobs were under control but the anger was still simmering , I had a feeling t would be until I caught up with my dad.

"Why would your Dad do that? Is it such a bad thing we are together, am I really that bad a choice as a husband for you?" The hurt in his voice locked the anger in place, Dad or not, Edward was the most important thing in my life and I was livid that he was so obviously hurting because of all this.

"I have a theory on that, I'm going to discuss it with him in a few days when we meet up in Paris, but in the mean time I will be home earlier than expected. I'm flying straight home from Paris, unless my Dad can convince me I really need to visit every office instead of video conferencing with them I'm going nowhere,"

"I can't say I'm sad about that, I miss you so much, I can't believe I thought I was content living on my own, it's so quiet and empty here without you," he looked so sad and lonely, and the anger I was feeling towards my dad moved up another notch.

"I miss you too, I hate sleeping without you" I reached for the screen so I could stroke his face, I really did love this man and if my Dad was going to keep this up he may have to start looking for someone else to take over his precious company.

We chatted for another hour before I started to yawn, it was only early evening for Edward so I asked him what he was planning for the evening, with both me and Emmett out of town his options were limited.

"I'm going to edit the film we made in the shower and if I'm happy with it I'm going to post it on the blog, are you ok with that?"

I knew he wanted to post it and I'd already agreed I was ok with it so I wasn't sure why he was asking again.

"I've already told you I'm ok with that, "he obviously noticed the question on my face because he was quick to answer me.

"I know you did, but you are not here and I've got used to you seeing the finished product first, it feels strange that you will see this the same time as everyone else,"

"sweetheart I trust you and it will be nice to receive the email unexpectedly, just like I used to. "

We chatted for a few more minutes before I finally gave in and said goodnight.

The next two days I made a point of taking Emmett sight-seeing, no business meetings what so ever, we caught an open topped bus and did a tour of London, he loved the view of the Houses of Parliament and waved at Big Ben as we drove over Westminster Bridge. Then I took him to a lot of the places the bus didn't go. We saw Soho, China town, Camden Market, Smithfield Market and even Madame Tussauds. The second day I took him off to Stratford upon Avon so I could see the house Shakespeare lived in and on the way back we de toured over to Oxford so I could see the world famous University and the campus. I loved the architecture and the history but it wasn't enough for Emmett so when we got back to London I surprised him with tickets to a local soccer game he had been talking about.

After the game we had dinner in the hotel before saying goodbye, Emmett was on the first flight out of Heathrow the next morning where I was flying to Paris to meet my parents. As I looked around the room I decided to make a start on my packing, I was really killing time until it was time to skype with Edward, he had texted earlier to say he would be home a little later tonight as he had a late meeting at the office.

I gathered together everything I could and placed my casual clothes on top of the pile, I wouldn't be needing any business wear in Paris so I had already sent the down to the hotel Laundry service. I stripped off today's clothes and popped them in the laundry bag and left them outside my door with a note asking for them to be back as soon as possible. I grabbed my suitcase out of the small closet space and placed it on the bed. I hadn't looked in it since putting it in there so I was surprised when I saw the box in the pocket. As I picked it up I remembered Edward saying it was something that would keep us both entertained so I shook it. Whatever was in there rattled around, I was really curious but I put it back in the pocket. The strange thing was it never entered my head to open the box because I wanted to wait for Edward to be there before I did.

I had a quick shower and after wrapping the towel around me I lay on the bed and opened my laptop, it only rung twice before his beautiful face filled the screen.

"Hi gorgeous how was your day?" I asked before he could even say hello.

"it was ok, what about yours?"

I told him all about our day and the soccer match and he made me promise to go with him to a game when I got home. We talked about Paris and what I was going to say to my Dad and what time my flight was getting it when I finally made it home. Just as we were talking about him picking me up from the airport my phone alert went off, telling me he'd posted something to the blog.

"Edward when did you do that?" I asked picking up my phone.

"I uploaded it just before you called I wanted to make sure I could watch you watching it, it's incredible" he said.

"I don't know if I want to watch it on my phone, you spoilt me when I watched us on that big screen" I pouted.

"Oh don't worry I can assure you we will watch it over and over again on the screen, I don't think I will ever get tired of watching it."

I was excited just listening to him talk about it, I needed to see this film, so I sat back against the headboard, put the laptop on my knees and opened the email on my phone.

The opening shot was me sliding onto the dildo, the angle of the camera was from slightly above and to the side so it was incredible, Edward had slowed the film down so I seemed to take for ever to rock back and forward allowing it to slip deeper and deeper into me. The whole of the frame was taken up by my lower back and ass and a little of the top of my thighs. The scene changed as he managed to show some close ups of just his hands playing with my nipples. The camera seemed to zoom in as my nipples swelled and grew in length. It was only since I'd experienced sex with Edward that I'd understood the expression nipples that could cut glass, I watched enthralled as mine filled with blood, becoming engorged and erect as the mystery hands pulled and twisted them mercilessly. The sound track behind all this was me moaning, I couldn't believe I made those noises but It was definitely me because every so often a few word were drowned out as I probably said his name.

I knew at this point he had gone down on me so he wouldn't be able to show that but to my surprise the next shot was of the back of his head, I gasped as I realised he had changed the colour of his hair to jet black and because his hair was wet through he had slicked it back out of the way. He had also coloured out his tattoo so there was no way to identify him.

"Edward are you sure about this?" I asked finally looking back at him on the computer screen.

"I checked and rechecked there is no way to see it's me, I changed the colour of my skin tone, my hair even the width of my shoulders and waist, Photoshop does have its uses" he laughed.

Looking back at the screen you could tell I was fucking his face, you just couldn't actually see it, my leg was over his shoulder and my moaning was reaching fever pitch, he had one hand on my hip the other reaching up to continue playing with my nipple. The frame cut just above my nipple so there was no way my face could accidently be on show. The camera angle changed to the side again as you saw Edwards huge erection disappear into me. My leg was around his waist and the camera angle was absolutely spot on, I sat almost opened mouthed watching as my butt slammed against the dildo and then rocked forward to meet Edward. I knew I was holding my breath as I watched his body stiffen and it was obvious he was coming; my screams could be heard as I followed him. The film finished with shots of me and the water from the shower running down my boobs and torso.

"Wow just fucking wow" I couldn't tear my eyes away from my phone, but I needed to look at Edward. As I turned to the screen he was looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes, I knew that look.

"Edward are you touching yourself?"

He didn't even bother answering, he just nodded and let out a moan.

"Well let me see, "

He moved the screen slightly and I was treated to a glorious view, at some point he had stripped naked and he was freshly shaved, so I watched as his hand stroked firmly up and down his shaft while the other hand pulled almost savagely on his balls. I watched avidly as his hand sped up and his face flushed, neither of us speaking until he came all over the bed covers.

"feel better now?" I asked as he started to clean himself up.

"I'll feel better when you are back here and I'm inside you, until then I'm just ok coping on my own," his smirk was back and I had missed it so much.

"So do you like our little film?" he asked as he rearranged himself, still naked and sweaty, on the bed.

"I loved it, it was incredible, I can't wait to see what your bloggers think?"

"I will wait for you before I look, I'm not convinced they will want to see the back of me, in a weird way I'm no longer anonymous, they may think they have seen me now, that takes away the mystery,".

"I'm intrigued, what made you do that, why did you decide to show yourself?"

"I couldn't find a way to show me on my knees in front of you and I really wanted to, so I started playing in the edit programme, that led me to start changing things and I suddenly I could see a way to get everything in I wanted to." I could see Edward was mulling something over but I knew he would tell me when he was ready. We chatted about the editing process and how that would open up new avenues for us on what we could show for a few more minutes before I noticed a subtle shift, he was almost… nervous… about asking me something.

"So Bella did you open the box I put in your case?"

I caught my expression before a full blown smirk appeared, here it comes, whatever he's been thinking about.

"No I forgot it was there to be honest, I noticed it again tonight but I didn't look because you hadn't mentioned it."

"Go get it for please and make sure your phone is fully charged, if it isn't plug it as close to the bed as you can"

I went to grab the box and my charger and sat back down in front of the laptop.

"Ok sweetheart look at your phone, do you see the new app I installed before you left?"

I looked at the screen and sure enough there was an app I didn't recognise.

"Ok now get the box and open it"

"Ok turn it on and open the app, the two should pair up"

I did what he said, it was obvious it was some sort of vibrator, it was a narrow U shape and each end had a pad on it.

"Bella this is a wee vibe*, it is meant to stimulate your clit and your g spot at the same time, the app on your phone is connected to my phone so I get to control the vibrations".

I was still looking at the vibrator, turning it over in my hands until I had fathomed out how it's was going to fit inside me. As ever Edward seemed to know exactly what I was thinking

"It's meant to be used by us at the same time, you have that inside you at the same time as I am. That way we both feel the vibrations, but if you insert it now I can still be the one bringing you to orgasm because I control the speeds and the sensations".

Without another word I opened my thighs and placed the laptop on the bed between them, I raised my legs so my feet were flat on the bed and started to rub the rub vibrator around my pussy lips to put some moisture on it.

"Shit! I will never ever get sick of that view" Edward was staring directly at my fingers as I finally pushed it into place.

"Are you ready?" he asked

I just nodded and relaxed back against my pillows. I waited for it to spring into life but I know Edward better than that, the anticipation was all part of it.

The first sensation was gentle, it was almost caressing my clit and inner wall but not hitting the spot Edward could now find easily.

"Move it in a little more and angle it slightly to your left" Edward said as I followed his instructions. The difference was incredible, it was now directly on my clit and g spot and I was quickly reaching my favourite place.

Just as I was really getting into it, the rhythm changed, it was deeper and harder and I started to squirm about on the bed.

"Oh yes sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

I couldn't actually talk so I just moaned,

"Do you need more?"

I nodded again. The change was instant, this time it felt like a wave, rolling in and then starting all over again. This was frustrating because I wanted to come but he was keeping it just out of reach.

"Edward I need to come," I pleaded as my hips bucked off the bed.

"Ok sweetheart are you ready?"

I nodded and looked directly at him in the screen

"Yes."

"Ok I want to watch you come, so let it go,"

The tempo changed again and this time it was almost brutal, my clit and g spot were both battered as my hips flew off the bed.

"Shit baby! I can't wait to do this with me inside you as well, it will be incredible to share this with you."

The tempo changed up again and I couldn't help myself, I came and it was one of the hardest I'd ever had. My hips were bucking wildly and I realised I was pulling and twisting my own nipples, he drew out the sensations until I was begging for him to turn it off, by which time I'd had three incredible orgasms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*It is a real product, go look at the instructional video

Thank you to AJG for getting this back to me quickly. I'm off to meet her now so we can drool over Rob and Charlie in LCoZ.


	49. Chapter 49

The Body chapter 49

No copyright infringement meant

EPOV

It was killing me Bella being gone, I knew it was just a business trip and Emmett would look after her but I hated that I wasn't with her. I couldn't believe how my life had changed in the months I had known her, she had become the centre of my universe, corny I know, but it was true. She was it for me and as soon as I was convinced we were both ready I was going to propose. Fuck any long engagements we were going to get married quickly and quietly unless of course she wanted some huge production.

Sleeping alone was hard enough but actually looking at her empty office everyday was proving to be one of the hardest thing about her being away. I'd managed to move my workspace around a little so her empty desk was no longer in my direct eye line. I tried to fill my days so the time flew by and I could get home and skype with her. A few days in and I needed to escape the office so I called the only person who I knew would understand how I was feeling.

"Hi Rosie are you free for a couple of hours, I need a break and some chicken wings?"

"Ahhhh Edward are you missing them, both of your playmates are away at the same time?"

"Damn right I'm missing her, Emmett well not so much I'll leave that to you," I laughed

"Come to the shop, I've got a couple of appointments lined up but you never know if they'll show or not, both are first timers,"

We said goodbye and I packed up my desk and headed home to change. I got to the shop about an hour later and Rosalie was sitting behind the reception desk sketching a tattoo.

"That's amazing," I said looking at the brightly coloured huge design that was obviously meant for someone's back. The colours blended like a giant rainbow and there were stars and planets dotted about. It was going to be quite a piece of art work.

"I'm designing it for Em he wants a complete back piece but I'm not sure I want him to have it, I like the fact that I look at him and see clean untouched skin, does that make sense?"

"Well seeing as you have several large tattoo's it's a bit strange but I suppose seeing as you look at skin all day you should tell him how you feel," I told her imaging how the design would look on me. I already had a small tattoo on my shoulder, now I could blank that out on the blog but a full back piece might be harder to hide.

"Let's go and get some food I'm starving," she said as she shouted to the guys in the shop that she be back later.

We crossed the road to a bar across from her shop and the bar tender raised his hand in recognition at her.

"Usual Rosie?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes please but double it up he'll have the same," she said as she pulled me towards a booth.

"So have you heard from Emmett?"

"Yes he said they were busy but they were planning a day sightseeing, he was really excited about seeing Buckingham palace and Big Ben bless him,"

We talked for a while and it was nice to just be able to discuss Bella without worrying about what my colleagues were hearing. Whilst there was no non-fraternization policy she was the boss's daughter and I had had several shitty comments from people who didn't know me or Bella. I knew we were very much still office gossip, the fact that conversations stopped when I walked into the break room proved that. I didn't really care, let's be honest I'm not really a people person, but I wasn't prepared to let anyone bad mouth Bella.

"So what did you think of the outfit Bella bought while she out with me, I take it you have seen it?"

The smile on my face told Rosalie everything she needed to know.

"Oh it was a hit them,"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, if only she knew how much hitting had been done while she wore it.

"You know I need to visit the place she bought it, you could come with me and have a look at what's on offer,"

"Rosalie do you know something I don't?" I could tell by the smile on her face she was hiding something.

"Well while we were looking at the clothes she bought I couldn't help but notice at how she kept going back to something for you to wear, I told her to get the outfit but she was unsure how you would react,"

"Really and what was it, the outfit?"

"If you know what her fantasies are Edward you should know "

It took me a minute so I took a gulp of my beer and grabbed a chicken wing. Bella and I had done so much for the blog, I made her come in a public place and she had sucked me off in a bar bathroom but we had never really discussed her fantasies. She knew how and why my blog existed but I suppose when we were cuddled up in bed talking, a time when fantasies could be discussed, we were usually talking about the blog and what we could do next or how things had been received.

"It's not something we have talked about yet "I answered honestly.

"Well she is in for the night of her life then, come with me and I'll show you the outfit she kept hanging her nose over."

We finished our beers and chicken wings and Rosalie insisted on picking up the tab, before grabbing my arm and leading me out of the bar and back into her shop. She quickly made sure everything was ok before leading me out again.

"It's not far, the shop we are going to is a little off the beaten track but well worth a visit."

I followed willingly, I thought I knew all the sex shops in the area, I was never shy at shopping in them, I didn't see the point of buying off the internet, you couldn't see and feel the quality of what you were buying. I had three shops I used regularly, I knew their goods were top quality and I wouldn't have any problems. We finally stopped outside a small shop that looked like an ordinary boutique, it wasn't until you looked closely at the clothes on the mannequins that you realised they were a little different.

Rosalie went in and I followed into what could only be described as a fancy dress shop with a difference, these outfits were meant for sex and the activities around that, not your normal fancy dress parties.

I browsed around the racks looking at what was on offer, I picked up several different things that I would love to see Bella in a leather corset, a belly dancing outfit with all the veils and even though it made me feel a little bit dirty, a schoolgirl outfit complete with a straw boater hat.

What surprise me was the diverse range of clothes available, the shop catered for just about every fetish possible, there were baby clothes for adults, men and women, a section for I presumed for cross dressers, again men and women and an area that was probably for Dom/Sub wear. This place had just about every situation covered.

I handed the outfits over to the woman on the till and went back to look for Rosalie. She was browsing the rails picking up different lingerie sets and it felt wrong to actually be there while she bought things for herself.

"I left the outfit in the fitting room for you Edward" she said without even looking at me.

I turned around looking for the changing room and she pointed at the corner of the room to a dark blue curtain. I went over and stepped behind it looking at the garment carrier that was hung on the hook.

Slowly opening the zip, I could see lots of leather, I was intrigued what the outfit was so slowly pulled it out to have a better look.

"Fuck me" I said as soon as I realised what I was looking at.

There was a pair of leather trousers with a flap at the front instead of a zip. The whole front part of the trousers peeled down so my dick would be accessible without having to take the trousers off, next there was a plain white -shirt, sunglasses, bandana and a leather cut. So Bella wanted the biker look, well that I could do, a few days' growth, my boots I used in the snow and my piercing back in I 'd soon be everything she hopefully wanted.

I quickly tried everything on for size, the leather was soft and almost warm against my skin and I could imagine it would feel incredible when I didn't have my boxers on. The T-Shirt was tight and emphasised my chest and abs and the cut finished the outfit off and I knew Bella was going to love it. As I stood looking in the mirror I knew this wasn't an outfit to use in our studio, this was going to be used on our first foray into sex in a public place.

I packed the outfit away and took it to the cash register to put it with my other purchases.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" The woman said looking me up and down, I knew well enough what she was offering but I wasn't interested in the slightest.

"I'm just going to have another look around, thank you"

I went into the back room and instantly my dick reacted, there on the wall was the paddle Bella had used on me, I'd know it anywhere because believe me I'd looked at it often enough. I remembered what Bella had said about buying the paddle, needing to feel it in her hand, so even though I couldn't resist picking several up, I just added some new lube and massage oils to my ever growing pile of purchases. It was then that the display in the corner caught my eye, they were having a sale on the wee vibe. I'd bought one after seeing the video of it and it was in Bella's case, I'd put it there myself. I smiled as I thought about the fun we could have as soon as she contacted me tonight.

I finally paid for everything and said goodbye to Rosalie, I jumped in a cab eager to get home. I wanted to be ready for Bella when she rung and to do that I needed to put my purchases away, get showered and finish of the small amount of editing on our shower film before I posted it. I wanted to watch her watch it, she was going to be so surprised at what 'd managed to do, I just hoped that I 'd read her right and she would be as aroused as I'd been. Fuck I'd been hard from the minute I met her but this, seeing us together just got better and better.

I had a shower and slipped on some pyjama bottoms before grabbing a smoothie and settling down on the bed waiting for Bella to call, the post for the blog was ready to go and I couldn't have been happier with the end result. As soon as my iPad chimed to let me know Bella was calling I pressed 'post' on my laptop.

We'd only been speaking a few seconds when I heard her phone chime with a notification of an email, I knew she had special tone for the blog so I couldn't help but smile when she looked at her phone and then at me.

"Edward when did you do that?"

"I uploaded it just before you called I wanted to make sure I could watch you watching it, it's incredible," I told her.

"I don't know if I want to watch it on my phone, you spoilt me when I watched us on that big screen," she pouted.

"Oh don't worry I can assure you we will watch it over and over again on the screen, I don't think I will ever get tired of watching it," she didn't know how true that was, we were slowly building the most incredible collection of home movies and I don't think I would ever tire of watching any of them.

I sat back and studied her face as she watched us on her phone, she was quickly becoming aroused, all the tell-tale signs where there, she was playing with her hair, biting her lip and even though she was leaning back against the headboard with her laptop balanced on her knees, I could see the movement as she started to squirm and rub her thighs together. As the colour started to rise across her chest she didn't even realise the towel had come undone and I had a perfect view of her beautiful tits. I couldn't help myself, without taking my eyes off her, watching us, I slipped my pyjama bottoms off and started to ease the pressure from my throbbing cock. Slowly my hand moved along my shaft, just enough pressure to keep me 'bubbling' but not enough to make me come, I wanted to watch her as long as possible.

The original recording had been about 25 minutes long but with editing the blog post was 16 minutes. I tortured myself for about 10 minutes, Bella was so absorbed in watching us she didn't even notice what I was doing when she asked me if I sure I was unrecognisable. I answered her somehow and as she turned back to the blog I could no longer contain myself. As one hand started to really move up and down my now leaking erection, my other hand was massaging and pulling on my ball sack. I loved to have my balls tugged on and Bella had it down to a fine art, she knew exactly when to suck on them and then when to up the ante and really start to tug and pull on them.

"Edward are you touching yourself?"

I didn't even bother answering, just nodded and let out a moan.

"Well let me see "she said as though I was showing her my baseball card collection.

I moved the screen slightly before going back to stroking my dick, I was so close so I just emptied my mind and felt what I was doing to my body. My balls swelled as I felt my semen surge through my body, I gripped tighter on my dick and gave one final vicious tug on my balls before I sprayed my come all over the bed covers. I needed a minute to connect with my body again and as I took a deep breath I heard my Bella's voice

"feel better now?" she asked

"I'll feel better when you are back here and I'm inside you, until then I'm just ok coping on my own, "I told her honestly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know this goes backwards in time a little but I wanted you to have a picture of how Edward was coping alone.


	50. Chapter 50

The Body chapter 50

No copyright infringement meant

Paris was just as wet as London, I left the airport and took the first cab I could find to the hotel Mom had texted me the details of. I checked in and left a message to let them know I had arrived before unpacking the few things I would need. I wasn't planning on being here long anyway, I was killing time really, all I wanted to do was have it out with my Dad and then go home to Edward. I'd made my mind up, I was going home and there was nothing he could do to change that at the moment.

I took advantage of the quiet time to book into the spa, I really needed to relax so I went for the full package, manicure, pedicure, waxing, eyebrows and a massage. I felt well and truly pampered by the time I made it back to my room. I checked the message service and Mom had left me a message saying they would be back in time for dinner and that she had made reservations for 8.30pm. My first thought was to check with the restaurant to check just how many were sitting down for dinner but I decided to trust her, Mom would not do that to me.

After a volley of text messages between us, I knew Edward was ok and we arranged a skype session for later on when he got home. I was looking forward to getting back to him just to be with him but also I wanted to start experimenting with the double headed dildo he had in the cupboard. I was really looking forward to pegging him, I just needed to be confident in what I was doing. I had to smile, how could I get the confidence without actually doing it? I had already worn it once so I knew how it felt, but to actually use it on him was a totally different matter. As I sauntered along to the hotel's restaurant my smile was a mile wide as I pictured just how I would position him and whether we would film it. Of course we would film it, but would we actually put it on the blog? The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do it twice, I wanted our first time to be a private affair just for our viewing but if it was everything Edward was hoping it would be, well then we could film it a second time so he could put it on the blog.

My smile disappeared when I stepped up to the host station and gave my name, the maitre'd informed me the rest of the party were already seated, if there was anyone other than my parents sat at the table I was going to lose it big time. I followed the waiter to the back of the restaurant and into a private room. There sat my Mother and Father both looking nervous and uneasy, at least the table was only set for three.

I walked over to Mom and kissed her cheek before she stood up and engulfed me in a hug, "Oh Bella I'm so sorry he's interfering like this, I just don't seem to be able to get through to him,"

As she released me I took my seat without even acknowledging him, I felt awful but he had to realise I was old enough to make my own decisions. As that thought entered my head I realised I was going to have to be the grown up in the conversation.

"Good evening Dad, how are you? " I asked very formally.

All I got back was a grunt.

"For fucks sake Charlie this is our only child! Our beautiful daughter, if we lose her over your stupidity I promise you I will make your life a living hell," my Mom never even gave me the chance to question my Dad she was straight at him. He looked at her with as though she had just punched him, and then he looked at me.

"Bella you need to concentrate on the business, not some fling that could fizzle out at any moment, all I'm trying to do is make you see what's important," I could tell he was serious and that made me sad, did he really think that Edward and I were just a fling?

"Dad it's time you realised that I really love Edward, I will marry him at some point and have children with him. Do you want to be part of my life while all that is happening or do I need to find someone else to walk me down the aisle?"

His face was a picture, I watched as surprise the anger flashed across his face, unfortunately for all of us anger seemed to win.

"You can't be serious, you have only known him five minutes, it's bad enough you have moved in with him temporarily, but marriage you have to be joking," he was getting angrier, I recognised the signs because he had all the same trigger points I did. I really was my Father's daughter in lots of ways and he was about to find out I was just as stubborn as he was.

"I don't know why you presume I'm only living with Edward temporarily, I can promise you I have no intention of leaving him or his apartment, in fact the one place I will leave if you don't stop all this nonsense will be my position in the company. I'd rather work anywhere and go home to Edward than have him treated the way you're treating him at the moment," I tried to keep my voice at its normal volume but I was aware that it was rising the more I spoke to him.

"No Bella you can't leave the company, you've worked so hard to learn all about the business and it's your right as our daughter. Charlie do something! I warned you it would come to this if you continued meddling," my Mom had no such qualms about staying calm she was really annoyed.

"Bella I've known Edward for several years, his HR file says he does not socialise well, he's a loner and the gossip is he is gay, how can you even think about settling down with someone like that?"

"Dad can you hear yourself? Have you even spoken to Edward other than about work? Have you ever socialised with anyone other than the board of directors? His HR file is based on the fact he is a private person who like to keep his home life and work life separate, and what's wrong with that? Oh and for the record I can assure you he isn't gay, would you like the details to prove that because I'm happy to share them with you,"

"Shit Bella, I really don't want to think about him touching my little girl, I'm quite happy hoping you are roommates with separate rooms,"

"Dad I'm an adult and I can do what I want with my life. I don't need your approval to do anything, so I'm telling you, drop all the silly games you will not split me and Edward up, no matter what you try and I'm telling you if you make me choose between my job and him, he will win every time,"

With that I stood up and made to leave the private room, I made it as far as the door before my Mom called me back.

"Bella darling, please come back and sit down, have dinner with me, we'll send your Dad to our suite to eat,"

"Renee, what the fuck?"

"Listen to me Charlie, I've warned you so many times, this is your final warning. I love you with all my heart but I only have one child, when it comes down to it I can get another husband!"

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, my Dad who ran a billion-dollar global company was just sitting with his mouth wide open looking between his wife and daughter. He kept trying to speak but every time he did my Mom just raised an eyebrow at him. Finally, she turned back to me and gestured me to come and sit down at the table, I couldn't help but glance at my Dad he was still just looking from Mom to me.

"Dad please come and meet Edward properly, he is really important to me, I love him and I want you to get to know him. I want you to welcome him into our family,"

I could hear my Mom sniffing, it took a lot to affect her, but she was as wound up as I was.

"Charlie we are going to have dinner now, can we please have a nice meal with our daughter while we have the chance, we don't get to see her very often with travelling so much and I'm acutely aware just how much of her life we are missing out on,"

With that she called the waiter in and ordered a bottle of champagne and several plates of appetisers to start us off.

My Dad remained quiet as Mom and I relaxed and started chatting, she asked me about Alice and Jasper before finally getting around to asking me about Edward. I told her what I knew, but I suddenly realised we hadn't spent much time talking about his family, I knew about him but not his family. I explained that they weren't close and that I would meet them at some point but that I wanted Edward to have a different sort of relationship with my parents, I wanted them to be close. Mom asked me if Edward had proposed and I admitted that we had talked about it but he hadn't officially proposed yet. I explained that we were thinking about buying a house but I wanted to wait until I knew for sure where I was going to be based.

"So you do want to work when you're married then?" my Dad asked causing my Mom to have another go at him.

"Charlie I worked every day while Bella was tiny, if you can remember when we were starting the company I did all the paperwork on our kitchen table while I rocked Bella in her chair with my foot"

Again he was quiet as we continued talking about Edward, I decided to widen the conversation a little and I told them about Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't help myself, I threw Dad's golden boy into the fire when I happened to mention that they were moving in together above Rosalie's tattoo parlour. It was cruel of me but I was so tired of having to defend my life to someone who should have supported my choices.

I couldn't fail to notice that he didn't comment on them living together, typical just me then.

The waiter came in and poured the champagne and set our plates in front of us. I picked at my meal as I waited for Dad to say something. He stayed quiet for the rest of the night and Mom and I just got on and had the best night we could. It wasn't until I was saying goodnight that he finally spoke

"I'll try Bella, we'll come and meet him properly in a few weeks if that's ok,"

I couldn't help myself, I flung my arms around him and squeezed him with all my strength.

"We'll be ready when you are Daddy, all I ask is that you give us fair chance, you'll see how much in love we are and that you have nothing to worry about.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG for her working her magic and making this readable, and to Edlovesme for her input and suggestions, I know this story is moving away from being just about the blog but the characters keep telling me their stories so I keep writing, hope that is ok x


	51. Chapter 51

The Body Chapter 51

No copyright infringement intended. The characters belong to Ms Meyer, the plot is mine.

I was up and on my way to the airport the next morning before day break. I'd said goodbye to my parents after dinner and after a quick call to Edward I'd made sure everything was packed and I was ready to go, all I had to do the next morning was get up , wash and dress and I was away. I did seriously think about going to the airport and waiting there but I knew I would need a few hours of decent sleep at least so the hotel won. As it was I really didn't sleep well so I was at the airport early and enjoying a coffee and a pastry an hour before I needed to be. My flight was called and I was soon in the air and on my way home, I slept a little but my dreams of Edward and I joining the mile-high club soon made me have some coffee so I didn't disturb the other flyers with my moaning. I was in serious fidget mode, I couldn't relax I just wanted to get home and feel Edward's body against mine.

I couldn't believe how much I had missed him, even though we had skyped every day and texted all the time I missed everything about him, his smell, his touch, just his general presence around me all day. While Dad had tried to break us by sending me around the globe, he'd actually made me realise just how much I actually loved Edward. My future was mapped out for me as far as he was concerned and I couldn't be happier.

I finally made it home late afternoon, I managed to get home, unpack and shower before Edward finally came bursting through the door.

"Finally you're home, I know I said I was ok about you being away all the time but fuck I've missed you so much" he gathered me up in his arm and swung me round before crashing his mouth on mine. The kiss seemed to go on forever as he just kept kissing and kissing me. In the end it was the matter of both of us needing to breathe that finally parted us.

"I'm so glad you're home, I've missed you" he said again as he picked me up and carried me through to the studio. I was a little surprised it was the studio bedroom but this was as much part of us as the privacy of our own bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and started to take his suit jacket off, admiring the view I propped myself up on my elbows and sighed as he slowly stripped off his clothes.

"I love watching you get undressed, it does things to me I can't even begin to describe" I told him honestly as my juices started to bubble away inside me. I rubbed my thighs together as I watched him strip off his pants, socks and shoes. He was standing in front of me in just his boxers, the fit of them left nothing to the imagination, he was hard and erect and I could see the leaking head poking out of the top of the waistband.

"So are you going to just lie there or are you waiting for me to undress you?" his smile was glorious as he reached for me. I was ready for him, all I had on was a small vest top and a pair of his boxers, what was the point of getting dressed, I knew I'd be naked within minutes of him getting home.

"Maybe I like the idea of you undressing me" I said as I stayed propped up on the bed.

With that he put one knee on the bed and started to crawl towards me, he kept coming until he was straddling my hips. He grabbed the bottom of my vest and quickly pulled it over my head. His smile widened again as his hands and eyes connected with my boobs.

"Hello my beauties I've missed you" he said as he bent forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He spent the next ten minutes just sucking, biting and lapping at my breasts, he never spoke or looked up at me, he was lost in his own world as he reconnected with 'his beauties'.

Finally, I think he remembered the rest of me existed, he moved up and started kissing and biting my shoulders and neck.

"Fuck I want all of you all at once, I don't know what to do first, should I taste you, should I fuck you, or I could just tease you and watch you come over and over again?". I was sure it was a rhetorical question so I smiled and enjoyed the sensations of him on my skin.

His hands were roaming all over me, confirming what he had just said, while he was making his mind up I wriggled my hips so he raised himself slightly, as soon as he did that I moved myself down the bed a little so his cock was now directly in front of my face. I pulled on his boxers and as soon as they were down far enough too free him I lay back and pulled him towards me. He soon got the message about what I wanted,

"Are you sure, we have never done it this way before?"

I nodded and smiled and he crawled a little further up and rested his hands on either side of my head, he was in the perfect position, his cock was resting on my lips and I couldn't help but flick my tongue out to lightly lap at his slit and the pre-cum already leaking out of it.

"Oh Bella I want to fuck your tits afterwards so I'm not going to come in your mouth."

Well there was a challenge if ever I heard one, I relaxed back and as Edward pushed his cock into my mouth I set to work on seeing just how good he was at holding himself back. I sucked my cheeks in on the downward stroke and used my tongue on the upwards one, I scraped him with my teeth and grabbed hold of his ass cheeks so I could pull him towards me even more. I could feel when he was getting close because he straightened his body and looked down at me watching as his cock pushed past my lips until I was taking all of him. The weight of him on my chest was both scary and incredibly sexy, I felt surrounded by him, controlled by him but most of all I felt powerful, he was completely under my control in these few moments and I loved it.

"Fuck Bella that is an amazing sight, you look incredible, look up at me please I want to see your eyes as I come all over you."

He reached behind him and then turned back to me adjusting his hips slightly before really fucking my mouth, it was an incredible feeling, his weight on my chest keeping me pinned to the bed, the heat being generated as he rocked backwards and forwards and finally being able to see the range of emotions on his face as he got himself ready to come.

I opened my throat a little waiting for the first spurt but Edward had other ideas, just as he felt his orgasm start he pulled out of my mouth and pointed himself down towards my boobs, I felt the hot spurts as each stream hit my still tender nipples. I almost came just from watching him, he was transfixed as the come landed all over my chest and neck and as soon as he was back with me he started to run his fingers around my chest collecting the come into the divide between my breasts.

"I'm going to fuck them now Bella ok?"

Incredibly he was still hard, so I just nodded and settled back to let him do what he wanted.

"I need you to hold them together " he was already thrusting forward, the come lubricating his movements.

I pushed both breasts together and surrounded him as much as I could, it must have had the desired effect because his eyes started to roll into the back of his head and his moaning reached a new level.

"Fuck Bella this feels amazing, it's nearly as good as being inside you"

I was mesmerised as I watched him let go and just relax, his hips had lost the urgency they sometime had when he was concentrating on chasing his own orgasm. He had a good rhythm going and although it wasn't as good for me, just watching him was seriously making my fidget and rub my thighs together to get friction.

"I know I'm being selfish sweetheart but I promise you you'll get a plenty of attention in a moment."

I couldn't help but laugh, ever the gentleman he was worrying about me, I would have happily stayed exactly where I was for the rest of my life if it meant looking at him and seeing this look on his face all the time.

"I meant to ask have you been wearing your plug?" he asked as his hips continued there almost lazy route backwards and forwards. My hands were getting tired from creating the channel for him so I decided to pick up the pace.

"I have it in now" was all I said before I bent forward and caught him in my mouth again.

"Fuck"

I didn't give him time to say anything else, I sucked him in deeply and twirled my tongue around the head.

"Oh no you don't" he said as he pulled himself out of my mouth and raised himself off my body. For a moment I wondered what he was doing but as soon as he was straightened up he moved so he was kneeling at the side of me, he grabbed my waist and flipped me over so I was lying on the stomach. I felt him straddle me again but this time further down my body across the back of my knees.

"I recognise these boxers" he said as he started to pull them down, he raised himself again so he could take them off me all the way.

I tried to turn around and look at him but he pushed me back on to the bed. I was naked, face down on the bed and I knew from where he was sitting Edward would be able to see the base of the plug quite clearly. He didn't say a word, he just sat rubbing both hands all over my ass cheeks.

"Well what do you know, look what we have here,"

I could feel as he started to pull on the base of the plug.

"So Bella why did you decide to put this in today, have you had it in all day, did you sit on that plane rocking your hips in the seat slowly fucking yourself?"

I was trying to formulate a response, but the sensations surging though my body were as intense as I'd hoped they would be when I took the decision to put the plug in.

"Answer me," I wasn't expecting the slap on my ass cheek that caused the plug to judder inside me, but it was an almost welcome relief. I'd been on edge since I'd put it in and Edward had just helped to build me up with his antics over the past 45 minutes or so.

"I put it in when I got home, when I showered" I managed to gasp out as I gave myself over to the rhythm Edward had started, he was slowly pulling the plug out half way and then pushing quickly back in.

"So why did you put it in Bella?"

It was at this point I realised that Edward was in one of his 'dirty talk' moods, sometimes he never said a word, he just moaned and sighed, other nights I had a filthy mouthed talker who described everything he was going to do in great detail. It looked like tonight was going to be my turn, I was going to have to ask for everything I wanted and probably explain in detail what I wanted him to do.

"Because I want you to fuck my ass" no point in being coy, he wouldn't let me get away with that anyway.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely."

I felt him raise himself off my legs and pull me backwards towards the edge of the bed, as soon as my feet were touching the floor his hands were back on my ass.

"Bella oh Bella, you have no idea how amazing you look,"

I heard the snap of the lube bottle and I knew I had to relax, we hadn't actually done this yet, I'd loved my time in the shower on the dildo but we hadn't had the chance to try again.

"Ok relax, I'm going to pull out the plug, put some more lube on me and then I'll go in ok,"

I took a deep breath and felt my body shudder as the plug slipped out of me, the bulbous solid head causing the ring of muscle to stretch slightly. Edward was gentle as rubbed a finger around my still gaping hole, smearing some extra lube just inside. The bed dipped as he leant forward, supporting his weight on one arm I felt him guide the tip of cock into my ass.

He was large than the plug and the dildo so I fought to relax as he started to rock backwards and forward into me, slowly bit by bit he pushed deeper and deeper, all the time alternating between telling me how much he loved me and how incredible I was with his dirty words as he described in detail what he was doing to me.

"Oh fuck I'm all the way in, I really want to let loose Bella but I need you to tell me what you can take." he said as he kept up the rhythm and slid in and out of me, while he was in deep he wasn't pulling back all the way out so his strokes were short and controlled.

Nothing was enough today, I'd been desperate to come since we'd skyped a few nights before, I'd purposely not used the wee vibe again because I'd wanted the next time I came to be by Edward's doing.

"I need you to really fuck me, I want to feel you all over me and I want to come so hard I forget my own name." I told him as I tried to buck backwards against him.

"Ok if that's what you want, my angel, anything for you, you just need to ask, you know that, just promise me you will tell me if it gets too much."

I nodded all the time trying to buck back against him. He parted my legs a little more and stepped closer to me, all the time keeping the slow rhythm going, not matter how much I tried to influence him.

"Ok here we go sweetheart."

With that he grabbed my hair and gathered into his hand, I knew what was coming so I braced myself as much as I could, he pulled my head back by my hair, my back arched towards him and I brought my hands in front of me so I could steady myself. I smirked as I thought about my yoga teacher for a second, this had to count as some sort of yoga pose, maybe I could claim this as my daily workout. I was brought back to my senses when my scalp screamed from the pressure, it wasn't painful as such, but it was another sensation assaulting my body. It was all too soon forgotten though as he began to pound into my ass, I could feel his hip meeting my ass cheeks, the lube did its job wonderfully as he ploughed in and out of me. I had never experienced anything like it, my body was screaming with pain and pleasure, reaching heights I'd never experienced before. I could feel my neglected pussy sulking, trying to grasp onto thin air as the walls both flexed and leaked continually and I very nearly panicked, for the first time ever it was almost too much, too much feeling, too many different surging emotions.

In my defence I had no idea just how good It could be, in fact up until a few months ago I wasn't even sure a woman could come from anal sex alone, one of the many frank and to the point discussions about men and anal sex and the prostate gland had led onto another discussion where he had enlightened me to the possibility of it. It was becoming glaring obvious that in everything we had done so far Edward had never really just let himself go and just let his need take over and I hadn't really understood that until this very moment. It was as if he was reaffirming everything he thought he knew and felt. My body usually took seconds to catch up with him when he was in a playful mood, but this was different and my body was struggling to cope with the emotions racing and surging though my veins and arteries. In fact, if I concentrated I was sure I'd be able to feel the adrenalin running along my skin as the goose bumps followed.

"Are you ok sweetheart, you're very quiet?" My eyes were still closed, my breathing nearly back to normal, my skin still hyper sensitive, so when he stroked his fingers over my back I shouldn't stop the shudder.

Both of our orgasms had been long and drawn out, I'd fallen first, my body refusing to take any more sensations, I couldn't control my responses and Edward swore loudly as my muscles had tightened and gripped him even more. He came with a noise that was almost reminiscent of an animal call before collapsing on my back. At some point me must have moved off me but I wasn't sure when that was.

"Did I hurt you Bella?" I could from the tone of his voice he was a little anxious so I made the effort to look up at him.

"I'm absolutely fine, it was incredible." Six words were my maximum at that point so I let my head fall back on the bed.

"I'm glad you are ok" he laughed as he gently continued stroking my back.

"Mmm I'm more than ok, thanks" I curled myself closer in to him until every part of me was touching a part of him.

It was good to be home.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG and Edlovesme I couldn't do this without you xx

To everyone who celebrates, Happy Easter, to those of you who don't, eat too much chocolate anyway.

If you want a fic recommendation go find Ladyletters WIP, we all love a cowboy x


	52. Chapter 52

The body chapter 52

No copyright infringement meant. I know Ms Meyer owns these characters.

The following weeks were relatively busy, Edward and I had a wonderful time just reconnecting and learning more and more about each other. The studio was used, but mainly to make memories for our own private collection, some found their way onto the blog but nothing that needed any heavy editing. Edward and I helped Emmett move in with Rosalie, in the end he just asked her if she wanted to move in together and she informed him she'd already cleared half her closet out for him and was just waiting for him to ask.

I made quite sure that there was no way the company would ever deal with Mr Hunter or his company again, and I even went as far as contacting their main competitor and setting a deal up with them. They must have thought all their Christmases and birthdays had come at once when I offered them a huge amount of work and they had to do virtually no pitching to convince me to sign on the bottom line.

Mom had been in constant contact, making sure that I was ok, and promising me that Dad would behave when he came to dinner again. I hoped he had thought about our chat because I was still angry with him and it was starting to cause problems at work I knew he wasn't listening to me or including me in meetings he was having. I'd tried several times over the past week to talk to him about why he had pushed James Hunter into my path but I wasn't getting the answers I wanted.

"Bella, I have an email from Mr Swan's P.A, apparently he has called a full board meeting for tomorrow, no exceptions, no apologies accepted, 9.00am start," Judy said as she walked into my office looking at her iPad.

"Oh, has he sent an agenda with the email?" I asked her, usually he consulted with me on what he wanted to bring to the table.

"No not that I can see, do you want me to ask?"

"No I'll ask him myself, I need to know if they need collecting from the airport anyway,"

I picked up the phone and for once called Dad direct,

"Hi Dad, is everything ok?"" I just got the notification for the meeting tomorrow," It struck me as he answered that the international dialling tone hadn't kicked in which meant they were already here.

"You tell me Bella, I'm hearing some very strange stories about how you are running your department and the problems it is causing the rest of the business. The meeting is to clear the air, if you are going to be my successor I need to make sure you have the full backing of the board."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, strange stories, what the hell were the office gossips saying and why hadn't anyone told me there was a problem.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Dad, we have increased output in my office alone by 20%, 15% across the building, staff morale is high and the weekly management meetings are precise and informative, no one has even hinted at a problem,"

"Well that's not what I'm hearing Bella, so tomorrow we will sit down and talk it through as a board."

"Dad if this is another of your little tricks to blame Edward for something I'm warning you don't push me,"

"Bella you maybe my daughter but you are also my employee, if your relationship is causing problems with the running of my company then I have to deal with it " his tone was one I'd never heard him use with me before.

"Let's not forget Mr Swan that I along with my mother are shareholders in the business, so I'm not actually just an employee, to get rid of me will mean you getting your cheque book out," with that I slammed down the phone, angry, angry didn't even cover it.

I walked out of my office and spoke quietly to Judy, "See if conference room B is free and I want every employee that I am responsible for in there in 20 minutes, please" she nodded and started making calls without even asking me why. I had one more call to make and I wanted to do that before the meeting.

"Mom, are you with Dad at the moment?" I asked as soon as she answered without even waiting for her to acknowledge me.

"No darling I'm in Hawaii, your Dad asked me to pop down here and check on a small hotel group he has suddenly decided he might buy, why on earth we need a hotel chain I'll never know but here I am,"

"So are you coming to the meeting tomorrow because the email states no absences"

"What meeting?" That told me all I needed to know, he had just made a huge mistake. I quickly filled her in on what Charlie had said to me and what was happening.

"Ok well let's play him at his own game. I'll jump on the first available flight if I can't get the jet here, can I stay with you tonight so he doesn't know I'm in town that way I can stroll in just as the meeting is starting," I loved how my mom thought, her hackles were raised and like me she would come out fighting.

"No problem, call me when you know your arrival time and Edward and I will come and get you,"

"Oh no darling, don't you worry about me, I'll just grab a cab at the airport, don't tell anyone I'm coming, no cars, nothing,"

"Ok but be careful, there will be several people trying to make it back tonight or early tomorrow to make the meeting and you know how they gossip,"

I couldn't help but let out a bit of a snort, hopefully I'd soon know what the gossip was. After saying goodbye I looked out to see everyone leaving their desks and making their way down the corridor, I had 10 employees in this department and another 15 around the building that were my responsibility. I watched as Edward made his way to me to make sure I was ok.

"Hey, is everything ok?" he said as his hand came up to stroke my face, the concern in his face was evident and I knew he was looking at me to make sure I was alright.

"I'm fine, but I need you promise me something. Whatever you hear in the meeting stay calm and be my employee, nothing else, you can react when we are at home but promise me you won't react here," I knew I was babbling but I needed him to be strong for both of us.

"I need you to be strong ok, promise me, whatever you hear you won't react" I hadn't realised that my hands were fisting his jacket lapels and pulling him towards me. He leant forward and lightly kissed my lips.

"I promise I will try, that's all I can do, I won't sit by and let anyone hurt you, physically or verbally,"

I relaxed my hands and tried to straighten the creases I caused.

"Ok thank you, now please join your colleagues and I'll be there shortly,"

"You are allowed to be seen with me you know, people do know about us," he smiled as he reached out to offer me his hand.

"Please don't take offence, but I need to be Bella the boss right now and to do that I need to clear my head for a moment, I can't do that when you are around me, you know you distract me," I reached up to kiss him and then pushed him out of the office.

I took a minute and then Judy and I walked towards the conference room, as we approached I could hear Ben asking Edward what the meeting was all about and Edward saying he didn't know. Someone commented that surely he would know seeing as he was sleeping with me. I was just about to burst into the room and to start laying down the law when Judy grabbed my arm.

"Let him answer for himself, he has had plenty of practice," she said as we stood to one side, sure enough Edward spoke up.

"You all know that Bella and I live together and you all know that no matter how many times you ask me I will never talk about her or our lives so just leave it ok, even if I did know what this was about, and I don't, I wouldn't tell you anyway,"

With that he sat back in his chair and pulled his jacket straight. Judy squeezed my arm again and nodded for us to enter the room.

I'd chosen this room because it was large enough to accommodate everyone but also because it was set up for a training session later on in the week, the chairs were set theatre style so everyone had gravitated to the back rows, the staff arriving later were nearer the front. Edward had taken a seat on the front row at the far end so he was close enough to get to me if he needed to, I knew that was his reason, I could have put money on where he would have chosen to sit. Judy quickly walked to him and sat down, she pulled out her pad and sat with pen poised.

"Thank you everyone for attending at short notice, I won't keep you long and Judy you really don't need to record anything, in fact I want everyone to understand that what is said in this room, stays in the room,"

I looked around purposely making eye contact with as many of them as possible.

"Ok, I will get straight to the point, it has come to my attention that there is gossip circulating around the building that I am not running my department well and that as a department we are causing problems for the rest of the business,"

I stopped to draw a breath and look at the faces looking back at me. I was looking for someone who was blushing, looking away, fidgeting or generally uncomfortable but there was nothing, nothing at all.

"What I want to know has anyone heard anything? Have you heard others talking in the break room or the lunch room, has anyone asked any of you for information?" "On top of that if any of you have a problem with me, now is the time to air your grievance, gloves off no come back, just plain old honesty, tell me."

Again nothing.

"I will not shoot the messenger I promise, I just need to understand what is being said and by who?"

"Boss if I had heard anything I would tell you, but what I don't understand is that things are working better than ever, we have sorted out the internal communications and we are more productive than ever. " Ben said as he walked from the back of the room and sat next to Judy.

"Thank you Ben, I appreciate that." I said as I looked at the rest of them.

"If any of you have heard anything, now is the time to tell me." I tried one last time but as I looked around the room it was obvious no one had any idea what I was talking about.

"Ok that's all, everyone back to their desks and please do not discuss with anyone what I have just asked you." As people started to leave I asked Judy and Edward to stay behind.

As soon as the room was cleared I quickly filled them both in with what Charlie had said and both of them seemed as surprised as I was.

"I'm going to speak to the other PA's and see if anyone knows what tomorrow is about, I'll also try and find out who has been speaking to Mr Swan recently," she stood up and started to walk towards the door, "Bella I'm going to need a couple of hours away from my desk, I'll be back as soon as I can and I will need some money from petty cash if that's ok? "

"Yes of course, do I even want to know what you need it for?"

"I'm going to do a cake run, usually I would make them myself but we don't have time for that now,"

She left the room and Edward looked at me as though Judy had lost the plot. "Why is she buying cakes?"

"Well it gives her a reason to visit everyone, everybody loves a surprise free cake, and depending on where else she's going, well I'm thinking her friend in the mail room and the one in the computer room will also get a visit," I grinned as the realisation spread across his cheeks.

"Clever lady, remind me not to try and hide anything from her," he stated as he got up and moved towards me.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" he made to engulf me against his chest but I didn't want that here so I stepped back.

"We have to be careful Edward, I have a strange feeling that this something to do with me personally, I'm not sure what or why yet but I suppose I will find that out tomorrow."

"You know I'll resign if you need me to, don't you," he was so concerned about me, I really couldn't love him anymore, my heart was so full already.

"Nobody is resigning, especially not you, so please don't worry, what I do need you to do though is take the afternoon off and go and sort our home out." I smiled as I thought of my mom's reaction to all the camera's in the studio.

"I need you to strip the studio down, mom is staying with us tonight and I can't see her understanding why she is on the couch when we have a spare bedroom" I explained.

"OH Bella, that will take ages, can't she stay in a hotel?"

I looked at him and asked again "Do you want to explain why we are shipping her off to a hotel when she is flying in especially to sort Charlie out?"

"You know that is about the third time you've referred to him by name instead of calling him Dad,"

"Yes well perhaps he needs to earn that title back." The anger was just below the surface again and I was struggling to contain it.

"Ok I'll finish what I've got on my desk then I'll nip home, do you want me to pick up something for dinner?"

"I'm not sure, she doesn't want Charlie to know she is in town until the last minute so I suppose we have to keep a low profile but then again Dad is already here so he may decide to come by the apartment." I was getting myself worked up and that wasn't going to do any of us any good.

"How about we order in and then if your Dad does call around she can hide in our new refurbished spare room"

"Newly refurbished?"

"Didn't we tell them the room was being used for storage when they came to visit us last time?"

"It doesn't really matter what we told her, believe me she is so mad right now she won't give it a thought."

The rest of the day passed slowly, I covered for Edward so he could slip out and I waited for Judy to get back to her desk to see if she had any news, the rest of the time I was checking my phone as Mom kept me posted where she was and what time she would land. Luckily she was able to get on the first flight she enquired about, it looked as though she would be with me around 8.00pm. That was perfect timing, we could eat, catch up and get a decent night's sleep before the shit hit the fan tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	53. Chapter 53

The body chapter 53

No copyright infringement meant, I know Ms Meyer owns these characters.

Mom turned up just as expected, she had travelled light, a small carry on with just a few outfits and her toiletries. When I questioned her she told me she had arranged to have all her stuff sent to their home here in Seattle, she was done with travelling for a while, she wanted to be near me. I couldn't have been happier, it had been years since I'd been able to just pick up the phone and suggest meeting for coffee or lunch. While they travelled extensively they had kept both the small childhood home I remembered as well as a new property here in Seattle. Their eventual plan apparently was to retire here so they could be near me and the company's head office. I hadn't spent much time at the new house, they had eventually moved as soon as I left for college, so I was looking forward to helping her make it a home.

As she settled into her room, her only observation was that there seemed to be a lot of technology in there, Edward had removed the cameras from the walls but left everything else in place. He explained that his hobby was creating short films and animation so the equipment was all part of that. I really wanted to giggle, she probably wouldn't be so understanding if she knew her only daughter was the recent star of some of these short films but it's my life and I'm getting tired of worrying what other people think, plus my Mom has surprised me quite a lot recently so who knows, she might even approve!

After making sure she had everything she needed I showed her the second bathroom and left her to freshen up while Edward and I organised some dinner. He wanted to cook some sort of healthy dish made from tofu and assorted beans but I really wasn't in the mood, I need carbs, alcohol and if I still had room left, sugar and/or chocolate. I managed to convince Edward that Mom wold love a rich pasta dish, so he set about making a ragu with tagliatelle, I compromised by allowing him to use soya mince instead of real meat but I drew the line at whole wheat pasta, I wanted proper carbs. While he was busy preparing that I put a meringue nest together, complete with fresh fruit topping and a thick layer of whipped cream. Fruit and sugar, that way everyone should keep everyone happy.

I opened the first of several bottles of wine I expected us to consume and as I poured us all a glass she came into the lounge and we sat down together around the table. Before Edward could even serve up she started questioning me about what was going on so I began to tell her everything Judy had managed to find out. I went back over the conversation I'd had with Dad on the phone, leaving her with no doubt what the meeting was about.

"It seems that no one has any idea what's happening, Judy tried all the PA's including Dad's and nobody had any idea what she was getting at, they were all in the dark about the nature of the meeting and the agenda. It wasn't until she got down into the computer department and managed to have a look at the call logs for the phones that she found nearly thirty calls from one manager to Dad over the last week"

"When have they been calling because up until yesterday I was with him as always and I haven't noticed any unusual calls?" I could see she was trying to recall if anything had been off over the past few weeks.

"I can have a look at the log tomorrow, Judy wasn't specific about the when and where, just the numbers,"

Edward brought dinner in and we sat around the table and chatted like a normal family, Mom made an effort to try and get to know Edward, she asked about his family and his childhood, she wasn't intrusive just interested and it felt good to know that one of my parents was actually making the effort to get to know the most important person in my life.

By 10.30pm we had consumed three bottles of wine, all the ragu and most of the dessert. We were all relaxing in front of a movie with a late night drink, a cup of coffee for me and Mom, camomile tea for the man with a temple for a body, it was really just providing back ground noise as we chatted about everything and nothing.

I was laid with my head on Edward's lap and he was stroking my hair, Mom was sat on the recliner to the side of us and I couldn't help but notice the smile on her face as she kept glancing at us.

"Well I'm ready for bed, it's been a long day. I'll see you both in the morning," Mom said as she leaned over and kissed me on the head before resting her palm against Edward's face. "Thank you, "she whispered to him "Thank you for loving her like you do,"

He looked startled as he realised what she had said, but I watched his face as he digested her acceptance and let it sink in. As the smile I loved to see on his face emerged, I couldn't help myself, I sat up and after placing both of my palms on his now warm cheeks I kissed him with everything I had.

As ever with us things soon got heated quickly and I had to stop things before we ended up naked on the couch.

"Edward stop, Mom could come in at any moment and while I'm sure she wouldn't even blink, I really don't want to put it to the test."

We broke apart and straightened our clothing, both of us quietly giggling, I felt like a teenager making out on her parent's couch.

"Want to go to our room and make out?" Edward laughed and looked at me, his eyebrows doing that stupid wiggle he'd learnt from Emmett, as he tried to do suggestive and sexy.

How could I turn that sort of offer down? "Ok you lock up and I'll set the dishwasher going, I'll meet you in bed in a few minutes."

After a quick tidy around and making sure the coffee pot was ready for the morning, I switched the lights off and made my way to our room, I could hear Mom talking on the phone, I presumed it was to my Dad, but I couldn't be sure, I trusted her not to say anything and I knew that after the relaxing night we had had she was happy about my choice of partner.

As I closed our bedroom door Edward was coming out of our bathroom, he sauntered across the room, naked, not a care in the world and all I could do was stare. It doesn't matter how many times I'd seen him undressed, it still took my breath away, he was my idea of perfection.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked as I stood watching him. He knew very well what I was doing and he loved the fact he could have that effect on me.

"Fine thank you, just admiring the view," I cheekily answered back.

"Good now stop admiring it and get over here and worship it," he smirked as he launched himself onto the bed so he was spread eagle on his back.

"Worship it, I don't think so, in fact put some pyjama bottoms on will you so I'm not tempted"

He looked at me as if I was crazy and raised himself up on to his elbows.

"Seriously, you want me to put clothes onto to sleep in bed with you?" we always slept naked and wrapped around one another.

"Can you behave yourself if you sleep naked?" I asked as I started to strip out of my own clothes.

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends on how quiet you can be?"

"Me keep quiet, that's rich coming from you," I stepped out of my panties and scooped them as well as everything else up and moved to put everything in the linen hamper. I kept hold my panties though when an idea popped into my mind. I moved back to the bed and crawled up between his legs, forcing his legs wide apart.

"Shall we put it to the test then, let's see just how much noise you do make,"

Without giving him time to think I bent forward and took his semi erect penis into my mouth. It only took a few long hard sucks and a quick scraping of teeth against the vein running up the back of his now solid length for him to start moaning. I reached up and pushed my panties into his mouth as I continued to take him deeper and deeper into the back of my mouth. I hadn't really mastered taking him into my throat, but I could take him deep into the back of my mouth so he was hitting the back of my throat. As I worked him with my hands, one tugging and massaging his balls, while the other was wrapped around the base of his length, I hummed as I brought him to a shuddering climax.

"Oh my god Bella that was incredible," he said as he removed my panties from his mouth. "I loved that I could taste and smell you, it was as though you were completely surrounding me."

His face was flushed and his breathing ragged so I knew his climax had been intense.

"we need to do that again, and soon," he said as he reached for me.

"There is no way I can keep that quiet," I said as I snuggled down in his arms.

"I'm sure you could if you tried hard enough, if not I could gag you," the smirk was back and I knew I was playing with fire, my Mom was across the hall and I needed to be totally alert for the meeting tomorrow but…

I snuggled further down and turned into him so I could run my tongue over his nipple, I loved licking his skin, his individual unique taste was a mixture of so many things, so much so, that each time I tasted him I found another flavour I worked hard to define.

"Don't start something you aren't prepared to let me finish," he growled as I took his nipple between my teeth.

"Who says I'm not going to let you finish it?" I snuggled in even further my whole body pressed against the length of his.

"Ok so do you want a gag or can I trust you to be quiet?" now I'd never given much thought to being gagged but for some reason the idea cased a definite damp patch between my thighs.

"Bella I can actually smell your arousal, do you realise that?" he said as he got up and walked into our closet.

I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not, but seeing as though he just had my worn panties in his mouth without even blinking, I figured I might as well just relax and enjoy myself. He came back into the bedroom with what looked like one of my thin silky scarves in his hand. He got back onto the bed and sat up and turned me so my back was towards him. He put the scarf over my head, bringing it down so he could bunch it up and put it between my lips, he then wrapped it around again so it then covered my mouth a second time. He had somehow managed to completely gag me with just a scarf. Once he was happy with the knot he tied he lowered me down onto the bed and set about 'worshipping' me.

Next morning after about 4 hours sleep we were once again all sat at the table having breakfast. I'd made French toast and fresh fruit and Mom sat drinking her coffee and eating a fresh fruit salad, "Bella if you text me what conference room you are in and I'll come in at 9.00am just as it is getting started ok?"

I nodded and went to finish getting dressed, Edward was ready to go to work and I just needed to put some make up on. Ten minutes later we were all on or way, we dropped Mom off at a coffee shop around the corner, she was sure she would be able to stay hidden even if she had to hide behind a newspaper. Things were getting stupid but instead of laughing at the absurdity of the situation, my anger was starting to return.

As Edward and I entered our floor I could already see my Dad was in the conference room on our floor. I thought about going straight in there to try and get things started but Edward grabbed my hand and led me to my office. As soon as he got me to my office door he whispered "stay calm and wait until 9.00am, if he wants to talk to you before then he will come to you."

I looked over his shoulder and my Dad wasn't even looking at us, he was reading something in front of him.

I took Edward's advice and sat at my desk and started on my usual morning routine of checking my emails that had come in overnight, Edward brought me a coffee and I texted Mom to tell her where the meeting was being held.

At 8.55am I got up and walked into the meeting room, I took a chair as far away from my father as possible and counted up the places set. When Mom got here there wouldn't be a place for her, she was going to be so angry.

At 8.59am everyone was present my father was expecting, the room was noisy as people caught up with colleagues they hadn't seen in a while and the atmosphere was light and friendly, if they all knew the reason for the meeting they were hiding it from me. Coffee and pastries were on the side and most people after claiming a chair were congregated around the coffee.

Dad brought the meeting to attention and everyone quickly sat down, I was dying to look around to see Mom enter the room but instead I concentrated on my Dad's face, he hadn't even acknowledged my presence yet, never mind said hello. I heard the ping of the elevator and I knew she was here, a few seconds later the door opened and everyone turned to see who was arriving at the last minute.

"Hello everyone, not late am I?"

My Dad's face was a picture, he really didn't know where to look, I kept my face as blank as possible, he didn't deserve any help or to know she had stayed with me last night.

"Oh it seems I don't have a chair, who got the room ready Charlie, surely you didn't get the numbers wrong, I mean you wouldn't forget to invite one of the major shareholders would you?"

She breezed around the room and stopped at the side of the person who was sitting next to Dad. "You wouldn't mind organising me a place to sit would you please Aro?" she didn't really give him a choice, she just stood and waited for him to move. He tried to wait her out and it was becoming uncomfortable, so much so that one or two of the men in the room rose to offer her their chairs.

"Thank you but I would like to sit next to my husband, so Aro if you wouldn't mind," this time he did move and all of us ended up moving our chairs around a little so we could make space to let him into the table.

"Now then what have I missed, would someone like to explain why this meeting has been called at such short notice," the anger in her voice was evident and a quick glance at my Dad's face let me know he had not missed it.

"We are all in the dark it seems Mrs Swan, we are all waiting to find that out. " It was Garrett who spoke up and he and the rest of the table turned to look at my Dad.

It would have been quite comical if it hadn't had been my parents at the centre of it, but as it was I sat and watched as Dad finally looked at me and then at Mom, I could almost see what he was thinking, he was trying to gauge just how much trouble he was in with her and who had set him up. The way he was looking at me I knew he had guessed I'd called her, but he wasn't sure what she knew. The table was getting uncomfortable people started to look at one another wondering what was going on. My usually self-assured CEO father was bumbling about like a first day intern.

"So Charlie, I thought you bought us together to discuss your future plans, don't you have some sort of announcement to make?"

It was Aro that broke the silence and the panic on my father's face was evident. Whatever Aro thought he was going to announce it was obvious Dad hadn't discussed it with my Mom.

"Your future plans darling, are you really ready to discuss them with the whole management team, I was under the impression the plans were still being finalised so they could be presented to the board first,"

Mom was beyond mad, whatever was going on she had no idea about, neither did I or the other two board members present.

Still my Dad stayed unusually quiet.

"Charlie thought it would be better to get all the information out there in one go, he wanted everyone to know what was happening so there were no misunderstandings, so that it was clear who would be in charge with immediate effect,"

"Well Aro, thank you for speaking up for your CEO and my husband, you seem very well informed, but let me make one thing very clear here, my daughter and I hold enough shares that if we vote together we are the majority shareholders so please do not presume yet that anything is decided,"

Aro's face suddenly went from calm and smug too bright red and angry, he started to say something but stopped himself and as he looked around the table his eyes stopped on my father.

"Well please forgive me, I didn't mean to over step the mark but Charlie and I have had many discussions over the past few days and I was sure he had made some decisions, hard as they might be, they are the right decisions, the company needs these decisions,"

Something was very wrong, Dad was still sat not talking but I could see the pain on his face, he was trying to protect me and Mom from something. Before I could take the thought any further Aro spoke again.

"Well Charlie if you aren't going to make any announcements, maybe we could all get back to our desks, some of us have news to share, press releases to send out, people to talk to, you'd be surprised how fast news travels on the net these days,"

He was definitely pulling on Dad's heartstrings; his little speech was obviously a threat to Dad to expose something. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together and come up with a whole load of numbers, he must know about the blog.

My face must have showed my terror, had Aro found out something about me and Edward, that would explain why Dad was being backed into a corner and why he wouldn't have wanted Mom here. Before I could stop the meeting and ask for a private word with my parents, Mom beat me to it.

"Ok enough, everyone I know this is very unorthodox but can we break for an hour please, I need to have a word with my husband, Bella can you stay too please,"

Everyone looked at me and I nodded, my face must have been a picture judging by the inquisitive looks I was getting.

"Isabella are you ok dear, your face seems to have gone a very weird shade of lilac, I've seen that shade somewhere before but can't think where," the smirk on his face as Aro walked out of the conference room was a mile wide.

As the three of us were left around the huge circular table I knew what Dad was going to say, the open bathroom door, lilac lingerie, it seems it was going to come back to haunt me after all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	54. Chapter 54

The Body Chapter 54

No copyright infringement meant, I know Ms Meyer owns these characters.

As the last person left the room and the door closed Mom wasted no time in turning on my Dad.

"What the fuck is going on Charlie? So help me I'm about a second away from losing what little self-control I have left, so start talking fast and don't leave anything out"

She stood looking at him, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently, I hadn't seen her this mad since the time I'd stayed out all night and not called home. I'd never ever done that again, I learnt quickly.

Dad just sat with his head in his hands and for a moment I really thought he was going to cry but he took a deep breath and raised his head. The pain on his face made me gasp, he had aged twenty years in front of me. Mom heard my gasp and as she looked at him the red mist must have lifted because instantly she was on her knees at the side of him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Darling please tell me what is wrong, whatever it is we can sort it out, are you ill, oh god please tell me you are not ill, I can cope with anything except losing either of you two, we haven't had anywhere enough time together,"

That was what finally cracked his already shaky façade, seeing Mom getting so worried brought him to his senses and he finally connected with us.

"Aro is trying to blackmail me into retiring so he can take over as CEO. He will allow us to retain ownership of our company but the three of us have to leave quietly and immediately,"

Mom was silent and as she looked between me and Dad I knew she was trying to work out what information he could have that would make my Dad even consider it.

"Ok so I know I haven't done anything even remotely worth being blackmailed over, my life is far too boring, so who wants to confess?" again she looked from Charlie to me and back to him.

"Are you having an affair?" I could tell she didn't believe it for a moment, but she had to ask him.

"No Renee of course not, you know I would never do that, I love you with all my heart," his face was pleading with her to believe him and I couldn't stand it any longer.

"It's me isn't it, that's what you tried to tell me yesterday on the phone. Aro has something on me doesn't he?" I was hoping it was just the bathroom incident, while I wasn't embarrassed about the blog at all, I really didn't want to explain it all to my parents.

"What could she have possibly done that is so bad you not only tried to hide it from me but you almost gave up something we have built from scratch to some little shit who we both know does not care one bit for this company, but only cares about what doors it can open for him,"

Her anger was returning as she realised Dad was fine and that he'd kept things from her.

"I think I can answer that Mom, Aro probably…"

"No Isabella, I want your father to answer me, you are his daughter and I presume he is trying to protect you, so, you haven't murdered anyone have you?"

I shook my head.

"You haven't embezzled any money from the company have you or involved us in any illegal activities?"

Again I shook my head.

"Well Charlie what is left, what has she done that has caused all this?"

He looked at me and this time his face showed embarrassment.

"For fuck's sake Charlie say something or I swear I will drag Aro in here by his balls and torture him till he tells me everything," the red mist was close to dropping again and if Dad had any sense it was time to be open and honest. He stalled again and I could see that he actually considered letting Mom do just that, but as she rose up from beside him and started to walk towards the door he finally spoke.

"He has photographs of Bella having sex here in the executive bathroom"

The room was silent for a few seconds as we all absorbed what he had just said. I was just about to try again to explain when there was a knock on the door. Edward was looking at me through the glass door and I could see from the state of his hair he had run out of patience waiting to see what was happening.

"He's the last fucking person I want to see right now, this is all his fault, seducing my daughter and turning her into a slut," he stood and walked away from the table so his back was to the door.

"Whatever she had supposedly done, she is our daughter and don't you ever let me hear you call her a slut again or I will knock the living daylights out of you," Mom said and with that she stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Edward please come in and join us, apparently it looks like this involves you too," she stood back so he could walk in.

"Renee no I won't have him anywhere near her, I told you he was a bad influence right from the start,"

"Oh shut up Charlie, all you have done so far is prove to us that you have no faith in me or our daughter so just sit down and shut up for a minute," Mom was on a roll and it was best to just let her get it all out before she really exploded.

"Renee who do you think you are talking to?" I looked across at my dad because if he was trying to infuriate her, he had picked exactly the right phrase to do it.

"My stupid shit of a husband that's who. Why, who do you think I was talking to, my employer, my master, my owner, who, because last time I looked you were my partner, my husband and Bella's father first, then you are the CEO of this bloody company, so believe me I really don't need reminding who I'm talking to, perhaps it's actually you who needs reminding what and who are important to you?"

I stood with my mouth open as I watched the power struggle, Dad didn't stand a chance, he never did when she was this angry so he needed to calm down and start communicating with us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was worried about Bella, if you want I can leave and come back later," Edward had to be uncomfortable, especially as he still didn't know what was actually happening.

We all started to speak at once, I told him to go if he wanted to, Mom told him to stay where he was and Dad reminded him that my name was actually Isabella and not Bella!

Edward read the situation quickly and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Ok right let's start from the beginning and let's all calm down, Bella get everyone a coffee and we'll sit and talk this through," Mom was taking charge so I got us all a drink and the three of us sat at the table and waited for Dad to join us.

"Charlie come and sit down or I am going to make Bella tell you all about how, where and when she lost her virginity because believe me it definitely wasn't in that bathroom," Mom looked at me and smiled before turning to Edward.

"It seems Aro has photographs of you and Bella having sex in the Executive bathroom here,"

She turned to me then "I presume it was Edward you were having sex with?"

"Of course it was, I wouldn't cheat on him any more than you would on Dad" I couldn't help myself, how could she even think I'd cheat on hm.

"I had to ask, just in case," I nodded and smiled so she knew I was ok for her to carry on.

"Just a minute he has photo's how?" Edward suddenly seemed to realise what we were talking about.

"Apparently you two weren't very discreet, he has pictures on his phone of you two going at it in the bathroom here," Dad had a sneer on his face, as he looked at Edward.

"So what did he want, I presume he was trying to get you to retire and put him in charge or he was going to circulate the pictures?" Mom asked as she ignored the comment.

"he was going to post them on the internet for everyone to see, I just couldn't let that happen,"

I tried to stifle a giggle and I knew I hadn't managed it when Edward kicked my foot.

"What is so funny Bella, should I have just let him do that, do you want to be plastered all over the web having sex with your latest boyfriend? he spat out the last part, I was so close to actually telling him the truth but before I could Edward spoke up.

"Mr Swan I'm very sorry this happened, we thought we had been very careful, it's my fault I should have made sure the door was locked."

"No you shouldn't, you should have been sitting at your desk doing the job I pay you for, not fucking my daughter in front of one of my senior managers,"

"Now just a minute Dad, this isn't just Edward's fault, if the blame needs to be laid anywhere it should be with me, I was the one who seduced Edward, I was in my underwear when he came into the bathroom, I was waiting for him and I wasn't letting him go back to his desk until I'd done what I wanted to do," I was the one ranting now, no way was I letting Edward take the blame for this.

"Right everyone,calm down and take a breather" Mom stood and walked around the table to me.

"Bella what you and Edward did was stupid, but that's all, I know it happens every day in offices all over the world but this is going to be your company one day, you are already a major shareholder here, you should have been more careful"

I was a little stunned because I had been expecting her to have a real go at me and Edward, I didn't want to have to tell her to mind her own business and remind them both I was an adult but before I could even say anything she laughed at my expression and staged a whisper, "Your father and I have christened nearly every room in this building over the last ten years so I really can't say anything else to you,"

"Renee there was no need to tell her that,"

"Charlie, I will not have any more secrets, they have caused us enough problems as it is," with that Renee got up and walked back round to Charlie and took a seat again.

"So what are we going to do about Aro?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Dad I hate to ask but have you actually seen the photographs, I mean yes we were in the bathroom but I'm pretty sure I would have noticed the flash of a camera going off?"

He looked sheepish as he answered.

"No I haven't he wouldn't send one to me, all he kept doing was describing what was in the photo,"

"So what did he say?" I asked, something wasn't ringing true.

"Bella please don't make me say it out loud, it's bad enough I have the pictures in my head,"

"Dad please we are all adults here, just tell me what he described,"

"He said that you were in Lilac lingerie and Edward was naked, that he has photographs of you both on the floor of the bathroom, you on top of Edward, he was able to get a good shot of your face through the mirror, that's how you didn't notice him,"

I looked at Edward and he looked as confused as me.

"Erm without going into details I'm sure you don't want to hear, the only truthful part of that statement is that Bella did have Lilac panties on, everything else is complete crap."

I looked at Edward amazed he even remembered what colour panties I had on.

"Dad I think there is a good chance he maybe bluffing, Edward's right all those details are wrong,"

"Well he must have seen something; how would he know you had lilac things on?" Dad pointed at my midriff trying not to point at my crotch area.

"Well my panties got lost in the rush to get back to our desks, he probably saw us coming out of the bathroom together and found my panties in there," I explained

"Oh this just gets better, not only is my daughter having sex at work she is also walking about with no underwear on," he shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Dad you do realise I am a grown woman don't you, I'm not still twelve years old with pig tails you know,"

"Oh Bella I can assure you I've never been more aware of your age or your sex life than I am at this moment," With that he shuddered and recovered his face with his hands.

"Ok enough, this isn't going to change the immediate situation or make it go away, so we need to come up with a plan of attack, I will not be drummed out of my own company and I will not have my daughter's reputation threatened and even more than that I will not let scum like Aro Volturi dictate to me" she looked at us all and carried on

"So what are we going to do? Get him in here and you fire him, offer him a package to go quietly or are you going to go to the police and have him charged with attempted blackmail?" I asked looking at my Dad.

"I like the idea of the police but it is his word against yours Charlie, I don't suppose you taped any of the calls did you?" Mom asked.

"No why would I do that, I just wanted him to go away"

I remembered what Judy had said about the call log so I quickly got up and called her extension, I asked her to go down to the computer department and get a copy of the call log and ask if they had any recordings on the server of the calls.

"Good thinking sweetheart, if they have that it's a lot clearer cut, you see Charlie, Bella is thinking clearly even if you are not"

We had a refill of coffee as we waited for Judy, none of us were very chatty, Edward was sitting quietly and as I looked across at him I could see him physically shrinking before my eyes. I knew he was uncomfortable and it didn't take me long to realise he was trying to become invisible, my beautiful vibrant sexy boyfriend was blaming himself and I had to stop that before it took hold.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As ever thank you so much to AJG and Edlovesme, I couldn't do this without you.

Also I wanted to say hello to the new readers I seemed to have picked up, mostly from the Mobward contest I think. I had a blast writing that piece and Ladyletters and I are working on extending the piece so make sure you have us on alert, we should start posting in a couple of weeks.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, this story now has the most reviews of all my stories and I'm over the moon you are enjoying it.


	55. Chapter 55

The Body

Chapter 55

No copyright infringement intended.

Before you start reading I did update last week while FF was having problems so please go back and make sure you have read chp 54 first.

We pick up in the conference room where we left off…

_We had a refill of coffee as we waited for Judy, none of us were very chatty, Edward was sitting quietly and as I looked across at him I could see him physically shrinking before my eyes. I knew he was uncomfortable and it didn't take me long to realise he was trying to become invisible, my beautiful vibrant sexy boyfriend was blaming himself and I had to stop that before it took hold._

To say I felt sick was an understatement, I watched as Edward started to pull on his hair and his knee began bouncing violently under the table, I knew he was about to lose it. I could see as plain as day that he blamed himself for all this and that on top of the stress of worrying about what Dad's problem with him was, was finally coming to the surface. As all this started to swirl around in my brain I had a sudden thought,

"Dad who told you what was in Edward's HR file?" Both my Dad and Edward looked up at me at the same time.

"Why is that important Isabella?" Dad said as the expression on his face plainly told me to leave well alone.

"Yes I wondered about that?" Mom said looking at him as well.

"I don't remember" he couldn't look at any of us.

"Don't even think about lying to us Charlie, you are still so far in my bad books the contents of Tiffany's would not even begin to get you back into my bed" Mom told him.

He looked at Edward and then at me, I could tell he was trying to decide what to say.

"Dad it doesn't matter what you tell us, nothing you could say will destroy my relationship with Edward, I've told you before he is it for me. I'm planning on him being my husband so get used to the fact he is going to be your son in law" I was done messing around, they had to realise I was not budging on this issue, Edward and I were rock solid. The company could go to hell for all I cared at this point, my relationship with Edward and my mother were the most important things, my father well he was on rocky ground at this point.

Two things happened at once, Edward stood up and walked around the conference table to me, as soon as he was in touching distance of me he pulled me out of my chair and into his arms. His lips landed on mine and I could feel his tongue pushing against my lips, seeking entrance so who was I to deny him? I opened myself to him and he devoured my mouth. I could feel his need, his need to know we were solid, that I didn't blame him and that nothing could hurt us.

The other thing was the door opening and Judy walking in the sound of rustling paper following her.

"Ok enough you two, we have data to look at, "Mom said as the heavy thud of files hit the table.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Dad asked as he started to rifle through the papers on the table.

"Well hopefully some of the calls he made to you are from his office extension, if they are, chances are we will have recordings of them on the server, Aro doesn't know we record all the outgoing calls," I explained as I started looking for calls to Dad's cell phone.

"I got my friend to run me off a separate report, here are all the calls Aro has made in the last three months, they are grouped together to make it easier to see who he called the most," Judy said as she handed out copies to Mom, me and Dad.

"Sorry Edward I didn't realise you were in here," she explained when she didn't have enough copies to go around.

"Don't worry," he smiled as he leaned over to share mine.

"Ok so he had been calling you constantly for the past three weeks and steadily before that " Mom looked at Dad waiting for an explanation.

"Renee he is my right hand man here, I expect to speak to him every day". He looked annoyed and I wasn't sure what was annoying him.

"OK so when did he start dripping poison into your ear about Edward? My guess it was as soon as he realised that Bella and Edward were a couple and living together"

"How did you…"

"Oh Charlie you are so gullible, can't you see he was worried if Bella was settled here in Seattle with Edward that you might be tempted to hand the company over to her a lot earlier than he originally thought would happen? Think about it, Bella has been travelling around the globe visiting offices and doing projects, she hasn't been a permanent fixture anywhere so Aro has been quite relaxed. He knows deep down you have been training Bella to take over, I presume he thought it was still several years away,"

I could tell when the realisation he'd been played by someone he trusted finally sunk in, I was sure Mom's interpretation was correct and that it wouldn't take me long to actually find out what Aro had been telling Dad.

"Dad why don't you just ask Edward about himself, I'm sure he will answer any questions you have," I looked at Edward to confirm he was ok with that and I smiled when I saw he was already nodding.

"Anything Mr Swan, ask me anything?"

Dad looked at me, then Mom and finally at Edward, "It's really none of my business…" he started to say.

"Oh no you don't get to do that, ask the damn questions Charlie, get things out in the open and let's end this fiasco," Mom stood up and went to over to Judy, she whispered in her ear and Judy nodded and left the room.

"We don't need an audience, this is a family matter," she said as she returned to sit at the table. Turning to my dad she told him again to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Edward are you gay?"

I couldn't help but laugh but Edward stayed calm.

"No sir I'm not, but even if I were interested in men as well as women, it wouldn't change the fact I love your daughter and want to spend the rest of my life with her"

That was more information than my Dad needed but I knew Edward was trying to be as honest as possible, he may not be gay but in another life I'm sure he could be bi-sexual.

"Why are you such a loner then? You don't socialise with your colleagues"

"Actually I used to socialise with them a lot, but I got fed up with everyone trying to fix me up with their single friends, both male and female, it got ridiculous. I couldn't go anywhere without someone just bringing a single friend along so in the end I stopped going out with anyone except Emmett. I have friends away from the office and I keep them away from the people I work with just like Bella has."

It struck me that I hadn't met any of his friends but then again he hadn't met Jasper and Alice yet either.

"So what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"I have not hidden the fact I love your daughter from you or your wife and when the time is right I will ask for your permission to marry her, but I'm telling you now I will not be persuaded to give her up and I will marry her when she accepts my proposal"

I wanted to throw him on the floor of the conference room and ride him until he begged for mercy but I wasn't sure my Dad would quite appreciate that. I settled for leaning over and giving him a quick kiss and as my lips left his cheek I couldn't help but tell him I was ready to hear any proposal he was ready to put to me.

Mom clapped her hands together and sighed, "Oh you two are so cute, I love how you are so in tune with each other, for what it's worth you both have my blessing to get married tomorrow but It would probably be better if you gave your father a few weeks to actually get used to the idea"

"Fuck Renee, could you please stop pushing them together," Dad was back and I was just about to start shouting when he turned to me.

"Before you start on me again, I'm just going to say please don't rush into anything to prove a point, all I ask is that you give it a year to get used to each other and to sort everything out here, if you still want to get married then I will gladly walk you down the aisle."

I took the comment as it was meant, I didn't react, I decided to act like a grown up, I knew he only had my best interests at heart.

"Back to the problem here and now, what are we going to do about Aro?" Edward asked.

"I've asked Judy to see what recordings are available, if there are any of him threatening you we have a bargaining tool" Mom was up and pacing as she waited for Judy to reappear.

It didn't take Judy long to come back waving a CD, "we have him Mrs Swan, it's all here," she said as she ran up the corridor and straight into the room.

I quickly took the CD off her and slipped it into the sound system, Aro's voice was soon filling the air as we listened to him threaten my Dad. After the fourth call I'd heard enough, "Mom call the police, I want them here when we confront him, I don't want him to have the chance to slip off and disappear,"

Mom didn't mess about, she called the Police commissioner personally and explained what was happening, he promised to send two of his best officers over as quickly as possible.

I looked at the wall clock to see how long we had been talking, our hour was nearly up and I knew Aro was too vain and self-assured not be waiting close by ready to take his place as CEO.

The rest of the day seemed to spiral out of control, Aro eventually came storming back into the office demanding to know what was happening and what was taking so long. As he did he was greeted by two officers who arrested him and took him away along with the several copies of the CD and the call logs. The building was in chaos as he was dragged screaming from the premises, shouting all sorts of threats and accusations. Luckily most of the words were unidentifiable as he got more and more irate.

As Mom and Dad went to speak to the staff Edward and I sat alone in the conference room.

"Are you ok darling?" I asked him, he was starting to worry me again because he'd gone pale and quiet.

"Bella this is all my fault, I can't believe all this trouble has been caused just because I couldn't say no to you, I knew it was a bad idea to play at work, but you wouldn't listen to me and I just let you…" his head was in his hands now, his fingers back buried in his hair.

"Just a minute Edward, you didn't let me do anything and this isn't your fault, in fact it's more my fault, I'm the one who wanted us to do what we did, let's be honest I had everything ready, the plug, everything, so don't go there blaming yourself. All this is on Aro, he had been waiting for a chance to undermine me and I suppose I played into his hands."

As I told Edward how I felt I was surprised to realise that I was ok, I wasn't in the slightest bit ashamed I'd just admitted to my parents I 'd had sex at work, and I knew that had it been much worse and somehow Aro had found out about the blog, I would have been ok coming clean about it, in fact I was proud of our blog, because it was ours now, and while I wasn't about to broadcast its existence, I would have been honest about our involvement.

I made a decision there and then, Edward and I needed a break, just a few days to leave all this behind us and to just be us, so I got up and headed to Dad's office with Edward closely following me.

"Dad I know this is probably bad timing but Edward and I are going to take a few days off, Ben can cope in the department and Judy can contact me if anything important comes up."

I didn't give him time to respond, I just said "If the police need a statement just tell them I'll be back in a few days, I'm sure it won't make a difference,"

I leant over and kissed his cheek, "Everything will be fine Dad, we'll keep the company on track don't worry" I re assured him

"Oh Bella, all I want is for you to be happy, if I've given you any other ideas I'm so sorry,"

Now wasn't the time to debate how I felt, I just wanted out of that building quickly. I grabbed Edward's hand because I needed to get him home and to make him understand just how much he meant to me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for being amazing and helping me pull all this together.

I have picked up a lot of new readers I think from the Mobward contest, I just wanted to say hello to you all and thank you for the reviews. It makes my day when I see a new reviewer. So far my stories have stayed under the radar, I know they probably break lots of rules here on FF so I wanted to remind everyone I'm also on TWCS (or stars) under the same pen name.


	56. Chapter 56

The body

Chapter 56

No copyright infringement meant. I know the characters belong to Ms Meyer.

It didn't take me long to get Edward out of the building and on our way home. I stopped briefly to let Judy know what was going on, to collect my purse and work bag and to let Ben know he was covering the office seeing as Edward and I would be out for a few days.

As we sat in the back of the town car taking us home I realised Edward hadn't uttered a word for quite a while. I didn't push him, I let him be and as we arrived home and he followed me out of the car and up to the apartment. He was on auto pilot, that much was glaringly obvious, and I needed to bring him out of it.

As I opened the door and slipped out of my heels and jacket I felt dirty and the thought of a shower to wash way the morning seemed like a good idea. By the time I'd walked into the main room I was stepping out of my skirt and my top was around my shoulders.

"I'm going to have a shower Edward, care to join me?" I stopped to look back at him but he was stood staring into space.

"Edward, hello is anyone in there?" I said as I waved my hands in front of his face.

"What, what, sorry what did you say?" he was finally back with me.

"I said I'm going in the shower, would you like to join me?" by now my skirt was on the back of the couch as was my top, I was stood in my bra and panties and I'd already unhooked my bra.

He just stood watching me so I carried on, dropping the bra down my arms as I bent forward to push my panties to the floor. I was naked in front of him, usually he would throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the studio, bedroom or shower, but this time he just shook his head and went into the kitchen.

I stood listening as he opened and closed the fridge, I heard him open a beer bottle and throw the metal top on the side. Now I knew he wasn't himself, usually he wouldn't dream of drinking before lunch time never mind not putting the top in the recycle bin.

I watched as he walked back into the lounge and open the balcony doors before stepping out and settling down on one of the chairs out there. I watched him for a few seconds before I decided to leave him to his thoughts for a while. It had been a heavy morning and he needed to process everything but once I was out of the shower he needed to start talking to me.

I stood under the hot water and felt the tension melting away, this Bella, the confident woman Edward had helped create was ok. I quickly shampooed my hair and soaped myself down, I just needed the cleansing act of washing myself more than anything so I was in and out within five minutes. I quickly dried off and after running a comb through my hair, I piled it on my head in a messy bun.

I wrapped a dry towel around my body and went in search of Edward, I had half hoped he would have joined me in the shower but I wasn't that surprised he hadn't. As I walked into the lounge I could see he was still sitting out on the balcony, it was a nice day by Seattle standards, it was warm and bright so I gave little thought to being naked under my towel as I opened the door and went to join hm.

"Edward are you ok?" It was a stupid question but at least he would have to answer me.

"I will be, I just need to process everything, I can't believe all this has been caused because we couldn't control ourselves at the office, one act, one fucking careless act and we caused all this grief,"

I moved to straddle his lap, I needed to see his face when I told him my thoughts,

"Edward if it wasn't the fact Aro got lucky and just happened to see us coming out of that bathroom it would have been something else, he would have been looking for anything to try and blackmail Dad, do you really think he would have just stood back and wished me well as Dad handed over the company to me? In a way I'm glad this happened now, I 'm not sure I could have handled this in my first few months as CEO and it would have been then, he would have struck somehow when I was new and vulnerable."

I could see the cogs whirling around as he thought about what I had said, the colour started to return to his face and his hands moved up to rest on my hips. I leaned forward and gently brushed my lips against his, the strong taste of hops evidence from his recent bottle of beer. I needed confirmation he was ok so I pressed on, my tongue once again pushing against his lips, seeking entrance and permission at the same time. It took a few seconds but he soon started to respond, his lips relaxing and moulding to mine as he allowed my tongue in and sucked gently on it. The moan I let out affected him as I knew it would and I reached up to push my fingers into his hair. As they tangled into his soft locks I felt my towel slip loose and fall around my waist. The old Bella would have quickly refastened it but me I relished the cool breeze on my nipples, the feeling of freedom as I reached down and removed the towel altogether dropping it on the floor without even breaking our kiss. I could feel my juices collecting in my pussy as I acknowledged to myself I was completely naked on our balcony in the middle of the day, I was also aware Edward was still fully dressed, that also was adding to my excitement.

I kissed him again not giving him the time to talk, I wanted him to just feel, to be completely surrounded so all of his senses were concentrating on me. The kiss got deeper and I couldn't help but move my hips against him, I desperately wanted to feel the friction as I rubbed against his growing erection.

"Bella, let's take this inside,"

"No I'm happy here," was my reply as I reached down to unzip his pants.

I didn't give him a chance to argue, I reached in and pulled his fully erect length out of his boxers.

"I need you Bella, but please, not here, not like this,"

I had to stop and look at his face, his voice sounded wrong, his emotions bubbling just under the surface.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" I placed my hands on his face, making him look directly at me.

"I will be, but for now can we just keep everything low key and private, I know it's a bit hypocritical but I really didn't expect that something as simple as a quick fuck in a bathroom could cause so much trouble, I mean what the fuck would happen if someone worked out it was our blog?"

I felt the shudder go through him as he imagined the consequences.

I leant over and picked up the discarded towel, wrapping it back around me, I put out my hand for him to take and led him all the way back into our bedroom. We stayed there for the rest of the day, we made love, cuddled, talked and made love again. It was a time for us to reconnect, for me to show him that everything was ok, that it wasn't his fault and he had nothing to fear.

It took me a few days but I finally managed to see a glimmer that he was finally coming out of his funk. I had planned on the fact that I would be able to fuck it out of him but he wasn't budging on the re connecting thing. Our love making was slow and sensual, lots of touching and kissing and not a dirty word or a sex toy in sight. I was starting to feel a real bitch, I knew I was the luckiest woman in the world, he loved me with all his being, but I really needed him to push my ankles behind my ears and fuck me until I couldn't walk.

The first inkling he was getting better was him rejecting my plea for pizza, he had eaten whatever I'd put in front of him for the last few days, and I'd really taken advantage of that. I'd ordered or cooked all my favourite carb loaded dishes, pasta and potatoes galore and we'd had ice cream every day.

"Bella, sorry, I can't eat anymore crap." With that he had started to construct a detox smoothie. I watched as he swallowed the foul smelling drink and shuddered, you really shouldn't drink anything that had raw vegetables and seeds in it.

"I'm going to go for a run, I'll be about an hour."

I watched as he pulled on his sneaker and running shorts, I knew he was waiting for me to offer to go with him but no chance of that happening. I was going to have a bit of peace and quiet and just enjoy the silence and alone time.

As I lay back on the sofa and closed my eyes my mind went into overdrive. Why is it when you have chance to switch off your brain it starts to push all those thoughts to the front that you've been trying to ignore or not quite understand? As I lay there my mind wandered to Edward, did he need some sort of punishment, to feel as though he had atoned for his supposed mistake? I couldn't make him understand that this was on Aro and me, I'd been careless with my panties and our sex life, Aro well he was just a selfish egotistical control freak who didn't want to work for me, he loved the fact my father was travelling most of the time so he liked to think he was in charge.

More information had come out during the police investigations, he'd finally admitted that he was trying to get me out of the picture, he was happy for me to jet around the globe looking at projects, but he didn't want me anywhere near his little power base. He used our relationship as a way to try and keep me away, he'd been collecting gossip from his PA and no matter who it was about he was feeding it to Dad as though it was about us. He'd actually started within a few weeks of my arrival, before I'd even spoken to Edward. I'm going to need to have a serious discussion with my Father about whether he actually knows me at all at some point, if I was a shallow person I would be also looking for a very large and expensive gift to soothe my damaged self-esteem!

The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of punishing Edward, for his own good of course. The answer when it finally came to me, was obvious, Edward needed another session with my favourite paddle. It would hopefully relieve his guilt and get him back to the sex god I loved and missed.

I went into the studio and dug the paddle out of the closet, I laid it on the bed and then went back to collect a new bottle of lube and a plug. He loved being paddled with a plug in, he claimed it heightened the sensation to another level. While I was looking for the right size plug for him, I found a box I was sure I hadn't seen before. A quick rummage and I had unearthed a brand new strap on. This one was designed similar to the one I'd worn before, the dildo was double headed but a lot larger, both girth and length and that was on both ends. The harness looked a lot sturdier and I got the impression this was a serious piece of kit, I suppose the difference between pink fluffy handcuffs and a proper pair of restraints. The harness and dildo together were quite heavy and I knew that I would need to be strapped in properly to do it justice. The rest of the box had all sorts of 'extras', there were different attachments and sleeves to add sensations for the dildos, a remote control handset, and looking at the harness a place to insert a butt plug as well. I was torn between wondering when Edward must have purchased it and why he hadn't shown me it. I knew his number one fantasy was to be pegged and for a second it crossed my mind to actually do it as his 'punishment' but I decided against it. I'd paddle him tonight and if he responded how I expected him to then I'd talk to him tomorrow about using the strap on.

By the time he finally got home I'd repacked everything away but instead of burying it back in the closet I put it under the bed in the studio. I'd moved back onto the sofa, the paddle, lube and plug under the cushion so he didn't see them straight away, I on the other hand opted for the subtle approach, I was naked and stretched out waiting for him to come in and go through his predictable routine of stripping off and getting in the shower.

He looked at me as if it was perfectly natural for me to be spread out naked on the sofa in the middle of the day. Raising an eyebrow, he just said "can I have a shower first, or do you want me sweaty and smelly?"

"Whatever do you mean? Please go and have your shower," I smiled sweetly and watched as he shrugged and went to shower.

He didn't take long at all, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist coming back out to check if I was still naked, he came back in to the room with just a towel around his waist and rubbing his hair roughly with another. I'm not sure what caught my attention first, the water droplets running down his chest, my thighs rubbing together to try and get some friction or my breath catching as the water drops disappeared under the towel following the path of the delicious V that was just as defined as ever.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Bella, Bella, BELLA"

I looked up at the grin on his face.

"Are you ok Bella? You look at little rattled there," he couldn't contain the smirk, I was so happy to see it, I hadn't seen it in days.

"I'm fine sweetheart, why don't you come and sit down," I patted the sofa at the side of me.

"You may be happy lying about the place naked but I think I'll slip some boxers on,"

"Oh no you don't, come here and sit down," I grabbed his arm and pulled him down next me.

A soon as he was sat down I moved to straddle his lap, he needed the closeness and to be physically connected to me and I was going to use that to my advantage.

"So sweetheart do you fancy doing something a little different tonight?" he looked at me with the raised eyebrow again.

"I'm just wondering if you fancy wearing this tonight for a couple of hours?" I pulled the plug from behind the cushion and waved it in front of his face.

I could see the indecision on his face, his eyes glowed with pure lust but his brain was telling him to behave. I slowly let the end of the plug rest on his shoulder, his skin reacted both from the cold and the sensation of the latex. His eyes followed my path as I let it drift down his chest, circling his nipple before pushing the plug into the top of the towel.

"Why would I want to wear that?"

"Well I was thinking that you could put that in, I know how much you love to wear them, and well maybe if you're a very good boy I could perhaps give this an outing,"

I pulled the paddle from under the cushion and placed it on the seat. His face was a picture as he looked between it and my face repeatedly. I watched his Adam's apple bob repeatedly as he tried to make a decision. It saddened me really that he couldn't be honest and just say how much he wanted it, I thought we were close enough to be honest about everything. It just brought home to me how much everything had affected him.

"I won't force you to, you know, I just thought it might be a little cathartic for you." I tried to almost give him permission to ask for it, hoping it would help him, so I said

"Edward would you like me to spank you?" It was my turn to be direct, I needed to see him through this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry to leave it there but this chapter was getting long.


	57. Chapter 57

The Body

Chapter 57 – EPOV

Some of you have already guessed but this story is almost done. This is the final regular chapter, I will post an outtake or two and maybe an epilogue in the next few weeks.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

EPOV

Shit my ass was still sore, I had turned over in bed forgetting about the paddling I'd had last night, the soft sheets on our bed feeling like sandpaper because Bella had really gone to town on me. I tried to re arrange myself so I could take my weight on my side and still keep myself wrapped around her. I stroked her back and listened to the gentle little snores that told me she was totally relaxed and sound asleep, I couldn't help but smile and snuggle up to her, I loved this woman so much. I watched my fingers stroking across her pale flawless skin, the light was still very soft so it was early, too early to get up and I was certainly too sore to get up and go for a run.

I couldn't help but groan as I remembered our night, after teasing me for a good twenty minutes, just sliding the plug in and out of me, she made me lie on the sofa so she could give me a massage. I was worked up enough so when her hands glided all over my body, alternating between soft strokes and hard kneading movements I finally started to let go of the all crap that had been clouding my head for the last few days. When I could be honest with myself I knew It wasn't my fault, it wasn't anyone's fault in fact, it was just a set of circumstances that fell right for Aro. The trouble was the darker thoughts about what could have been, seemed to be stronger and had been plaguing me, I was just unable to shake them for some reason.

I could feel the stress leaving me as Bella worked my body, there wasn't a part of me she hadn't stroked and oiled, my skin felt amazing as the oil had some sort of spices in it that reacted with my natural heat.

As ever Bella read me with pin point precision, as soon as I was at my most relaxed she manoeuvred me over her lap and slowly pulled the plug out of me, I was expecting her to just push it back in but she surprised me taking it out altogether. I was just about to turn and give her my 'sulky' face when I felt her slide something very different into me. At first I wasn't sure what it was, it was thicker than anything I'd ever had inside me before and it was definitely ridged, the feeling of fullness was incredible as she slid it into me.

My moan must have made her giggle because I could feel her knees shaking as she kept her hand pressed on my back to keep me still.

"You need to get used to this because I'm going to fuck you with it tomorrow."

I could still hear her words as I lay stroking her back, my grin grew larger as I remembered more of our evening.

"Come on big boy take it all, I want to know when I fuck you that I'm not going to hurt you, I want you to be ready for me," my breath caught as I felt her push the dildo in as far as she could.

"Talk to me Edward, tell me what you're feeling, do you like what I'm doing to you?"

I couldn't help but let out a small moan and push my morning wood against her thigh as I remembered how I was so turned on I wasn't able to answer her, my insides were on fire, my balls throbbing and my brain was fogged with lust. Just as I was about to come she pulled the dildo out and pushed another plug back in. It was different from the one I'd had in earlier it was definitely bigger. She didn't give me chance to relax, the first slap of the paddle hitting me square across both cheeks and pushing the base of the plug further into me. I came with the second slap, my come spraying all over her lap as I shuddered and screamed.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked but I shook my head, I needed more lots more.

What followed was incredible, she paddled me with everything she had, every time I asked for more or for it be harder, she stepped it up another level until she made me come twice more. It's the first time I have ever come and then stayed hard so I could carry on and climax again. I could tell when her arm started to get tired, the strokes were spaced out more and the impact softer. I knew by then I'd had enough, my ass was on fire, both inside and out but I just needed to feel more.

As I lay here in bed I could tell I needed some more Aloe Vera on my skin so I slipped out quietly and shut myself in the en suite. As I grabbed the lotion out of the cupboard I couldn't help but look at my ass, most of the redness had gone, I could make out a few lines from the edge of the paddle and a few small bruises but nothing that would last long. The cool gel felt incredible, the soothing effect was instantaneous but in a way I missed the reminder of what we had done.

As I moved to put the lotion away I saw the toys Bella had left in the sink to be cleaned. I picked up the dildo she had used on me and recognised it instantly. She had obviously been rummaging in the closet because this was part of the strap on set I'd bought hoping we would finally get around to using.

My mind replayed her words as I looked at it, "when I fuck you", she had said, not if but when. I crawled back into bed and curled myself around her. I drifted back off to sleep, my smile still in place as I dreamed about what was to come.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I was already up and dressed and preparing breakfast when Bella finally crawled out of bed.

"I can't believe I slept so late I must have really needed the rest" she said as she sat at the breakfast counter. I placed a cup of coffee in front of her and turned back to the healthy breakfast I was preparing.

"Edward I need sugar this morning, a big bowl of sugared cereal or sweet pancakes, please tell me you are not doing something healthy?"

It still amazed me that this beautiful curvy woman abused her insides so badly, I was slowly re-educating her but not as quickly as I'd hoped.

"We are having a full breakfast this morning, but before you get over excited, I've compromised on some of the ingredients,"

"such as?" she asked as she tried to peer over my shoulder.

"Were having turkey bacon, soya sausages, scrambled eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes and hash browns,"

She rubbed her stomach and grinned "Excellent, do I have time for a shower?"

I shook my head and turned to take the plates out of the warming oven, I'd only just put them in there so I knew we were ready to go. "Do you want toast?" I asked as I poured out juice for her and topped up her coffee cup.

"You really have gone to town, what's all this in aid of, anyone would think I needed to keep my energy levels up for something?"

For a split second I was worried she was serious and that she had forgotten what she said we were going to do later, but as I turned to look at her, I could see she was teasing me.

"You are going to need all your strength and energy later on, for once sweetheart you are going to be the one doing all the work, I just get to bend over and take it"

I just managed to duck out of the way of the flying sausage that shot past my ear.

"Just remember that mister the next time you want me to ride you reverse cowgirl, or even just be on top, I do my fair share, some of the positions you put me in are only possible because of my yoga body" she laughed and dug into her breakfast, it looked like tonight was on then.

BPOV

I was a little bit stiff and my shoulder was killing me, but the smile on Edward's face this morning made it all worth it. We had taken much longer than I had imagined last night, I knew he needed something to get him to let go, but I was really worried at one point I had gone too far. I totally understand now why people into BDSM have safe words, because Edward last night just kept asking for more and more even though I could see I was marking his skin. Twice I very nearly stopped, but as soon as he felt my arm slowing down he begged for more and for me to spank him harder. If it wasn't for the fact he came four times, you would never have convinced me he could have enjoyed that. I inflicted real pain last night, but he definitely needed it, so I gave him what he wanted.

I'd brought the dildo out of the box at the last minute when I was getting everything ready, my thoughts were that if I teased him with the plug, well it wasn't very long, the dildo was much longer and he would get more of a feeling of being fucked than of just the fullness, we have talked several times about me pegging him, but for some reason I kept putting it off, I suppose I was unsure that I'd be able to do it right, I didn't want to mess up his fantasy by not being able to carry it out, so I decided to have a go while I had him over my knee as such. The difference in him was amazing, he reacted instantly to the dildo and I realised that all the times I'd seen him on the blog penetrating himself I'd never been able to see his face so I couldn't tell the difference like I could now. The times we'd played in the shower, when he'd been on the dildo I 'd been faced away from him so he could take me from behind. I could see and hear how much he really loved this so it was time for me to step up and make it happen.

I hadn't been subtle in the end, just telling him I was going to fuck him with it later or something like that.

"So we need to talk about last night, do you want to do it now?" I asked as he ploughed through the huge breakfast he had served himself.

"I don't mind if you don't" he said as he took a huge bite of the gluten free, wheat free, taste free bread he made me buy.

"OK, so how is your ass this morning? Do you need some more gel on it?"

"No it's fine I put some on this morning because I was a little sore, but I'm fine now," he was sitting on a hard wood stool so he had to be telling the truth.

"Did you enjoy last night? It may seem a stupid question, but I really did go to town on you and I did worry I'd gone too far" I needed to know I hadn't hurt him too much.

"Bella please don't worry, I would have told you if it was too much, if I remember I asked for more and harder several times" we both took a minute and several gulps of coffee.

"I don't actually remember going to bed, did we fall asleep on the couch or something?"

I looked at him and laughed, "You don't remember?"

"No" he shook his head and looked at me "What happened?"

"Well after you came for the fourth time,I think, you just totally collapsed like a rag doll across my lap, up until that point you had been supporting yourself. I couldn't get you to move and a one point I thought you'd actually passed out, I had to roll you off my lap and sort of arrange you on your front on the floor. I could tell you were breathing but that's about all. I sat stroking your head and back for about ten minutes and then you started to groan and move. Somehow I got you up and we sort of stumbled to the bedroom where you just flopped onto the bed face down and started snoring. I got the soothing balm and the Aloe Vera and gave your ass a good coating of each, and left you to sleep while I went and tidied around and locked up. I'll have you know I went to bed very frustrated and worked up" I was laughing by this point as my mind replayed the vision of us staggering through to the bedroom as I tried to support him.

"Well we can change that right now " he said as he pushed his breakfast to one side and leaned over the counter towards me.

"No" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the stool.

"No?" he looked confused as it wasn't something I generally said to him.

"No, we are going to be good today, no touching, no kissing, no nothing, I want you to be begging for me later" he looked confused for a second but then his brain and his memory must have aligned and that arrogant, sexy as fuck smirk appeared on his face.

"So you meant it then, we are doing it tonight?"

" I didn't say tonight ,I said later. Now finish your breakfast because you are going to need all your strength with what I have planned" I watched as the hairs on his arms stood up and I saw him visibly shudder, I knew if I checked now he would have a huge hard on.

"I expect you to be hard when I come for you, so make sure you keep yourself that way, but don't you dare come until I tell you" he looked slightly confused but I wanted this to be as special as I could make it for him. I knew Rosalie had said when she took him to the costume shop that he loved the idea of me in a corset and boots, so if he wanted a slightly dominant Bella he could have that today.

"We are not going anywhere today, so just take it easy around here, when I'm ready I will position you as I want you, so to make sure you're ready go and have a shower and put the new plug in I used last night, the big one. Clothes are optional, if you do wear anything make sure I can get it off easily and quickly." With that I collected both our breakfast plates and moved to the sink to start washing up.

He was in for a surprise when he went into the shower because I'd I set up a little surprise for him, I wasn't sure he'd use it but I wanted him to. I'd left him an enema kit, a razor, shaving foam and the plug. While he had been wallowing these past few days he had neglected to keep up with all his shaving habits and while I liked the feel of his stubble on my lady bits, his stubble on his groin had to go. We had bought the enema kits on my insistence, I was sure when we started having anal sex it would be messy and I wanted to be clean inside as well as outside. I'd used them on a couple of occasions but soon realised they weren't necessary. Today though I wanted to make him realise this was different, special, and so he had to prepare for it.

I tidied around and made sure everything in the studio was ready, the cameras were all back up and ready to go, the remote control was where I could lay my hands on it quickly and the lube and strap on at the side of the bed. I just needed to clean the dildo from last night and decide if I wanted to add any attachments onto it. What Edward didn't realise was that I wasn't going to wait until tonight, I would just leave him for a couple of hours, if he did stay hard, then we had all day to play and relax after.

I could hear the shower running so I grabbed the dildo and took into the other bathroom to clean it, then I placed it back in the box in the studio. Once that was ready I settled down with the book I was reading, an excellent novel about empowering women, on the sofa to wait for him. He came back into the room about twenty minutes later, he was wearing tight boxers and I could quite easily tell he was still hard, good he hadn't taken care of anything in the shower, or if he had he was back in the same state. I gestured for him to turn around and he smirked and as he did he bent forward to show me the base of the plug as his already tight boxer shorts stretched over it.

"Can I at least sit on the couch next to you?" he asked.

"No sit over there on the recliner, I don't want any accidental touching, you know what we're like, now do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

His sulky pout was out, just as I knew it would be, he thought he could make me give in but I was determined this was going to be the best it could be for him, and that meant waiting.

"I'll watch a movie but can we do it in the studio, I prefer to watch on the big screen now, don't you?" he asked grinning.

"Oh you are a sucker for punishment Cullen, ok we'll watch in there then".

I picked up the tray I'd already prepared with drinks and snacks and passed it to him to carry through, we'd need lots of water and nibbles during the day, there were veg sticks, chips and bread sticks with dips, some fruit and for me, chocolate, cupcakes and I had ice cream in the freezer. While Edward got comfortable on the couch I had to make a decision, I could sit next to him or on the bed. Well I 'd just have to behave myself these were my rules after all.

As soon as he suggested coming in here I knew we wouldn't be watching Fast and Furious 1 -7 or any other commercial movie, so when our en-suite came into view I wasn't surprised. An hour later the little shit had turned the tables on me because after watching myself being fucked just about every way possible I was about to burst, it was time to take back control. I could see Edward was in a similar state to me, he had little beads of perspiration along his hair line and he had already removed his boxers to take the strain off his cock. I could see he was fighting not to touch me or himself because he was actually sitting on his hands.

I was done with waiting, so I stood up and very slowly stripped off my yoga pants and t shirt, I'd showered and shaved last night after he passed out so I was good to after a quick freshen up this morning when I woke up. I made a show of walking around the room naked in front of him, bending over to pick up the box the strap on was in and then again to pick the lube up off the floor. Each movement was positioned to give him the best view and orchestrated to blow his mind. Every time he tried to move I told him to sit back down and wait.

I took the lid off the box that held the strap on and placed all the bits on the bed, I attached the sleeve to the dildo from last night, it was ribbed for extra stimulation and I knew he would love it again. It was time to put on a show so I sat on the bed facing him and started to run the double ended dildo all over my already soaked pussy. I was desperate to come and since he'd left me hanging last night I decided that it was my turn. I looked him in the eye and told him not to move, the rules still applied and he couldn't touch me, as soon as he acknowledged me I let me head fall back and just pushed the solid latex cock into me. I lay back on the bed, one hand pushing the dildo in, the other gently putting pressure on my throbbing clit. It didn't take long, within a few minutes I felt that wonderful sensation building in my stomach, as it travelled up through my veins I let my body relax into the feelings and welcomed my orgasm.

As soon as I was able I looked over at Edward, he was rocking on the couch, still sitting on his hand and looking up at the ceiling. I could see he was really struggling to stay seated, but he had and I loved him just a little bit more for doing this for me. I sat up and pushed the dildo into as far as it would go, I let out a huge breath and stood up to reach for the harness. I stepped into each leg and pulled in up, sliding it over the dildo. I fastened it around my back and it automatically seemed to straighten my spine. I felt powerful as I looked down at the sculptured latex sticking out in front of me. I tucked the remote control into the small pocket on my hip and picked up the lube bottle. The snap of the top opening seemed to bring Edward's attention back to me, he watched every movement I made as he watched the liquid drip from the bottle onto my fingers and then as I rubbed it up and down the dildo.

"Are you ready for me Edward?" I asked as I made sure there was plenty of lube.

He nodded like a little boy who had been asked if he wanted extra ice cream.

"Ok I'm going to give you a choice, do you want to be bent over the bed, your ass in the air or on your hands and knees on the bed or on you back?" I knew what I wanted, what would be easier for me, but this was his fantasy and I wanted it to be everything he wanted.

"Come on decide, if you can't I will" I told him.

"Can we start out with me on my back please, I want to look at you as you fuck me" he said as he moved to lay on the bed.

I smiled as he positioned himself, his ass on the edge on the bed and his knees bent with his feet flat on the bed. I moved between his legs and started to tug on the plug, as it gave way and slipped out of him I quickly rubbed my lubed fingers all around his entrance and just inside the rim. He was still pretty well covered from the lube I'd put in earlier so I slowly stepped forward and pushed the tip against him, he was ready, his body was relaxed, the plug had done its job and I didn't feel any real resistance as I pushed into him.

I knew the dildo was bigger than the plug so I took it slowly and just gently rocked backwards and forwards. I could see his face, he was almost serene, his expression was one of utter joy and even though his eyes were closed I knew if I could see them they would be sparkling at this moment.

"Is this ok?"

"Yes, build up to fucking me, get faster and harder when you are ready please" he said as he nodded his head.

His speech was already starting to feel strained so I knew he was already enjoying it.

"Do you think you can come more than once?" I asked him, if he couldn't then I needed to make this last for him.

He just nodded so I relaxed my hips and started to stroke in and out of him. I watched transfixed as his emotions played out on his face, he was in ecstasy and I was part of it. My hips took on a life of their own as they ploughed in and out of him, I reached forward and took his solid cock in my hand, the skin was hot and tight, he looked as though he was about to burst and I knew he needed to come. I squeezed him tightly, pulling on him as I pushed into him as hard as I could. His face screwed up like he was in pain and for a split second I thought I'd really hurt him, but as I watched him I saw the familiar signs of him letting go. I squeezed tightly and as I felt him throb, his explosion was powerful and messy and I kept moving, fucking him as he coped with his orgasm.

I didn't give him time to relax or recuperate, I stepped up my thrusting making sure I was going into him as far as possible, I was manging to mostly ignore the sensations happening to me, this wasn't about me, it was about Edward. He never really deflated, he softened slightly and was then back to hard and fully erect within a few seconds. I leant forward to take my weight on my arms and tried to give him everything I had but that caused the sensations in me to intensify, past a point I was ready for yet, so I stood back up. I grabbed his ankles and placed them on my shoulders, this opened him up a little more and he shuffled down the bed a little until he was back at the edge.

"Is this enough?" I asked him, "Is it everything you imagined?" I was on limited time now, my thighs were burning and I didn't know what else to do for him.

"Oh sweetheart it's everything I ever imagined" he sighed.

"Tell me what you want to try next, where do you want to try?"

He stuttered and groaned, "Can we try something, do you mind?"

"Anything Edward, what do you want?"

"I want to try fucking myself "

I was lost what he wanted so I pulled out and stood back, he sat up and reached me, "I need to kiss you, I hate not being able to touch you and kiss you"

He stroked my face before gently kissing my lips, "I love you so much, I hope you realise you are my everything, my soul, my life and most definitely my future."

He pushed me back onto the bed so I was on my back, the strap on sticking up at a jaunty angle. He crawled towards me on his hands and knees kissing his way up my chest and neck, I wasn't sure what he was planning until he sat up and positioned himself back onto the dildo. I had an incredible view as he sunk back down allowing the latex to disappear into him. He started to move, slowly riding the latex, his thighs were straining as he tried to keep the movement measured and regular. He was waiting for me to relax and enjoy the sensation with him, I been so focused on letting him have everything I hadn't given my body any chance to enjoy it.

He reacted as soon as I relaxed, his movements became more urgent as he used his thighs to lower and raise himself, whilst making sure I was being stimulated to. I soon picked up the rhythm and as he lowered himself I thrust up to meet him. We raced towards the inevitable ending, both of us fighting it as much as possible, both wanting to make sure each other got as much out of it as possible. Finally, he screamed and I watched as the come poured out of him. I let myself feel everything and I joined him, my orgasm causing me to thrust into him one last time and prolong his already draining orgasm.

We finally parted and just lay on the bed, every part of my body ached, my thighs burning with use, I needed to remove the strap on but I just couldn't move. I looked over at Edward as he lay with his head on my stomach, his hand resting on my thigh. I couldn't help but giggle at the picture, his beautiful blissful face, his eyes closed and the strap on poking up behind his head. He opened his eyes to see what I was laughing at, he turned to follow my eye line and then placed his head back on my stomach, "Get used to seeing it Swan, we are going to be using that a lot."

THE END.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know we took a long time to get to this point so I seriously hope it was worth the wait. I need to say a huge thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for all their help and advice, as eve they make writing a joy for me and my dirty dirty mind.

I also need to thank everyone who reviewed my story, I hope I managed to reply to each of you, if I missed you I'm very sorry, I did read each and every one, all of them brought a smile to my face as you reacted to my characters and their lives.

As I said at the beginning, I will write outtakes so I won't mark it complete just yet.

Ladyletters is hard at work working in chapters 2-6 of the Next Mrs Cullen so make sure you us on alert and I'll be back in a few weeks.

Alicia xxxxxx


End file.
